Kuroshitsuji III
by Miss Sunday Of The 7th Key
Summary: If you could have anything you've ever wished for... What would it be? And why not wish for everything? But if you did so... Would you be ready to face the consequences? "Yes... My Duchess."  Kuroshitsuji 3- Kuromeido. Slight CielOc, SebastianOc.
1. Her Maid, Kind

**Now I lay me down to sleep**

**_Nawr rwy'n gosod mi i lawr i gysgu_**

**Pray the Lord my soul to keep**

**_Gweddïwch yr Arglwydd yn fy enaid i gadw_**

**If I die before I wake**

**_Os byddaf yn marw cyn i mi ddeffro_**

**I pray for you my soul to take**

**_Yr wyf yn gweddïo i chi fy enaid i gymryd_**

* * *

_I remember the warm quilt blanket. It was... Nice. It made me happy. And in my youth, that was good. I deserved to be happy. Everyone deserved to be happy. My mother, my father, my big sister, myself._

_Happy._

_I was so happy back then, I never complained when I was woken up early on a Sunday to attend Mass- I was born on a Sunday, by the way- and I never complained when I didn't get my 25 cent allowance. I was okay with that; I was only four. I hadn't earned my keep yet._

_My parents were Irish, immigrants of the Potato Famine, but I was born in America, therefore an automatic citizen. They didn't make much, but my father knew people; he was a very charismatic person, and it helped he'd earned his right to be called an American citizen. Not to mention he was an excellent cook._

_We got by better than many did. We lived in comfort._

_People didn't really treat us nicely as normal Americans, but it was okay. We were happy knowing God cared for us to give us comforts like a nice house, an icebox to keep food, and beds for us to sleep in._

_And oh, how I loved God. He was the Savior, the Lord Almighty- one day, I prayed, I would see Him, and bask in His holy glory. I prayed and prayed and prayed for that to happen._

_It was a rather exciting time. Everyone was getting richer, the stock markets soaring like the growing buildings in New York, where we lived nearby._ _I heard whispers of danger involving the stock markets, though it was widely ignored. People where relying on it to much. Something was bound to give._

_And they were right._

_With one tidal wave like motion, everything I'd loved- the warm blanket, warm mother, warm feelings, and my God- all left._

_I felt cold, and for a long time, dark._

_It was the Great Depression._

_And I don't think they could have worded it any better._

* * *

A young girl flinched as the needle pricked her finger again, her long, brown hair falling off her shoulder at the movement. Her job was to sew up anything the machines missed, which was a lot, considering the littler girls couldn't sew to save their lives. This was sad, because it did.

She eyed the woman surveying them; honestly, did they think an eight-year-old would pocket _string_? What for? It's not like she had clothes that she could sew up. The grey sack she called a dress now? All she had.

She tried to ignore the pain. She wiped the bead of blood off on her dress; small dots of red had begun to make a rather comical face.

She shook her head. _Just think about the last math problem you did, the one Maybelle taught you last_, she thought bitterly. It sent jolts of anger through her body when she remembered what happened to Maybelle.

She wished she'd never heard her scream like that.

There was no funeral for her. There was no body either; she'd gotten trapped in the machine's downstairs. What was left was thrown to the fire; rather barbaric, but that was America. And after all, nobody was there to care about her.

_It was that damned hair bow..._

"5x+5= 25: minus 25 and 5, get 20, then divide 20 by 5x, receive 4, therefore-"

The little girl yelped as she was smacked by a yardstick. "You aren't working. Hannah Ashby... Typical. An Ashby, lazy as ever. I remember eating your father's food once, you know... It was bland, no taste. In fact, I do believe they spat in my steak. Seems they did the same to you… Hm. Bland and dry. With your ugly face, it won't be a surprise when you can't find a man to support you." The woman declared, smirking smugly.

Hannah, the little girl, hated her with a passion. She hated the idea of a man supporting her, and for that reason, it seemed as though she was being singled out.

But she supposed it was her fault. After all, she had a mouth on her. She'd made enemies with the adult staff there, and the queen enemy happened to be the woman before her. Keep in mind; calling one's boss an old, makeup plastered hag is not a good idea, no matter who you are.

The woman- Miriam, Hannah realized, was her name- appeared to be in thought. "Go down to the machines. Send Angela Baker up. Maybe she'll do a better job than you." She ordered, slapping Hannah's behind to hurry her as she stood up.

Hannah growled a bit under her breath. Her blue eyes filled with spite for the place she lived in; or rather, worked in. She barely slept. She knew there had to be places where she was treated better. She tried to think of a happier time, four years ago.

She shut her eyes. Now wasn't the time. She didn't understand why she was assigned to stitching anyways. After all, she was seven. Her fingers were stubby and clumsy. She missed more than the machines did.

Hopefully she'd have better luck downstairs.

_Pfft, yeah right._

She let out a loud gasp as she tripped on the last step, and felt tears in her eyes as her dress ripped under her foot. She was prepared to be hit, or laughed at because she was now topless.

But neither ever came.

"Oh, my… Aren't you just the little cutie?"

* * *

**_"YOUNG MISS!"_**

* * *

Hannah jumped. _What was that…? _She wondered curiously. She heard someone screaming, but there was no one in danger.

_Who is 'Young Miss'?_

Gentle hands lifted her up, causing her to jump again, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "There, there... Don't cry. I hate to see children so cute cry." A soft, feminine voice whispered. It was like raven feathers brushing against her ears; it made Hannah stop bawling instantly.

Hannah looked up to meet a pair of bright green eyes. The color itself wasn't bright; they were emerald. But they did appear to shine under impossibly long eyelashes. The woman's ruby lips curled into a gentle smile, like a mother.

The little girl suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. The woman was absolutely, no doubt, completely and totally the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her entire life. Her skin was a creamy pale color, her eyebrows perfectly arched, and her hair a deep ebony, curled at the ends like a princess's locks. She wore a black button-up dress with a dark grey overcoat, and a black woman's hat with a small raven feather sticking out of the dark green ribbon.

Beautiful.

She kneeled carefully, grabbed Hannah's ripped front, and tied the two ripped ends into a knot. "There. Will this suffice?" She breathed, revealing perfectly straight and white teeth.

Hannah felt her face heat up considerably. She looked away, glaring at nothing. "Yeah... T-Thank you." She mumbled. For some reason, she felt unworthy to look the woman in the eye.

She heard the woman laugh- tinkling, sweet laughter. "Oh, a 'thank you'. How ladylike... Don't be shy. We're both ladies. I won't tell."

Hannah smiled a bit at that. She liked this woman; she was the nicest adult she'd known since the Depression started.

The woman seemed to study Hannah for a moment, before letting her tongue swiftly guide along the ruby on her mouth. "I hate to leave this alone. Tell you what- come back here after you finish work. If you stand here by the door until everyone else leaves, I'll fix your dress free of charge. Can you prove to me that you can remember that?" She asked kindly.

Hannah grinned wider, and nodded quickly. "Yes Ma'am!" She cried, curtsying like the lady the woman said she was. The woman grinned as well, copying her happy look.

But… something about hers… Something was off about the woman. Hannah knew that much.

"Good girl. Prove to me now that you can do this."

* * *

Hannah was all smiles as she ran into the main machine room. She didn't let the loud sound of clanking gears disturb her; she was getting her dress repaired- for nothing, nonetheless! It didn't even bother her that she never knew the woman's name. She knew it was bad manners; but the lady didn't ask for her name either, so they were both at fault.

"Angela!" She cried, giggling as the girl jumped. Angela, to describe her simply, had lots of freckles, red hair, and green eyes; another Irish, though more obvious. She had five brothers and sisters to take care of, including a jobless father.

Hannah thought she should feel sympathy, but, honestly, she didn't give a damn. She had her own problems. If Angela lost her job due to her jumpy attitude and nervousness, then that would mean Hannah would be promoted and be paid more.

That's all that mattered; even if it was a little, it was always nice to be paid more.

Personally, she liked Angela.

Job wise? She could roll in shit.

Work needed to be done with precision, seriousness. If someone couldn't do a job, then they should find something they could do.

Angela bowed to Hannah after she repeated what Miriam said, and then ran past her. Hannah took her place in the line, smiling smugly as she received angry glances from the older children.

They had seen the woman from the window. They knew it meant something; they just didn't know what.

* * *

Hannah sighed quietly as she watched the others pass by her. She didn't know it would be so boring to do so- but she had promised, and she didn't betray her own word.

A large, thirteen year old boy stared with anger as he lumbered past. She stuck her tongue out, and lifted up her dress to reveal pumpkin panties- a joke they had, a sign to, "roll in dung", as one put.

She didn't even realize that was the last person before she heard the screech of someone yelling at her to move along.

"But, I-!" Hannah began, her blue eyes widening with worry. Where was the woman? Was she lied to? It wouldn't be the first time.

No.

"It's alright. I'll take care of her."

Hannah gasped, her face lighting up as she spun around and met an expensive fabric. She pouted in confusion; nobody could afford that kind of textile anymore. _Not since the stock market crashed. Everyone had to sell that kind of thing..._

The person who yelled seemed surprised, then horrified. They backed away immediately, calling out about having to go home to family.

Hannah giggled at the hasty retreat; they must have been afraid of women. _Or children..._ she thought. "Pedophobia." She mumbled.

The woman- the same one from before- clapped a bit. "Such a large word for a small child." She told the girl, taking her by the hand. "Now, let's see about that rip, hm?"

* * *

"-And did you know that puppets can't actually come to life, like they always say? That one time it was worms in its head!"

"I didn't know that, Miss Hannah. Wow..."

Hannah had a feeling the woman was patronizing her. The bigger question was not if she was, but why.

The woman's name was still a mystery. No matter how many times Hannah asked for it, the woman just laughed and told her she wasn't supposed to know yet.

Hannah felt very comfortable around her, despite the refusal to state the woman's own name. It was almost like she was her elder sister, or mother.

But there was still that something. The woman kept eyeing her, glancing from the corner of her eye, as if Hannah would run if she didn't watch her.

Hannah soon found out why. She gasped as the woman stopped stitching and pressed her ear against her chest, her green eyes alight with curiosity. Her skin was cold, which was expected; it was the middle of winter outside.

"You have such a steady, rhythmic-like heartbeat... You must be a very good soul." She stated.

Maybe that was it; she was one of those "gypsies". They said things like that, didn't they? Maybe that was why she had that aura of mystery.

Hannah shrugged. "I dunno." She answered flatly. "I've never seen my own soul." She hopped off the stool and away from the woman to look into the mirror. She grinned; her dress, while still grey, was much nicer. It actually had buttons now.

Hannah saw the woman narrow her eyes out of the corner of her eye. She turned, and frowned. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I really like the improvements, really."

The woman raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, she laughed, revealing all of her teeth and the arch of the roof of her mouth. "I'm glad." She answered after she stopped, almost too pleasantly.

Hannah gulped. _I should be leaving..._ She thought fearfully. _I don't want to end up like that one kid..._

"Hannah. I want to give you something." The woman stated suddenly. She reached into the pocket of her coat, fishing around for the item.

Hannah's eyes lit up with the thought of money. What was she thinking, about this beautiful, kind lady being a kidnapper? If she had cash, she didn't care! She ran to her, her hands outstretched and her eyes expectant.

But she did not receive money. Instead, a small, silver ring fell into her palm- no jewel, just a ring. Hannah let out a loud huff of disappointment. "But I'm not allowed to wear jewelry. You can keep it." She grunted disappointedly. She placed it back into the woman's palm, chewing the inside of her cheek- a habit of hers.

The woman's mouth dropped open in surprise. She stood there, stunned, as Hannah turned and walked out without even turning around.

"Thank you for the dress!"

**_SLAM!_**

She blinked once. Twice. Then her eyes turned an angrier green, and she growled deep in her throat, her teeth bore like a wolf.

_How dare she, how dare she, how dare she...!_

A small spark went down her spine, causing her to gasp. She was... angry? A seven year old child made her this way? She let the idea sink into her skin. She took a deep breath, her eyes half lidded.

Then, she smiled.

"**_Fascinating..._**"

* * *

The days passed, and Hannah didn't see the woman again.

She'd been permanently removed from upstairs- now she worked with the older children. For her, this meant the coming of age, that she was growing up. She felt sad, knowing that wasn't the normal way to celebrate. But what could she do? Such as life.

"Hannah!" called James, a boy she'd rather taken a fancy to during her time there. He had wavy black hair and pretty blue eyes. He was a handsome boy, and he was nicer to her than the others were.

Hannah turned on her heels at the call of her name, smiling happily when James halted in chasing after her, his body bent in half and his breathing ragged.

"I need your help!" He cried, frowning suddenly.

Hannah pouted. _Oh, boy, what did he do?_ She thought fearfully.

"Marcus! Marcus is stuck in the machine! His sleeve jammed it, so it's not running- but he's stuck, and if he yanks it free, he'll jam his other arm! I'd help him, but us big kids are too, well, BIG! We need someone small like you to squeeze them in and rip the sleeve a bit so he can break free!" James exclaimed.

Hannah let her mouth drop open at the proposal. "B-But... I-I'll die." She whimpered fearfully.

James shook his head. "No, ya won't! I said rip it a bit! That way, you can crawl out and then Marcus can tug his sleeve free!"

The smaller child's mouth turned into an "o" in surprise. That did seem like a good idea. She nodded.

"I'll do it!"

A large grin graced James's face. "Thank you, squirt." He cooed, stroking Hannah's hair.

* * *

Hannah heard the elder children cheer as she reached for Marcus's sleeve. He stared at her fearfully, no doubt praying that she wouldn't make things worse.

Hannah gripped his sleeve tightly when a rather nasty though entered her mind. _If Marcus dies... Then I get to move up, and get paid one cent more_, she thought with a small smile. _All I could do was pull the wrong way..._

The factory became silent, as though it sensed what she was thinking. Hannah smiled wider, and her eyes dilated with what only could be described as madness.

_I need that money..._

Then she pulled.

A loud shout rang the air. Hannah hurried out, a large smile on her face. _I did it... Now I'm going to get moved up! Sh-Should I be this happy about killing someone...?_ She turned, ready to watch the bloodshed. _W-Why? If you can't get caught... It's okay. Besides, Marcus is a jerk anyways. He's that boy that glared at me the day I met that lady._

Her eyes lit up with malice. She could see the gears begin to turn...

Now was the time.

With a loud rip... Marcus yanked himself free.

But Hannah was yanked back.

* * *

Hannah didn't even register what happened, it was too sudden. But she realized as she fell onto her back, with horror, she had been too close. A knot in her hair got caught on one of the gears without her knowing it- her hair was that long.

It was slow and painful. The cloth from the sleeve was jamming the gear, making it turn slower. Hannah was stuck. The gear pulled and yanked on her hair, yanking out several strips and pulling at her scalp.

She screamed loudly in agony, tears flowing down her face. "HELP! OH GOD, HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her back arching at the immense pain. Blood poured from the back of her skull down her neck, turning her dress black. She began to pray inside her mind, begging God to save her, but let out more pitiful screams as she was lifted off the ground by the gear, her legs kicking like a roach being lifted off the ground.

She reached out when James came close to her. The small child smiled with relief. _James will save me! He's such a courageous person-!_

"See you later, brat."

_...What?_

Hannah let out a shaky breath, her smile fading a bit. _What did he just say...?_

James backed up with a smirk, and turned away. "You okay, Marcus?" he asked, completely ignoring the eight-year-old's existence.

"Yeah! Thanks!"

"Let's celebrate tonight! We'll sneak out, just the lot of us!"

"Yeah! Good idea, Nathan!"

_…Wait… WHAT?_

Hannah finally registered what was occurring, and let out a long, piercing scream. "HELP ME!"

James flinched at her voice, while the other children fell silent. He turned his head, and smirked. "**_Why_**?" he asked cheerfully.

The little girl gasped, and let tears pour down her face again. She screamed more and more, until her throat bled, like her scalp. She began to feel light headed; but she figured it didn't matter.

She was going to die anyway.

_I don't wanna die...! I don't wanna die!_ Hannah screamed inside her head. She howled at the pain again, but the other children just laughed and pointed. It made her think bitterly, her fists clenching tightly.

_Hmpf... This is what I get... I was going to let Marcus die. I deserve this. I deserve this pain... But... I don't deserve to die!_

* * *

**_FSSHT!_**

* * *

Hannah screamed as the world flashed before her, and then yelped as she hit a hard surface. She whimpered, and kept her eyes shut- surely she was dead. But she breathed in the smell of coal and oil. And the surface she was on was dirty marble.

She was alive.

_I'm alive...?_ Hannah thought incredulously. Blue eyes snapped open to examine the world around her. She was on the ground, sprawled on her stomach. The children surrounded her, crying and trying to help her up.

She howled with hatred, and shoved them away. Her blood stained the floor as she shook her head. She forced down the urge to vomit; she was too lightheaded.

"I hate... I-I hate you... ALL OF YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Hannah shoved James away as he attempted to get near. She didn't care how she was freed; she just wanted to know why the other children would just stand by and let her die.

_Even Angela..._

Miss Miriam had impeccable timing, it seemed. How unlucky for her. She walked in, and screeched at the sight. "That machine! It's got hair and blood in it! Now it's ruined!" She cried, her sharp eyes darting down to Hannah. "YOU!"

Hannah yelped as she was kicked back onto her feet. "You are FIRED! Don't even come back here!" Miriam barked, grabbing her by the collar. Hannah's head lolled to the side. Her mind was so fuzzy...

She uttered no sound as she was thrown out into the freezing streets. Miriam eyed her with absolute detest.

"What a piece of shit..."

* * *

_Why? Why me? Why do I have to be the one that suffers like this? Why, God? Why did you do this to me? If you love me, save me! Why didn't you save me when I was screaming in agony? Why weren't you there telling me I would be alright? What have I done to be hurt so? If you love your children, WHY?_

_WHY_

_WHY_

**_WHY_**_?_

* * *

Hannah whimpered as she regained consciousness. She knew she had wandered a while after she'd been thrown out, no place to go. She was surprised she hadn't bled to death yet.

_Or... Am I already dead?_

Hannah rubbed her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings; a frozen garden, like a park, almost. Nothing was untouched; a soft frost covered every inch, as far as she could see.

There was a bench next to a soft grayish blue fence, and then a small forest of soft blue trees. In between them was a set of swings, a child's slide, and an empty sandbox. She was sitting in the small clearing behind the slide, surrounded by pure white flowers.

She remembered her parents then. They loved to take her to a park exactly like this. In fact, it was where they had been the day they heard the news that her father lost his job.

She began to cry suddenly. It wasn't loud wails; just soft crying, so soft that only she could hear. She began to shake as well, trembling with both the weight of her life and the freezing air.

_Everything is just so cold…_

Hannah blinked slowly, a deep sigh leaving her lungs. She felt so sleepy, as if she could just lie down, even though she guessed if she did she'd never awaken.

_What does it matter? _She thought depressingly. _Who will be there to care?_

Her head lolled, her body shutting down into an eternal sleep, fully ready to simply stop working…

But it never got the chance.

A soft, velvety object sprouted up from the ground where her hand was, nudging it a bit and causing her to jump in shock. She lifted it, and gasped with awe, her sapphire orbs alighting with utmost curiosity.

It was a black rose, with an emerald green stem, fresh and crisp in an all white background. Hannah had never seen anything so beautiful. The rose was perfect in every way; the petals weren't wilting, the thorns were littered about in a way that was pleasing to the eye, and the snow melted on the flower as though it was burning with heat.

She loved it. In fact, it was the thing she'd most desired since she was a very small child. More than the wish to die, she wished to somehow be able to keep that rose.

_Mine… It should be mine…_

Deciding that she'd have it for herself, she carefully plucked it from the ground. However, as she stared at the flower in her hand, she realized with horror that the plant would die then.

And, for some odd reason, that was when she broke down and began to wail. It was loud, pitiful, and rang through the empty air.

That was all she was, after all. Pitiful. She held the rose close to her freezing body, as if that would help. "I'm sorry…" She whispered to it, the guilt and hatred for her own life weighing like a million bricks on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I'm so pitiful…"

"…**_Why did you pick that...?_**"

Hannah's head snapped up in shock. A voice had called out to her, in a dreamy, soft voice- like a whisper, almost. A breath like gust of wind trailed down her neck, bringing the stinging sensation of a tender scalp to her attention. She sat up carefully, her body trembling and cringing in discomfort. She gulped, her eyes darting around for the source of the faraway voice.

"I-I wanted it..." She answered with just as soft a voice, not sure who it was that was talking to her. Perhaps it was God, finally pitying His child.

Perhaps it was the opposite.

"**_You wanted it..._**" The voice repeated, almost dreamily, as if it couldn't believe her words.

"Who are you?" Hannah called out curiously, shuddering from the cold for the umpteenth time.

"**_Look at your hand. Who do you think I am, Hannah_?**"

Her mouth fell open in shock. _It knows who I am…? H-How? _She pondered did as she was told without second thought, and glanced down at her hand. It struck her instantly; the voice was emanating from the rose. The rose was glowing softly with a dark grey hue, and a pair of eyes seemed to appear when she stared to long without a certain focus, like an illusion.

"**_What do you wish for, Young Miss? What do you want_**?" The rose asked, the voice still so soft and silvery.

And familiar…

Hannah closed her eyes. She thought back on her past... On the incident before she was here. On her "God", and how He blatantly ignored her when she, an avid Catholic, was close to death- TWICE. How she felt to utterly pitiful and useless… So weak…

So… human.

She gritted her teeth, her face contorting in rage. She reached behind her, and rubbed the back of her head gingerly. She flinched at the drying blood; her head was still tender. She let out a soft wheeze, and gripped the rose so tightly that her hand began to bleed as well. To her shock, the red fluid turned black and raced up her arm to the back of her head, where it seeped back into her skull, instantly numbing the pain.

She smiled, her eyes drooping closed. The rose had shown more kindness to her in one moment than God had in years.

_What do **I** want…?_

Her body was next to frozen. Her head pulsed with what little blood she had left. And her heart...?

Already blacker than night.

As she uttered her next sentence, a soft burning feeling began to appear under her right ear.

A girl denounced her God.

A Seal was made.

And a Demon made its contract.

"I want...**_Everything._**"


	2. Her Maid, Serving

**_CRACK!_**

* * *

_Oh dear… She's in one of those moods again._

The maid frowned, her ruby lips pursing.

Said maid appeared to be no older than twenty-five, her cheekbones high and well-formed. Her hair was a full, luscious ebony, and her eyes, lidded by equally full coal eyelashes, were a emerald green so brilliant the gems themselves paled in comparison. She wore a black dress with a crisp, long-sleeved, white button-up petticoat underneath, and then two other skirts under that, giving her dress a Victorian style despite the fact it ended at her knees. Under her skirts, she wore thigh-high, black, high-heeled leather boots that shone like polished volcano rock. And, finally, she wore crisp white gloves, freshly pressed every morning. Her entire outfit was pressed, clean, and without imperfection; however, she did not do this out of style. She wore such clothing because, as a servant of her Mistress, she accepted nothing less than perfection out of herself.

After all, she was one Hell of a maid.

"Young Miss, I bought that candy for you. Does it not suit you? It is, after all, your first taste of your home after a long time." She inquired, her curled black hair rippling with light and shine as she shook it slightly out of her face, her polite gaze scanning the child before her.

_No… This young lady._ She mused, smirking only a tiny bit. _She's grown so…_

The young lady that she spoke of- who was fourteen- sat before her in a plush, forest green armchair, her legs hanging over an arm and her back pressed against the other, one arm propping her head up while the other twirled her soft, oak brown hair. She'd had it recently cut; she'd gotten bored of long hair. Besides, it only reminded her of her… accident. She'd had the best stylist in the world to give her a layered bob with a handful of locks untouched on each side- she had called them, "Chelsea's", and told her they were the next big thing. In addition, she'd asked to keep her bangs long and parted to the side, considering she disliked the straight bowl look.

The stylist had taken one look and guffawed with utter joy, raving about the look. She begged for the young lady to schedule a photo to be taken of the hair, so, the Mistress, begrudgingly, asked her maid to do so.

Currently, the young lady wore but a short white nightgown with white pumpkin panties as sleep shorts. She was absentmindedly balancing a pale yellow slipper on her left foot, watching it with absolute boredom. That, of course, and slipping cherry hard candies that sat in a quant bag on her hip, crushing them in-between her teeth like they'd insulted her.

At the sound of her maid's voice, her eyes snapped up, the orbs of ocean blue filled with livid loathing. "Exactly. That's why it sickens me." She snapped. But she crushed another cherry candy between her pearly teeth anyways, like she did the other one earlier. What could be said? The lady loved hard candy. It had been so rare during the Depression, and she had every intention of indulging in it while she still could.

The maid chuckled lightly. "So you're speaking to me now? I thought you were planning on giving me the silent treatment for choosing this home instead of the one in Louisiana. Does this mean I am forgiven?" She asked lightheartedly. "And another issue… if you hate them, why do you continue to eat them?" she added, carefully lifting the bag of candy off her Mistress's lap.

The girl gnashed her teeth together, her eyes growing darker. "How dare you speak to me that way? APOLOGIZE! AND GIVE ME MY CANDY BACK!"

The woman only laughed more. "Oh, do forgive me, Young Miss. It was not my intention to annoy you further… And you must have breakfast first."

The Mistress's frowned lessened. "Hm. If you must know- yes, I have forgiven you. But now, I'm not so sure I want to even call you by your first name. I want to call you, 'bitch', instead." She stated, her voice on edge and with a hint of mocking in her tone. "And I want my candy."

The servant chuckled once again, a bit louder this time, and walked around to the back of the chair nonchalantly, the action causing the Mistress to tense. "Oh, Young Miss… don't you know you cannot order me without saying my name…? Tell me… what is my name? Remind me, and I shall never forget who I speak to now." She purred, her lips pressing sweetly in an exposed ear.

The girl barely flinched. Her eyes slide closed, but her face didn't change from a look of annoyance. However, it did lessen quite a bit, until it seemed more like embarrassment.

"Your name… Your name is Rose Soloton."

"As you say, Young Miss."

The Mistress gasped a bit under her breath as the woman stretched her arm around the chair and held out her outstretched palm, revealing the lone ruby candy inside it. The maid chuckled softly into her ear. "I do as you wish…"

Her grin stretched wider.

"Hannah Nicole Ashby."

She hummed a bit teasingly. "That is your name, no?" Rose finished, turning her head to look at her, noting the slightly frightened, surprised expression. "And such a beautiful name."

Hannah slapped Rose's hand away, and stood quickly. She slipped off her gown without shame, her servant already knowing what she looked like without clothes. She turned her head, her expression back to commanding and slightly annoyed. "Dress me. There is work to be done." She ordered flatly.

The maid walked around the chair and bowed deeply, her grin hidden by her thick hair. She would do as asked, as usual.

After all, she was one Hell of a maid.

"**Yes, My Duchess_._**"

* * *

"Miss Hannah!" Cried a southern voice from downstairs.

Hannah rolled her eyes- the Master of the house shouldn't be called, she should do the calling! Her servants must have forgotten that.

"Hurry up, Rose. Let's see what that stupid bitch has done this time." Hannah ordered, dropping her arms from their position in the air tiredly.

Rose nodded once, flinching at her Mistress's foul language. She finished the last two ebony buttons in record time, and stepped back to admire her work.

After all, she'd made the dress especially for her Duchess. She neither adored nor trusted anyone to design her Mistress's clothes, and preferred to do it herself, and did so better than any anorexic French stiff that dared called themselves an artist. Not only that, but she hated the idea of itchy fabric touching the pure, pale skin that belonged to her Mistress… She only used cotton, and only the softest of that.

Hannah, obviously, was pleased at her creation. "The latest…" She purred gleefully, grinning possessively.

It was a simple, forest green dress with large, black buttons running down the left side, the collar like a petticoat with a black ribbon tied around her neck. A black sash tied into a large bow in the back, adding personality and unique ideas that Hannah required- no, _demanded_. It pleased her to look different than the other teenagers her age. It reached her knees, and, like her servant's, three layers of skirts were underneath the top layer, fluffed out once it passed her waist. The sleeves reached a little bit past her shoulders and fluffed out as well, though not so much as they annoyed its wearer. To add a finishing touch, dark green stripes ran vertically down the dress, another change in typical design.

Normally, Rose wouldn't place stripes on a dress- she was well aware of the fact that they made a woman appear fat. However, Hannah was an incredibly special case. She had a metabolism unlike any other- so fast that she could eat an entire Italian dinner and not gain a single pound. This, however, had its curses as well as its benefits. Because her system was so quick to burn the energy, she suffered from insomnia, and was constantly hungry. Not even an hour after she'd eat, Rose would discover her attempting to retrieve leftovers from the icebox. Though she didn't stop her Mistress, it was still a sad sight to see. What was even more depressing was she still was afraid of asking for more to eat, even though the entire staff was aware of her dilemma. The servant, however, was just pleased that this meant she could dress her in things that normal people couldn't wear.

Rose, snapping from her observation, quickly rushed over to the vanity that existed across from the bed, and returned with inhumanly speed back to her Mistress's side and ran a brush through her hair.

The servant smiled, pleased that there were no knots in the chocolate locks. If Rose loved nothing else, she loved her Mistress's hair. It was soft- almost too soft- like satin and milk. It shone like Royal Oak, and was so fine it was nearly impossible to dress it. She, however, cared none. The typical curled look of the women those days disgusted her; not only that, but the look fit Hannah about as much as a pleasant attitude did.

So the black hair band she now slipped daintily on Hannah's head would have to do. It contained an onyx rose, fake, plastic pear green leaves and thorns, and shiny pearls of a grey hue- a very expensive headpiece. Hannah would know; after all, she bought it.

"Pearls are so popular now… aren't they?" Rose mumbled to herself. She tucked Hannah's hair behind her ear almost absentmindedly, her eyes glowing with affection for them.

She smirked as a patch of black patterned skin caught her gaze. "Let's hide that, then…" She whispered quietly into Hannah's ear, sending chills down the girl's spine, pulling her hair back to hide the black tattoo once more.

Hannah narrowed her eyes at the closeness of her maid. "Get off me. Why are you being so kind? I thought things like you were sadistic." She barked rapidly, slapping Rose's hand away from her, and motioning for her to put her shoes on with a quick flick of her wrist.

Rose's eyes widened a bit with surprise as she kneeled to do just that, and she chuckled. "Young Miss, I thought you liked my gentle touch… you said it yourself it brought you comfort."

"I did, but it has its borders from being comforting to being a _pest._"

"My apologies then, Young Miss."

"Tch…"

Rose lifted Hannah's tiny foot as she slipped her shiny, black, leather shoes on, fluffing up the wire lined bows that lived on the straps of her shoes that wrapped around her calf right about her heel.

"Would you like your breakfast first, before you start your day? It is an important meal, after all. You are also quite more willing to not bring bodily harm to people when you're fed."

Hannah rolled her eyes, her expression now livid. "Yeah, whatever. It's everyone else's fault if they annoy me. And I want pancakes. If you forget the chocolate chips, I'll break someone's arm the next time we're in public."

Rose bowed, forcing down the urge to burst out laughing. "As you wish. Doing everything according to you, creating the world in your image… _That_ is the Ashby maid."

Hannah giggled.

"Just do your job."

* * *

Hannah's footsteps echoed around the empty house as she walked down the staircase and into the living room, as did Rose's while she followed dutifully.

The manor they lived in was still foreign, but luckily for Hannah, Rose had memorized the layout the day before. After all, they'd just moved in; the white Plantation house was still going under renovation- fresh paint, replanting of the garden, improving the support of the home, that sort of thing.

That is, contrary to the manor Hannah had originally wanted that existed outside of New Orleans, of course. The maid pointed out time and time again that the mansion would bring more debt than wealth, and the weather was close to unbearable in summer, and she guessed that it finally sank in after the fifth argument. As usual, it was proven Rose only wanted the best mansion for her mistress, and the richest and most extravagant house in Georgia was almost perfect.

Almost.

"Miss Hannah!" Cried the southern voice again, followed by another voice letting out a sharp cry and a small thud. The owner of the first voice stumbled into the den, covered in mud and grass from the waist down.

Rose recoiled in absolute disgust. "My floor…" She mumbled darkly, her eyes turning to flames (metaphorically, but Hannah didn't doubt that they actually could).

The one who sullied the deep mahogany flooring was a weary-looking woman named Joanna Smith. She had dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes, and well as a chocolate complexion. Currently, she wore a long, dirty white apron, off grey long-sleeved dress with dark brown galoshes covered in mud poking out underneath. She was the groundskeeper/gardener, hence the dirt and sweat and grime over every inch of her body. It seemed only fitting to Hannah that she be employed at her manor; her family, after all, had worked as slaves on the very land long ago.

Joanna's eyes dilated in fear as the pair stood before her, the shorter of the two shooting a glare in her direction that could shoot a bird out of the sky, arms crossed and foot tapping the floor impatiently. She, a thirty-year-old woman, feared not Rose (which was a bit foolish) but the young child before her. Rose treated her fairly, except for when she made the mistake of trekking through the house with mud on her shoes; however, Hannah was the one that snapped at everything she did wrong, and often they ended with her being harmed in some sort of manner.

Hannah hissed at the dirt on her new carpet, her blue orbs darkening into a livid ocean blue. "Can't you do anything right, you stupid hick?" She growled dangerously.

Joanna looked down, her thick lips pursing. She fought the urge to tremble, though it was an incredibly difficult action- especially since Rose had taken a step toward her when Hannah had tilted her head. "I'm s-so sorry, ma-ma'am…" she stuttered, cringing at an annoyed growl.

"SORRY? You're SORRY? Don't be _sorry_! Get out of here and prepare my damn yard!"

_And just when she was getting into a good mood, _Rose thought with a sigh. She supposed her Mistress would now be too furious to eat. Perhaps later.

"W-Well… You see…"

* * *

_WHY? WHY WAS I GIVEN SUCH MORONIC, IDIOTIC, DESTRUCTIVE SERVANTS? Is Rose's intention to give me an aneurism before I'm twenty?_

Hannah let out a long screech of frustration. "YOU STUPID, PATHETIC, WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her body spinning around to face the elder, who was shaking with wide eyes. She kicked Joanna in her knee, who fell to the ground in pain.

"W-W-Wait, Miss-!"

Despite Joanna's protests, Hannah continued to kick her in her stomach, only continuing when the sound of cracking ribs reached her ears. She grinned maliciously, her eyes widening with joy as the woman bawled in agony, her mouth and right nostril leaking a thin rivulet of blood. She would have continued until Joanna's ribs broke like twigs, had Rose not gently touched Hannah's shoulder and muttered into her ear.

"Young Miss, it's alright. As the Ashby maid, I will fix this blunder. Do not worry one bit."

The "blunder" Rose spoke of was possibly the fault of two of the three of Hannah's servants.

Joanna, the groundskeeper, was in charge of, obviously, the grounds, or the area around the house. The garden and fields were her responsibility, her duty, and, until she got the right idea and fled, her life.

But with the help of the cook, she and he had turned the garden into a burnt, yellow mess of torn grass and weeds. All the white roses that had been planted were ripped out, as well as the Lily of the Valleys, Chrysanthemums, and Hannah's favorite, her special, green hued Magnolias. She'd read that if one puts a plant's roots in with enough colored water, then if the plant's flowers were white, it would take on the color of the water. She honestly couldn't care less about the other flowers; her Magnolias were all she prized.

And her servant had ruined them.

"I-I-I just wanted to-to we-weed out the ga-garden fa-faster…"

"Oh, yeah? How did that turn out?" Hannah retorted sarcastically, her smile changing to a sneer.

"B-But it's the cook's fa-fault too, ma-ma'am… H-He t-told me th-that hi-his liquid would kill we-wee-weeds bu-but not plan-plants."

"Really? Then, I suppose I'll have to pay him a visit." The Mistress smiled, bending over grabbed Joanna by the neck, forcing her to look into her eyes. "If you ever do something like this again, I'll make sure the police mark you down as just another black bitch that insulted a white. When you're here with me, you get my protection. No one will ever dare to treat you unfairly as long as I am your Master. With me, you are freer than any of your kind. I will never discriminate against you…" She muttered the last sentence, her eyes softening, her eyelids falling halfway. "I will never treat you differently."

**_SMACK! _**

Joanna let out a loud gasp as Hannah's hand connected with her cheek, and her head hit the dirt with a loud thud. Hannah spat on her, her lip curling into a snarl. "But if you fucking rat out another person like some white, I'll see to it that you're thrown out into the worst part of town half naked. Do you understand, you bitch?"

The woman let out a weak sob, burying her face deep into the dirt. The girl was absolutely right. She'd been turned down solely because of her color time and time again, so when a white woman came to her asking- not offering, asking in the most polite way she'd ever been spoken to- if she'd work for her Miss, she'd jumped at the chance. She had no idea that the girl would be abusive, and hit her every chance she got. She'd planned on leaving the moment she'd gotten her first check; however, as she read the number of zeroes, and caught the teen's gaze, a look of harsh acceptance, she felt her resolve leave her. She couldn't leave. With her Miss, she was safe from the horror of a world that hated her for the pigment of her skin, but a victim of abuse that she knew she would be the death of her if she stayed. Yet, the money… She couldn't- no, _wouldn't_- turn it down. Not only was she protected, but Hannah paid for any damage done to her, any illness she had. She was allowed to eat whatever she wanted from the kitchen, and was given any day off as long as she asked Rose about it. Her life was perfect…

Except she knew her Mistress would kill her eventually. But, for some odd reason, that didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Y-Yes, my Du… Duchess…"

Hannah sighed deeply as Rose swiftly picked Joanna (who'd passed out the moment she'd answered her Mistress) and carried her into the house to be cared for enough to be driven to the hospital by her chauffeur.

While she waited for her maid to return, she attempted to remember the cook's name. She never bothered to learn it in the first place; he was just a stupid servant, after all. It was only on a pity that she'd learned Joanna's name. She had no discrimination towards African Americans (not with others around to prove that they weren't the lowest form of person) but she loathed how Joanna was so timid, and always too tired to do anything important.

Not only that… but there was just something. Something about the girl that made her want to harm her. She didn't really mean to cause so much harm- but she wouldn't deny that she wanted to cause it. Perhaps because she was simply there whenever she felt the need to harm something. Small animals had gotten boring.

_It's because she looks at me funny._

When Rose returned, she contained a still-pleasant expression. "Joanna will be taken to the hospital as usual, Young Miss." She stated, returning to her Mistress's side. "You should really avoid harming her so badly next time. People will begin to ask questions."

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "Nobody cares about her. That's why it's so easy. She has no other family, from what I'm told, and if she did, she wouldn't dare tell for fear of losing her job." She retorted, motioning for Rose to follow her.

"I'm going to go fire that stupid cook. After you fix this, I want you to go around and search for a newer, better, more _my_ standard chef. Not cook._ Chef._ Got it?" She ordered flatly, her head turning a fraction to look the servant in the eye.

Rose bowed once more.

"**_Yes, my Duchess_**_._"

Hannah inclined her head, pleased with her answer.

What was the occasion that Hannah was in such a fuss? Simply put, she was expecting very important people. They would be the first people she conversed with since she'd come back to America.

Her parents.

* * *

As Hannah guessed, her cook-a stout, elderly man with a bald head and straggly grey beard- had massacred the Sheppard's Pie (a dish Hannah didn't enjoy in particular, but she had to live up to her stereotype of having Irish decent).

As expected, the meat was charred black, the cheese was black and melted before it was even on the top of the dish, and the vegetables- if that's what they were- were but burnt pebbles of different sizes.

Hannah let out a loud, annoyed huff, announcing her presence in the small room.

The cook spun around at the noise, his face already paling, and let out a loud squeal of surprise. "MISS!" He yelped, his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets. He backed up, already sensing the child's anger, which at that point was palatable.

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "Do I even want to know about the potatoes?" She seethed, raising her hand to the bridge of her nose and rubbing between her eyes.

The chef let out another small squeak, and began sweating profusely and trembling like a leaf in the wind. "I w-wouldn't ask…"

The cook, as well, was terrified of his Mistress. However, more so to the fact that he'd be fired than being beaten an inch within his life. Her cook was the first job he'd gotten since the depression. He didn't fear her abuse because, naturally, he was much older than she, and could easily best the girl.

This, however, had been a mistake.

Hannah hissed dangerously. "HOW is it possible for you, a college grad, to be so pathetic at cooking? It was your major!" She snapped. Catching sight of a pan that was on the counter, she grabbed it, clutching it tightly in her grasp, rolling her eyes as some grease dripped onto her dress. Without warning, she swung it across the cook's face, smiling a bit as it burned his cheek and he gave out a loud shout of both pain and shock. She grinned; hurting the cook felt more satisfying than hurting Joanna. She prepared herself to bring the pan down harder, her face contorting to a look of fury.

"You stupid, lazy, pathetic piece of shi-!"

"**_Young Miss._**"

Hannah jumped, her hand freezing in mid-air. She turned her head slightly to meet Rose's gaze, her eyebrow raised and a pout on her face.

"Is that…**_Grease?_**" Rose hissed lowly, her eyes lowering and obtaining a glint in them.

Hannah froze as she saw Rose's eyes, which were wide and dilated behind obsidian bangs. The cook sensed the air and the upcoming battle between two VERY intimidating women, and flew out the door so quickly the apron he wore still hung in the air for a few seconds.

"Yeah… Does it bother you?" Hannah asked innocently, her arms crossed and her head tilted just a bit. She played dumb, even though she knew that Rose hated stains like she hated Angels.

"**_As a matter of fact… yes. It does._**"

Hannah cried out in surprise, her eyes widening comically as she was suddenly flung onto the kitchen counter. "Rose, you disgusting-!" She began to insult, her body twitching and wriggling to escape.

Rose ignored her completely, naturally. She began her "surgery" almost immediately. "**_If the stain isn't lifted in two minutes, due to the soft cotton, the grease will stay…_**" She mumbled madly under her breath. She began talking incoherently, scrubbing the cotton gently but with haste.

Naturally, Hannah had begun to feel uncomfortable by the end of the first minute. The crazed look in Rose's eyes didn't help either. However, she saw no point in struggling while her maid was in one of her warpaths.

She was getting tired of Rose and her lack of boundaries and personal space, but if she brought it up, she knew for a fact the woman would sulk for several days.

_Stupid bitch..._

The third servant walked in the moment Rose got off her Duchess, an incredibly satisfied look upon her face.

He was a tall, lanky, red-haired boy of eighteen, an Irish child like Hannah, with dark brown freckles dotting his nose and cheeks. His teal eyes widened with utter surprise and embarrassment as he glanced down, doing everything in his power to avoid the two women's gazes. "I-I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to interrupt-!"

"NOTHING WAS GOING ON!" Hannah screamed, shoving herself up into a sitting position, her face beat red from shame.

Rose smiled innocently, her hand pressing against her lips daintily to prevent herself from laughing (or so it seemed), simply pleased the stain no longer existed. Hannah hopped off the counter in a hurry, a sour look on her face as she stomped out of the kitchen and into the den once more. Rose began to follow, only to be ordered not to by an irate Mistress.

_Throwing a temper tantrum, Duchess? I thought you'd be more secure in your womanhood than that, _Rose thought amusedly. She glanced at the servant, batting her eyelashes angelically. "Alex… Dear friend. Do me a favor? Could you clean up the dining room for me? I have to go to Atlanta to get a few things." She purred sweetly, twirling her hair in a girly fashion.

Alex, the chauffeur/butler and the last servant among Hannah's Crewe, blushed darker and swallowed thickly. He, being the age of nineteen, was the owner of a dirty, perverted mind. And it wasn't every day a maid had her mistress pinned to a kitchen counter, red-faced and screaming… So naturally, Rose used that lewd mind to get him to do his job right.

"Er, well… I should really return to the hospital. Joanna didn't look to good…" He trailed off, his hand lifting up to rub the back of his neck. Alex was incredibly soft-hearted and caring despite whom he work for, and always leapt up the moment Joanna needed to go to the doctor or Hannah needed to be taken somewhere.

In fact, he was the only one among Hannah's servants that feared neither the girl nor the gifted maid. He was a sensitive boy, and could easily see his employer's abuse for the others was because she had an issue against her elders in general, not the actual people. Which is why he did all he could to please her. He wanted to make the teen happy- it was his one reward for serving under such a harsh child. Because, unlike the others, he had caused Hannah to smile one day when, instead of taking her to the doctor's like Rose asked, he'd taken her to a ice-cream shop and paid for what she ordered- chocolate-covered strawberry waffle bowl- out of his own wallet. Ever since that day, he and Hannah had a mutual understanding of each other. Hannah didn't harm Alex, and Alex did as he was asked to the absolute best of his ability.

Rose, however, still used her womanly charm to order him around. With a soft whine and a pout, he quickly changed his tune and bowed deeply, running to the dining room to do as asked. It really was for his sake; if he didn't, Hannah would kill them.

Literally.

* * *

In the end, a few hours later, all was back to normal (or as close to normal as the house could get). Rose, being one hell of a maid, naturally brought things under her control. She couldn't disappoint Hannah. It was against her nature.

_Besides_, Rose thought as she set the table with lightning speed with a face set in deep concentration, _her family is finally coming to see how her daughter has been doing… And how far she's flown._

The ground outside, which had been yellow, had been covered by a flurry of bright, baby blue blossoms, and the rose bushes were replaced with sapling camellias. Should her parents ask, they would lie and say they'd just begun planting. Camellias were Hannah's second favorite, anyways. She'd be able to live with it until her plants were brought back.

And the issue with the cook… Let's just say he already knew where he was going. He'd given up, gathered his things, and bolted- apparently, getting hit with a sizzling frying pan wasn't worth his paycheck.

Hannah sat in the nearly empty dining room, save for an ornate mahogany table and enough chairs for her parents and herself. The room itself was bare, devoid of pictures or artwork. There wasn't even any paint on the white walls yet.

She growled deep in her throat. If there was one thing Hannah could not stand, it was imperfection. That's why she was so harsh, after all. Perfection was, in her eyes, true beauty. The art of something completed, worth praise. An obsession came from this desire- and she'd do anything to feed such desire. Harm other people, and even harm herself.

"Not perfect enough…"

A loud bang was heard outside, like a door to a car slamming shut. Voices could be heard after a moment, sounds of, "welcome to the Ashby Manor", and, "pleased to meet you".

Hannah felt a chill run down her spine. Her mouth thinned into a straight line, and her eyes widened a bit.

"Nervous?" Rose asked as she stood by her, hand on her shoulder.

The Mistress sighed deeply, immediately relaxing at the sound of her servant's voice. "As a matter of fact… Yeah, I am." She mumbled tiredly, her voice containing a far-off air to it. Rose, smiling, patted her hair, as if to assure her.

Hannah smiled a bit. She could count on Rose when it came to things like comfort. After all, as her servant, she couldn't tolerate failure, and neither could Hannah. It was something she and the Young Miss had in common.

A loud creak was heard, a door opening.

And speaking of failure…

"Ha…Hannah?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes once more, her smile gone. She met blue orbs like her own, and chewed the inside of her cheek with anxiety.

"Banana!" Her father yelled in joy, running over and wrapping his arms around his daughter in an undignified manner.

Hannah's father, quite literally, looked absolutely nothing like his daughter. He had sandy blond hair, darkened with old age, and pear green eyes. She looked much more like her mother, who had long, dark brown, curly hair tied into a high ponytail and tired blue eyes, with bags of age underneath. In fact, they both seemed to not be hiding their age anymore.

For some reason, this pleased Hannah deeply.

Rose flinched as Hannah's dress wrinkled under the man's strong grip. _And I worked so hard at ironing it…_

"Don't call me that." The teen stated flatly, pushing her father away quite roughly. Her father cringed at this, as did her mother, though a bit more than her father.

Her mother twirled her own thick, brown hair. "Baby… You've grown into such a beautiful young lady." She complimented, smiling sweetly with her hands on her chest. Her father nodded with agreement, and grinned childishly.

"No thanks to you. But we can talk about my spite for you later… Sit. Rose, did you do what I told you?" Hannah quickly snapped, glancing up at the maid, scowling darkly.

Rose bowed graciously. "But of course. Meet your new Chef, Olivia Tibbit. An English cooking prodigy." She introduced, motioning her hand to the small person behind her.

She was a small, Twelve-year-old child stood stock still with a serious face, light brown eyes hidden behind stony grey glasses, a round build, and incredibly curly dark brown hair. She wore a light blue, long-sleeved blouse and a flowing white skirt, along with a dark blue bandana. She bowed her head a bit. "'Ello Gov'ness." She greeted, her voice quite deeper than Hannah had expected.

Hannah narrowed her eyes at this. The girl was only a bit younger than she. _You cannot be serious, Rose…_ She thought with an irate twitch of the eyebrow, definitely a little more than annoyed. But she waved her hand for both Rose and Olivia to be dismissed nonetheless, her legs crossing and her head resting on her hand that was propped onto the bare black dinner chair.

"Sit down, Mother, Father. We have things to discuss."

* * *

She listened boredly as her parents complimented on her yard and the Sheppard's Pie, their rambling grating on Hannah's ears.

She grimaced at the drawling talk and the news about Ireland, where her parents had been the entire time. She detested her parents to such a sharp degree, she shocked even herself. However, for everything Hannah did, she did things for a reason. She hated her parents for an incredibly simple reason. An incredibly simple purpose.

They abandoned her.

During the Great Depression, when she was four, her parents had left her in the streets to fend for herself- or, rather, to die.

And she would have, had there not been someone there to look after her.

_…Big Sister…_

Hannah gnashed her teeth together, her eyes shutting tightly.

It didn't matter why or how; it was the simple fact that they did. Without a moment's thought, they left her and her sister in the cold- left them to die.

Her father, apparently (considering she couldn't help but pay attention), after the Depression finally "ended" and the world picked itself up a bit, had gotten another job as a cook at a new restaurant after the return. Her mother, naturally, did nothing except attempt to regain her lost youth. Her excuse was she did enough by taking care of her sister and working in the farm.

Rose had joined her about halfway through the conversation, smiling politely with her hand behind her back. As she stood behind Hannah, she stared down her parents in an incredibly pleasant manner; nonetheless, stared them down.

Her father sighed deeply as he nudged his wife. "Um…Where is your sister, Hannah? Is she still preparing her hair?" he asked amusedly. His wife raised an eyebrow and glanced around confusedly, her mouth set into a frown.

The Mistress rolled her eyes. _They finally noticed she wasn't around?_ She wondered.

Hannah smiled sweetly, and laughed a bit under her breath. "No."

Her mother giggled, her hand resting on her heart. "Then where is she, Angel?" she asked, her eyes still glancing around.

* * *

**_"I want to make my little sister happy. No matter what."_**

* * *

Hannah's smile instantly faded into a straight line, as did Rose's.

"Dead."

* * *

Her parents' faces fell in horror.

"What…?" Her father breathed, his smile not quite faded, but his eyes filled with terror that what his daughter said was true.

Hannah rested her elbows on the table in a nonchalant manner, and twirled the empty wine glass as though the subject was the weather. "She died while we were working in a factory. Maybelle's bow got caught in a machine, and her head was ripped off." She explained, clenching the glass so hard it almost broke, her eyes turning dark blue under her thick eyelashes.

Her mother's eyes dilated and she instantly began to cry. "N-No… That's not…"

Her father narrowed his eyes, standing quickly and slamming his hands on the table. "W-Why are you so different? Why don't you talk about your sister with love, like you used to? Why don't you talk to us with love, like you used to?" He asked angrily. "This entire dinner you've given us glares like we were the ones that killed her!"

"Because she's dead, as is the former me. And it _is_ your fault."

Her mother wailed loudly at that statement, but she was ignored completely.

"How dare you!" Her father yelled. "When we move in, we're going to teach you a few manners, young lady! Starting with your cruel, ugly atti-!"

Rose leaped onto the table suddenly, her eyes dangerous. "I'm sorry, were you about to say something? It sounded, almost, like you were about to interrupt my Young Miss. Because, obviously, _she wasn't done talking_." She whispered quietly, looking Hannah's father dead in the eye, her voice turning husky with the last sentence

Hannah smirked.

"Thank you, Rose. Honestly… who said I'd let you stay?"

Her mother stopped crying for a moment to gasp, and her father's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me…?"

Rose, looking away finally, lifted her high heeled boots, smiling as the bug she was aiming for had been severely crushed. She hopped off the table in an almost playful manner, and proceeding to clean up the dead creature after Hannah finished talking.

"My apologies…" She mumbled lightheartedly, glancing once more at Hannah's parents. "There was a bug that needed to be squashed before it brought misfortune to my mistress…"

Hannah smirked wider as she heard Rose's under-meaning. Then, she sighed wearily.

"You left me to die. Because of this, Maybelle actually did. You, rather than be poor with the children you 'loved' so very much, chose to just get by without them. You sicken me. You completely and totally disappoint me. So, as revenge, not only will I deny you as my parents and sue you if you dare try to argue it…"

She paused, letting out a soft huff as though the rest of the sentence was uncomfortable to her. Then, a lecherous smile spread across her face, which sent chills down her parent's spines.

"But when you die, my maid will eat your souls."

Her mother and father blinked for a moment, attempting to contemplate the words said to them, before they recoiled in confusion.

Rose gasped under her breath, her hand flying to her mouth.

"…The desert is late…"

Hannah chuckled a bit. _Naturally, this doesn't bother her…_

Her father laughed nervously, his body moving to hug his daughter. "Angel… I love you. D-Don't say such horrible things, please… We made a mistake. Really. We just want you home…!"

Her mother nodded. "We both love you! Please, we just want to be with you-!"

"SHUT UP!"

Her parents jumped at the sudden scream.

Hannah was standing, her teeth grinding in total fury, her eyes dilated to pebbles. "I will NEVER love you! I won't love anyone! Not after what I went through! I was nearly scalped because I worked in a factory, because I was trying to help someone whom I thought I loved! I was only eight! Do you have any idea what that's like? To be forced to work for PENNIES? IN HOPES THEY'LL BE KIND ENOUGH TO FEED YOU? TO HAVE TO BE TOLD THAT YOUR SISTER IS NOW DEAD SO SHE COULD BUY YOU ICE-CREAM? Of course you don't! Because the only thing you had to worry about was where your passports were! Everything came easy for you!"

Rose's eyes widened as she hid in her Duchess's long shadow. The sounds of plates and glasses hitting the floor and breaking rang into the air as Hannah swept everything off the table.

Her hair hid her eyes, and a wide grin spread across her face as Hannah screamed one last time.

"**I HATE YOU!**"

* * *

Hannah had a face of disgust as her parents were escorted out, her teeth gnawing on her sleeve solely because she had no idea what else to do.

_I hate you…_

"Hannah… It's time for bed. You've had a long day, and you know how you get when you're up too late." Rose called in a soft voice as she prepared Hannah's nightgown, which she would slip on after her bath.

Hannah ran her fingers through her hair, her expression relaxing, revealing how utterly exhausted she actually was. "Is it normal, do you think?" She asked quietly, her voice a bit husky from screaming.

"What is?"

"To not give a damn that their leaving."

Rose's eyes widened at that. She shivered, her smile widening at her Mistress's blank glare. "I wouldn't know… remember?"

Hannah nodded in remembrance, her bottom lip being worried between her teeth. She rubbed behind her ear where her tattoo was. "Ah, yes… I forgot…"

Rose chuckled a bit and helped Hannah down from the windowsill, her touch as gentle as it always had been.

Hannah hissed in pain as she felt blood seep out of an unknown cut; she had sliced herself on the glass she cracked, but since she'd barely opened her hand since she broken the glass."Fuck…" she growled, her eyes narrowing.

Rose gasped in shock and pulled a first aid kit out of her dress. "Oh, Young Miss, I knew that you cut your hand, why didn't you listen to me…" She trailed off with a bit of an annoyed tone. She quickly rushed to the restroom, took out the first-aid kit, rushed back into the room, and dressed the wound almost like it was second nature. Which it was, but not because Hannah constantly harmed herself- because the others did. But it was more so for Alex; somehow, no matter what, he always ended up needing a bandage of some sort by the end of the day. Falling down the stairs, burning his hand, cutting his hand while helping cut the potatoes, scraping his knee… you name it.

Hannah tilted her head slightly, her blue orbs examining the gash with a strange fascination. "Rose… Hurry up. It's starting to sting." She ordered quietly.

Rose nodded quickly. "Of course." She answered. She pressed the cloth against her hand, sighing slightly at Hannah's sharp gasp of discomfort. Once the bleeding stopped and the wound was wrapped, Rose bowed, an amused look on her face as always.

_Plit…_

Rose raised an eyebrow at the soft dripping. When she glanced at her Mistress's hand, she noticed a thin trail of blood leaking out, dripping onto the carpet and her hand. There was a tiny line of blood on her fingers and, without realizing what she was doing, she licked the trail.

Her eyes dilated with absolute shock. She shivered as the copper fluid ran down her throat. _Oh… dear… _

Rose let the hand go as soon as she had grabbed it. "There. Now, let's see about that bath…" She trailed off with a bit of a rushed manner. She stood, and backed into the corner to allow her mistress to walk past her.

Hannah nodded, and skipped rather happily over to the bathroom door located a couple feet from her bed. She enjoyed baths, and she took them frequently. They were her moment of silence, of peace and serenity. That, and she had no choice but to take one every day, what with her easily oily hair.

Rose paused in following her, her hand pressing against her plump lips, her eyes masked under long, ebony bangs. She could feel the blood of her Duchess on her tongue still.

And, as Hannah disappeared behind the bathroom door, it made her shudder with absolute and perfect bliss.

_She's so horribly cruel, yet so amazingly sweet… She's easily angered, yet easily pleased… She craves my attention, yet she despises to be clung to. How is it possible for one child, a** human**, to be so amazingly-?_

"Rose! Hurry up! I feel so filthy from where my father hugged me…" Hannah called, pouting like a child, her sapphire eyes narrowed. She could be cute when she wanted to; in fact, just as much as she could be terrifying.

Rose chuckled darkly. "Of course, Young Miss…" She purred. The moment Hannah's head ducked back inside the bathroom, she ran her tongue along her top lip, curling it up a bit to reveal sharp canines. As she grinned, her eyes changed from emerald to a bright, glowing ruby, the pupils dilated like a cat.

Naturally, she'd do as her Master ordered, even if it was as simple as devouring the souls of the people whom she despises.

After all…

She was a Demon and a maid.

"**Interesting**_…"_


	3. Her Maid, His Butler

"_**Come now, child… be still. This is what you have to do now… You are an adult. Be still… this won't hurt for long."**_

* * *

"NO!"

Hannah shot up from her position on her bed, her eyes dilated with terror. She grabbed the hand that had touched her shoulder- in doing so awakening her-, and kicked the person in the stomach.

Or at least attempted to. The owner of the hand grabbed her ankle gently just as the toes connected with their abdomen, holding it in an iron grip. "There, there… did you have a nightmare, Young Miss?" The owner asked, her ruby lips curling into a sweet grin.

_God damnit…_

Hannah, realizing who it was, groaned deeply in her throat in protest. Her ankle was released, and the girl moved it back onto the bed. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her, and she rolled on her stomach to escape the light that crawled through her window. She whimpered in protest, her hand moving to show her awakener exactly which on of the fingers she felt like she deserved to see.

Needless to say, she hated being woken so early.

"Leave me alone, Rose," Hannah hissed through her pillow, her voice a bit muffled. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your sarcastically polite shit."

Rose gently let go of the dark green curtains of the window, her eyes taking in her annoyed Mistress with humor. She smiled softly, sighing. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I am as polite as you want me to be. And I cannot allow more rest, Young Miss. Sleeping any more will throw your entire day off track, and there are many things to do. But… I'll give you five minutes to prepare yourself to be fully risen, as I go see how Olivia is doing on your breakfast. After she is done, I'll bring it to you, and, for today, you may have breakfast in bed. Will that suffice?"

"Hm… Yes. Do that."

"Yes, My Duchess. Care to explain your dream?" Rose questioned, walking over and patting the mass of dark brown hair. "It seemed to have frightened you quite a bit, since you thought it necessary to lash out at me in such a violent manner."

Hannah was silent for a moment. She allowed her maid to sit on her bed, and moved her head a bit to look up at vivid green eyes. "It was the usual… No big deal. I'm a big girl; I know those dreams aren't real."

"Yes, but as you sleep, you believe they are. That can do serious damage to the human mind, Young Miss. Perhaps I should find someone to assist with the issue-"

"NO. I don't need anyone else's help. Just don't mention this again. I don't need anyone to tell me it's just flashbacks…"

"…As you wish."

Hannah sighed softly as her hair was pushed to the side, exposing her neck and Rose's seal, half hidden by the roots of her hair.

It was a simple design made of diamonds. In the middle was the shape of a rose with triangular shapes, like what one would find in a stained glass window, with black diamonds around it in a circle. A ring circled the entire thing, with words written in Latin inscribed delicately- too delicately for human hands. The same Seal was on Rose's right hand, though it could not be seen considering she wore a glove at all times.

The hand, however, could sense when it was near its twin, and burned both Devil and Master whenever they touched. It was never really an issue, since Rose wore thicker gloves than normal for Hannah's comfort; however, it still could be felt if she was as close to it as she was. At that moment, it was a dull sting that kept the Mistress conscious, but not wide awake.

A warm towel was placed on the back of her neck over the Seal, and the heat from it caused her to relax completely, the sting of the closeness of the other Seal forgotten. She slid her eyes closed, sighing deeply. "Thank you." She mumbled, her face returning to her pillow. It might have been strange to any other, but even though Rose was a demon and her objective was not to show affection for her "prey", she still did. Quite a bit of it. Often it only served as an annoyance to the Mistress- but, in that case, it was greatly appreciated.

Hannah often wondered if there was a reason why she was so eager to show so much affection; however, like the maid said, she had many things to do.

After a moment, the bed shifted, and Rose exited the room silently. Sounds of the day starting echoed throughout the nearly empty room- birds singing, Joanna's boots stomping through grass to retrieve the hedge clippers, the clinking of Alex's tools as he fixed a spark in one of Hannah's cars.

Hannah sighed once more. _It's only this quiet while I'm not around…_ She thought somberly.

What Rose meant by, "preparing yourself", was simply Hannah laying in her bed for an extra five or ten minutes in a somewhat half-sleep, all the while going through her schedule and things that needed to be done in her mind. Everything from what she did the preceding day to what she was doing that day, like a book, was sorted and reflected on.

_I'm going shopping today… I want to see how well America has done since the Depression. It may be still on its knees, but I've heard things have gotten much better, _Hannah thought boredly. She turned over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes narrowing at a black shape on it. There was a long crack that crawled right over her bed, and, for some odd reason, it made her incredibly nervous.

She groaned in annoyance, and finally heaved herself off from the comfortable, warm bed once more. There was nothing but silence once more, and Hannah shut her eyes again as she drew her legs close to her chest.

_It's just flashbacks… get over it._

* * *

"Today's breakfast is Belgium Waffles topped with milk chocolate kisses, blueberries, and rich maple syrup imported from Canada, along with a side of crisp bacon drizzled with strawberry syrup, a bowl of fresh strawberries from the greenhouse sprinkled lightly with sugar, and a crystal glass of cold, whole milk." Rose declared as she poured the liquid into Hannah's glass.

Hannah nodded approvingly, stretching her arms high above her head to get them loose. "It looks delicious." She commented, her eyebrow rising a bit. "But a lot of sugar, isn't there? Maybe this is what is giving me nightmares."

"Are you saying you don't want this, Young Miss?"

"Not at all. It was an evaluation, nothing more. It looks too well-prepared to throw away."

"Yes, Olivia has proven to be quite skilled. I must admit, I only picked the fruit."

Hannah paused in reaching for a napkin, an elegant brow raised. "…Hm. Finally, something someone is better at than you."

"Oh, I did not say that…"

"Hm! Age has no meaning when it comes to genius, not anymore; I was wrong to assume otherwise."

"As you say, Young Miss."

Hannah giggled. She stuffed her face full of waffle (a bit undignified), aiming for the chocolate kisses like the child she was.

Rose pursed her lips. _Those sheets will have to be washed, she's getting syrup everywhere… Where are her table manners? Luckily she's not in the clothes I've chosen for her_, she thought.

At that moment, Alex knocked on the open door, smiling tiredly, his eyes averted just in case his Mistress wasn't decent enough for his eyes.

Hannah glared. "What?" She asked sharply, popping a smaller strawberry in-between her lips.

Alex flinched, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm sorry to disrupt your breakfast, Miss, but there is someone here to see you."

Hannah swallowed, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Male or female? I'm not decent for a guest's eyes-!"

"HANNAH! _MIO AMICO_!"

Suddenly, a girl with long, straight, dark brown pigtails and golden hazel eyes burst in, shoving Alex (who tripped over nothing and fell on his rear with a yelp) out of the way and tackling Hannah in a flurry of bright blue caused by the dress she wore- a light blue sundress with a large, white straw sunhat.

Her familiar Italian accent caused Hannah to release a breath of relief, and she raised her hand discreetly to signal for her maid to relax as well.

"Maria!" Hannah called, grinning happily, though on her face it looked a bit forced. "Good morning."

The thirteen-year-old girl before Hannah was Maria Marino, an Italian that Hannah had met while she traveled around Europe the year prior. She was the daughter of Mario Marino (whom she was named after, naturally), the Representative of Italy- and currently a technical enemy. But since she spoke English fluently, America wasn't involved in the war yet, and she was just too rich to say "no" to, she often visited the States anyways.

Hannah found it was easy to squeeze news from her about the war in Europe, considering the girl didn't know how to shut her mouth. However, because of this, she was forced to listen to her gossip and talk about boys- something the Mistress couldn't possibly care less about. The only time she paid attention was when she mentioned a new fashion- even then, Rose paid more attention than her. But, she supposed, Maria was the closet thing to a friend she had. Her lively, couldn't-care-less-about-war-and-death attitude was a bit of good influence on her, a girl who was so dark to begin with.

Maria hopped off the bed and smiled brightly at Rose. "Good morning, Miss Soloton." Maria greeted, curtsying like a lady. Rose only inclined her head a fraction, considering she wasn't ordered to be friendly with Maria by her Mistress.

"Why are you here?" Hannah asked, slipping a strawberry in her mouth and offering Maria a piece of bacon, which she took greedily as she flopped next to her companion.

"I got Daddy's boat to take me here, of course. I heard you had finally settled into America, and I wanted to spend the day with you." She declared, giggling and hugging Hannah tightly.

She cooed in surprise as she felt something squish a bit against her arm, then she smirked teasingly. "Hannah, you've gotten breasts! Wow, and their so big! They have to be a B cup at least! _Bravisimo_!" She exclaimed, giggling madly as Hannah cringed and shoved her away, her arms crossing around her chest and a deep blush on her cheeks. "And you've gotten some good curves… Swimming is paying off!"

Hannah blushed a darker red, turning her head sharply to the side. "Shut up…"

The Italian only laughed harder. She stood, and proceeded to cup her own chest, sticking her tongue out. "_Ma_, mine are DEFINITELY bigger! I'm a whole year younger, and I've already had a boy try to molest me! Guess we know who's getting married first, huh? Can't argue with good breeding!"

Rose spoke up then, just as Hannah's eyes narrowed dangerously, in a bit of a rushed tone. "I'm sorry, Miss Maria, but Hannah needs to prepare for the day. You may certainly join us on our shopping trip, but Hannah cannot go in her nightie."

Maria giggled again. "Ah, _in modo molto vero_!_ Come sciocco_! _Cosi_, Hannah, get ready! And fast!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, clapping her hands and twirling like a ballerina. "And remember, don't dress better than me!" she added with a wink before running out , dragging Alex with her and giggling at his flustered apologies for breathing the same air as her.

"Hm…"

Hannah's smile faded instantly and was replaced with a dark scowl.

"That little…"

Without warning, she grabbed her sterling silver fork and flung it at the wall, the sound of it stabbing the plaster serving only to piss her off even further. "Her perfume is too thick again. 'Got Daddy's boat to take me here', 'guess we know who's getting married first, huh?' Stupid fucking Italian whore… She should just get shot already by an assassin." she seethed. "I fucking hate her. She thinks we're _such _good friends, but she has no respect for space, DARING to state something like the growth of a body like it was a winning achievement, like a five-year-old… DARING to insult me as a female, DARING to say that she's more desirable… DARING to say that being molested is a good thing… FUCKING WHORE!" She shoved the rest of her breakfast over the small table for absolutely no reason, saving only the strawberries- which were smashed in Hannah's palm until they were mush and flung towards the door. By then, Hannah's face was covered in strawberry juice, which would have appeared to have been blood to anyone if they'd walked in at that moment.

"I don't need friends… not friends like that brat."

Rose grimaced visibly at the mess her Mistress created."Miss, I wish you wouldn't do that, you've made enough of a mess to begin with. Stop being so violent, for once-"

* * *

_**SMACK!**_

* * *

"What did you just say to me, you fuckhole?"

Rose felt the sting and heard her Mistress's voice before the sound of the slap itself. She didn't flinch, but she did avoid her eyes carefully. Eye contact would only worsen the situation.

Hannah curled the hand she'd used to slap her maid into a fist, and grabbed a fistful of ebony locks with her other hand, yanking her head up so they were face-to-face. Once again, Rose did not flinch; however, she did look the girl in the eyes.

Hannah's eyes were hooded by dark hair, giving them a luminous, livid appearance. "I didn't ask you for your wish, you stupid bitch. It's your job to clean it, so clean it." She ordered harshly, releasing the maid's hair with a slight yank to the side.

Hannah grabbed a still slightly wet towel hanging on her bathroom door and rubbed her face clean of the juice, dropping it with a soft thud where she stood. "And hurry up- if you make me wait, I might really kill Maria."

The Mistress was surprised by her answer. "You wouldn't dare." She heard Rose state quietly behind her.

She smirked. "You're right- if I killed her, I'd be in a lot of trouble, wouldn't I? Oh well… maybe when I'm the ruler of the world, hm?"

A dry chuckle that was obviously fake, then a sudden rush of air followed by clinking of plates. "As you say, Young Miss..."

Still smirking, Hannah stripped herself of her nightgown, and went straight to her closet, rummaging through it while humming tunelessly.

"Go entertain Maria. I can get myself ready." She barked suddenly, without looking back at the maid. Smiling, she picked out a pear green sundress with white frill collar, with a medium-sized, white bow in the front. She walked over to the vanity, and pulled her hair back with a white band with a large black bow sewn onto it, applying eye makeup- including pale green eye shadow, a new thing she wanted to try- and rubbing pink lip gloss across her lips.

She frowned as she met Rose's gaze staring at her from behind through the mirror.

"Why are you still here? NOW, Rose."

Rose bowed gracefully and fought her demon eyes from appearing, her hair hiding them as a feral grin spread across her face.

She wasn't angry at being hit, nor was she angry about being insulted; as a matter of fact, she thought the whole scenario was hilarious. She deserved it anyways, she mused; she dared to order her Mistress. She was the servant. She did as she was told.

_To do as you say without question or remark. To recreate the Earth to fit your expectations. To paint the world in__** your**__ image- the image of its one true ruler. __**That**__… is the Ashby Maid._

"**Yes, My Duchess**_**.**_"

* * *

Hannah slipped her feet into knee-high, pearl white, leather boots as she walked down the staircase (not the safest thing, but somehow she maintained balance). She heard a loud voice in the kitchen and rolled her eyes as Maria had a conversation with pretty much herself in Italian below.

Rose was with Maria, pretending to listen as she prepared lunch for the two girls. She glanced up and caught her Mistress's eyes, her emerald passive and polite from under thick eyelashes.

* * *

"_**You must be the prettiest woman on Earth… huh? After all, no one would trust you if you were ugly."**_

"_**If you don't like the way I look, I can always change my appearance for you."**_

"_**No… it's alright. I'm used to your face now… It was… an observation."**_

"_**Then I thank you, Young Miss. To hear you complement me is what I live for."**_

"_**That and my soul."**_

_**A smile.**_

"_**Hm…Hmhm."**_

* * *

Hannah felt the familiar thump of her heart at her maid's beauty, her eyes widening a fraction. _It still manages to awe me. Her face, so angelic… but you pull back the pretty face… she's hideous._

She paused in walking into the kitchen just beside the door, her eyes widening more. She heard Rose pause in slicing bread for a moment, before Maria said something to make her continue.

Hannah gritted her teeth, her hands curling into near-fists, but not quite. _Yes… When you pull back the pretty face, all you see is an ugly, vicious animal… _She thought bitterly, her eyes glancing down at her own hands. She clicked the roof of her tongue, and turned into the Kitchen.

"Ah. Young Miss. Welcome to the living."

"_Si_! 'Bout time you got dressed, lazy bum!"

Hannah was close to scowling at being called a, "lazy bum"; however, instead, she smirked darkly once she got a good look at Rose's face. As expected, the reddened patch of skin from where she struck her was still there.

"Hmpf! Whatever!"

Maria tugged at Hannah's dress. "Cute! Wow, where do you get your clothes? They look almost as stylish as mine!" after that, she giggled madly, not noticing the darkening in Hannah's sapphire orbs.

"…Hurry up, Rose." She barked to her maid, forcing the anger at her "friend" down. Instead of pushing Maria (like she wanted to) she pushed the jar nearest to her off the counter, smiling as the jar broke into a million pieces of glass shards and the jam inside splattered the floor.

Maria gasped audibly, her smile wide and disbelieving. "Oh my God! Why would you do that? You're so mean, Hannah."

Hannah snickered, her fingers pressed to her lips. "She's only a servant, after all." She stated teasingly, her eyes staring dead into Rose's with an expression that demanded her to challenge her.

Rose didn't flinch, nor did she take the challenge inaudibly offered; however, she did smirk a bit in amusement that her Duchess was still attempting to get her to argue.

A loud honk called from outside, followed by a loud cry. "Ladies! Your chariot has arrived!" Alex shouted gleefully as he opened the door. "Today, by request, we have the lovely Rolls Royce! One of two of the Ashby's beautiful vehicles!" He motioned to the stark black car they could see through the window. He was dressed as a chauffeur once more- White dress shirt, black vest, black slacks and light brown riding gloves. His hair, however, was a wild mess as usual, the red sticking against the Southern sweat on his forehead. He tried to flatten it, but when he realized it was a fruitless mission, he slipped a light brown vadora on.

Rose smiled pleasantly at the girls, her head bowed. "Shall we go, ladies?"

Hannah nodded. She fixed her hair band, reaching for her leather purse as Rose held it out on her left arm.

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

Maria twirled around the square flamboyantly, gawking with wide-eyed wonder at the southern pleasantries. Hannah chose to walk at a steadier, calm pace, with Rose following closely behind, her head bent in respect. They were both silent, save for when they answered the Italian when she asked them questions, made comments, or simply talked.

Rose took a larger step to be side-by-side with Hannah, and her head tilted to look down at her. "I would like to apologize for this morning, Young Miss… I was out of line." She mumbled, her eyes darting up to see if Maria heard. She hadn't- in fact, she was flirting with a pair of men that appeared twice her age. "A servant- especially your servant- should not want to change its Mistress."

Hannah huffed, her gaze not faltering from Maria as the girl pouted when the men left, nervous expressions on their faces. "I've forgiven you, don't worry. If I didn't, you wouldn't be here. Besides… if Maria found out you were a demon, and had already cleaned up the mess I made and was still down there making our lunch before I could even finish dressing and get down the stairs, we'd be in a rather terrible situation." She explained nonchalantly, finally glancing up and smirking.

"Hm. I did lag though. It's a mistake I won't make twice. And, well, you did take a bit longer to scold me."

"Oh? Well, maybe next time I'll just hurt you and leave it at that."

"If only you could, Young Miss. I'm afraid you're not _quite_ that strong yet."

"Hn. I suppose… I wouldn't want to anyways. You need hands to make my dinner."

At that, the maid laughed. "Ironic. I'm not the one that makes your food anymore, Young Miss- that is Olivia's job now."

"Oh, of course. But she only makes my lunch and dinner, doesn't she? And with her diabetes, she can't be tempted near sweet things. You make my desserts, snacks, and breakfast."

"You've caught me. I confess! I am the reason you have such a sweet tooth!"

The Mistress giggled. "It's not your fault. My sweet tooth is my own undoing, I fear."

Rose nodded, chuckling a bit. "Now… what is you find intriguing?" She asked, glancing around, her hands over her eyes to block out the sweltering sun. "New clothes? I spotted a rather lovely boutique near the outside café."

Hannah shook her head in disagreement. "All you have to do is get a certain fabric, and you can make whatever I want. No… I just wanted to walk around, see how my home is. I'm sure Maria will be buying everything today anyways. You'll need both hands."

Rose let out a sound of understanding, her face falling at the idea of having to carry the piles of boxes. _I can already feel the back pains now…_

"If I may ask… Are you planning on returning to New York?"

"No." Hannah responded instantly, her expression twisting into disgust. "I will never live in that damned place. Nor anywhere close. Not again…" She trailed off.

"I apologize then, Young Miss. I only wish-Ah!" a figure pushed past her, their head down, stopping her from finishing her sentence. They, however, did have the mannerism to apologize.

"Excuse me…"

* * *

"_**We're supposed to dance now, Rose. Would you like to?"**_

* * *

Rose froze in her tracks, her eyes dilating with shock.

_That voice…_

It had been a gentleman that had interrupted her by brushing against her shoulder in a somewhat rough manner, his black trench coat scraping silently against her cotton uniform.

_That smell…_

Her teeth grew a tad sharper, as did the air. The man in the trench coat turned his head only slightly as he stopped, revealing his perfect pair of lips.

Rose's eyes flashed with shock and fury.

_Those lips… no…_

Hannah turned once she realized Rose was no longer following, her brow raised curiously. She opened her mouth to utter an order, but closed it as she observed the silent stand off between her and the cloaked man.

Rose's hair blew in the sudden wind, and her lips pulled back a bit to snarl, as if to warn the man not to advance. The man remained emotionless, unmoving. After his lips turned just a fraction- the smallest smile Hannah had ever seen- he then simply turned, and walked away.

Hannah tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Rose…? ROSE!" She cried, her voice rising when the maid didn't turn the first time.

Rose spun around sharply after the second call, her eyes darting to the corner to see if the man was still there.

He was.

She smiled nervously, her polite gaze faltering. "Sorry, Young Miss! He nearly tore my uniform." She lied.

Hannah narrowed her eyes in suspicion, her mouth pursed into a grimace. She, however, swallowed the lie, though it disgusted her to do so.

At that moment, Maria ran back to her best friend. "_Amico_! You've got to see this! Oh, he's so cute!"

"What? Maria, no-!"

Too late- Maria was already pulling her along and shouting about a handsome man wanting to meet the new inhabitant of the plantation house outside of town. Among other things were said too, but they were so quickly said they might as well have been a combination of Dutch, Italian, and an African language involving tongue clicking and bird calls.

Hannah called exasperatedly for Rose to follow. "Come!"

Rose, however, bowed apologetically, her smile turning into a straight line with tiny curves at the ends. "May I please go and get some fabrics? I was just given an idea for a new dress." She explained quickly, once again lying.

Hannah narrowed her time, she did not catch the lie. "Fine. You'll be able to find me, I hope." She told the demon flatly.

Rose nodded. "I will be but a moment…" She trailed off, flinching when she could not sense the man behind her anymore. She turned, and her eyes, changing from a green to red, already began to create a track to follow.

Maria pouted, her perfect eyebrows drawing together in confusion. She tugged Hannah's short sleeves as Rose walked away calmly, driving Hannah's attention away.

Because of that, Rose was able to break into a full sprint, disappearing from sight in the blink of an eye.

"But… Hannah…" Maria whispered, her tone sending a seed of worry into Hannah's heart.

"The fabric shop is where we're heading."

* * *

Rose stood straight in the alleyway, her arms like stiff boards at her sides, her eyes a storm of pure and total fury, hatred, and disgust. She'd caught up with the man she'd bumped into, all right, after a few minutes of lithe pursuing. There was no mistaking the black shape.

He was strangely agile, even though he wore such a heavy looking coat. It was almost as though he knew she was following him. Which he did, honestly.

In fact, he'd bumped into Rose solely so she would know of his presence.

This, naturally, did not sit well.

Her eyes glowed vermillion and shone brightly, like fire from the deepest corners of Hell. Her lips curled into a snarl, her jaw clenched tightly. "I knew I'd see you eventually… But I never thought it would be so soon. But this is good… Now, on the side note, I can kill you and finally be at peace." She hissed in a darker, yet quieter tone.

The man made no sound, uttered no words in rebuke. He merely tilted his head a fraction, as if to question the maid. This served only to annoy the female more, for Rose let knives and forks fall out of her sleeves, as though from nowhere.

The man made another motion like he was surprised- a simple twitch, tilting his head the other way in an almost cute fashion. Then he let out a soft huff- a laugh, almost. "You're just like your brother was… Such a copycat." He purred in a deep, sinful voice.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Rose threw one knife quickly, her pearly teeth bared like a wolf. "How dare you?"

"How dare I? It's quite easy, Rose. I just say it, and you try to kill me."

The woman growled deep in her throat at the easy-going tone the man was speaking to her with. She threw another butter knife, grinning widely as it ripped away the top hat and the man's coat.

The man only smiled.

"So… Have you come for Hannah…?" She asked, her smile fading and her gaze darkening with malice.

"**Sebastian Michaelis**?"

* * *

_This is bad… _Hannah thought worriedly, standing stiff against her companion as they both faced a boy that looked to be no older than Maria.

Maria giggled as the boy bowed to her like a gentleman; however, Hannah wasn't even smiling- she wore a scowl that clearly stated, "I don't trust you and won't anytime soon". This was a typical appearance for her, but the boy didn't need to know that if he didn't already.

His gaze, a sapphire blue lidded by thick eyelashes, copied Hannah's suspicious glare as they exchanged glances. He wore a black dress shirt with silver buttons, a sapphire blue tie around his neck, a black, military style, button down jacket, long, black trousers, and to top it off (literally), a white felt fedora hat with a blue ribbon tied into a bow around it. White suspenders hung around his legs from his black belt, and sleek white shoes matched them.

Hannah knew two things from simply looking at him. One; he had great style, and that was something she greatly respected. Two; something was… off about him. He seemed to mature for his age. Too calm about meeting two very pretty girls. And- and Hannah scrunched her nose at this- he was too…

"Beautiful." Hannah finished flatly, hands one her hips and her head tilted slightly to the right.

The boy chuckled, proving his voice was only one octave deeper than Hannah's (which she found secretly hilarious). His grey-black hair blew in the soft breeze as he slipped off his hat. It revealed he wore an eye patch over his eye- a peculiar thing to see for a girl who was used to seeing those on either old men or poverty-stricken children with a bit of self dignity. Seeing that put Maria off a bit, for she backed up a bit and hid behind Hannah- either that or she was attempting to play shy.

The boy ignored their staring at his eye patch, and tilted his head the same way as Hannah. "I should be saying that, not you, Duchess of Ireland. That's your nickname, isn't it…?" He asked, his accent giving away that he was British (shocker), his smile sickeningly sweet- and strangely perfect. She'd seen teeth on an Englishman- she could make keys with them. Yet his were perfectly aligned and pearly, like her own.

_Strange…_

Hannah huffed. Despite the quality of the teeth, she knew a fake smile when she saw one- she, after all, pulled fake smiles all the time for adults. Now she was certain the pretty boy was hiding something. There as just something about the one eye she did see. It was too charming. Like Nag's gaze, almost, before he made his kill.

_The only problem is… am I Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, or Darzee the Tailorbird?_

Maria's mouth formed an O of surprise her head turning to address her friend. "'Duchess of Ireland'? You never told me that was your nickname! You always said it was Satan!" She cried, smiling teasingly at her joke.

Hannah rolled her eyes, swatting Maria away. For that moment, the insult had gone unnoticed. "That's because there is no Duchess of Ireland. It's a nickname I was given when I went back to the country my original family came from, because when I arrived I was so extravagantly living that they thought I was some sort of royalty." She explained boredly. "It's such a long story."

The boy took her hand gently. "I have all the time in the world. I want to hear it." He purred, pouting a bit as Hannah made a sound of disgust and slapped his hand away.

"You stink of England."

"You smell of roses."

Maria giggled. "Come on, you two lovebirds! There's an outdoor café over there! Let's have tea!" She squealed, dragging them by their wrists, completely ignoring Hannah's protests as she always did.

She sat them both down beside her, Hannah across from the boy and Maria in-between, as though she was observing a movie as it played out. "So cute…" she sighed, her eyelashes batting with doe-eyed stupidity.

Meanwhile, in reality, Hannah was contemplating on how long it would take to ring the boy's pretty little neck and bolt before she was caught by either the cops or Maria. The boy was nudging her foot, and she'd be damned if she hadn't had that same trick played on her by men twice that squirt's age. She rested her head on her hands, and her elbows on the table, her eyes attempting to fake kindness. "So…" She began, her head tilting a bit. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?"

The boy's smile faded a bit, and he leaned forward, his eyelashes lowering seductively. In a soft breath, he purred out his name- a voice that sent chills down Hannah's spine.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

Hannah froze. That name… she'd heard that name before. It was incredibly familiar, yet somehow it escaped her.

Then, like a bolt of lightning or sudden flood, the name became painfully familiar.

* * *

_**Rose tapped Hannah's desk rapidly, attempting to regain her Mistress's attention. "I would like to take this moment to teach you about a certain boy that changed London's history forever- will you listen?" She asked, her head cocked to the side.**_

_**Hannah yawned loudly into Rose's face, and waved for her to go one. "I'm listening, Rose, don't worry. C'mon, tell me. What boy?"**_

_**The maid's smile faded, and pulled into a straight line. "His name was Ciel Phantomhive. He was an Earl at thirteen years old, and the owner of Funtom Corporations- see, Young Miss? Owning a business at a young age was possible even then. Though the corporation was based on toys and candy, it did much to benefit London and other parts of England by building dams, buildings, and other such things during the Victorian Era. That, however, is not the interesting part."**_

"_**I can tell."**_

"_**Hm. The interesting part is what he did behind the scenes- he served as a bane for the evils of London. He was the one to find Jack the Ripper; however, he refused to release the identity. He did this for around two or three years, until his death at 13. The body was never found. Some say he lives on, still hunting the evils of London- forever the Queen's dog."**_

"_**Just thirteen, huh? How sad… Ciel Phantomhive. He must have been interesting company."**_

* * *

_SHIT!_

Her mind went into a panic, but her face remained composed and calm._ CIEL_ _PHANTOMHIVE? This guy was supposed to be dead sixty years ago! Could he be… A ghost? Or some fraud? _She pondered incredulously.

She sported her best fake smile and nodded kindly. "What an interesting name… So regal."

Ciel chuckled lightly. "Thank you. So, Hannah Ashby, tell me… What is your story? I've heard only a bit from the surrounding common. That you are quite a force of nature…." He trailed off.

"Oh really…?" Hannah drawled, attempting to mock his British accent.

"Yes, really. Once you see something that interests you, you won't stop until it's yours. I applaud that kind of enthusiasm."

Maria giggled, nodding enthusiastically. "Yup! That's Hannah, alright! She should be careful so that she doesn't get too spoiled. She needs to take after me!" She called the waiter over, and asked for three sweet teas with lemon.

"I'm sure." Ciel answered, an accusing look thrown discreetly at the Italian, who was shuffling through what she bought and giggling gleefully. "But, surely she has to have something to remind her to remain on Earth. Right, Hannah?"

"Ya! Hannah, I never did learn about your past. I feel so awful…" Maria whined, looking up from her bag at the elder female.

Ciel, ignoring her completely, let his eyes rest on the ring on Hannah's right ring finger. "Ah… What a pretty jewel. It goes well with your green fingernails." He complimented, his lapis lazuli eyes glinting with something the Duchess couldn't recognize.

Hannah looked down at the ring, appraising it with a little interest. It was silver ring with a medium-sized emerald on top surrounded by tiny diamonds. It rested on her finger snugly, as though it had grown up with her. "It's a gift. Don't touch it." Hannah snapped, moving her hand away from the boy as he reached to bring her hand closer.

Ciel recoiled in surprise, his mouth turning down into a scowl that Hannah gladly copied. After a moment of staring, he merely shrugged and chuckled.

"Tell me your story, Hannah! Please!" Maria giggled.

Hannah waved at her to calm down. "Fine! Alright…" she sighed. "It's nothing special… When I was little, I was given by my parents to a duke in England. He raised me like a princess- well-educated and sharp- in case he died. He wanted to be remembered as a saint who took in a poor American child just when she was close to death and raised her to be a lady and a model citizen- kind of like how an old lady takes in a mutt off the streets and makes it into a prize winning showdog. He did end up dying- God rest his soul- and I went around the world to see what the other countries had to offer using his connections and his many, many, many, MANY cellars of cash- which was worth even more in American dollars, by the way- and when I heard that the Depression was over, I decided to come back here and live in Georgia. It's close enough to New England that I don't miss anything, but not so high that I miss the warm temperatures. I'm quite fond of them." She explained.

Partially of what she said was pure lies, naturally. She refused to let anyone know the horrors she went through. It made her seem weak, in her opinion.

Ciel huffed. "You are bloody fortunate then. Tell me… since you live in such a fancy manor…. How are your servants?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes, doubtful that the question was innocent in every meaning of the word. _Why would he want to know that…?_ She wondered. "Nice. Very… adequate."

Ciel smirked a bit, sending another wave of distrust down Hannah's spine. He knew something.

"I heard you had a rather talented maid."

Hannah cringed visibly, her eyes dilating with shock, her lips parting a bit and attempting to say something-anything- to retort. All the while, Ciel grinned wider, smug. _He knows… He knows I signed a Faustian Contract. That must mean he didn't buy one bit of my bullshit story. But how? He couldn't possibly be aware of another Master… unless… _Her gaze landed on Ciel's eye patch.

Suddenly, everything clicked. The eye patch, the interest in her servants, the sudden appearance… the smug, I-know-what-you're-hiding grin.

_He's a Master too._

The Mistress relaxed at the thought- though it didn't answer how he still lived, it explained perfectly how he knew her and that she was one as well. She grinned, laughing a tiny bit, which caused Ciel to flinch and frown, confused. "Yeah? What about you? Any talented butlers?" Hannah retorted, crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow teasingly.

Ciel froze. She'd figured him out already? How could a female be that intelligent? _It has to be her demon. She had to have told her already… _he reasoned, regaining his too-sweet smile. _This is like a game of chess. Hm. I'll admit- she's smarter than some of the girls I've come across. I'll give her that. I'll need to step up my game, I suppose- I'm already losing._

"Actually, yes. Perhaps our servants will cross."

* * *

"Now, now, Rose, let's not be too hasty in our mad dashes towards death, hm?"

Rose scoffed at that, and gripped the shreds of the coat still hanging around Sebastian's body tightly as he drew near, ripping it away as he jumped back several feet.

Sebastian appeared to be only in his mid-twenties, and had slightly tussled, ebony locks that shone like onyx, his long bangs parting down the middle on his forehead and his hair ending neatly at the nape of his neck. His eyes, under expertly trimmed eyebrows, were heavily lidded by thick, luxurious lashes- like Rose's own- and the orbs were a dull wine hue that brightened as he grinned perfectly, pearly rows of teeth only tarnished by his sharp canines. With high cheekbones to finish, he was an incredibly handsome man, to say in the least. He wore a crisp, black swallowtail jacket over a white tuxedo shirt and dark grey vest, pressed black slacks and expensive-appearing black dress shone that shone brightly, even in the dim lighting of the alley.

"Rose Soloton… How nice to see you again. Or should I say…Rose Faustus? After all, you did run to him often. You called him, 'Big Brother'." Sebastian called lightheartedly, tugging at his crisp white gloves and grinning maliciously.

Rose hissed at him, her fists clenched tightly in fury and her eyes flashing from emerald to ruby in a moment. "Do not EVER call me that! Nobody shall ever call me that again! I am nobody's 'little sister'!" She screamed. She ran at him, knives and forks between each finger like a Shinobi from the East. She fired several platinum utensils at him, though Sebastian only dodged them gracefully and threw his own silver ones.

"Why not? After all, you said it yourself; Claude was your brother."

"That's not the point!"

Sebastian frowned, feigning confusion. "Then what is?" He asked politely, his head cocked to one side. "Make up your mind, silly girl."

Rose screamed in aggravation, tackling Sebastian to the ground roughly, hands fisting his once clean uniform. Sebastian allowed her to do all this, seemingly unfazed. He wasn't ordered to kill Rose, though he could quite easily, especially in her moment of fury.

"Claude was the only family I had after what YOU did… he took care of me! Though we weren't the best of friends anymore… He was a good brother. He loved me, just like he had since we were children. Yet YOU…!" Rose screamed, grabbing his neck suddenly.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Sebastian was silent, blinking owlishly at the woman above him. "Ruined…. Ruined _your _life? _I _ruined _your_ life? My, my… I had no idea this was that serious." He stated in disbelief which proved to be fake immediately afterwards. His face hardened in a fraction of a second, his lips curling into a snarl. "I had no idea you actually believed I am the cause of all your troubles..."

Sebastian's expression relaxed and he sighed wearily. "Honestly, you're living in a fantasy. Besides, he was after my Young Master. What was I to do?"

Rose smirked smugly. "How did that go, by the way? Hanna told me all about Claude's little master's last wish…"

Sebastian twitched only a tiny bit, his jaw clenching. He narrowed his eyes, the iris now a brighter red, and bared his teeth in absolute spite. "You still contact that old lady?"

"Hm. Haven't heard you call her, 'old lady', in a while. Not recently… But yes. I do still."

Sebastian gasped as a knife went through his side, though it missed anything important; however, it didn't matter. As a demon, that simply tickled. "To answer your question- no. I'm not here for your Mistress. She's not of any importance to me at the moment-"

Rose grinned. _If only you knew…_

"-And since she smells like you… Her taste must be disgusting- like insanity and greed."

At that, Rose laughed hysterically, which shocked Sebastian in all honesty and even frightened him a bit.

"DISGUSTING? You think she tastes disgusting?" She cried, as if that was the best joke she'd ever heard. She jumped off Sebastian-who sat up immediately- her eyes livid. "Hannah Ashby is the most deliciously dark, yet delightfully sweet soul on the damned planet. And she's all mine… All mine, to serve… _**until she's the ruler of the world.**_"

Sebastian's eyes dilated in surprise. "You've… changed… You used to only leech off of Claude and I for food. Perhaps Hannah _is_ worth investigating…" He purred, amusement in his smile.

Rose's eyes widened, her mouth twisting back into a fierce snarl. "She's _**mine**_, Sebastian. I'm not a little baby with a round face and happy eyes anymore. If you want her, whether for yourself or that brat you're condemned to serve, then you'll have to kill me." She declared, drawing another platinum knife and glaring dangerously.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be hard." He retorted.

"I'm not stupid. The demon sword is not in your possession- in fact, I do believe Hanna still has it."

"It doesn't have to be, now does it?"

Rose took a step toward Sebastian, only to have him disappear in a flash then reappear behind her. He grabbed Rose's arm and twisted it behind her, his other hand wrapping its fingers around her neck and squeezing gently. "Rose… You truly have grown up." He whispered into her ear, in an almost sad tone. "How we change…"

He slipped his hand from her arm to her hip, as though he was embracing her instead of cutting off her air. "The last time I saw you, you clung to Claude like a child. Now… So independent, so strong… So very emotional. How _sick_." He turned her, and tilted her chin up forcefully, his hand moving from her hip to pulling at her dress. "A true servant would not only stop a mess from being created, but they would also stop their Masters- or Mistresses- from breaking things. And most importantly… They wouldn't show such emotion and affection."

Rose huffed. _He's been watching me,_ she realized._ I should have seen this coming._ "Oh…?" Rose purred, leaning in so that she was nose-to-nose with Sebastian. A wave of nostalgia washed over her, causing her ruby eyes to fill with sadness.

_Sebastian…_

"Here's something that will make even you show emotion."

Sebastian gasped in surprise as she kicked him in the gut from behind, and gave him an uppercut punch while he was distracted. She grabbed his coat, holding him a mere two centimeters from her face as she mumbled her next statement.

"To her, I am not only her maid, but I am her godsend. Without me, she would be nothing. Completely nothing… And though she is plagued by the nightmares this world has given her, she is pure. Her soul is, and will always be, more beautiful and perfect than anything that Ciel boy could offer you."

* * *

_**SMASH!**_

* * *

Ciel glared at the server. "How dare you call that tea? That was watery sugar! You stupid American scum!" He screamed.

Hannah stared at him with disbelief, shoved him, and snorted as he gave no resistance to the push. _What a little bitch…_

Obviously, he wasn't the type to work out, if his skinny arms gave anything away.

"Don't get your panties in a wad. It's not his fault you British brats all think tea should be Earl Grey. You need some more South in your diet; might fatten you up a bit, you scrawny prick."

Maria howled with laughter at Hannah's foul language, applauding her for cleverness. The server had already fled, sensing a fight about to be born.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and gave a dark glare, his eyebrows knitting together tightly. The blue orbs of Ciel's eyes flashed red for a spilt second, but none noticed.

None, that is, except Hannah, who had been looking straight at him.

_Oh my God…_

She gasped under her breath, her pupils dilating in complete and utter shock. _I should have known… Of course he's a demon! How else would he still be alive? Fuck! He's probably after a meal; why else would he be here…? _Her eyes fell to Maria, who was trying to console Ciel in vain.

Hannah sucked in a breath. _Oh no… Maria! Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN! I bet he's got her on the menu…! _She thought worriedly. _If her father finds out I let her get eaten alive by demons, he'll have me committed!_

"Maria, I thought I saw a cute little hair bow that would match your eyes perfectly in the window of a little boutique down the street. Why don't you go look for it, and see if it was on sale?" Hannah asked hurriedly, smiling ever-so-sweetly.

Maria pouted in confusion. "But, why-?"

The Duchess sighed. _I can't believe I'm saying this…_ She leaned in and whispered excitedly into her ear, "I want to have some alone time with this cute British boy… He may be the one!"

The Italian's eyes lit up with joy, and she giggled madly. "Okay, okay! I'll see about that sale!" She cooed happily, winking to both Ciel and Hannah, and took off without another word.

"So… Ciel Phantomhive… Aren't you a little bit too old to go after small children?"

Ciel laughed under his breath, his eyes lowering. "Cute. Hannah, why don't we take a small walk? It won't be far… I would just like to chat without any interruptions."

The Duchess considered this. They were, in fact, still in the café area. "Fine." She said flatly.

They had walked to the garden nearby the café, surrounded by trees and tropical flowers, the pathways paved with smooth marble. They stood by the extravagant fountain in the shape of Union and Confederate soldiers sitting and sharing a pot of what one would guess was soup- a monument to the Civil War. The cool mist from said decoration was refreshing in the hot sun, even though it wasn't much. Around them, children and their parents threw coins into the fountain, making wishes and jokes.

It suddenly occurred to Hannah tha Ciel must be dying with the heavy jacket and clothes he wore, until she realized that he probably didn't feel anything. _Either he doesn't sweat or he's too cold-hearted to even notice._

Just as she was about to ask, Ciel interrupted rather suddenly with, "You think I'm after your friend?"

Hannah huffed. "It's impolite to cut a lady off when she's about to speak…" She mumbled, turning her back to Ciel and pulling out a quarter from the purse draped around her shoulder, examining it as though she was about to make a wish. Instead, she pushed her ring higher on her finger, her gaze hidden under thick bangs. "That eye patch you have hides your mark, doesn't it? From your past life as an Earl." She stated, turning her head slightly to address Ciel.

"…It does. How did you know?"

"I remembered learning about the tragedy of the Phantomhive family. The fire that destroyed your manor and killed your parents… You match the youngest and last perfectly. And since he had no children, being a child himself… I can only imagine that- somehow- you became a demon."

Ciel snorted, his gaze still lowered and dangerous, like a snake eyeing it's prey. "Good. You're as smart as I thought you were." He declared. His eye bled red, and he approached Hannah at a slow, lazy pace. "I've had Sebastian follow you for a while, you know… I heard you also had a demon. And I just couldn't resist the concept something to do- believe it or not, immortality is so boring after the first fifty years."

Hannah nodded, giving a sound of understanding. _Guess there's no hiding anything now…_ She realized. She lifted her hair, revealing her demon seal near the nape of her neck and only a little ways away from her ear.

Ciel gave a soft sound of awe. "So I was right… You did make a Contract. I take it your demon is that woman?"

"Correct. And I'm going to guess as well that the man that bumped into her was your butler."

"Correct."

The Duchess huffed lowly, and flipped the coin into the air and into the fountain, her eyes watching it sink slowly instead of the Earl that was now right next to her.

"…What do you want?" She asked after a moment, in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to find out what your goal is. Why someone so pretty would be willing to have their soul eaten… what goal could you possibly be wanting to obtain?" He questioned, his hand reaching up to tug on a strand of oak brown locks.

Hannah slapped his hand away, her face expressionless. "You really wish to know, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel grew bored of the far-off personality of the Duchess, and closed the distance between them, grabbing Hannah's arm and bringing her close enough until they were nose-to-nose. "Enlighten me." He growled darkly.

Hannah's eyes widened in fear at the sudden nearness of the Earl, her body flinching away on instinct. She had quickly turned from dark to innocent, the royal blue a beautiful color in her fear as she fixed her eyes back on the boy, her bottom lip worried between her teeth.

Ciel frowned at this, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"D-Don't touch me." Hannah ordered quickly, attempting to yank herself away from the boy to no success. "Just… don't touch me."

His hold softened, but he didn't release her. _She's… just a girl… What could she possibly want out of a demon?_ He thought sadly, his hand cupping her cheek.

"You've made such a horrible mistake…" Ciel mumbled, running his thumb over the girl's cheek. "Believe me… nothing good will come out of being close to a demon. I know this from experience."

Hannah swallowed, her head turning to evade the hand. She clenched her fists, her hair hiding her face and she began to tremble slightly. "You have no idea what I wish for… You don't know what Rose did for me." She breathed shakily, memories stiffening her shoulders.

"…And you have no idea who you're touching."

She regained her posture immediately after saying that, her head turning back with a sudden twist, her hands flying up to grab the Earl's tie, and yank tightly. She grinned as she leaned until she was once more a centimeter away from Ciel's face, Ciel jumping a bit in shock. She giggled madly, her pupils dilating as she did so. "My wish is everything." She answered montonely, her grin growing larger if it was possible. "I want to be the ruler of all. The Duchess of the World."

Ciel's breath caught in his throat. _What…? How did she…? _He swallowed thickly. "You…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say, or even what the next word was meant to be. He shivered at the absolute insanity in the Duchess's smile, his mouth watering as he felt her soul beating inside her heart. The so sweet, steady beating, like a drum, coexisting with a fast heartbeat… a heart full of secrets, of emotions…

_What is this…? Is this hunger? Sebastian always said that I'd have cravings for the soul of a human… but… I never thought… I actually would!_ He thought incredulously. _She was just so innocent looking a moment ago… How…?_

Hannah shoved Ciel away none too gently, her hair falling to hide her eye. "Do not test me, Earl Phantomhive. If you get in my way, I'll have Rose deliver you a swift end. I will own the world's riches… The people will bow to me like I did for them, so long ago. I severed all my ties with my past for this reason, and I refuse to let it go to waste. The world is _**mine**_."

Ciel blinked owlishly, absolutely dumbfounded. "So… Sebastian was right… You did abandon your parents. Your own parents… And you spat on their shoes." He mumbled, more to himself than her. He, who his entire purpose was to seek revenge because of his parent's death, could not understand how one could abandon the people who gave birth to them on purpose.

Hannah nodded proudly, her smile relaxing into a smug turn of the lips. She held up her hand, the ring on it gleaming as it caught the sun, the emerald darkening until it seemed almost black. "This was given to me by Rose- a symbol of her loyalty. This has never left my finger… Therefore, she has never left me. She saved me from a darkness that you cannot even contemplate, you pathetic bitch."

"You- You have no idea what darkness I've seen!"

"And I say the same thing. But I'm going to correct that, and correct that darkness with Rose's help."

"Not if I kill you first."

"I'd love to see you try."

The two children stared each other down, Hannah's grin never faltering and Ciel's scowl never fading, both contemplating the other's move.

_That bastard…_

_That bitch…_

_**I'll kill him/her!**_

* * *

They would have stayed standing and staring for an eternity, had their servants not returned. Both of their faces were set in stone- polite and unmoving- as both the butler and maid returning to their appropriate Master, Sebastian falling behind Ciel two steps and Rose falling behind Hannah only one.

Rose gently touched Hannah's shoulders, smiling happily as she held up new fabric to Hannah's eye. "A beautiful white dress, one that accents those new curves, Young Miss… You'll love it." She purred, staring the boy across from her down maliciously. She quickly examined her Duchess for any scratches or bruises. Not finding any immediate ones, she resigned to just glare at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, did you pay the café owner? I broke a glass of theirs." Ciel told his butler, glancing up boredly and finally breaking eye contact with Hannah.

"Of course, Young Master." Sebastian stated proudly, smiling happily. "A butler always cleans his Master's mess the moment they appear." He added, bowing gracefully.

Hannah huffed, eyeing the two men with disdain. "Rose, remind me to hire new help- like a bodyguard. Preferably Russian. Someone to keep rats and perverts from staring into my window."

Ciel smirked at that. "Good luck hunting for one. Sebastian, we have new planning to do. Let's go." He ordered, giving Hannah one last glance before turning.

Sebastian's gaze lingered on Rose, who glared daggers at him.

_If he hurts my Young Miss…_

_If she hurts my Young Master…_

_**I'll kill him/her!**_

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

"Well, Hannah, I'm off to my quarters! Thanks for the room!" Maria squealed, hugging her friend tightly and the one being hugged laughed softly.

"It's a hostess's duty. When you awake, just call for Rose and she'll bring you something to eat."

"Hee! Thank you! 'Night!"

The Italian dashed down the hall to her room, giggling and laughing like a small child, leaving Hannah to sigh and lay back on her bed.

"What a day…" She mumbled to herself, her eyes sliding closed. As she recalled her moments with Ciel in the garden, her jaw clenched. _I can't believe it… Ciel Phantomhive was turned into a demon… How? That butler… he looks frightening. And Rose seemed like she knew him rather well_

Hannah hissed as she felt a tug in her stomach. "Damnit…" she growled under her breath. She was hungry again. _This eating thing is getting really old..._

She sat up quickly but silently, scanning the room for her servant. Rose was nowhere in sight. Smiling at this, Hannah slipped silently from her bed and padded her way down to the kitchen, her white nightie fluttering about her.

She- quite literally- slid into the kitchen, flying to the pantry with hopes of making a small sandwich.

"Young Miss."

The voice caused Hannah to start violently, whirling around with her fists up, eyes wide with shock at being caught.

Rose smiled warmly at her- not a polite grin, a warm smile. "Here." She offered, sliding a slice of chocolate cake with a lone strawberry on top across the counter and to her Duchess. "This should be enough to help you sleep through the night. Why are you still awake, Young Miss? I thought you retired two hours ago."

Hannah blushed darkly with embarrassment, but approached her maid without fear. She sat on the barstool, her gaze everywhere but Rose. "Maria wanted to sit with me for a while, and talk. She wanted to thank me for letting her stay here…" She trailed off in a quiet voice. "And you know me. I just can't sleep sometimes…"

Rose sighed softly, watching Hannah eat the slice in silence, handing her a tall glass of milk after she asked with a full mouth. "The cake is fresh and warm, so it should sent you straight to sleep."

The Mistress nodded. "It's really good… thank you."

Rose chuckled. "Oh, a, 'thank you'. How ladylike."

Hannah's head snapped up to stare at her maid- that was one of the first things Rose had ever said to her. After a moment of silent staring, she smiled- not a sneer, nor smirk, nor mad grin- a small, sincere smile. "I know I can always rely on you, can't I?" She asked softly, pushing her empty plate away and resting her head on her arm, her eyes falling halfway closed. "You won't let anyone hurt me."

Rose nodded slowly, picking up the empty cup and plate and slipping them into the dishwasher. She rested her hand on Hannah's back, rubbing gently in a lulling motion. She smiled as she heard Hannah give out a deep sigh that sounded almost like the coo of a dove. That was the sound she made when she was close to sleep. "Don't worry, ma'am. As long as I am here, they will never take you from me, nor will they be a threat to your wish."

Hannah smiled wider, her eyes falling completely closed. "Thank you. I needed to hear that." She said calmly. "Will you carry me to bed…?"

"Of course, Young Miss. Just don't struggle like last time."

"I'm too tired… Honestly, did you put drugs into the cake?"

"Hm… I suppose it's just my talent as your maid, isn't it?"

"Mm…"

Then, as Rose picked her up, she became limp in her maid's arms. Rose chuckled softly, her grip tightening as she carried her Duchess back upstairs. _How innocent… such sweet moods are like roses… they bloom beautifully for only a short while, and then wither until the next time._

As the maid rested Hannah on the bed and drew the blankets around her, she felt Hannah sleepily grab her wrist.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Rose. But for now… I'm just going to sleep." She mumbled tiredly, blinking slowly before her eyes fell once more and her chest began rising and falling in slow, rhythmic patterns.

Rose smiled softly, reaching up and flicking the lamp on Hannah's nightstand off. In the darkness, her eyes illuminated bright vermillion.

"Yes, My Duchess."


	4. Her Maid, Red

A soft tapping was heard from upstairs in the kitchen in the mid morning. The Ashby Manor was only quiet at this time- when their Mistress hadn't risen from her slumber yet.

Usually, it was Rose's job to prepare breakfast, while the chef, Olivia, prepared lunch, dinner, any snacks, or anything else that Rose was too "busy" to do. This, however, was a different day, as the child was offered by her employer to live at the mansion once she learned that complications had left the cook homeless for several weeks, and she could get up in time to make Rose's life a bit easier. Now, when Rose was busy assisting their Miss with getting ready in the morning, she would prepare breakfast. She was little, yes, but she was old enough to reach and know how to work a stove, and was bloody good at creating the things that go in and on it.

She was grateful, just like Joanna was (though not afraid), for Hannah's sudden kindness. She'd given her a good room, right by the kitchen, and let her go anywhere she wanted as long as someone was with her- preferably Alex, who could drive and be able to keep up without much effort. Not only that, but, unlike many, many others, Hannah did not order her to be social. She did not have to speak if she didn't want to.

This was good, because she didn't.

Olivia, standing on a flowery, pink footstool, sliced bacon and laid them strategically on the sizzling pan, sprinkling salt daintily as they fried. She began to reach for the eggs to crack over a bowl and scramble, but then she realized with a deep frown that her Mistress hated scrambled eggs. She said it had been something about the texture as she chewed them revolting, or something similar. She, however, was instructed by Rose to prepare scrambled eggs that morning.

What was she to do?

The little girl pouted, thinking deeply on the matter, as though it was life or death. Suddenly, she came to the conclusion she simply heard Rose wrong- she'd asked for sunny-side up, not scrambled.

As she cracked the egg over the pan, she contemplated the reason why Rose- if she had- would tell her to make something she knew her Mistress would despise. Shaking her head and dismissing the idea, she set back to her task.

It was almost calming, listening to food being prepared. But one had to be on their toes, if they didn't want their food to be black charcoal. And, as a chef- no, as the Ashby chef- she would not lose a single serving to the trash bin.

"Good morning, Olivia." Hannah called curtly as she sleepily stumbled into the kitchen. "Oh, you made my eggs sunny-side up. Thank you for remembering I don't like scrambled eggs." She added, grabbing the full plate that sat on the counter by the stove.

At that moment, Rose followed behind her, sighing softly as her Mistress attempted to stay balanced. "Young Miss, it's too early for you to be picking things up and attempting to even move at all- you know how you are in the mornings. You can barely remember your own name!" the maid chided, taking the plate from the girl and walking into the dining room with it.

Hannah let out a low grunt, following after her breakfast like a confused puppy. "I'm awake, damnit! I don't have any idea what your talking about- you person!"

"…Young Miss, what's my name?"

"… I don't remember. It's too early for this shit."

"That's what I thought."

"SHUT UP! Owie, my head… make the light shut up… Where's Joanna? Beating her up is fun…"

"Asleep."

"Wake her up!"

"I cannot. She's off the clock until eight."

"WAKE HER UP ANYWAYS!"

Rose sighed wearily, patting her Young Miss's head as she whined excessively. Olive merely watched with a blank face, not sure what to say about her Mistress's appearance.

The maid shrugged. "The poor dear isn't a morning person until nine." She explained simply. "She'll feel better once she's had food in her belly. Once again, thank you, Olivia, for taking the duties of cooking her meals off my shoulders- but I'll still be preparing her desserts and snacks. Is that alright?"

Her answer was a nod. Rose sighed once more and placed the plate of food in front of her Mistress, who stared at it like it was going to kill her for a total of three seconds before she finally realized that it was food and attacked it like a starving hyena.

Once again, the maid was happy she was still in her nightie. _I'll take note to give her a rerun of proper etiquette… _

* * *

"AAAAH! Delicious. Oh, Rose. When did you show up?"

The maid laughed quietly and took the Mistress's plate to the sink. "Oh, about a moment ago." She answered.

Hannah blinked a bit, confused, before she rolled her eyes and slipped out of her chair. "I'm going to go take a shower." She declared before disappearing out the door.

Rose turned her head to face the chef, and inclined it slightly, smiling as politely as ever. "Good day, Olivia." she told the smaller child, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Suddenly, her smile faded into a snarl, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And if you ever disobey the orders I give you again… let's just say… you won't be missed."

Then she turned and followed after her Mistress.

The moment Rose left the room, Olivia released the breath she'd been holding, her glasses falling down the bridge of her nose and her hand flying up to stop her heart from leaping out of it's chest cavity.

To say she was relieved that the two were gone would be an understatement. Somehow- whether it was Hannah or Rose, she had no idea- the room they were in would always put a deep pull in her chest, like her heart was falling to her stomach. And Rose's threat- no, promise- only added to the unease.

But once again, the Ashby Manor was her home. She had no choice but to stay. She wasn't afraid; she was uneasy around both of them. One was perfectly alright. Hannah was kind to her (to a point) due to their closeness in age. Rose (despite the threat, which the girl would take to heart) was somewhat the same. However, when they were both in the same room, it was as though the combined gloom created a dark aura that was palatable.

Wiping the sweat from her brow and ignoring the pulling feeling, she went to the icebox to get out the fresh milk. After all, making sure each slice of bacon was perfect and receiving an actual death threat was exhausting. She needed something to relax her.

After all- calcium makes your bones grow stronger, and your mood happier!

Unfortunately, Olivia found the opposite as she opened the icebox. To her surprise, Alex tumbled out, his lips almost blue and certain parts of his hair frozen. The moment she opened the door his face hit the floor-hard- and he let out a loud squeal of pain.

"OW! Olivia! What the heck?"

"…"

Alex glared, his arms crossed and his face suddenly beat red from embarrassment. "I was hot, so I slept in there. Got an issue, squirt?" He asked, smirking.

And apparently, she did.

_"GYAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

Rose sighed and set her piece of chalk down, pausing in her explanation of the different forms of symbiosis and how it benefits mankind.

"One moment, Young Miss. It seems Alex has done something. He's been screaming like that for the past five minutes." She stated, her eyebrow raising and the smile she had falling quickly.

Hannah pouted, flailing her legs around from under her ornate desk and pausing from drawing swirls on a blank piece of paper, her head lifting from its position on her propped up hand. "Go fix it, then." She ordered.

Rose bowed to excuse herself to do as she was told."I shall. Please review the… notes…" she began, her voice quieting once she saw that Hannah hadn't written anything. "Please study what I have written on the board, Young Miss." She finished, her lip twitching slightly in annoyance.

Hannah huffed loudly, only a bit of the smugness she felt showing on her face, and turned her head to the side boredly.

"Whatever!"

* * *

"Poor Jenny is a-weeping, a-weeping, a-weeping- Poor Jenny is a-weeping on a bright summer's day. Why are you weeping, weeping, weeping? Why are you weeping on a bright summer's day?" the maid sang softly, her head held high and a peaceful grin upon her face. She walked down the stairs calmly, in absolutely no hurry whatsoever.

However, the same couldn't be said about Alex.

"OH, DEAR GOD! THE TWELVE-YEAR-OLD HAS A KNIFE AND SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! GOD, PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE-!" Alex howled at the top of his lungs, his eyes wide and dilated with absolute terror as he ran from an incredibly irate Olivia and a gleaming butcher knife.

The redhead rounded the corner and sped past the woman, tripping over the carpet, boxes yet to be unpacked, and a jump rope Hannah left out in the process.

Deciding she'd rather not see a boy cry at that moment (and it appeared as though Alex was VERY close to that point), Rose grabbed Olivia and twisted the knife out of her hand, then proceeded to toss it elegantly into the holder from whence it came with perfect accuracy.

She was one Hell of a maid, after all.

Olivia blinked at the sudden loss of her lethal weapon and her change in elevation, and then frowned deeply at the woman holding her by her waist, a bit shocked she could lift her at all.

"I'll tell him to stay out of the kitchen, Olivia. You obviously cannot do your job when people are barging in all the time." Rose explained calmly, setting the child down with care.

Olivia, pleased with this, bowed. She noticed with a confused expression that Rose acted as though she had never threatened her life, but didn't bother to point it out. Perhaps she'd decided it didn't need to be mentioned once more?

Deciding this was a rather good thing, she nodded once and took her glass of milk to her room without a word.

Alex, ecstatic that his private areas (and everywhere else) were safe from being chopped into tiny pieces, let out a loud sigh, but sucked it back in the moment Rose's head snapped back to him with a furious look on her face, her emerald eyes ablaze and her mouth twitching into a cynical smile.

"Ro-Ro-Ro-Ro-Rose! I-I-I-I swear, I di-di-di-di-di-didn't do an-an-an-anything!" He stammered with an expression of pure and total terror as Rose stalked toward him.

The woman lifted him up by his collar with inhuman strength just as he turned to attempt to run, her face clearly showing she wasn't amused. "It's not me you should be scared of, Alex." Rose told the redhead, smiling sweetly as she suddenly set him on his feet and brushed off his shoulders with a feather duster she ever so conviently kept in her apron.

Alex's cheeks flushed, he tilted his head in confusion."You aren't?"

Rose smiled more, the grin suddenly appearing more sadistic in the lighting. "It's Hannah."

Alex froze. A chill went down his spine, and his face turned a bit green.

"**_Imagine it… Hannah hates imperfection. And you know what happened to her last cook. Imagine what she'll do to you, her lowly chauffeur." _**The maid mumbled lowly, appearing to take more pleasure in freaking the redhead out than what would be considered appropriate.

The redhead's eyes dilated, sweat pouring down his brow in rivulets. "I-I-I-If I was lucky… She'd kill me." He breathed, his entire body convulsing and twitching.

"Good boy, Alex!" Rose cooed, grinning gleefully and patting his shoulder. "I suggest you don't sleep in the icebox again."

"Y-You said it… B-But wait, how did you know I was in the icebox-?"

"Start the car in exactly twenty minutes. In the meantime, I want you to make a call to Webster's Movers and say that if they don't hurry up and deliver all my Young Miss's things, then they'll hear from Rose Soloton personally."

"Er… Yeah. Sure."

"One more thing, Alex."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"…I'm always watching."

"…Ye-Yes, Ma'am… Rose?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"…Do I have time to go cry in a corner?"

"Oh, I suppose if it was for just a few minutes."

"…Thank you…"

* * *

"Ah! There you go, Young Miss! Perfectly performed." Rose praised as Hannah halted in her own special tap dance routine. "Soon, I can teach you how to river stomp."

Hannah pouted, her hands on her hips. "I still don't get why I couldn't just do river stomping… Tap dance is boring." She complained.

Rose chuckled lightly. "Because…" She began, examining her mistress. "This way, someone can see both the lovely, feminine side of you… And the Irish side."

Hannah giggled as she twirled one her bangs with her fingers. "Funny. Now, let me see the dress you've been working so hard on for the past two days."

Rose did as she was told, and retrieved the new dress from the wardrobe. It was a simple white cocktail dress with a black sash and black lace gloves- nothing really _that_ special if one looks at Hannah's other outfits, but the simplicity was what made it a lovely piece.

"I like the lace design… Cobwebs. Strange. Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh… It's just something I learned."

"Hm… well, you've outdone yourself, Rose. I'm pleased." Hannah commented, examining the perfectly made article with adoration.

"Thank you, Young Miss. As you say, perfection is the only choice." Rose answered. She bowed her head quickly before walking out of the room suddenly, her heels clicking down the hall and stairs to the kitchen. When she returned, she had a glass of sweet tea and a bowl of cherries on a black china plate. She set it down on the small table, and Hannah took her place in her chair by flopping into it lazily.

After a moment of silence followed by the sound of the girl sipping the glass of tea, Hannah narrowed her eyes at the door as though she was trying to set it on fire with her gaze. "Close it." She demanded in a quiet voice. Rose raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly, and did as she was told.

The room filled with silence once more at the sound of the door's click. Hannah leaned her head against her propped-up hand, crossed her legs, and rapped her fingers on the small table, her eyes sliding closed as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Talk. Now. Why the fuck is Ciel Phantomhive a demon? And what the fuck does he want with me?"

The maid nonchalantly walked over to the window and closed the drapes, tying the ropes tightly to hold them in place. "…Ciel Phantomhive, as you know, was an Earl during the Victorian era. At one point, however, he was the charge of Sebastian Michaelis, a demon disguised as a butler, and the murderer of my 'brother' Claude Faustus."

Hannah gasped a bit in surprise. "'Brother'? You had a brother?"

"You might say that. We weren't related, as demons are as unique as a fingerprint, but he was close."

Hannah's head tilted a bit, her expression softening. "I understand why you'd hate him." She told her, slipping a cherry into her mouth.

Rose blinked a bit, before smiling softly. "I know, Young Miss." Rose took a pitcher on Hannah's dresser and poured her more tea. "Now… Ciel had a bit of a miniature war between himself and Claude's last charge, Alois Trancy, due to the fact that Claude told Alois that Sebastian was the one who killed his brother, and Sebastian told Ciel that Alois killed his parents- all so that Ciel could obtain the revenge that he didn't remember he'd already achieved. The deal had been that, if Claude allowed Ciel to Alois, he would be able to feast on Ciel's soul- his motive for even hanging around Alois to begin with-, and Sebastian would allow this so Ciel would achieve the revenge, when, in reality, he had no intention of giving him to Claude in the first place. Ciel did kill Alois, but Claude merged their souls into Ciel's body so Ciel would willingly be his Master. Naturally, the two boys both fought over control of Ciel's body, and Alois completely took over. This resulted in Sebastian and Claude partaking into a Devil's Duel to the death, in which Claude lost. Unbeknownst to them, however, Alois was taken in by another demon, Hanna- not you, of course, Young Miss- and his last wish before she devoured his soul was that Ciel would become a demon, so that Sebastian would know of his pain of not getting what he desired most."

The Mistress raised both brows in amazement. "You demons… just as drama-filled as humans." She commented.

Rose chuckled. "I suppose, Young Miss."

"So, what about now? Why is he here?"

"From what I gathered, he and Sebastian have been following us for quite a while. Ciel was interested in the idea of something to do, and Sebastian sensed that a new charge was made by another demon, and "

"Wait, you can sense when another demon makes a charge?"

"Yes, it's a trick we demons learned. It's in case others attempt to make a Contract with our Master."

Hannah nodded. "Fascinating… I see… Alright then. What are our options?"

Rose closed her eyes, and appeared to be pondering the question. She opened them a minute later, and nodded curtly. "Dogs. Sebastian, unlike myself, takes the form of two creatures- a crow (his more favored form due to its ability to strike fear) and cats. Because of this, he despises dogs for all they are worth, and avoids them at any cost. Buying a few and posting them around the Manor should discourage him enough to buy us some time. However, it may come to where I have to ask an acquaintance for a favor."

Hannah raised an eyebrow while slipping the last cherry into her mouth. "'Acquaintance'?"

"Yes. He is an expert in tracking people. And Sebastian just ever so happens to be his specialty."

"…Is he gay?"

"You have absolutely no idea."

Hannah smirked. "Excellent. Hire him, forget the dogs. Tell the others nothing, naturally."

Rose bowed. "As you wish, Young Miss. I must warn you, though… He's a bit of an oddball."

The girl snorted, her tongue rolling out of her mouth to reveal a perfectly tied cherry stem. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Joanna tended to Hannah's new magnolias with the care of a mother, her face clearly showing her weariness and exhaustion.

The reason she was always so tired was that she spent many sleepless nights not only worrying whether she will or won't fall victim to her Mistress's cruel treatment the next day, but whether the flowers will die under her watch.

She would die if Hannah's flowers died.

Literally.

Joanna sighed quietly, her breath hitching a bit. "Why…? Why does that child hate me so…? What have I ever done to deserve this…?" She mumbled to herself. A flash of Hannah's blue eyes and her cynical smile ran through her mind, her laughter echoing inside her skull. Her body shook with discomfort. "Such a l-little monster…"

"What was that, Joanna?"

Joanna jumped, and spun on her heels to come in contact with the very two eyes she had been thinking about. The owner narrowed them angrily, and motioned for the woman to come closer.

Joanna faked a smile, her heart pounding rapidly as she took another step. "O-Oh, not you, Miss. Th-The-There was this one weed that wouldn't come out."

Hannah smiled darkly, grabbing the woman by the wrist and squeezing tightly. "Then I suggest you tell that weed to either do a better job and become a flower, or die."

Joanna felt a shock go down her back and she bit back a loud hiss, and she nodded meekly, her eyes shutting tightly. "Yes ma'am."

Hannah released her groundskeeper and shoved her away. Joanna flinched once more, and appeared to be pulling the weeds beside her.

The Mistress turned to Rose, and took her hat from her. "Where's Alex?"

"Coming."

For the occasion, Hannah was dressed in a ruffled, white blouse tucked into a long red plaid skirt with a black leather belt, white stockings and black Mary Jane's, and a small, white straw hat with a ruby bow and ruby band keeping it from falling off her head.

Joanna cooed with awe as she turned her head and fully examined the girl. "You look lovely, ma'am. Red is a good color on you."

Hannah scoffed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter what the Hell you think. Just do your damn work." she barked.

Joanna cringed visibly, sighing as the girl smiled at it. "Yes, My Duchess…" and she turned to do as her mistress asked.

"Miss! The car is ready!" Alex called, waving them over with a gleeful grin. "I saw that you had red on, so I took the liberty to getting the Mustang G2- the red and white one. It matches perfectly, right?"

Hannah nodded, her smile changing from evil to happy. "It does. Thank you, Alex. YOU I can always count on…" she trailed off, glaring at Joanna out of the corner of her eye.

Alex blushed lightly. "Thank you, Young Miss."

* * *

_I hate long car rides…_

As the trio drove down what seemed to be an endless highway, Hannah struggled to stay awake, her eyelids drooping slowly. There was just something about long car rides that made the child incredibly sleepy. It was adorable to see her attempt to stay conscious.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Hannah groaned, forcing her eyes to stay open yet again.

Rose sighed to hide a chuckle. "To the place I know my acquaintance will be at. Cookie's."

Hannah let out a gasp, and was suddenly wide awake. She scowled darkly, and turned a bit red. "Tha-That's a-!"

"I'm aware of that. I'm not going for my own pleasure, Young Miss. You know that since I am but a maid, I find others intolerable- except you, of course."

Hannah flushed even darker, if possible. "Shut up with that nonsense!" She ordered, groaning lowly as her head starting pounding. "Shit, I'm hungry…"

Rose laughed softly. "Here. I brought this. This should keep you satisfied until we return to the Manor." She stated, handing the Duchess a red sucker. The Duchess immediately snatched it and popped it into her mouth, smiling happily as the sweet cherry flavor hit her tongue.

Rose laughed a bit louder. She gently guided Hannah's head to rest on her shoulder, and stroked the soft hair she adored so much.

Hannah felt her face heat up even more, and she felt a bit lightheaded at the contact. Rose was overstepping her boundaries, and she knew it. However, after a moment of struggling, the Mistress gave up and relaxed. After all, she was rather sleepy, and Rose made an excellent pillow.

Rose smiled as she felt Hannah's head loll and heard a soft snoring from the girl. She huffed in amusement as the sucker she gave Hannah rested limply in her cheek. "Alex, please make sure you don't go over any potholes. Our Mistress is sleeping."

"Oh?" Alex glanced in the rearview mirror, and nodded, fighting a dark blush that threatened to emerge. "Yes, Ma'am…" he trailed off. He took another moment to glance at the sleeping form, and smiled a bit. "She looks so innocent sleeping, doesn't she? I can't believe that little girl is so…"

Rose narrowed her eyes dangerously, her jaw clenching tightly. "So _what_?"

Alex cringed, quickly focused his gaze on the road again, and swallowed. "She's so… well… I guess the more polite word would be 'demanding'."

Rose's eyes softened. She would be satisfied with that.

For that moment.

She laid her head back against the cushion of the seat, and smiled a tiny bit as Hannah's upper half fell into her lap, and she curled up like a kitten, using Rose's lap as a pillow while snoring still.

The maid snorted. _She has issues falling asleep in her own bed, yet she has no issues falling asleep inside a car. Perhaps I should take her for a drive every time she needs to sleep._

"She's demanding… But isn't that what makes her brilliantly interesting to work for?" Rose asked, her smile curling a bit into something more sinister. "After all… she doesn't hurt you, does she? Be glad she thinks you're cute enough to keep unharmed."

Alex laughed a bit. "I'm nothing special. Yeah, I'm a second generation of the Irish that came from the Potato Famine… But most people just treat me badly for my parents being immigrants." He grinned. "Then this little girl came up after I got denied a job. She says to me, hands on her hips, 'they had no right to deny you a job'. And I say, 'well, little darlin', I didn't get the job because I broke all their plates! I don't really blame them.' And then she just smiles and laughs in the cute way she does, and says, 'well, Mister, I have a job for you where you never have to worry about tripping or breaking something again.' I ask her what, 'cause I'm not very good at many things. And she just asks, 'what do you know about cars?' I then I just get all happy inside. Cars were the one thing I was good at, because my Paw taught me everything. Then she showed to the manor, and here I am." He explained, Motioning around him with one hand while he steered with the other. "Haven't looked back since. She's a little devil sometimes, but I don't think she's bad. I think she's just lonely."

Rose nodded. "You might say that…" she trailed off, ending the conversation. Her mind set itself on remembering the location; Cookie's. She smirked at the idea of the going there in the first place. If Hannah was going to make a good image for herself, she'd best not be seen inside.

Cookie's was, to be blunt, a strip club. Hannah only knew about it because that had been one of the places they had passed while on the road to the manor. They had stopped to ask for directions (which is why Alex is also a new employee, the last one was literally thrown out once they realized they were lost), and several men had walked up to the car to ask Hannah some rather vulgar questions that were best not repeating.

That was the first time Rose had ever seen her Mistress so close to crying since she was small. And she loathed it. When one had tried to stick his hand in the car to touch her, however, was when she really lost her temper.

To say that they barely escaped with their lives was an understatement. One was in coma as Rose remembered this, and the others were still missing.

_I'll be more careful this time… None shall be allowed to touch Young Miss other than me._

"Whoa, Rose! You're giving me the Spanish Inquisition over there. Calm down a bit. Geez, what are you always thinking about…?"

* * *

It was dark as they neared the state line for Alabama, and the lights of Cookie's came into view. Rose gently prodded Hannah awake, a bit reluctant to do so due to the fact she knew what her Mistress would be like when awakened.

Hannah, to Rose's surprise, merely whimpered and blinked sleepily. "Why is my mouth sticky…?" She mumbled, before closing her mouth back around the sucker and blushing lightly, rubbing her eyes.

Rose let out a small chuckle. "Perhaps I am giving you too many sweets."

Hannah nodded drowsily, scowling a bit. "Whatever…" She groaned. She sat up, and flattened her hair. "That place…" she hissed. She'd seen the sign.

Rose patted her hair soothing. "Calm yourself, Young Miss. I will make sure you are never touched by such disgusting, shameless hands. This I promise you."

Hannah swatted the maid's hands away, but smiled a bit. "Good."

Alex was incredibly cautious to pull into some trees, where they couldn't be seen. Rose stepped out quietly, stopping Hannah from following with her palm against her forehead. "I shall go alone. I'll come back if he's willing to negotiate." She stated.

Hannah rolled her eyes, sighed exasperatedly, and laid back down on the car seats with a loud flop. "Do your job, Rose!"

"Yes, My Duchess."

* * *

"Heeeey pretty lady! Come sit over here!"

Rose forced down the urge to strangle everything moving as she was greeted by several jeers the moment she entered the bar, and she forced the urge to hold her nose- the smell of cum, shame, and hundreds of dollars being wasted. And to add to it, the music was grating to her eardrums; the sound of badly played jazz. Hannah liked the music (not as much as Rock n' Roll, but still) as well as the maid. However, if it was badly played in only sounded like noise.

"Hey, I'm fucking talking to you, whore!" One screamed as he grabbed Rose by her arm. "Do a little dance for me, eh?" he sneered.

The maid blinked for a few moments. Then, she grinned happily. "Sure."

**_WHAM!_**

"OW! FUCK, SHE BROKE MY ARM! MY ARM!"

Rose bowed gracefully, and chuckled. "People call that kick, 'The Dance of the Dragon'."

The bar erupted into laughter at the man's pain and humiliation, and continued to do so as his friends helped him outside and to the hospital.

Rose grinned wider. "Anyone else want a dance?"

One man, a bit more of a well-dressed type, laughed loudly. "No Ma'am! It's clear you ain't a stripper. I'm not drunk and you still look lovely!"

Then the entire room howled with laughter at that, and the man received and few joking shoves from his friends.

Rose nodded curtly. "Thank you. Have you fine gentleman seen a man with a few strange tastes?"

"No Ma'am, we have not."

The woman sighed deeply, clearly annoyed. _Where is… ah._

One caught her eye suddenly. No wonder they said they hadn't seen him- he looked like a woman. He was leaning against the wall, merely observing, almost appearing to wait for something. His long, flowing red hair was tied into a high ponytail, and his bangs hid his eyes. To a drunken man, he was a very tall woman. To Rose and, really, anyone sober enough, it was obvious it was a man in clear denial. His box shaped chest gave him away much too easily, along with his broad shoulders.

Rose smirked. _That was easy. Now, what could he possibly be waiting for…?_

As if on cue, a loud, shrill scream was heard, silencing the entire bar, before it refilled with loud shouting and stomping feet.

The man lifted his head rather boredly at it- even dared to yawn. His yellow-green eyes were revealed, rimmed by fake eyelashes, makeup, and crimson glasses with pearl strings hanging off them. His shark-like teeth curled into a small smirk, and he pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. He wore a white dress shirt, a black vest, black slacks, dark brown, high-heeled boots with red soles, black gloves, a long, red tie, and a woman's red jacket that was so long it touched the floor and then some.

His eye immediately caught Rose's, and his expression filled with mock surprise. "Well, well… look what we have here?" He drawled, smirking smugly. He wasn't surprised she was there, but was surprised she could find him so quickly.

He yawned once more, his strange grin never fading. "Rose, honey- so nice to see you, Doll face. You mind if I take this? I did come here to get the poor girl's soul." He called, his voice heard clearly over the shouts to catch to culprit of what was now declared murder.

Rose smiled pleasantly, motioning to the bar. "I'll be there, waiting."

"I shouldn't keep you, then."

"Of course… Grell."

* * *

"Poor baby… If it wasn't for the fact she was a hooker and gutter slut, I'd feel worse. The world won't miss her."

"Hm. So cruel."

Rose swirled an empty wine glass in her hand as she eyed her acquaintance, Grell Sutcliff. As always, he was just as flamboyant as she remembered.

They'd met when he had confused her for Sebastian in England (She had her hair up, and she was in riding clothes and coat, so she appeared to be male; either that, or Grell's strange and insane love for Sebastian clouded his vision) and he'd tackled her. Rose, naturally, turned the tables and severely bruised the transvestite. But, after realizing it was an honest mistake, invited the man out for drinks as an apology and learned of his connection with Sebastian.

Grell was a Death God- or, rather, a Grim Reaper. It was his job to pass judgment on people who are about to die. He decided whether someone was worth keeping alive, all for the sake of humanity. He would do this by viewing their lives as a though it was a movie, and then pass judgment on the poor soul.

He'd come across Sebastian while he was assisting a woman- Ciel's aunt- in murdering prostitutes. They fought tooth and nail- Sebastian did it because Ciel ordered him to because Grell had ended up killing his aunt, Grell because he didn't want to die- before one of Grell's business partners came to retrieve him. After that, he'd only seen him a few times before Sebastian and Ciel 'disappeared'.

He and Rose weren't necessarily friends; in fact, they only knew each other due to their familiarity with the butler. Rose hated him and Grell wanted to, "bear his children", as he put it. But nonetheless, they got along well with each other. Grell respected her because the woman was independent, and Rose respected him because his weapon of choice- a chainsaw- was a useful tool.

Grell was in America and not England because he'd been ordered to by the Lord; there were a lot of deaths going on in Los Angeles, and he got stuck with the job due to his recent demotion. "The place is going to Hell in a hand basket; I'm taking my time. The fact that this girl was on the list was just to stick it to a guy I work with." He stated simply, downing his second martini with a loud gulp.

Rose rolled her eyes, and called for another glass for him. She glanced around her, suspicious of the surroundings. Many people had left to take the man who'd killed the dancer to the police, or to beat him up. Possibly both. Nonetheless, many had already left. Only she and Grell remained inside the little bar.

"Sorry, friends. Bar's closing in ten." The bartender told them while handing the redhead his other drink (which was downed almost immediately afterwards. Rose didn't remember Grell being such an alcoholic).

"Whatever." Grell mumbled, his head slamming against the wood. "I'm intending on drinking my sorrows away. I haven't seen Sebby in years! It's enough to drive me crazy!"

Rose reluctantly patted his back and shook her head slowly. "Oh, Grell…" She sighed. She glanced at the bartender as he wiped off the last few glasses, leaned in, and mumbled quietly into Grell's ear, "I have a proposition for you, Grell. It involves your little crush, clad in black."

Grell instantly brightened, his head snapped up- barely missing Rose's face- and giggled in a rather feminine manner. "It's love! What's a girl to do, honey?" he joked. He sighed after a moment of laughter. "Alright, I'm listening."

Rose smirked. "Then excuse me. I have to go get a certain child." She stood.

Grell's mouth formed an O in surprise, his hands flying up to cup his cheeks. "You didn't take that Phantomhive brat, did you?" He exclaimed loudly. The bartender turned to look at them oddly, both brows rising in suspicion. Grell turned a dark red, emitting a small squeak and lowering his voice.

_So he knows… How odd. I guess Ciel paid him a visit_.

"No… You'll see."

* * *

"Right this way, Young Miss…"

Hannah groaned as she was lead into the room. "It smells, Rose…" She whined, covering her face with disgust.

Rose sighed deeply, nodding slowly. "I know. You won't be here long." She reassured. She looked up, and met Grell's gaze once again.

Grell's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets when he saw the small child. "Oh… oh my..." He cooed, his mouth dropping open in shock. "She's… she looks…"

Rose lowered her eyes at the Grim Reaper, shaking her head, "no", and snarling silently.

Grell swallowed thickly at the fearful gaze, and instead gave a louder squeal, running over to the teen in a rather girly fashion. "She's so adorable, Rose! All dressed up in red like that-!"

"Don't bother saying anything about it. I hate red."

Rose internally cringed. Her Mistress's manners were as lovely as usual, it seemed.

Grell narrowed his eyes, and pouted deeply, his hands on his hips. He leaned down a bit until he was staring Hannah face-to-face, his teeth exposed a bit as he sneered in distaste. "Never mind. She's just like Ciel."

Hannah scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry I have an opinion on what my favorite color is. Maybe next time we meet I should just shut the fuck up and let the man talk. Oh, but wait… we'd have to wait until one showed up, wouldn't we?" she retorted, her head cocked to the side. "Or, rather, until someone with a bit more ability than a transvestite freak from Hell. I guess you're just shit out of luck, huh? Then again, I would be too if I had to take it up my ass to get a manicure that was only going to be wasted on scratching the asses of your superiors."

Grell gave a look of surprise, like he couldn't believe such foul words came from such a pretty mouth. He glanced at Rose, silently asking what she could have possibly done to the girl to make her that way.

"Firecrotch, I'm over here. Talking to me now."

Grell growled, looking back at Hannah, who had her arms crossed and was leaning on the left side of her body. "What? You have something to say?" She threatened, smirking smugly at the fact she managed to get a rise out of him.

The redhead blinked for a moment, and snorted."My, my… aren't we in a rotten mood?"

"I got fucking woken up from a nap- how do you think I'm going to feel?"

"Yeesh. My apologies."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Whatever… It's nice to meet you, I guess." She grumbled, extending her hand for him to shake.

Grell gave a soft sound of curiosity, and took her hand. He smiled a bit. "It's nice to meet you too. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps. You've certainly got a sharp tongue. I like that in a lady- makes them soooo much more interesting. Alright, Sweetheart, tell me what you want."

The Mistress took her hand away and nodded, twisting her ring on her finger as she spoke. "I want you to work for me, Grell Sutcliff. Sebastian, your little 'boy toy', as I'm told, has been ordered by his master to not only spy on me, but now I have reason to believe they might be planning to kill me. If I want my wishes to be fulfilled, obviously, I cannot allow that to happen. So I ask of you, 'Death God', to become my personal bloodhound." She explained. "And butler." She added,

Grell's mouth dropped open in total surprise, letting out a loud coo of shock. "S-Sebby? He's here? How could I not have known…?" He cried dramatically, more to himself than Rose or Hannah. He turned on one heel gracefully and continued to have a mumbled conversation with himself.

"My skills are getting duller…. Age, I guess. A girl can only have her prime once. But damn… He'll chase after a little girl-?"

"Lady. My Young Miss is a lady."

"-Er, little lady, but not me? Where is the justice? Why can't I be that popular? It's not fair, damnit! What to do…? If I take the job, I have to deal with the little brat and her snappy comebacks, but… Then again… Sebby…"

Hannah raised an eyebrow while leaning in near Rose. "Did he forget we were here?"

"I told you he was strange, young Miss." Rose retorted, slipping off her gloves and filing her nails boredly. "Just wait until his finishes his little monologue."

"…Damn! So hard of a choice! And she's probably got other servants…! What to do: Runt, or Romeo?"

Hannah twitched, her sapphire orbs alighting with fury, her entire body shaking. "I…"

Rose gasped, fighting the grin that threatened to stretch across her face. "Oh Dear… You called her a runt, Grell. She hates that… I would run. Truly, I would."

"Am **_not_**…"

"What? Why?" Grell asked, letting out a small coo again. He felt a chill run down his spine as the air turned colder. He carefully turned, his eyes dilating with absolute terror as the cracking of Hannah's knuckles filled the air.

"A GOD DAMNED RUNT!"

* * *

"AH! OH GOD, NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FA- OW! NO, STOP! OH, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY! GYAAAAAA!"

* * *

After one severe beat down by a fourteen-year-old (not a proud Grim Reaper moment), Grell was on all fours before Hannah, tears in his eyes and bruises all over his body- especially his face.

_My God… She's… She can't be human! That level of brutality in such a little girl… and to even do it herself! Ciel always had Sebastian beat me up… but she takes pleasure in doing it herself! And those eyes… Ciel's were cold… But hers… They were…_

Grell swallowed thickly, his gaze never leaving Hannah's.

_They were… I… I can't even find the right word to describe those** eyes**…! What is this child?_

Hannah, scoffing, suddenly stomped on his head, shoving his face into the ground with a loud smack. She ground her high heel into his skull, smiling just a tiny bit as he gave out a cry of pain and blood spurted out of his nose. "That's right… on the ground, you piece of shit…"

Grell's eyes widened in curiosity. He heard something in her voice; satisfaction. Perhaps, he wondered, she saw abuse to other humans as some sort of revenge? "What a little monster…" He mumbled softly, shoving her foot off his head and sending her stumbling a few feet. He grinned, showing all his sharp, shark-like teeth. _She's like Madam Red… doesn't yield anything._

"You're going to pay for that, you little-!"

"Hee, hee. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Hannah. Hannah Ashby."

"Hmm… Hannah… That's a beautiful name."

The Mistress flushed lightly, looking away a bit. She chose not to answer him.

Grell, giggling louder, got onto his knee gracefully and bowed to her like a knight. "I'll do it. I'll work for you… Young Miss." He promised looking up through his hair, using Rose's name for Hannah.

Hannah's head turned back around, and her expression turned into that of annoyance. "Don't call me that. Only Rose may call me that. You call me Hannah, or Mistress. Call me anything else and I'll kick your ass again."

Grell laughed a bit, this time with a nervous tone behind it. He stood, brushing his ruby locks over his shoulder and pushing up his glasses. "Alright, if you want that. I'd be honored to work for such a nightmarish and darkly sweet character such as you."

Rose chuckled, taking a step closer to her Duchess. "Grell, are you developing a crush on Young Miss?" She asked, her eyes turning red in fury but her smile still sweet, giving her a somewhat insane appearance.

Grell took the hint, moving his hands in front of him in defense and smiling uneasily. "Nonononono! My love will always be Sebastian. However, I want to be friendly with her. After all, I am her new butler. It just wouldn't do to have someone quiet and unfriendly, and a lady always has to be social."

The Mistress merely blinked at that, ignoring Rose's smirk thrown in her direction. "Before you say it- shut up."

"As you wish, Young Miss."

The redhead snorted. "Well, she certainly has you under her thumb, Rose." At that, he suddenly took out a comb from his coat and used it to tie his hair back again- it had come undone in a wild mess when Hannah showed him the pecking order. His hair turned a dark brown, and as he tied it back into a ponytail, a few strands fluttered loose in front of his eyes. He switched his red glasses for round, black spectacles, revealing that his eyes had lost the green tint and was simply a honey gold.

Rose cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "Where'd you dig this up, Grell?"

Grell giggled girlishly. His teeth were now square and normal instead of sharp and disturbing, and he let a gentle, fake smile grace his plump lips. "I wore it when I was Ciel's aunt's-Madam Red's- butler. It's the perfect disguise. I look so innocent, eh?"

Hannah nodded in agreement. "It is rather convincing… Alright. I'll let you keep that." She turned and began to head for the exit, waving her hand as a sign for Rose to follow. "Come with us, Grell. We have lots of work for you to do."

Grell clapped happily. "Oh, goodie! I can't wait to see what kind of handsome men you have working at your mansion!" He squealed, intertwining Rose's arm with his as though they were best friends. With another set of squeals and giggles, he and the maid followed Hannah to the car.

Hannah smiled to herself. _Ciel Phantomhive… You will regret the day you threatened my ambition._ She thought darkly, her eyes shadowing over in the pale moonlight.

"Miss! Good! I'm glad your alright! I saw a bunch of men earlier drag this man away, and I thought you'd been hurt." Alex cried, grinning happily. "But no- you're unharmed."

"Hm. Rose wouldn't let anyone hurt me." She answered.

"OH…! Aren't you a cutie?"

"A-Ah, hello there… sir?"

"Mmhm… Aren't you a strapping, young man?"

"U-Uh… thank you?"

Grell broke out into a fit of giggles. "Oh, this is going to be soooo much fun." He cooed, sliding into the shotgun seat. She slipped into the car gracefully, taking her original spot in the back while Rose followed suite.

"We should be back in time for a late dinner, Young Miss. I hope you don't mind this." The maid said, glancing down at the girl.

Hannah was turned to look out the window, her expression clearly stating that she was deep in thought. At this fact, the car fell silent.

The Duchess crossed her legs and chewed the inside of her cheek. _You just wait, Ciel… I'll send you and your demon butler straight to the deepest, darkest pit of despair, from which not even demons can evade or escape. You'll rot there, forever, like I nearly did in that factory. Scum like lords, like you… They are the reason my life was ruined. Buying… Buying… Putting faith in money, in your high power… Well… You know what they say, hm? What goes up…_

Hannah's smile widened even more, and she giggled softly, making everyone in the car shiver.

**_Must come down._**

* * *

Review!


	5. Her Maid, Studious

"Ngh… No…!"

"I'm sorry, young Miss..."

"I-I can't take it! No! You can't make me!"

"Young Miss, please."

"I SAID NO, DAMNIT! GYAH!"

Rose yanked Hannah's ankles one last time, in a desperate attempt to get her to let go of the carpet. Hannah let out a shout of anger, and pulled herself toward her room army style.

"I WON'T GO TO SCHOOL! NEVER!"

* * *

Hannah sat, crossed legged, on a plush red chair. She stared Rose down, fire in her blue eyes.

"I hate you."

Rose didn't even flinch. "You don't have to love me, young Miss. But this is required by the state; you have to at least attempt some sort of school. But since you refuse to go to a school here… I went ahead and hired a personal tutor." She explained.

Hannah groaned in displeasure. "School is for stupid people. I know more than most adults, and you know that. Besides, why can't you teach me?" She whined.

Rose smiled mischievously. "You'll thank me in a moment."

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "What's that suppose to mea-?"

Suddenly, the door opened quietly. A tall, handsome gentleman stepped through, smiling softly. He had firm shoulders, curly blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. A true Adonis. He wore a red sweater and a white dress shirt with a black tie, and light brown glasses that made him only cuter.

Hannah quickly sat like a lady, and flattened her dress. "Ah. So you're my tutor." She said stoically. She hid the soft blush of embarrassment, and looked away.

"Why, yes ma'am, that I am. Ya'll must forgive me if I was late. My momma was feelin' a bit ill, y'know."

Hannah froze. _Oh dear… He's got a southern accent. Wonderful._

Rose chuckled a bit. "Hannah, this is Hayden. Hayden Kipling. Your new tutor."

Hannah's eyes lit up. "Like Rudyard Kipling, the writer of 'Rikki-Tikki-Tavi?'" She asked, smiling a bit.

Hayden smiled excitedly. "Yes ma'am! No relation, but it makes me happy to know you read such a good story!" he exclaimed. He took his seat where Rose once was, and held out his hand for Hannah to take.

Hannah reluctantly did so, and blushed a bit, embarrassed as he shook it enthusiastically. "If I must, say, lil' un, you aren't how I pictured you. Y'all are a lot more young than I imagined. But that was just my quiet thinking, y'know?"

Hannah nodded. "I get that all the time."

Hayden began to ask her about other titles and books she liked, and she gladly shared her findings. Hayden was a soft spoken, but enthusiastic man. He had only just recently gotten his teaching degree, and was trying to develop new ways of teaching.

"You can't just yell at a student and call them stupid." He told her. "Everyone is different. Why, I myself am not the best reader. Words get jumbled about sometimes, numbers too. Doctors said I was just stupid, but I kept trying. Now I'm here, teaching one of the richest children on this Earth. So, you have to be patient, and know what they need before you can teach anything. For all I know, I could just have some sort of handicap that they haven't found yet!"

Hannah stared wide eyed as he explained this. _I see… This is why. Not because he was handsome… But because he's more brilliant than I_, Hannah thought. She smiled a bit, and nodded.

"Ooooh, what a cutie…!"

Hannah jumped as Grell's voice was heard above her. "Such a man…" He cooed. Hayden blushed dark red, and stood.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I'm Hayden Kiplin', Hannah's new tutor." Hayden introduced. Grell blushed shyly, and gratefully took his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you, handsome!" Grell cried, giggling like a school girl. Hayden's face hardened a bit in realization, and he stepped away. Grell pouted a bit, and took a step toward him. Hayden flinched and backed up even more, his eyes now furious.

"Ma'am, I am a tolerant man, but I ask you keep any queers you have away from me. If my paw and momma taught me anythin', it's his kind aren't really in God's plan." Hayden mumbled, trying to keep his voice steady yet also glaring darkly at Grell.

Grell's face fell, and he sniffed like he was crying. "I should go kill myself, maybe then you'll be happy, huh?" He whimpered.

Hayden turned his head. "God-!"

"Don't say that word in my home."

All heads turned to Hannah, who still sat in her chair. She shot daggers at Hayden, her blue eyes dark and malevolent. "'God' is just a figment of an idiot's imagination. He's a bit like Santa Claus, or the Tooth Fairy. Nice to have around and believe in as a child, but when you're older, you realize that he has never, nor will ever, be there to help you, or even exist to begin with."

Rose's eyes widened exponentially, as did Hayden's. Hayden swallowed thickly, and leaned away from the child. "I… I see. Pardon me, Ma'am. I didn't mean to offend you, or anyone." He apologized.

Hannah cracked her knuckles. "Liar. You intended to offend my butler Grell right now, didn't you? Hm… Let's make this one thing clear, Mr. Kipling." She stated. She stood, and walked over to him. She pulled his tie, and made him look at her eye to eye. She forced his head up, and stared deep into his eyes. "I can make this one of the most pleasant jobs you will ever work for. Or…"

Without warning, she tightened his tie, until he began to choke and gasp for air. He fell to his knees, but Hannah refused to let him lose eye contact. "I can make this Hell on Earth. It's your choice. Live peacefully… Or die broken."

With that, Hannah loosened and let go of the tie, and sent him crashing to the floor, gasping for air and massaging his strained throat. He glared darkly at her from under his glasses, and he snarled. "Yes ma'am."

Hannah smirked. "Good. Then I believe it's time for you to go. Your time is up here." She stated, motioning Grell to take the man outside.

Grell glared, but nodded. "And after you do that, Grell, I want to talk to you. Alone."

Rose narrowed her eyes in protest, but didn't say anything. Grell did as he was asked, spitefully grabbing Hayden's arm and leading him out.

Hannah sat back in her chair with a loud flop, and sighed deeply. "Why can't people just be as I want them…?" She mumbled. Rose laughed a bit.

"Young Miss… You really are too funny sometimes. Which brings me to ask, if I may… Do you really not believe in God?" Rose asked, her head tilting a bit as Hannah looked up at her.

Hannah smiled darkly. "If I did…" She began. Laying her head on her hand leisurely, she laughed a bit.

"Would you be here?"

Rose's mouth dropped open a bit in surprise, and her eyes turned a bright, glowing red. Hannah saw, and laughed louder. And she continued to laugh, until it rang through the whole house. She couldn't help it; like crying when one hadn't cried in a while, she couldn't stop until she was satisfied.

Rose's hair hid her eyes as her smiled widened, showing off sharp canines.

"You truly are too much, my Duchess…"

* * *

Grell returned as Rose left, shuddering a bit as Rose's still excited aura passed through him. "I heard you laugh, Mistress… Did I miss something?" Grell asked.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Come here, Grell." She ordered. Grell did as he was told, though begrudgingly.

"You aren't going to strangle me, are you?" He asked, kneeling so he could be eye level with her while she was in her chair.

Hannah, instead of snapping at him, smiled gently. "I wanted to apologize for Hayden's actions. I'm not sure if you have them, but it must have hurt your feelings." She stated. She leaned over, and kissed Grell's forehead, much to his surprise.

"You may not be to my other servants, but here, for now, you are my guest."

Grell's mouth parted a bit in bewilderment. _How kind…_he thought. He nodded, and bowed gratefully. "Yes. Th-Thank you, Mistress." He mumbled, before hurrying out.

He ran past Joanna, who was cleaning off her boots. Joanna frowned as she heard wailing from him, and saw tears running down his face like waterfalls. _Poor Grell… But he hasn't been doing very well. He should have seen it coming… I hope she didn't hurt him too badly,_She thought sadly.

Rose scoffed, shooing Joanna back outside to finish her work. "Idiot…"

* * *

"Grell. How goes it with your Sebastian senses? Are they tingling at all?" Hannah asked over breakfast the next morning: Hash browns with a sunny side up egg, and blueberries, with a cold glass of Floridian orange juice. Simple, yet delicious.

Grell looked up from cleaning his glasses, and frowned suspiciously. "Odd… I haven't sensed anything. Either he's given up… Or Sebastian is getting better at his spying skills."

"Hm. I doubt the first. Ciel Phantomhive isn't the type to throw in the towel, especially not during a chess game such as this, or so I've heard."

Grell huffed. "It's bothering me more than it's bothering you, honestly. I want my Sebby!"

As if on cue, Rose walked in, dodging Olivia who slid past her with a mop. _Joanna must have gotten dirt in her kitchen,_ Hannah thought.

"You've received an invitation, young Miss. From a Mr. Ciel Funtomhive." Rose stated in an amused tone, setting the gold engraved piece of parchment in front of Hannah.

Hannah laughed at the obvious name. "So, he wants to fight like gentlemen. Alright, what's the occasion?"

Rose opened it. "It's celebrating his new Partnership with a new candy company… **Our**new candy company."

Hannah's mouth dropped open. She stood, and scoffed angrily. "That little bastard! Who does he think he is? I haven't even announced that I was opening a company yet, and he's already planning on taking it over? That mongrel, that asshole, that, that…!"

"Brat?"

"…?"

"Twerp?"  
"Vulgar, degenerate piece of shit that's lower than the belly of a snake and more disgraceful than a man-whore on the side of the road?"

"YES! Thank you Grell! That is exactly it!" Hannah cried happily, pointing at Grell. Alex groaned in disappointment, though he probably didn't even know what they were talking about. Rose laughed a bit in amusement, and Grell smiled shyly.

Hannah tsk'ed and stuffed potato into her mouth. _What to do…? Yes, it's true; once I had all the paper work and such done, I was going to start opening up my own sweets store, and then work from there… I have to make money somehow. That bastard that 'adopted' me…? His money isn't going to last forever. Yet now… Wait… This doesn't make any sense! Ciel is supposed to be dead! How could he have his own company? Is that what he's been doing for the past week? Reopening it? Or is this just a ruse to lure me out to him…? Damn him! This is a dick move on his part!_

Hannah suddenly smirked, her eyes still angry. _No… This is brilliant. I would have never thought of this. He's driving me into a corner. If I refuse, my reputation would fall into the category of being unfriendly, and being a sweets company, that would be bad. Not to mention all the rumors that might start... But it could also be a trap, if I choose to go to his little party… He could have Sebastian lying in wait, and the moment I come through the door, it's Checkmate. Which brings me to wonder still… Why is he even bothering? Is being immortal so boring for him that he has to fill his time with meager human strategy and mind games, like he did when he was alive? Or is there something he wants…?_

Hannah slid her emerald ring off her finger, and studied it carefully. "What is your plan, Phantom…?" She mumbled to herself.

Rose cleared her throat, getting her Duchess's attention. "We cannot say no to an invitation such as this, I'm afraid. However… It says nothing about not bringing servants." She stated coyly.

Grell gasped. "I get to go?" He asked excitedly. Hannah nodded, and he giggled with joy.

Alex bowed. "And I'll take you there, Ma'am. Just tell me when and what car."

Joanna curtsied, and nodded tiredly. "I'll prepare any flowers for your attire, and I'll prepare a bouquet as a present to the Funtomhive Company."

Olivia walked in, and handed Hannah a box of cookies she'd made the night before, and silently nodded.

Hannah smiled. "Thank you, everyone…" She began. Then she sighed. "But your assistance isn't needed. Alex, Olivia, Joanna, this has nothing to do with you, nor will it ever. Go back to work. I know for a fact you still have many things to do." Hannah barked, waving her hand for them to leave. All three servants sighed, and did as they were told.

Grell blinked, as though he was trying to register what had just happened. He then burst out laughing. "That was awful! Truly a bratty move, Hannah!"

Hannah frowned. "Speaking of brats, where's Maria been all this time?"

Rose sighed, a bit annoyed. "She's been sightseeing in Alabama, remember? I told you this just the other day."

"I must have been focused on something else."

"You were. You were busy writing down different things you needed for your bath."

"Well, see, there you have it. Alright, Rose, I want you to pick out an outfit for me to wear tomorrow evening. Grell, I want you to go around and hand out everyone's paychecks…"

* * *

Meanwhile, a former Earl sat in an exquisite hotel room, one even better than the Presidential. His butler served him an empty tea cup, which was supposed to be Earl Grey; he couldn't have food or drink anymore, but it was nice to pretend.

"Ciel."

Ciel turned his head calmly to face his servant, Sebastian. Sebastian smiled a bit. "Young master, it seemed as though your order to keep an eye on our new friends has paid off; Grell Sutcliffe is now under the Ashby service."

Ciel tsk'ed. "Damn. I was hoping to get his help in this… He's pathetic, but I'd rather have him than she have him."

Sebastian nodded. "So, tell me… Why have you chosen to pursue this girl? You don't care whether she really does take over humanity or not, and you honestly don't believe she ever will; you told me this yourself."

"Hm… You'll see."

"Withholding your plans from me, young master?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am. I don't think you'd approve if I told you what I was planning."

"Why do you care, young master?"

"…Though you are my servant for eternity, Sebastian, I still don't doubt you could kill me. And what I'm thinking of might provoke you to do so."

"My goodness, young master, whatever are you plotting?"

"The sarcasm is noted, and I still won't tell you. Just do as I say."

"Hm…**_Yes, My Lord._**"

* * *

Ooooh, what could Ciel possibly be planning…?

And those of you who were a bit confused about Hayden's behavior, just as it is now in some areas, in the deep south (like where Hayden is from) homosexuality is frowned upon as much as witchcraft was way back when. So, naturally, Grell's… Everything, really, unnerves him. But as it's already been proven, Hannah has no issue with homosexual people. I wonder why…? Could there be a back story to it? I don't know! You'll have to find out! ;D


	6. Her Maid, Check

When Rose went to wake Hannah that morning, she found the child was already up and glaring out into the dark fields. Rose, curious to what her Duchess was looking at, peered out alongside her. Hannah didn't flinch, for she'd already heard Rose enter. She merely bared her teeth. "He's out there. Watching. I can feel it." She breathed lowly.

Rose felt a jolt of shock run down her back. _Which he? Sebastian or Ciel_? She thought. Her eyes instantly scanned the fields rapidly, until her pupils were but a blur.

She couldn't see anything, but she didn't have to. A loud cawing gave it away.

A black crow, to large to be normal, sat perched on a tree right across Hannah's window. The area around it was devoid of leaves, and the bark even seemed to be rotting. It stared at them mockingly, it's amber eyes blank.

Rose narrowed her eyes dangerously, and let them turn a violent red. "Away from the window, young Miss. I will deal with this. Please, do go back to sleep. I will allow it today, since there is nothing planned until tonight."

Hannah's eyes lingered on the crow once more, but she did as she was asked, and crawled back into her warm bed. "Rose…?" she called, her voice a bit muffled from the pillow.

"Yes, young Miss?"

"Don't kill him."

"…Of course, young Miss."

* * *

"GRELL!"

Grell jolted awake and flung himself up from his bed, yelping loudly as Rose grabbed him by his nightshirt and swung him around the small room like a rag doll. "Explain to me why SEBASTIAN is outside now, please." Rose hissed darkly, her hand grabbing Grell's throat tightly and squeezing ever so slowly.

Grell wheezed, and whimpered in a girly fashion. "I-I-I was asleep! Give me a break!" he stammered.

"You're a Death God! You don't need sleep!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do… Ah, you idiot, just get your chainsaw!"

"Er… Y-Yes ma'am!"

Rose dropped him quickly. A loud yelp erupted from him as he hit the cold floor, but it went unnoticed as she sighed and ran to the kitchen.

It occurred to her that Sebastian may have already left, but then again, if his motive was to spy, he would have left as soon as Hannah saw him. So he must have been there for a reason.

Rose pulled out her choice of weapon; long black-iron knives. She'd learned the technique a long time ago, from Sebastian himself. She thought it rather fitting that the very thing he taught her would be how he died.

Grell soon appeared beside her, in full red. "Nobody is awake yet… Hannah gave them the day off." Grell breathed in explanation. Rose nodded; she knew this already.

"Rose… If I may ask… Why do you hate Sebastian so?" Grell asked quietly. He flew back when Rose shot daggers-not literally of course, not yet.

"He…" Rose began. She felt rage build up inside her; not because of Claude's murder, as she thought it would be.

"He threatens my young Miss's ambition. I cannot allow him to destroy what I've worked for, what is rightfully **_mine…_**"

Grell shivered. "Damn… You may be more obsessed over your charge than Sebastian was with Ciel."

Rose smirked darkly. "Oh, I am. The difference between he and I, though, is that I won't let him get his filthy paws on her… On what's rightfully **_mine_**."

Grell blinked in disbelief. He took a few steps backward from the enraged demon, and waved at her to go first out the door. "You first, honey. By all means, Rose, do not let me get in your way."

* * *

Rose had been correct in her assumption; the crow had not left. In fact, it morphed from bird to man before their eyes, which of course sent Grell into a squealing fit.

"SEBBY! My love, you have returned for me-!"

"…I'm sorry, who are you?" Sebastian interrupted, smiling pleasantly.

Grell let tears run down his face dramatically, and he ran to the tree to have an Emo moment while the adults had a chat.

"Bit of a stupid move hiring him, Rose. A real servant wouldn't make that mistake."

"You're just jealous because I got to him first."

"Me? Jealous. Never. Unlike you, I'm just one Hell of a Butler.*"

Rose frowned. "Cut the small talk, Sebastian. Why are you here?" She demanded. She drew her knives, and Sebastian let out a soft, rolling chuckle.

"Put the doll toys away, Rose, I'm not here to fight you. Not yet, at least…" He purred. "I'm just here to make sure you'll be attending my Lord's soirée tonight."

Rose's expression turned suspicious. "Of course… We wouldn't miss it."

Sebastian smiled wider. "Excellent. Then I shall begin to prepare the evening. I hope you don't mind, but of course, other guests have been invited. So I wouldn't think of letting Grell be out as he is."

Rose nodded. "Why were you watching Hannah?" She asked, casually circling him. Sebastian copied her, his eyes glowing a brighter red.

"Merely for observation. She seems to be quite innocent in sleep. Though that doesn't seem to be the case, or at least, that's what I heard from your new tutor over a 'drink'."

"Ah, I see… So is he your spy now?"

"No, of course not. I can, obviously, get close enough on my own. However, he was rather eager to share his opinions."

"She tried to choke him. I can imagine so."

"Yet he stays… She must have some sort of power over her servants."

"Yes… It's called money. And what about you, Sebastian? How exactly are you finding the funds for such a lavish hotel and party?"

"How did you know we were staying at a hotel?"

"I didn't, but you just told me."

Sebastian let his eyes widen a bit, and Grell let out a gasp of surprise. "Rose outsmarted him!" He cried, stating the blatantly obvious. He took out a pencil and paper and wrote down a tally for her. Verbal fight; Rose: 1. Sebastian: 0.

Sebastian laughed, and grit his teeth in a forced smile. "Yes. We are staying at a hotel. Good girl… I've taught you well."

"You've taught me nothing. I'm just naturally better than you."

"We'll see about that tonight. And, to answer your question… Los Angeles. It's almost too easy to get money there."

"Hm. Typical. Earn money like a crook. And you call yourself a butler…?"

A silver knife whizzed past Rose suddenly, and she dodged the second one with grace. "Did I hit a nerve?" She asked, laughing a bit. Sebastian frowned, and righted himself, his fingers curling into a fist.

"Hm. Fine then. I can sense when I'm not wanted. Just make sure you aren't late. It would make you a failure if you were." He stated.

Rose bowed, copying the pleasant smile he had earlier. "With all do respect, Michaelis, it's the woman's decision whether she truly is late to a party. Everyone else, before a lady arrives, is fashionably early."

Grell snorted, and wrote another tally for Rose. "Damn straight! Why do you think I'm always late…?"

"By the way, Grell… I think Sebastian needs a hug. Don't you?"

* * *

Grell gasped loudly, his eyes sparkling, and Sebastian's eyes widened. With hearts in his eyes, Grell tackled Sebastian to the ground, only to whine in defeat as he changed into a crow again and took off. "Damnit!" he growled.

Rose smiled triumphantly as she observed Sebastian flee. "This shall be too easy…"

Ciel laughed loudly as Sebastian told of his encounter with other Demon. "Excellent work, Sebastian. We need them overconfident for tonight. You have yet to fail me."

Sebastian nodded. "Though I must admit… I did become rather angry as she questioned my role as a butler. But then again… You ordered me to steal money, no?"

"I did."

"Then…" Sebastian smirked. "I'm not a failure. Whatever she said was meaningless."

Ciel nodded. "Soon she herself shall be too."

Sebastian turned to him in curiosity. "Are you planning on stealing her from Rose? Like Claude did with you?"

Ciel shook his head, his blue eye turning to red. "No. What I have planned is much, much more brilliant."

* * *

"Grell! Does this make me look fat?"

Grell jumped as Hannah landed right beside him. He swallowed, and smiled. "How lovely! If Ciel doesn't like women now, he will when you arrive." He complemented. "Though this is just the under gown." He added jokingly. Hannah let out a small laugh, and nodded.

Rose came in carrying new shampoos and such Alex had gotten earlier that day for Hannah's bath. "A new formula from India and a new perfume for Egypt. Only the best for you, young Miss." Rose declared.

Grell took that as a sign to leave so Hannah could take her second bath that day, and bowed. "Ladies. I shall take my leave now. As you ordered, Hannah, I shall make sure the others don't destroy the house while you are out tonight. I will join you… Perhaps not at the same time as you, but later on in the party, as you also requested." He stated, and then left in a professional manner.

Rose watched him, surprised. "My, my… How he's changed. I remember him saying once he couldn't be a helpful servant. He wasn't when he was serving Ciel's aunt, other than being Jack the Ripper." Rose explained, glancing down at Hannah. "Perhaps being around you has made him better at this job."

Hannah huffed. "Or maybe I'm just not giving him anything he can screw up. He mostly just walks the perimeter of the house, checks to make sure there are no intruders, and makes sure the others aren't ruining things. The second, however, he has messed up on." She retorted, slipping out of her underclothes and walking to the bathroom.

Rose sighed in agreement. She helped Hannah into the bath, and began to wash her hair. Hannah closed her eyes, and sighed quietly in the bliss. It always felt nice to have Rose's nails to scratch her head, though she never knew why.

Rose was silent for a few moments. Then…

"Grell also seems to have become quite friendly with you, despite what you said to him when you first met."

Hannah didn't answer. So, Rose continued. "One might even say he's become a fatherly-er, motherly figure."

Hannah flinched at that. She didn't turn, nor did she respond for another minute or so. It was only until Rose began to wash her back did her voice order quietly,

"Once Ciel and Sebastian cease this game, I want you to throw Grell out."

Rose gazed at her in utter surprise. She hid it quickly, though, and began to scrub again before Hannah noticed.

"…May I ask why?"

"No. Just do it."

"…Yes, My Duchess."

* * *

**_Maybelle stroked Hannah's hair gently as they sat with their mother outside of a grey building. She had her chin resting on her hand, and her arm resting on her knee. Their father was inside said grey building, trying to find a job._**

**_Hannah cooed softly as she awoke, and smiled as Maybelle giggled at the sound. "Mommy, I'm hungry…" Hannah mumbled sleepily, holding her stomach._**

**_Her mother turned her head and glared. "I'm hungry too! We're all hungry, Hannah!" She snapped, her Irish tongue clicking._**

**_Hannah hid behind her sister, and began to cry. Maybelle held her, and glared at their mother. "Momma, she's only four, she doesn't understand!" she exclaimed._**

**_Their mother clenched her fists. "What is there not to understand? Look around, Maybelle! We could die out here, if your father doesn't get a job! How is that not easy to understand?"_**

**_Hannah's sobs turned into wails at the word "die". Maybelle consoled her, humming hymns to calm her down. "Hey, Hannah…?" Maybelle asked, smiling a bit._**

**_Hannah looked up, and rubbed her eyes. "You want to hear Hannah's Prayer?" Maybelle asked, pulling out her small, black Bible; her only possession._**

**_Hannah smiled, and nodded quickly. She loved that story, since she was named after it. Their mother smiled too at the memories it held; she couldn't help it._**

**_Maybelle opened the Bible, and began to read, slowly, and deliberately._**

"'**_Hannah, the first wife of Elkanah son of Jeroham, the son of Elihu, the son of Tohu, the son of Zuph, an Ephraimite, had a closed womb. She was loved, and given more food than Elkanah's other wife, Peninnah, and her ten children, because she had no children but loved just as much. But Peninnah teased Hannah until she would not eat, and wept every day at the table. One day, however, Hannah stood, right in the middle of dinner, and prayed to God to give her one son; if he did, she promised she would dedicate the son to God, and no razor will ever be placed to his head. The following day, Elkanah lay with Hannah, and in doing so, God remembered his servant and gave her a child, in which Hannah named Samuel, as a dedication and thank you to God._**

**_She refused to attend a sacrifice until the Samuel was weaned, and once he was, she brought him, along with a three year old bull, an ephah of flour, and a skin of wine, to the house of the Lord at Shiloh. The bull had been slaughtered, and after that, she brought the boy to Eli, and said unto him, "As surely as you live, My Lord, I am the woman who stood here beside you praying to God. I prayed for this child, and God has given me him. So I now give him to God, and his whole life shall be given over to the Lord.'"_**

**_As Maybelle told this story, others began to gather, and listen. They, after all, had nothing better to do; all homes were filled, and no jobs were available. And why not? It was comforting to hear the words of the Good Book, especially during those times._**

**_Hannah smiled wider as her favorite part came up. She held Maybelle's dress tightly, and closed her eyes._**

"'**_Then, Hannah prayed, and said:_**

'**_My heart rejoices in the Lord; in the Lord my horn is lifted high._**

**_My mouth boasts over my enemies, for I delight in your deliverance._**

**_There is no one holy like the Lord; there is no one besides You; there is no Rock like our God._**

**_Do not keep talking so proudly or let your mouth speak such arrogance, for the Lord is a God who knows, and by Him deeds are weighed._**

**_The bows of the warriors are broken, but those who stumbled are armed with strength._**

**_Those who were full hire themselves out for food, but for those who were hungry hunger no more._**

**_She who was barren has borne seven children, but she who has many sons pines away._**

**_The Lord brings death and makes alive; He brings down to the grave and raises up!_**

**_The Lord sends poverty and wealth; He humbles and He exalts._**

**_He raises the poor from the dust and lifts the need from the ash heap; He seats them with princes and has them inherit a throne of honor._**

**_For the foundations of the Earth are the Lord's; upon them He has set the world. He will guard the feet of His saints, but the wicked will be silenced in darkness._**

**_It is not by strength that one prevails; those who oppose the Lord will be shattered._**

**_He will thunder against them from Heaven; the Lord will judge the ends of the Earth._**

**_He will give strength to His king and exalt the horn of his anointed.'"_**

"**_Amen!" a man shouted, and many laughed and cheered. Someone began to sing hymns, and many followed. The air began to fill with happy music made from whatever they had around- trash cans, one guitar, even a harmonica- despite the fact that the Depression was there. When rejoicing God, it didn't matter; as Hannah's prayer stated, He would save them if they believed He could._**

**_Hannah was led by Maybelle into the crowd and they danced with other children as they sang along with the adults._**

**_Hannah squealed with joy, and held her sister tightly. "I love you, Maybelle. Thank you for reading me my Prayer. I'm so much better now." She said. Maybelle smiled, and kissed her sister's cheek._**

"**_I love you too, Hannah."_**

**_They both turned back to get their mother, and have her join in the short, happy moment as well._**

**_But, after they turned their heads to where their mother sat, she was no where to be found. Only Maybelle's Bible remained. Worried, they ran inside._**

"**_I'm sorry, girls… But Mr. and Mrs. Ashby left five minutes ago."_**

**_They sat down on the curb again, the happiness no longer with them. Hannah began to cry again, and wailed into her sister's shoulder as she held her. Maybelle began to cry too. They both understood the sad, horrid truth._**

**_Their parents had abandoned them._**

* * *

"Hannah!"

Hannah jumped awake and blinked sleepily. "I fell asleep again…" She mumbled.

Rose nodded, chuckling. "Honestly. Do you sleep at all at night?" She asked. Hannah huffed loudly, and rubbed the sand from her eyes.

Rose's smile faded. "Were you dreaming of the Depression?" She asked seriously. Hannah refused to answer that. She simply stared out into the streets, until the exquisite hotel the invitation said the party was at came into view.

The Black Wine Hotel. That was its name. And it was named accurately; in that hotel, there was the world's most varied and numerous wine cellars. Every wine known to man was stored there; all donated and bought by the owner and visitors. _I suppose it's fitting_, she thought. She fluffed her hair, and prepared to be led out.

"Are you ready, Rose?" She asked. Rose nodded, and briefly showed her Duchess the black iron cutting knives. Hannah nodded back approvingly. "Good… Be on guard at all times."

The car stopped, and Rose opened the door, and gently took Hannah's hand for her to get out. She was greeted by camera flashes and shouts for her attention. Rose followed, and as her Duchess walked in, she mumbled her reply.

"Yes, My Duchess."

As Hannah walked into the Hotel Black Wine's lobby, her face holding a pleasant smile, she was greeted by a round of enthusiastic applause.

She smoothed out her dress, one bought by Rose the previous day; a black, strapless dress with a green see-through scarf and a matching dark green sash. Underneath the sash and under the black see through fabric, two white pleated skirts made the dress seem fluffier. For accessories, she wore a black hair band with a small, green top hat with a black ribbon on said band and fishnet covering one eye, diamond drop earrings, and a white pearl necklace hanging off her slender neck. Her hair had been prepared in a unique way this time; in the place where the fishnet covered, her hair was pushed back, and the hair that was usually somewhat in her eye was now covering her eye completely. On her feet, for the first time, she wore dark green high heels. She looked like an adult, while at the same time, a child.

She raised a black gloved hand, and waved cutely at the other adults. They cheered, and cooed as she went further inside. She caught snitches of what they said, and it made her smile smugly.

"She's so beautiful…!"

"Such fancy attire… No wonder she's called the Irish Duchess."

"Now it makes sense why the young Funtomhive was so eager to have her here… I bet he's looking for her hand."

"What a lovely smile too."

She heard one bit however, that made her falter in her 'lovely' smile.

"That woman with her is a rather dark looking character… Is she her mother?"

Hannah glanced up at Rose, knowing she heard.

Rose wore a simple off the shoulder black dress, white gloves, and black stiletto heels, and a choker with a black rose on it, nothing more. Her hair was placed up into a ponytail, and the curls in the front hung as usual. "Ignore them, young miss. We are looking for Phantomhive."

"If that's the case, your search is over, Ms. Soloton and Miss Ashby."

Hannah narrowed her eyes. Before her stood Ciel, and by his side, Sebastian. Ciel wore a black dress shirt with a dark navy blue vest, navy blue brooch with silver lining, and a black swallowtail jacket, black pants that accented his legs, and black boots, with, of course, his black eye patch. Sebastian wore but a white dress shirt, black slacks, black gloves, and a red tie with a matching sash. Sebastian held out a tray of wine glasses, and Ciel took one off it to offer to Hannah.

Ciel walked up to her, his charming smile not fooling Hannah for one moment. She didn't even take the glass as it was offered; she merely gave it to Rose to throw away. "'Funtomhive'." Hannah spat, surveying him suspiciously. Ciel chuckled, and took her hand. He kissed it, and the crowd cooed.

Hannah faked a smile, but quickly took her hand away. Ciel was putting on an act; it was painfully obvious for Hannah, because she'd done the same so many times before.

"Care for some refreshments, Ms. Soloton?" Sebastian asked lightheartedly, his face not as friendly as his master's, though a smile still there. Rose turned her head to the side.

"No."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her answer, and turned to stand by the door to open the doors for people and offer them wine. Rose took her place at the guests of honors' table, and far away from Sebastian. Hannah rolled her eyes at both the demons' immaturity. Ciel called for a toast by clapping his hands, taking the glass Hannah had set down.

"To Funtomhive Toys and Ashby Candy- May they both be led by we children with brilliant minds and innocent hearts!"

"To Ashby and Funtomhive!"

"Hurrah!"

Hannah applauded with the rest of everyone else, but rolled her eyes at the mediocrity. Ciel 'drank' the glass of wine, and set it on the table. He placed his hand on her hip, and signaled the quartet to begin playing.

They did, and Hannah and Ciel began to dance. However, when only a little ways into the song, they were interrupted by a loud clatter. Rose had tripped Sebastian when he walked by- once again, very childish- and he'd flung the glasses of wine into the air, righted himself, and even spun around to kick Rose's chair in retort (in which Rose slammed her foot down so she wouldn't budge) - all before the wine came back down onto his tray, not a single drop out of place.

"My apologies, Mrs. Ashby. I must remember not to be so clumsy." Sebastian stated, glaring while smiling at the same time.

Rose's eyebrows arched, and she pursed her lips. "Yes. You should."

They stared each other down, until Rose remembered something. "I heard you can play the violin better than the entire English Orchestra. Is this true?" she asked.

Sebastian huffed, nodding. "Correct, madam. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Oh, please do. I'd love to see you crash and burn."

"Too kind, too kind."

And so Sebastian walked lithely over to the quartet, mumbling lowly. The four men nodded unanimously, and one handed Sebastian his violin. The butler nodded a thank you, turned, and began to play "La Gardenia". Rose laughed at the simplicity of the song, and stood.

"Young Miss, if I may… I would like to assist Mr. Michaelis before he makes a bigger idiot of himself."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "By all means. We can't allow them to be desecrated." She teased. Ciel had an annoyed look on his face, and called out to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded, and played with even more brilliance.

Rose jumped gracefully onto the elevated stage, and stopped Sebastian. "You forget- this is 1941. Your English tunes bore these quick people." She said quickly, fluidly. She snapped her fingers, and, somehow, the band knew what she wanted, and began to play a dark, blues-like rhythm. She took hold of the microphone, the lights dimming to fit the mood.

Suddenly, the sound of melodic, almost too inhumanly perfect voice filled the air, in the form of a soft coo. Sebastian grit his teeth, and tried to play the American-like tune. If he couldn't beat her by doing it his way, he'd humiliate her by beating her at her own game.

"**You give me fever. . .**  
**Fever. . .Oh. . .**  
**Oh. . .**  
**You give me fever**  
**Fever in the morning**  
**Fever when it's late at night**  
**You give me fever**  
**Fever when you kiss me**  
**Fever when you hold me tight**  
**You give me fever**  
**Fever in the evening**  
**Fever all through the night**  
**Fever when you're with me**  
**Fever when you love. . .**

**Oh. . .**  
**You give me fever**  
**Fever in the morning**  
**Fever when it's late at night**  
**You give me fever**  
**Fever when you kiss me**  
**Fever when you hold me tight**  
**You give me fever**  
**Fever in the evening**  
**Fever all through the night**  
**Fever when you're with me**  
**Fever when you love me. . .**"

Rose smirked and cooed one last time as Sebastian pulled a long, deep note.

"**What a lovely way to burn**..."

Hannah held Ciel's shoulder and hand tightly, but not in affection. "Tell me, Phantomhive… What is it you have planned? Eh? What do you want from me?" She asked under her breath.

Ciel's smile finally faded, and he was back to his stoic self. "Perhaps this is why I disliked being around girls my age; they are so headstrong."

The Duchess sneered. "I hate boys in general; they have a habit of betraying you."

The Earl titled his head a bit. "Why do you not trust boys?"

Hannah sighed quietly, and pressed his hand against the back of her head. Ciel gasped a bit; he could feel scars along the back of her head, under her hair. And there were a lot of them; too many to count. He felt sparks run down his spine as his hand brushed over her Seal, and he quickly retracted it.

"I had to work in a factory as a child. I wasn't adopted when I was four. I was adopted when I was seven. But before I was, I was tricked by a boy I had a crush on. My hair had gotten caught in a machine, and I was nearly beheaded. However, someone cut me loose. I don't know who, but someone did. The factory owners threw me out for getting hair and blood in the machine and on their floor, and I nearly froze to death. But do you know who saved me?"

Ciel nodded. "Rose. Your Demon."

"Yes. She saved me, and promised me the revenge I crave. I'm going to get revenge on my parents, on this country… On everyone." Hannah finished.

Ciel's eye was downcast. "You…" He began. He clenched her hip, and Hannah winced at the force.

"You and I are the same, Hannah Ashby."

Hannah gasped, and her eyes lit up with anger. "How?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Ciel's expression did not change. "I wanted revenge as well. And I got it. Believe me… What they say is a lie. There is no greater comfort than seeing revenge carried out. This is why…" He trailed off. He leaned in, his breath fanning across Hannah's neck, and mumbled oh-so quietly,

"I want to help you."

Hannah gasped silently. She stared at him in disbelief; surely, he wasn't serious! _Is this the reason why he wants to make a partnership with my company?_ She thought.

Ciel cleared his throat. "You are… Obviously different than the other humans around you. So, I've been thinking… And I have a proposition for you."

He took her hand, and stared at her, with every ounce of seriousness he had.

"I want you to marry me."

* * *

**_SMACK!_**

* * *

All eyes turned to the young dancing couple, and all sound ceased, except for the echoing sound that Hannah had caused.

Ciel hit the floor, and held his now reddened cheek.

Hannah glared at him with as much hostility as her small form could carry. If looks could kill, hers would have massacred the entire room.

"Do not, I repeat, do NOT, EVER, ask me that again, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel gaped at her, and scoffed. He jumped back up, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close. "You little wretch…" He mumbled shakily.

Hannah's eyes never left Ciel's one as the whole room began to murmur.

But Hannah realized that she'd made a mistake in hitting Ciel. Thinking quickly, she began to giggle cutely. "Oh, you are such a talented actor, Ciel! To be able to act so convincingly… But please, I think your scaring your guests!" She exclaimed, her eyes warning him.

The room sighed in understanding and relief, and went back to partying. Ciel faked a laugh, and nodded, to assure the more suspicious.

They began to dance again, and Ciel held her tightly. "I'll ask again, I swear it." He snarled.

Hannah sighed shakily. "No." She answered. "Why would you want to marry me? The idea is both stupid and pointless."

"Is it?" Ciel asked, twirling her. "You don't see this from my perspective then. Imagine… Maybe not marry me; but bear my children. And before you slap me again- I can see you raise that hand- let me explain. Imagine it; your children will be half demon. Their capabilities will be twice that of a human, and their possibilities twice that of a demon. Once you seize control of the world, who will lead when you die? You children can make sure your ambition lives on. Forever…"

Hannah felt fear creep down her spine. Not because this sounded a LOT like rape on her part… But because it sounded like a good idea.

Rose broke the metal spoon she'd been holding; she heard the entire conversation with her powerful demon senses, and the whole time, she'd fought the urge to kill the boy demon by bending the steel spoon.

Sebastian had heard as well, and fought the urge to smile. _Oh, young master… You continue to surprise me._

Hannah let out soft breath. "I hate it… But what you say is a good idea."

Ciel smiled triumphantly. _Excellent,_ he thought. _Now it's Check, Hannah Ashby. You may have been a valuable player, but I, in the end, won. Once you give yourself to me, I can use you to carry out my new interest… Can a human girl carry a demon's child? Or… Will she die? Either way, you'll be out of my hair._

"So…" He trailed off. "Is that a yes?"

Hannah blushed, and smiled.

"**Never in this mother fucking lifetime**."

* * *

Rose appeared behind Ciel, and grabbed him. "This boy has slipped something in my mistress's drink! I have found something in the drinks his butler gave us! Rapist! Child demon!" She screamed, holding him up for everyone to see.

Loud cries of disbelief and anger echoed through the room. Ciel's eye dilated, and turned a deep red. He struggled, and shoved himself free of the maid's grasp. His eye patch came off, but he kept his eye shut, lest the whole room see his Seal. "Lies!" He shouted, backing up.

Hannah, catching on, began to weep. "Why, Ciel…? Why? I thought we could have been great friends! But you're just like all the other boys…!" She wailed, and began to cry crocodile tears. She fell to her knees, and shook.

Sebastian was over there in an instant, silver knives in hand. "Sebastian! I order you to kill Rose Soloton and Hannah Ashby!" Ciel cried, his eye now open and glowing.

Sebastian's eyes lit up, and turned the Hellish red that signified he was a true demon.

"**_Yes, My Lord._**"

Hannah gasped, and scooted back. "Rose! Defend me! Kill Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis!" She ordered, tucking the hair that hid her Seal back, the Seal itself glowing like Ciel's.

Rose copied Sebastian, only she her mouth curled into a smile that made the Cheshire Cat jealous.

"**_Yes, My Duchess!_**"

Hannah felt hands pick up her up, and she smiled as Grell carried her away from the war zone bridal style. "I'm sorry I'm so late to the party… I've been watching from the sidelines invisibly. And you were right, there were men waiting outside to snatch you." He explained.

Hannah nodded. "Are they dead?"

Grell smirked, his shark teeth gleaming. He set her down, and made a rocker symbol while sticking his tongue out. "Mince meat."

"Excellent."

Rose struck Sebastian with her black iron knives, and winced as he cut her with his silver ones. "Your master as a lot of nerve." Rose announced, and ignored the pain. Sebastian, for once, had no choice but to agree.

"He certainly is ignorant still of our ways…" He grumbled.

Rose picked up plates from the buffet table and threw them at Sebastian like throwing stars, all of which he broke with a wave of his hand. She landed a few good kicks on her way down from the table, but so did he.

"You know now that this means war. I will not stop until he either disappears from my Duchess's sight and mind, or he is dead."

Sebastian grabbed her hair, and tilted her face up to his. "I am aware of that. And I will not stop until your charge either belongs to my master, or her womb bears his children. If it's what he wants, then I will serve him, until eternity."

"And as her maid, it is my job to craft this world into her image. I will not allow her image to have disgusting, half breed children painted into it."

"So be it, then, Rose Soloton."

"So be it, Sebastian Michaelis."

Rose bit into Sebastian's hand suddenly, and stabbed him with her hidden marble knife. He let out a soft choking sound, and hit the floor.

This, of course, didn't really hurt him, but there were still people there. He had to fake his dying form.

People began to scream and cry murder. And Ciel…?

Nowhere to be found.

"Damn it…! He's fled!" Hannah cursed.

The police then FINALLY appeared, and the first thing they saw was the "dead" Sebastian, and Rose, with blood on her clothes. They grabbed her. Normally, Rose would have killed them all, but Hannah gave her the look that clearly said, "Go along with it".

Rose nodded. _Yes, My Duchess,_She thought silently. She winced as she was dragged away, her eyes a calm green.

Hannah felt Grell hold her tightly. "Don't worry, Hannah. I won't let Ciel destroy your ambition." He declared.

Hannah's face filled with confusion. "Why? Why do you stay still? It's over; He's won. Checkmate."

Grell smiled. "It's… A bit hard to explain. I suppose… You've grown on me. You remind me of the times when I was working with Madam Red… Only, so far, you have yet to fail me as a Master." He explained.

Hannah let her eyes close halfway as people began to evacuate the area and see Rose get thrown into the Police car.

Sebastian, realizing he was safe to retreat, sat up, turned his head, and smirked. "Miss Ashby… I request you come with me now." He purred.

Hannah let her eyes snap back open wide, and fury burned brightly inside them. "Don't fail me as a Butler; Grell Sutcliffe, I order you to kill Sebastian Michaelis! Protect me with all your might!" She cried.

Grell, however, hesitated for a moment. _Sebastian is my true love… I can't kill him! I'm going to have his babies!_He thought sadly. But, it suddenly occurred to him; Hannah, if faced with people being cruel to her, never allowed them to stay on her list of friends. Sebastian, time and time again, proved that not only was he **_not_** interested in Grell, but he also couldn't care less if he hurt his feelings or not.

If a girl throws her parents out for being cruel to her, why can't Grell forget about Sebastian?

Grell narrowed his eyes. _That's just it… I can,_He realized. He took out the tie in his hair, and ran a comb through it, turning it a vibrant red. His switched out his glasses, and let his teeth turn shark like again.

"Sebastian darling… A woman's got to know when to say, 'enough is enough'." He declared. He pulled out his chainsaw, his face, for once, completely serious. "I'm sick of chasing someone who refuses to express love back to me. So… Let this be the end of our little affair, as I paint you in your own blood!"

Sebastian was caught off guard. "But, Grell, I was hoping we could have a little fun later." He lied.

Grell stopped for but a moment. Then, his eyes lit up with flames. "THAT IS IT! I'M SICK OF THAT TOO! THAT STUPID, MEAN TEASE-!" He screeched at the top of his lungs. He flew at Sebastian, and somehow managed to surprise him so much that he didn't block, and his chainsaw grazed his chest.

Sebastian cried out as blood spewed from the cut in his chest, and Hannah laughed loudly. Grell smiled as he heard Hannah's laughter. "If this is what you want, my Duchess, then I shall carve this demon into your image!" Grell cried.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You are a Death God! Why do you serve a human?" He asked, throwing a sliver fork at him.

Grell blocked it with ease, and shrugged. "It's either this, or my job, and hon, I do not want to go to Los Angeles alone. Too many rapists!"

Sebastian saw an opportunity to flee, and he crashed through the window to the back of the hotel. Grell chased after him, jumping through the same window.

"You aren't getting away, Sebastian! If I can't have you, nobody will!" Grell exclaimed gleefully, throwing his chainsaw at the demon.

Sebastian heard it whirring, and jumped out of the way just in time. Grell snapped his fingers in defeat, and hurried after his Death Scyfe.

Hannah ran to the alleyway, and screamed in frustration as Sebastian vanished from her sights. "FUCK!" She shrieked. Her knees gave way, and she fell to the dirty ground.

Grell finally yanked his chainsaw free from the cement, but did not pursue Sebastian. Instead, he ran to Hannah's aid. He ignored her foul language; if he was her, he would have screamed far worse.

He pulled her close, and held her protectively. "It's alright, sweetie. This isn't over. I doubt Rose is going to stand being in prison, and they can't possibly pin any of this on you. This is a corrupt time, where murderers get away; luckily, we're the murderers this time." He comforted. He laughed a bit under his breath; Sebastian had been right. He was growing attached to Hannah. But then again, was it so bad?

"I will stand by you through this, Hannah… After all, you will be the ruler of the world one day. Why would I leave now, when that much is obvious?"

Hannah felt the air leave her. _Grell… He believes it too._ She realized. Her eyes dilated, and she suddenly began to laugh. It started out soft, but grew into an insane, twisted howl.

_I've just realized… I'm winning. Ciel called out Check… But I've destroyed his plan._******_I… Am winning_**_._

After Hannah had calmed down, she allowed Grell to lift her up. "Time to plan, Grell… We need to get Rose. We also need to flee this place; its obvious Georgia is no longer a home for me, at least, not now. Perhaps… a vacation, somewhere in the West?" She suggested. _Grell did say he needed to go to Los Angeles…_

Grell giggled. "Sounds like fun. It's getting too cold anyways. Winter is just around the corner, Duchess."

"Yes… It is."

* * *

Ciel shouted with absolute fury. The Chess game he'd been playing earlier was soon scattered on the floor, for he had swung his arm and knocked it over.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"My Lord, it is my fault…"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ciel yelled, twirling around to meet Sebastian's gaze. "If you'd not focused on Grell, and instead focused on Hannah, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SET BACK TO SQUARE ONE! Now everyone is looking for me, and disgracing me with words like 'rapist'! DAMN THAT GIRL! DAMN HER TO HELL!"

Sebastian took a step back away from Ciel. He'd never seen him so angry before; not even when he had been a human.

"What will you do now, young master…?" Sebastian asked calmly. Ciel took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

Then, suddenly, he chuckled. "What else is there to do, Sebastian? I'm going to make her mine, whether she wants to or not. Before, it was so I could fulfill an interest I had; now, it's so I can disgrace her, humiliate her, and make her what she was truly meant to be; a whore, for a man to desecrate."

Sebastian flinched. Then, he bowed, and closed his eyes. _Ah… I'd forgotten. He's not the same child I knew._

Ciel glanced down at Sebastian, and smirked. "I order you to steal Hannah away from Rose, and bring her to me. This is the greatest order I will ever give you as both a butler, and a demon."

Sebastian looked up, his pupils slit like a snake's. But it wasn't in desire that his eyes burned like that; it was with hatred for the monster his once pure master had turned into.

He, Sebastian, hated Ciel, but could never leave his side.

"**_Yes, My Lord._**"

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN!

*ARE YOU HAPPY, FAN GIRLS? I made him say his frickin' catchphrase! There!

Can you see how Hannah's Prayer from the Bible fits the story now? Eh? Especially now with Ciel's little "mission"… And I don't want any flaming, saying, and "How stupid! All Fanfiction of Ciel has him desiring some stupid OC!"

BECAUSE THAT IS NOT THE CASE!

Ciel never "desired" Hannah. Yes, he was interested because the idea of half demon children is an interesting concept-and Hannah, being nearly his equal, served as a good subject, plus, as he said, if she died, even better- but now it's not about him actually falling in love with her, or even being remotely attracted to her (which, as you probably could tell, he isn't). He wants to humiliate her in the only way he can think of. And back in the thirties, disgracing a woman by taking her virginity by force was still around. And obviously, Hannah says, "Does not want! DX" So she's not jumping into his arms either.

Really, now it's a game of fucked up Chess. Not a CielxHannah story (not yet).

Though, it kinda makes you wonder what their children **_would_** be like…

…

O.O

Sweet merciful Jesus.

Their child would be the Omen.

And another thing: That song was called Fever. Look it up.


	7. Her Maid, Inprisoned

The prison roared with voices. Rose counted each one, never skipping over a scream of anger.

"You have… Four hundred fifty two women here, am I correct?" She asked the prison guard carefully. The guard grunted, and shoved her into her cell. This would have been her third cell transfer that week; she kept moving around due to the fact that she terrified her inmates.

"You right, missy, but countin' jelly beans won't get ya out o' here. You gunna be locked away for a very, very long time." The guard stated, smirking. "I'll be here wheneva you wake, and wheneva you sleep… Like God."

Rose laughed in all good nature. "Please, ma'am. God doesn't exist. And if he did…" She trailed off. Rose took a sudden step forward, and her emerald eyes turned ruby. "**I doubt he could be a match for me.**"

The guard stumbled back in fear, and Rose's inmates laughed loudly. Rose stepped back into the cell, chuckling darkly. "I'll be a good girl; don't worry." She stated before bowing. "My young Miss has ordered it."

The guard got back on her feet, and quickly slammed and locked the door. Rose heard her mumble to the other guards, and saw her turn her head a bit to glance behind at her.

"Keep an eye on her… She's some sort o' Devil worshipper, I tell ya."

Rose huffed, and glanced down at her orange prisoner suit in disdain. She hated the color orange; it clashed with her green eyes.

"Hey, Princess."

Rose blinked, and frowned. _Are they talking to me?_

"Big tits and white ass skin! I'm talking to you!"

Rose blinked again, and turned her head lazily. "Me?" She asked nonchalantly. A tall, dark skinned woman sneered, and nodded. She scratched her lice infected head, and spat on the ground.

"What you do, Princess? Rob a makeup store?" she asked in a mocking tone. The other three women laughed. Obviously, she was the alpha female there.

Rose frowned. "Such terrible grammar…" She mumbled. She turned all the way around, and walked toward what was meant to be her bed.

"HEY! I'm talkin' to you!" The woman yelled, slamming her hand against the wall right by Rose's head.

Rose didn't even flinch. Her, afraid of this hulk? Never in a lifetime. In fact, she found playing along with the humans and their justice system rather like playing pretend; she could easily leave if she didn't find it fun anymore. But oh, to Rose, this was extremely entertaining. The only thing that really bothered her, however, was the fact that her young miss was alone. _Not completely alone, I suppose… She does have Grell. But he's no match for Sebastian; not when he's on a mission_, she thought.

The hulking woman laughed a bit. "You think you tough, bitch? You wanna fight me?" she dared in a low voice. Rose smiled, and brushed some dandruff off the woman's shoulder.

"No ma'am. My young Miss ordered me to go along with your system; I don't believe fighting is in that."

The other three cooed, and laughed. "Alright, Princess; you gunna answer a few questions, got it?" The hulk asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Heh… You got a name?"

"Rose. Rose Soloton."

A small, blond haired girl cackled. "Ooh, she got one of them fancy names!"

Rose scrunched her nose in disgust. "You are all filthy."

"Forget that. Next question; what 'young Miss'? You one of those servant people?"

"Yes, I am. I am Hannah Ashby's maid, and one Hell of one, if I may add."

"Oh yeah… I heard 'bout that. You kill a man?"

"Only because he threatened my young Miss's ambition… And his master tried to force himself on her."

"Pfft! Whatever! Forget you! You shoulda let her get laid. You wouldn't be in this mess, I can tell ya! Hm… Bet you never been here once!"

Rose laughed a bit. She pushed the hulk out of the way, and sat down. The hulk gawked in disbelief, and raised her hand to strike Rose.

Rose, however, stopped her by saying her next statement.

"I've been to prison before. I've also been burned at the stake, and drowned."

The small blond raised an eyebrow. "Damn! What you do?"

"Well… I went to prison because I betrayed King Henry the Eighth's second queen by disguising myself as her and sleeping with her brother, and I was burned for dancing naked in the streets and seducing the local minister. I can't really remember why I was drowned. I believe it had something to do with screaming blasphemy about the end of the planet; I don't know, I was a wild child back then."

The cell was silent for a moment as they each registered what Rose said. Then, the room erupted into boisterous laughter.

Rose felt another woman-a Spanish girl with large lips- wrap her arm around her. "You know, you got some really green eyes… Y'all, look at this! This is some freaky shit!" She called, invading Rose's personal space.

The other girls got closer, and stared in amazement. "How'd you get such green eyes?" The last girl asked, another Spanish girl with curly white blond hair.

Rose smiled a bit, and unwrapped the woman's arm from around her. "It's… A secret."

The others huffed, and picked up a conversation about some baseball player without her. Rose lay on her bed. She was glad that they had such short attention spans; she'd rather she could go without issue. And by "issue", she didn't want to kill anyone.

* * *

Rose sat down at a table instead of getting food to eat. Luckily for her, it wasn't mandatory that she did.

She sighed calmly. "How boring…" She mumbled. She'd expect prison to be more stimulating; she'd have to rethink how long she would stay.

Her mind wandered to Hannah. Was Grell taking good care of her? Or did he already leave her? _If he did_, she thought bitterly, _he'll have to answer to me. And I won't be happy._

A group of women suddenly began to fight. Their shouts and swears rang through the cafeteria, along with the encouraging shrieks. Rose ignored them, and instead, focused of the trio of women coming toward her in a rushed fashion. Unlike the other women, however, they seemed much more refined, and serious.

"Rose Soloton?" One asked, placing her hand on the table. She had amber eyes, and black hair with a purple tint, cut boy short and a bit spiky. The others, strangely, resembled each other, as though they were triplets.

Rose nodded her head as a sign of acknowledging, but nothing more.

"Come with us. There is someone who wants to talk to you."

Rose raised an eyebrow, and did not move. The one who had spoken narrowed her eyes, and repeated the order.

"Why? I'm comfortable right where I am." She argued. It wasn't her nature to do so, but she was that lazy at the moment.

The other two women glanced over at the fight, and glanced back at their friend with anxiety in their eyes. The prison guards were currently separating the other prisoners, though they were having quite some issues. The other two women tugged on the first's sleeve, and mumbled in her ear unanimously.

Rose raised her eyebrow again, only this time with curiosity. _They act as though they truly were triplets…_ She realized. The "triplets" looked at her suddenly.

"We need you to come with us, Rose Faustus."

Rose jumped up without even blinking, and grabbed the closest woman's neck. "**Who are you**?" She growled darkly. "And how do you know that name?"

The woman's eyes turned red, and she wrenched Rose's hand free from her. "Come with us." They repeated again.

Rose clenched her fists, and her eyes widened in surprise. _Demons…_

She finally did as they asked, and stood. They quickly grabbed her, much to her dislike and surprise. Before she could protest, the three women literally pulled her away and out into the courtyard.

Once they were, Rose instantly twisted free. She slammed her fist into the nearest triplet's stomach, sending her flying. The other two attacked her, but Rose knocked them away as if they were flies. In fact, she barely lifted a black nail polished finger.

Rose turned her head as she felt someone try to sneak up behind her, and she lifted her hand to block the fist that was aimed at her before it came in contact with her head.

She jumped as she saw yellow eyes, and let out a soft chuckle.

"Hanna."

* * *

Rose did not wince as she was forced to her knees by Hanna's Triplets. It made sense why she could smack them around so easily; they weren't real demons, just puppets created by Hanna.

They occupied the warden of the jail's room, currently. Hanna, apparently, was under a contract with him at the moment, which explained why he let them "chat". Oh, the convenience.

Hanna sat in the Warden's chair, staring down at Rose with an emotionless face. She made a motion for the Triplets to let her go, and rested her head on her chin, and her arm on the arm of the chair.

"Rose. How nice to see you again. You look well, considering."

Rose stood, and brushed off her shoulder. She surveyed Hanna with suspicion. "I suppose… But I would like to know why I'm speaking to you. After all… We aren't necessarily best friends, considering you sent my brother to his death." She mentioned casually, but with a voice laced with venom. Hanna nodded in understanding, completely ignoring the "sent my brother to die" part, and made another motion for a chair to be pulled so Rose could sit.

"Still think Claude was your brother? Hm… Anyways, let's not dwell on that. Not now." She laid back a bit, an almost amused look upon her face.

"It's not hard to find you… Did you know that?" Hanna asked. She pulled out a stack of newspapers, and flipped through each headline.

"'Irish Duchess becomes Heiress to Italian General's Fortune After Being Adopted Only Three Months Earlier'. 'Irish Duchess Travels Planet in Quest for Knowledge'. 'Irish Duchess Returns to America, Buys Home In Georgia'. And the newest… 'Scandal: Irish Duchess Becomes Victim of Attempted Rape! Close Servant Sent To Jail for Murder! Body of Victim Nowhere to Be Found!'"

Rose laughed, and crossed her legs. "I'll take a guess… Ciel Phantomhive reared his head again?" Hanna asked as she dropped the newspapers to the floor with a loud flop.

Rose nodded. She kept her eyes closed, and it gave her an almost weary appearance. "Damned brat… He was trying to talk my charge into marrying him, so he could get her to have his children… Doesn't he know by now that there's a reason that we don't cohort with humans on that level?"

"I suppose Sebastian never thought it would come up… I would like to think we all remembered, but he's the type that chose to ignore. Speaking of whom… 'Dead Body'? Did you manage to subdue him?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did. But he ran as soon as I was 'arrested', like a coward."

"He's not so much of a coward as he is an over thinker in the face of danger… Remember, I've met him. And Ciel… Though he will never take Alois's place, I did have him as a master."

"How is Alois, by the way? And his brother… Luca, was it?"

"…Well. They sleep peacefully inside me."

"Why do you not absorb them? Surely, it's tempting…?"

"I enjoy hearing their voices when I sleep more."

"Hm… I'll never understand you."

"You don't have to, Rose. It's already odd that we've all had so much interaction with one another to begin with… And it's not in the plan."

"…I know."

Hanna leaned closer, and rested her head on her hands. "Rose, I have never, nor will I ever, be an ally. You have made it clear you do not want my friendship. However, you do need my help."

Rose flinched. Her expression turned more livid. "If I ever _did_ need help, I would certainly not need _your_ help." She spat. "I've made it a personal mission not to rely on you or the other demons anymore."

Hanna snorted. "Same old Rose. I can always count on you to never improve. In fact…" She trailed off. She snickered. "I remember when you were smaller. When Sebastian and Claude were smaller too. Ruddy faces, wild black hair, and short little tails… Your skin was a scarlet red back then, remember? You kept crying those sad black tears because they never shared any food with you, because you were too small and pathetic to get your own. Finally Claude took a little pity on you, and let you leech off of him. You called him "Big Brother", and you even took his last name. It was easy, considering you were meant to be just Rose. You weighed Claude down. And finally… He gave up on you. I remember that day. He just… Ignored you. You ran away, and now, look at you. Still the weak little brat we all remember."

Rose's eyes dilated. She didn't move, she simply froze. Memories of the time before Hannah flashed by, and she felt her body tremble.

She looked down, and closed her eyes slowly. One particular memory of Hannah came across her mind, a time when they first met.

* * *

"**_Rose… What is it like?"_**

**_Rose glanced up from polishing the General's silverware. "Pardon me, young Miss?"_**

"**_Don't play stupid. What's it like being a demon?" Hannah asked again, swirling the white wine she had around boredly._**

**_Rose tilted her head a bit. "Oh… Boring, I suppose. It's a rather meaningless existence, to live forever." She answered. She set the table, never placing a spoon out of line._**

**_Hannah smiled a bit. "How depressing… I was wondering what would happen if I became a demon."_**

**_The silver slipped out of Rose's fingers. She turned to Hannah, and narrowed her emerald eyes. "Never speak of becoming a demon. It's a horrible thing, and I, as your maid, will not allow that to happen." She stated montonely._**

**_Hannah's eyes widened at her brashness. "O-Oh… Sorry." She mumbled. Rose's eyes softened and she laughed a bit under her breath. Hannah, at eight years old, was still learning not to apologize to her._**

**_Rose walked over, and got on one knee. "Young Miss… There is a name I want to call you. I believe it's more fitting as a way to answer you."_**

**_Hannah raised an eyebrow. Placing the still full glass on the table, she nodded encouragingly._**

**_Rose smiled calmly, her eyes half hidden by long, thick eyelashes. "Duchess."_**

**_Hannah blushed a bit. "I… I like it. Duchess... But what about young Miss? I like that too."_**

"**_I'll call you that as well, if you'd like."_**

**_Hannah smiled. She looked down, and bit her lip. "I… I've never ordered someone around before… It's odd."_**

**_Rose laughed. She took Hannah's ring- newly remade to house a fairly well sized emerald- off the table, and daintily slipped it onto her finger. It had to be placed on her thumb; it was still too big. "Young miss… I promise you this."_**

"**_Hm?"_**

"**_As long as I am able to kneel, no sword shall strike you. As long as I am able to speak, no bullet will pierce you. As long as I am able to serve you, no man will steal you away in the night. My job- no, my philosophy- is to create the world in the image of its one true Duchess; the Queen of the World. You. And I will not die, nor will I leave, nor will I be caged, until I see you wearing the golden crown of kings and sitting in the emerald throne of which you belong in. And when that time comes… I will fully enjoy basking in your glory."_**

**_Hannah froze. She'd expected Rose to say, "Fully devour you". Glancing at her ring, she let a coy smile cross her face. "Rose… Until this golden crown that you speak of rusts and the emerald throne loses its shine… Serve me. As my demon and my maid."_**

**_Rose laid her hand across her chest, turned her head to the ground, let her eyes glance up through heavy eyelashes, and let a coy smile cross her lips._**

"**Yes, My Duchess."**

* * *

Hanna flew back with a loud gasp as black thorns sprouted out from the ground. Her eyes widened in horror as a loud, inhuman cackle sharpened the air around her.

Rose's true form had showed itself.

"**I made a promise to her… To my young Miss. And I will not let it be ruined by the likes of you, or any other demon.**"

Hanna made a hand motion for the Triplets to attack, but vines of emerald thorns appeared and wrapped around them, slicing them to bits and strangling what was left.

Large, black angel wings flashed through the air, as well as the gleam of long, canine teeth. Hanna rose, and pulled the Demon Blade Leviathan out of her stomach.

She brandished it, only to have it fly out of her hand in a split moment, before she could even blink. She let out a sharp gasp of pain, and fell to her knees.

"How…?" Hanna breathed. She eyed the hand that once held the sword, only to realize it wasn't there; it had been sliced off when the sword flew out of her hand, hence the pain. She let out a short shudder of loss as blood oozed out in thick, violent streams. She gasped as vines wrapped around her body without warning, and began to squeeze the life out of her.

Rose's laughter filled the air once more.

"**I'm not a weakling anymore, Hanna. I grew up. And, honestly… I have the child to thank. You of all people can understand, I think, what that child can do.**"

Hanna cried out in anger as the sword flew into the black hand of the Demon. It turned on its impossibly sharp stiletto heels, and pointed the blade at Hanna's heart.

"**Don't worry… When I absorb the two boys' souls inside you, I'll make sure you hear them scream for mercy as you die. Perhaps you'll be reincarnated as something that suits you… Like a prostitute, sucking the cock of the men you once sucked souls from. Or an insect that is pierced by the thorns of Eternal Rose."**

"You… You- Rose- you can't do this! I'm a demon! We are the same! Besides, what have I done, truly? Revenge on me will only-!"

**_SHULK!_**

* * *

Hannah winced yet again as Grell tried to brush her hair. She finally gave out a loud shout, and shoved him away. "Forget it! Just bring me my hat!" She ordered.

To say Hannah was frustrated would be an understatement. Her hair, which had once been soft and manageable, was now greasy and limp without Rose's care. She couldn't sleep, because she felt unsafe without Rose's company. She could barely eat, because she was worried her food would be drugged. It was a foolish paranoia, but she couldn't help it.

Rose, for so long, had been her guardian. She did everything for her. And without her… Hannah was hopeless.

Grell felt his stomach sink. He'd screwed up again. He knew somewhat that it wasn't his fault, but he figured that it had something to do with his constant mistakes. He sighed. "Okay." He mumbled calmly. It really wasn't in his forte` to behave like an adult, but he'd heard from Joanna that in difficult times, it comforts children to know there is a mature person among them. And she didn't trust Joanna, or Alex- and certainly not Olivia- with that task.

Alex walked in, dressed in his best. "Ready, Ma'am?" He asked. Grell patted Hannah's shoulder, and gave her a comforting smile. He slipped a dark grey sunhat on her head, and smoothed out her grey suit.

Hannah glanced at the ground tiredly. "Yeah. Let's just get my damn maid already. I want to be gone before I'm Butler Bait again."

"Ooooh, you found out about the nickname?"

"…What nickname?"

"Never mind!"

Grell rolled his eyes. _This is getting so tiring… It almost makes me want to get back to being a Death God._

Hannah did not sleep in the car as they drove to where Rose said she was. She'd broken out the day before, and was able to get out without trace, considering the file stating she existed was everything but real.

Grell eyed Hannah calmly, but with care. "Would you like to get something to eat after we get her, Miss?" Alex asked.

"Yes. If you've forgotten, I haven't eaten in two days!" Hannah snapped. She rubbed her eyes. "Stop it, Grell! You're suffocating me!" She shouted as Grell tried to smooth out her outfit yet again.

Grell raised his hands defensively. "Sorry! I see Rose do it all the time, and I thought it-!"

"YOU AREN'T ROSE!"

The car fell silent. Grell's eyes softened and he looked down. "None of you will ever be Rose! So stop fucking crowding around me like I'm a baby! I'm not a baby! I'm an adult, and I will make adult decisions, and, and…!"

"Miss. We're here." Alex interrupted. Hannah's jaw clenched. She opened the car by herself, and was already halfway up the stairs before Grell and Alex could step out. They chose not to follow, however, as soon as Hannah threw them a rather dirty look.

"She's scared." Alex stated sadly. Grell nodded. A head of black hair was suddenly visible, and Alex quietly sighed.

"There she is."

"Yep."

"Grell… Call me crazy… But I have a feeling things are going to get really bad soon."

"If we stay here… Yes, it will."

* * *

Rose examined the news paper with immense satisfaction. _"Prison in Georgia destroyed!"_Rose read in her mind. She huffed._"Only three days ago, Atlanta Prison was found with only half of it in one piece. It seems as though it was something of a terrorist attack, but authorities have been encouraging citizens that it was nothing of the sort, though no actual explanation was available when questioned. There were many casualties; all of the guards and 700 of the Prison's deadliest criminals were found dead, blood sprayed everywhere and every heart missing, as though the attack was by some sort of monster. Not only the inhabitants, but the Warden as well, along with his apparent mistress, name unknown. The wife of the warden has insisted that she get all of her husband's items due to compensation-"_

When she glanced to her left as the story began to bore her, she felt relief join content. "Young Miss." She purred, smiling widely. Hannah picked up her pace a bit, until she stood in front of the demon. She crossed her arms, and glared darkly.

"Rose. It's about time. Why couldn't you come back on your own?"

"I just ate."

"…Ate what? You don't eat."

"Hm… Don't worry about it. Let's just say that there is one demon we won't have bother us later on. Unfortunately, it's not Ciel or Sebastian, but... beggars can't be choosers. Oh, and several hundred criminals, plus one cheating Warden."

"…Alright then… Well, I've prepared a list of all the things you need to do. For starters, give me a bath. Joanna has been doing well in the garden so far, but I don't trust Grell with checking…"

Rose chuckled. She stood, and bowed. "Absolutely. I shall carry out your wishes as though I never left."

Hannah halted in listing. She let her face soften, and she looked down at her shoes, her arms crossing in a subconscious self-defense. "Next time something like that happens… Don't leave my side."

Rose smiled a bit. She placed her hand on Hannah's cheek. Her fingers graced against the mark behind Hannah's ear, and she nodded. "As you wish."

Hannah blushed dark red, and swatted her hand away. If she showed her relief, it might be used against her later on.

"Enough. We go home now."

* * *

"HANNAH!"

Maria tackled her friend as soon as she stepped out of the car. "Ew, your hair is so filthy…" She mumbled, pulling a strand teasingly.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I've been a little too shaken up to worry about my hair." She said as an excuse. Maria shrugged, and kissed both her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter!" She cried. "I'm just glad I came back in time! I heard you're going on a little vacation to the West."

Hannah flinched. "Yeah. Who told you?"

Maria giggled. "Joanna did, of course! I thought you told her to tell me." Rose stepped out of the car, and bowed to Maria, who eyed her suspiciously. "What is she doing here, Hannah? She's a murderer!"

"She's nothing of the sort. That was all lies, what they said in the papers. She fought someone, but she never killed anyone. That Funtomhive kid probably said it to spite me."

Maria gasped, and nodded. "Funtomhive? As in the Ciel we met when we went shopping?"

"The very one."

"Ooooh! I knew it! He was way too cute to be good!"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You have no idea." She mumbled. She walked back inside, with Maria and her body guards following suite.

"So, Maria, how was Alabama?" Hannah asked, motioning to Olivia to prepare lunch. Olivia, for the first time, smiled, and made a motion similar to a salute.

Maria cooed. "Amazing~! The Appalachian Mountains were really something to see! And the boys were so cute…!"

Maria continued to go on about Alabama, telling about watching a man named Alfred Tolley wrestle his 250th bear, and cooing about the blond haired countrymen who worshipped the ground she walked on.

Hannah had been interested up until Maria began to talk about meeting a Latino-American boy named Henry, whom she was still claiming to be deeply in love with. After that, she lost interest.

Rose tapped her shoulder. "Young Miss… I'm sorry, but unfortunately, we must prepare for the trip."

Hannah nodded quickly, and halted Maria with her hand. "Sorry. Look, just tell me more when I send you my address, okay? We'll write." She offered.

Maria groaned in disappointment, but agreed. "I'll see you some other time, then…" She murmured. She sighed depressingly, and allowed Grell to lead her out.

"Ooooh, you have such pretty eyes!" Maria suddenly cried out as she glanced up at Grell.

"O-Oh… Really? Thank you, Miss Maria. It's an honor to meet you." Grell answered, blushing shyly.

"Really?"

"…Yes?"

* * *

Rose gently ran her fingers through Hannah's hair, smiling as she sighed with relief. "Much better…" Hannah breathed.

Hannah never thought a bath could be so refreshing. But, she was wrong. Her whole body was well rested by this point, and soon, her mind would be too. After all, she had to prepare to begin her company. Just because they came across a speed bump didn't mean that the General's money would continue to last. But this was something she would work out later.

Rose poured water over Hannah's head carefully. "I've already reserved a room in Hollywood, Young miss."

Hannah kept an emotionless face. "Good… Do you think Joanna will be alright, watching over the house?"

"Considering only Grell and I will be going… Yes. I do. Not only will she be staying, but Hayden as well."  
"Ah. You invited him like I asked. Good. And he agreed, even better."

Hannah gasped as hot water hit the bruise that was still there after Ciel had gripped her hips too hard while they danced. She hissed under her breath, and suddenly hit Rose across the face, completely on instinct. Rose fell back, and narrowed her eyes. Hannah flinched as she witnessed a flashback, and shut her eyes to blind herself to it. She feared Rose would see weakness in her, so she quickly created a face of annoyance. "Be more careful, you stupid bitch." Hannah growled, her eyes dark to hide the pain.

And that was her mistake. Rose grit her teeth. Without warning, she grabbed Hannah's throat, and held her head underwater for a moment. Hannah's screams were gargled as she fought Rose's grip. When she pulled her out, Hannah was sputtering and coughing for air.

"Do not hit me." She ordered simply. After feasting on so many horrid souls, she was rather ill-tempered.

Hannah stared at her wide eyed, and the innocent look of fear appeared once again. "…I'm sorry." She said quietly; the first time she'd said it since she met Rose.

Rose gasped lowly, regained her sense, and gently set Hannah down into the water. She cupped Hannah's cheeks, and frowned deeply. "Forgive me, young Miss. I lost myself for a moment. I had a rather rough time at that jail, and it's gotten me on edge. Forgive this foolish creature."

Hannah narrowed her eyes and looked down. She refused to meet her eyes, but relaxed against Rose's touch. "Please…" She whispered, barely audible.

Rose tilted her head a bit, and lifted Hannah's head up to meet her eyes. She let out a soft gasp as clear, salty tears rolled down Hannah's cheeks.

She was crying.

Who knew something could be so ugly, yet so beautiful at the same time?

"D-Don't hurt me like they have… Like everyone has." She stammered. Hannah trembled, whether with sadness and frustration, or because she was cold without the hot water, Rose didn't know.

Rose's eyes softened even more, if possible. "I'm sorry, young Miss." Was all Rose said.

Then Hannah began to truly cry. Rivers of tears poured down her face, and her breath came out in soft, frustrated wails. Rose pulled her close, then out of the bathtub. She wrapped Hannah up in her favorite towel, and carried her over to her bed. Though Hannah was almost fifteen, she was still so small and thin, and looked fragile in Rose's arms.

Rose thought that Hannah wanted to be left alone; after all, she'd just nearly drowned her. But Hannah gripped her apron tightly before Rose could stand. "Don't leave me." Hannah whispered quickly, her blue orbs wide with the fear of loneliness.

Rose smiled softly, and held Hannah close to her as she comforted the small child. Hannah mumbled the same statement over and over, in-between hiccupping and choking down screams.

"Don't leave me… Don't leave me… D-Don't leave me…"

Rose waited until the child's weeping had eased, and she was calmer. Then she reached over and took Hannah's nightclothes off the bedside table. Slipping off the towel with extreme care and grace, she began to dress her. Hannah went through the process robotically, not even uttering a single sound. Her eyes were cloudy and still letting a few tears leak out. Once Hannah was dressed, Rose held her again, like a mother would a child. Hannah, to her surprise, completely relaxed, and allowed herself to be held.

"Oh, young Miss…" Rose cooed quietly, sighing as Hannah's breathing evened out.

It became clear to Rose how truly delicate she was. _You hide behind a mask of a sadist and of posture…_ Rose thought, not voicing it, lest she wake up the young Duchess. _But inside, you're just as delicate as a porcelain doll, aren't you? So many emotions… And so many people abusing those emotions. Your parents abused your trust and love for them and left you and your sister out in the cold world, the General abused your naivety…_At that thought, Rose hissed darkly. _…Even Ciel abused your pride, and is now trying to crush it. But I will never abuse you, young Miss._

With that, Rose reached over the sleeping form, and took the emerald ring into her hand. She slipped it on Hannah's right middle finger, smiling happily as it fit like a glove.

_You are growing up… Don't pretend like you aren't. I saw the blood on your sheets. But you still have those tendencies of a child, don't you? That is what makes you still so innocent._

_Dear young Miss… Order me, and I will destroy every man, woman, and child, and keep your innocence as pure as snow. Until your crown rusts and you fall from your throne on high, you are my charge- no, my_**_child_**_-, and Ciel Phantomhive will never take that away from me. So order me, young Miss. I need not reply; you already know my words._

**_Don't leave me…_**

"**Yes, My Duchess_._**"


	8. Her Maid, Relaxed

"Oh Hollywood~! Where the dreams are bigger, the men are fresher, oh yes my lover it's Hollywood~!"

"GRELL! You sing that ONE MORE TIME, I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh pish posh, sweetheart, I'm not your servant anymore, you can't order me around! Now I'm just along for the ride! Oh, Ho- GYAK!"

The sound Grell just made was the sound of Rose making sure her foot and his head were well acquainted. Hannah giggled at Grell's misfortune.

"You're supposed to be driving anyways, Rose! Make sure your eyes are on the road, why don't you?" Grell whined, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. "Women… HMPF!"

Hannah laughed louder. She had to admit, she was enjoying herself. It would have been a sad excuse for a vacation if it wasn't.

Considering where they were going, it had been decided that Grell could be seen in public in his true form. Hannah doubted they hadn't seen weirder than Grell there. It was Hollywood they were staying at, after all.

"So, Hannah, are we going to shop 'till we drop?" Grell asked, turning his entire body around in the car seat so he could talk to her.

Hannah tapped her cheek, the idea of shopping incredibly tempting. "What month are we in, Rose?" She asked nonchalantly.

Rose glanced back, and for a moment, drove without looking at the road (one of her thousands of talents). "Hm… I do believe it's October as of last week, young miss."

Hannah smiled widely, which creeped Grell out for a moment. "Halloween! How lovely!" She exclaimed, sitting up straight.

Grell raised an eyebrow. "What's the deal with Halloween? Sure, I get to put on my really sexy cat suit- or dog suit, actually, I'm starting to dislike cats thanks to a certain demon I will NOT mention in this car- but other than that, why are you so excited?"

Rose had the answer for that. "Hannah's favorite holiday is Halloween, because she's always invited to the best parties. And going to L.A. and Hollywood, she'll definitely be invited to one. This, of course, means 1: She'll be able to advertise Ashby Candy WITHOUT the certain brat of a certain demon. 2: She'll be able to sell said candy at party, made by yours truly. 3: She can quickly become the new America's sweetheart the more parties she goes to. And 3-"

"I love parties in general." Hannah intervened.

Grell smiled coyly. "My, my… Hannah Ashby actually likes things. Who knew?" He joked, dodging the shoe that was thrown at him from the backseat, but not dodging the foot that smacked him against the windshield.

Hannah snickered, and laid back. "I'm not horribly heartless, Grell. I do like things. Like… Dogs. I love dogs! Oh, and candy, baths, my ever so brilliant Yankees, The Great Bambino, the color green- sorry, Grell, I still hate red-"

"HEY!"

"Oh dear, Olivia must have put too much sugar on her Beignet this morning."

"-The short story 'Lady and the Tiger', strawberries, and golf."

Grell made a face. "I hate golf. It's soooo boring!" he cried, turning back around in his seat. Hannah merely shrugged. "Wait… I thought you didn't want anything to do with New York. Why celebrate their baseball team?" he added.

Hannah shrugged again. "My Yankees are the best. Simply put."

"That's a load of shit! They don't stand a chance against the Rangers!"

"Since when do you follow baseball?"

"Since I became your butler!"

Hannah huffed, and stuck her middle finger out at him. "Rangers won't win the World Series in the century!" She cried.

Rose sighed. _At least she's not so jittery anymore…_ She thought with a satisfied smile. "Back to your original question, Grell, yes, we do have enough left over from our Ashby Candy fund so that we may, er, 'tour the town'." She stated.

Grell squealed with joy. "I'll take it you'll be making my costume as always, Rose?" Hannah inquired.

Rose nodded her head, and smiled. "As your demon, I'll make sure you're the best dressed."

"Hm… Excellent."

* * *

Hannah couldn't help but coo at the large Hollywood sign as they cruised up the hill and into the hotel's perimeter. Once they were in front of their hotel, Grell was the first out. "Sorry, ladies, but this is where we part… At least for today. I'll be back at the hotel by… Maybe six tomorrow morning." He assured them. Hannah nodded as Rose helped her out.

"Right then. Grell, do your best as a Death God." Hannah ordered, crossing her arms.

Grell smirked, and pushed up his glasses. "Yes, My Duchess." Was all he said. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone; invisible to the entire world, the Death God's greatest weapon.

Hannah sighed, and watched as Rose carried her luggage, Grell's, and the few things Rose brought all at once. The bell boys gawked at Rose's strength and her beauty, and then started a small argument on whether they should approach her or not. Deciding against it, they reclined to smiling politely and greeting Hannah as she followed Rose.

"How lovely…" Hannah murmured as she surveyed her surroundings. The hotel was called the Inciendo De La Tarde, a mostly red building with gold and orange furniture, walls, etc... It displeased Hannah that they would be staying in a hotel that centers on the very colors she dislikes, but what could she do?

"When I'm in charge, everything will be a nice, cool green." She muttered darkly. Rose's ears perked at the sound of that, and she rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

"You must be Hannah Ashby! Oh, my! It's an honor to meet such a famous young girl!" cried the elderly lady that worked behind the check out desk. "I want to confess- I cried when I heard what that little creeper tried to do to you! Augh, its men like that that really make you want to hurt something, right? Are you alright, too, baby?"

Hannah smiled shyly. She'd forgotten that in America, news travels a lot faster than it used to, what with television and longer phone lines. "I'm alright, thank you. It's a pleasure to be living at such a… 'lovely' hotel. I just want to make a few things clear…" She said quietly.

The woman nodded enthusiastically. "Anything! I'll be your go-to girl- is that what kids are saying these days, 'go to girl'?"

Hannah laughed a bit. Then, her smile, if possible widened. "Rose. If you would."

Rose smirked. Without warning, she grabbed the ladies collar and held her down, her face pressed into her mahogany desk (while, of course, balancing the luggage she'd been holding in that hand on her leg). The woman let out a sharp scream, and searched for someone to help her. But, alas, nobody seemed to notice. They all thought she was still just talking to them.

Hannah leaned on the desk, her smile dark. She leaned in, a hissed in the lady's ear, "_We are not here. We are not living at this hotel; we are not even sleeping outside it. If you tell or give our address to anyone besides the owners of the names and faces my maid is about to give you, then I_**_will_**_make sure they find you at the bottom of the stairs, broken**everything**. Also, do not have anyone bring food to me. Only my maid will bring me anything that I intake. Only my maid may touch my clothes, bring me towels and soap and such, and clean my room. Is this clear?_"

The woman whimpered, and nodded. "Y-Yes, Miss Ashby."

Hannah smirked. "Okay, Rose. That's enough. I think she understands the specific orders I have." She stated calmly, waving a hand for Rose to let the woman go. The woman fell back in her chair, her eyes wide and absolutely terrified.

"W-What are y-you…?" She breathed.

Rose smirked widely. _Yes… What are you, young Miss?_

Hannah's own smirk faded. "I'm Hannah Ashby… the Duchess of the World." She declared in an extremely intense and serious voice that only she possessed. The woman swallowed thickly, and nodded. She seemed to be in some sort of trance; either that, or she just realized something life changing.

"Yes… But of course, Ma'am."

* * *

Hannah let out a burst of laughter as she hit the plush, dark green bed. "Did you see that, Rose? That was amazing! She even took the little book you made of all the people we permitted to enter!" She exclaimed.

"Of course, young miss. Soon, everyone will have that loyal obedience that only you can create." Rose declared while sitting in the plush grey armchair.

The child finally calmed down, and let out a long, soft sigh. "I'm already enjoying my vacation… Thank you, by the way, for getting the room to a green and grey color scheme. It's much better."

Rose nodded her head once. "My purpose is to shape the world in the image of its Duchess. That includes shaping the rooms she stays in to fit her desire."

With that, Hannah began to laugh again. It rang through the room, and even brightened it a bit.

There was a moment of silence as Hannah contemplated her next move. She smiled slyly. "I saw a pool as we were riding the elevator upstairs…" She mumbled. "I want to see if I can tan my European skin."

Rose chuckled. "Staying out in the sun too long gives you cancer."

"… Rose, I'm sure I won't turn into a crab if I stay out in the sun. Now let's go."

"I didn't mean that- oh, of course, I forgot. My mistake, young Miss. I will prepare our suits."

* * *

Grell yawned boredly. _Honestly, these people have such boring lives. All the same, too. Daddy issues and drugs… Ugh, I wish I was with the little Miss and Rose, at least then I'd be relaxing by the pools, with handsome pool boys… Sigh… Hm. Well, look on the bright side, gorgeous; you'll be at the hotel in, what, two hours? You can last until then! There may not even be any more crimes involving death anymore tonight._

Speaking of which…

With his chainsaw, he ripped another strand of a person's memory into shreds. That was his goal; for someone such as these to die, they have to have their memories torn. He was doing a wonderful job; the police in L.A. weren't honestly doing their part, so it wasn't like there were people intervening. It only added to how much of a challenge it_wasn't_. Then again, he could have been asked back when people like him were shot on the spot by cops. So he wasn't complaining.

"Not like I could die, though… Technically I'm already dead." He mumbled to himself, forming a gun with his fingers and pressing them against his skull like you would if you were to commit suicide. "And technically I'm not Hannah's servant anymore, yet I stay. Imagine that; me, a Death God, working with a mortal… A mortal _girl_, no less."

He thought about that for a moment, then let out a short laugh. He pretended to fire the gun he'd made, and let his head tilt to the side lazily as he danced down the L.A. streets gaily. "Life is never dull for me, is it? First, I met Madam Red, and became Jack the Ripper. Then I met Sebastian and Ciel… Now, I've met Hannah Ashby, the world's darkest fourteen-year old."

"So, you confess, Grell Sutcliff?"

Grell squeaked, and jumped about a foot in the air in total surprise. He recognized that cold, steely, tone anywhere…

He turned, very slowly, and met a pair of serious yellow-green eyes hidden behind black square glasses. "W-W-W-William…! How lovely to see you!" He cried.

William T. Spears narrowed his already angry eyes, and his hair, inky black and slicked back as always, shone dully in the neon light. With his Death Scyfe- which resembles an elongated hedge clipper, oddly- he smacked Grell upside the head, his face emotionless as Grell let out a loud squeak.

"OW! Will! Please, don't do this! I'm here, aren't I? What does it matter what I've been doing in my spare time?" Grell whimpered.

William sighed. "You have, once again, interfered with the lives of mortals." He stated. "By serving under a Miss Hannah Ashby."

Grell huffed, and put his hand on his hip. "I'll have you know a demon asked me for a favor. And before you say anything, she's not like Sebastian or Claude- she's actually rather pleasant. Both her and her charge is."

"Oh? Explain then."

"…Whoa, you're going to actually let me? How sweet! Well, Hannah is a demonic, cruel, and dark little monster who is the owner of a pretty face and a sour attitude. But she's also sweet, and innocent at heart at the same time. Ah, her story is one I'd love to watch… So tragic!"

"… Hm. Odd. She sounds like the Phantomhive boy."

"But she's not! She's way different than Ciel! Trust me!"

William frowned deeper, if possible. "This still doesn't change the fact that you shirked your duties to play house. You were supposed to have harvested souls from this place a month ago!" He scolded. He bopped Grell on the head again, which caused him to fall to his knees.

"Stop that!" Grell whined, rubbing his head. "Treat me like a lady!"

"But you aren't one, Grell. Now suck it up and take it like a man."

"But I don't wanna!"

**_BOP!_**

"OW!"

Grell narrowed his eyes, and took out his Death Scyfe. "William, I swear to all that is beautiful, I refuse to let you divert me from serving under my Duchess!" He exclaimed seriously. His sharp teeth were bared, and he was honestly about to fight with William.

Will actually seemed surprised for once, for he let out a small grunt of surprise. "Duchess…?" He mumbled.

Grell's hand flew to his mouth, his lips parted in an O. _Did I just say that…?_ He wondered. "O-Oh, William, I-I-I didn't mean for it to sound like that-! I-I-I-I don't-!"

"No. Grell… This is perfect." William interrupted. He let what Grell thought was a smirk grace his lips- Grell wasn't sure, it could have been a trick of light, or what little there was- and he took out his book.

"From my records, you have, so far, screwed up nearly every assignment, broken nearly every law we Death Gods have, and nearly molested poor Undertaker. However…" He trailed off. He huffed. "GRELL! ATTENTION!"

Grell jumped, and instantly did as he was told. It had become a habit to follow Hannah's orders, and hearing William shout at him made him react as though it was her. William let out a satisfied grunt as he observed Grell's stock still pose. "Just as I thought… She's been able to tame you, if only a little bit. Do you still have that ridiculous crush on Sebastian Michaelis?"

Grell let out a giggle. "No. Why would I? He's so eighteenth century! Plus, 'Sebastian'? What is he, an old geezer? I want a man! A REAL man! Like one of those handsome Marines!"

If William was trying to mask his astonishment, he was failing miserably. "My, My… Is that girl really so powerful that she can make you forget your, er, 'love'?" He asked stoically.

The redhead tucked a hair behind his ear, and sighed a bit tiredly. He placed his hand on his hip. "Honestly… You should meet her. She scares me more than you do. And that's saying something. She's a truly… strange child. But… At the same time…" He trailed off. He grunted a bit in frustration. "I don't know. It's hard to explain. She's, I guess, to put it simply…"

Grell struggled to find the right words. As usual, when thinking of the perfect way to describe Hannah, he was lost. He chewed on his gloved hand, his brain working overtime.

"**_Grell. I cannot deal with imperfection. Therefore, I must be cruel. It's the only way people may respect me; not as America's Sweetheart, but as both a woman, and a child, and a ruler. That's why I'll be running the company on my own. If it's not up to my standards, then I won't be happy. And these days, the meaning, 'if you want something done, you have to do it yourself' is laid heavily on me. In these times, I, as a woman, have little to no respect, and even more so considering I'm a still technically a child. This is why I trust you to assist me. You understand what it's like to not be respected. However, Grell… if you choose to betray me… I will make sure that you truly know Hell on Earth. I demand respect and fear. Can I rely on you to give me that?"_**

That's when Grell had it. The words he'd been searching for the entire time he'd worked with Hannah. It made a smile stretch across his face, and his eyes light up. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear gracefully, he said, very seriously,

"She's the type of person you'd actually _want_ to rule the world."

* * *

Hannah let out a breath she'd been subconsciously holding. She floated, oh so carefully, across the ebony water of the abandoned pool. Everyone else had left for bed, or left to party; only she and Rose were still lounging about.

Hannah wore a black athletic bathing suit, and had grey athletic goggles around her neck like a necklace. Rose wore something similar, only hers had the Ashby crest- A lion holding a rabbit in it's mouth, surrounded by black (or now, white, so they could be seen) roses and emerald leaves, and the words, "_Victoria per mortem nisi praestito_" which means, "Victory Is Only Achieved Through Death" on the back, right underneath her shoulder blades. She didn't have any goggles, and her hair was up in a neat bun.

"Young miss… Are you bored?" Rose called from her pool chair. Hannah turned over lethargically, and swam the breaststroke over to her. She merely shook her head no; she was extremely content in the not-too-cold water.

"I haven't swum in a while… Since we moved to America. We need to get a pool at the mansion." Hannah mentioned. Her maid shrugged once, and took the pad on the little table next to her and wrote it down.

Hannah crawled out of the pool and walked briskly to the diving board. "Watch me, Rose! I've been planning my perfect dive!"

"Of course, young miss. I'd love to see it."

Hannah smiled widely. She closed her eyes slowly, all thoughts from her mind as she stood on the 7 foot high board. With a sharp intake of breath, she jumped off the board, did a double barrel roll on the way down, and angled her body so she hit the water like a knife cutting into Jell-o.

Rose applauded enthusiastically. Hannah sat on the edge, and stuck her chin up in pride. "Nicely done, young miss! Truly!" Rose cried.

Hannah blushed lightly. "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Hannah jumped, and Rose turned her head sharply toward the source of the voice. The maid's hair stood a bit on end, and she bared her teeth, completely in the offensive.

A boy, no older than 17, it seemed, stood there in black shorts, nothing more. He had a full head of light, sandy brown hair, and soft, silverish grey eyes. His hair covered his left eye, giving a bit of a mysterious look. He was well built; possibly a swimmer, like Hannah was. His skin was paler than hers, and he appeared ghostly in the dim light.

Hannah let a small blush creep across her cheeks. She lifted herself up from the water, and sat on the smooth, soft orange marble tile. "Spying?" She asked cautiously.

The boy seemed taken aback. "O-Oh. Pardon me. I was merely agreeing with your mother-"

"She's not my mother. She's my maid." Hannah interrupted. The boy mouthed his understanding and nodded. He walked closer, only to jump back. Rose had instantly jumped from her spot and bared her sharp canines like an infuriated lion.

"Forgive me! I meant no ill fortune to her, servant." The boy explained with an uneasy smile. "Please… My name is Aimé. Aimé Chevalier. I'm visiting my American mother here, May Stephenson. I'm the son of Jacque Chevalier, the French Opera singer."

Hannah tilted her head a bit. "_The_ Jacque Chevalier? Wow…" She cooed. Aimé smiled wider, but made no move to get closer.

Rose scrunched her nose in suspicion. "Young Miss, I'm not sure whether we should allow him any closer… He could be a reporter." She cautioned.

Aimé raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to do that? I hate those bastards… They made my mother and father split up." He spat. Rose glared daggers, while Aimé just kept his serious but polite face. "Why would you two dislike reporters being around?"

Hannah froze, and swallowed thickly. Rose narrowed her eyes even more, if possible. "We aren't going to say. Be gone. Or else." Rose threatened. Hannah stood, and walked over to the table where her towel was. She began to dry herself off, ignoring the scene occurring.

Aimé flinched. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled. He tilted his head a bit to examine Hannah once more, when his head suddenly seemed like he realized something. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Of course…You're Hannah Ashby! I couldn't forget such blue eyes…!"

Hannah let out a loud gasp, and jumped back as Rose pounced on the boy. Surprisingly, she missed, leaving her mistress open. Aimé, taking advantage of that, darted up to her with gymnast like abilities. But, instead of harming the girl, he took her hand, and pressed his lips against it. "I saw you the night you observed my father's performance… I was working as a stage hand, and I saw you up in the balcony… You looked so frail." He said quietly. Hannah felt her face heat up, and she quickly snatched her hand away.

"N-Never seen you before." She stated harshly. Aimé laughed, and draped the towel Hannah had set down around her shoulders.

"It's alright." Aimé took a step back. "I didn't mean to surprise you. I was actually here to get a little midnight swimming in… But I'm glad I got to meet you again. You've been a bit of an interest lately… Your sweets company, too."

Rose stomped up, and grabbed Aimé's shoulders. "Get. Away. From her." She growled darkly. Aimé yelped, and froze stock still. Hannah let out a huff of protest, and swatted Rose's hands away.

"Enough! He's not going to do anything, Rose!" Hannah cried. She glanced at Aimé, and smiled a bit apologetically. "I'm sorry…"

Aimé waved his hand in dismissal. "Non, non. I heard about your mishap in Georgia… I shouldn't be so forward. You must be tired of it by now. After all, you have boys lining up to kiss your hand."

"Not really… I may be, er, 'pretty', but once boys begin to know me… I, um, intimidate them."

"What? You?"

"Just wait a while, you'll see."

Aimé let out a deep laugh that made Hannah blush. "Does this mean I'll see you again?" He asked lightheartedly, causing Hannah to blush even darker.

"Hm… Perhaps."

Aimé chuckled again. "Will you join me for dinner in the dining hall tomorrow, Miss Ashby? I'd be most honored."

Hannah glanced down, suddenly shy. Which was probably a mistake; because it finally sunk in with her that he was shirtless. She turned suddenly, and let out a loud huff. "Fine! Whatever! Make sure you don't smell!" She snapped.

Aimé's eyes widened, and he suddenly let out a snort. "Okay…" He mumbled, and jumped into the pool. Hannah huffed again, and stalked past a fuming Rose and to the Hotel again.

"Stupid boys…"

Rose rolled her eyes, and let a small smile grace her lips. She followed her young Miss, the sound of her heels clicking the only noise in the empty night air. "You seem to like him." She mentioned, glancing down.

"He's handsome; I'll give him that… But he smelled like sweat. And he had strange hair. Honestly, hair covering his eye? What is he, a sheepdog?"

"Hm… Perhaps."

Hannah let her hair cover her right eye, possibly to hide the large blush that came across her face.

_But he was soooo cute…_

* * *

"**_You know what you're supposed to do._**"

"**_I know. But she's not what I thought… From what we heard, she was a lot older, and much, much more fearsome. But she's almost an angel, she's so delicate._**"

"**_Don't let it fool you. And be wary of her maid… You know why, don't you?_**"

"… **_Yes._**"

"**_Hm… Good boy._**"

* * *

XD HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, HANA-CHAN!

I would like to take this time to thank every reviewer. You guys mean a lot to me, especially since you guys are willing to read about characters other than Ciel and Sebastian. Hannah and Rose were extremely hard to design, and I've constantly had to change and add more depth to them.

Review, and tell Hana happy birthday! Do it, or you will get no cake.

NO

CAKE!


	9. Her Maid, Celebrating

Grell fixed his ruby veil and made sure his lipstick was perfect. After preparing all day, his Rosen Bride costume was absolutely perfect.

However, he had to admit that Hannah's was much, much cuter.

It had been Rose's idea, and she, as always, had amazing taste. Hannah, for the Halloween evening, was dressed as the lovely Marilynn Monroe*, curled hair and all. "I feel stupid, Rose…" She growled, flailing her arms like a chicken because off the high heeled shoes she wore.

Rose chuckled, and set her right again. She was dressed as- ironically- a devil woman; black jumpsuit, red plastic horns and tail, ruby red stiletto heels and long, fake red eyelashes. Fixing her horns straight, she slipped off the pumps and gave her wedges instead. "Better?" She asked. Hannah began to walk carefully, smiling widely.

"Mmhm!"

Grell clapped. "You look so cute~! Oh, Aimé is going to think you're the bee's knees!" He squealed.

He was greeted with a long silence and two very annoyed faces. Hannah threw one of her shoes at him, grunting, "Don't EVER say, 'bee's knees' again. EVER."

While Grell was nursing his wounded forehead and Rose laughed quietly at his misfortune, Hannah recalled the date she'd had with Aimé only two weeks before. Rose had been wrong; he'd had proven to be the very definition of a gentleman.

* * *

"**_Young miss, I greatly protest that outfit. Grell bought it for you, which was rather nice, but it's a bit…"_**

**_Hannah smirked darkly. "Exactly. A bit too risqué for my age. But it's a part of my plan."_**

**_Hannah, for that night only, wore a black lace dress with spaghetti straps, a large, emerald green bow sash, and a frilled end. The collar was cut into a rather deep v neck, showing a bit of Hannah's black bra. The dress ended a few centimeters up from her knees, which showed her thin, pale legs. If she appeared to be a bit unsteady- or, drunk, as Grell put it- it was because she wore 5 inch pump heels. On her hands she wore black laced fingerless gloves, and her nails were painted to match the green sash. On her head, to top it all off, was an emerald hair bow with black Australian jewels that shaped a skull and crossbones at the knot._**

**_Oh yes, Grell was going to pay for buying her such a questionable article._**

**_Rose sighed. "Fine then. But I will be here when- not if, when- he proves to be just like every other man we've met- pathetic, disgusting, and only desiring to defile you with his filth ridden hands and disease filled mouth." She spat._**

**_Hannah chuckled with amusement. "So jealous…" She mumbled. Rose scoffed, which sounded somewhat like a laugh. "Serve us our dinner five minutes after our conversation starts." The smaller girl added, and the larger nodded and faded into the shadow._**

**_Aimé wore a purple dress shirt with a black swallow tailcoat and black slacks; he, it seemed, was dressing in his finest as well. His butler-a tall, strong shouldered, and extremely dark skinned middle aged man- held his top hat in his hands._**

**Really now, who wears those anymore…?_ Hannah thought, smirking as a couple from across the room gawked at her lewdness. Aimé glanced up when his butler made a choked gasp and he himself couldn't help but copy him._**

**_He stood almost immediately, and pulled her chair out for Hannah himself. This rather surprised her- only a true gentleman stood when a lady entered the room, and then he pulled out her seat himself. He didn't seem to be fazed at her outfit; in fact, he never even gave her the full body scan that was typical of a man to do. He hadn't when he met her either; he examined her, yes, but not checked her out. He only stared at her eyes, with a kind of awe glinting in them._**

"**_Hannah, you came. I thought you would stand me up." Aimé declared when Hannah sat. Hannah let out a snort, and, for effect, winked seductively at his butler. The man turned his head in disgust, and left in quite a hurry when Aimé ordered him to. Aimé sat across from her, his eyes and hair shimmering in the single candlelight._**

"**_I was considering it." Hannah mumbled loud enough for the boy to hear. Aimé didn't seem to be bothered by this either, for he let out a small laugh._**

"**_You aren't fooling me, Hannah. I know what you're doing." Aimé stated, smirking slightly. Hannah raised an eyebrow, and chewed the inside of her cheek; a habit she'd obtained._**

"**_Really…?" She trailed off. "And what am I doing?"_**

"**_You're trying to see if I'll behave like a pig and only pay attention to your body."_**

"…**_At least I can tell you're only slightly more intelligent than a rock."_**

"**_Ha! Truly funny. But I find it funnier that you actually believe I will behave in such a way."_**

"**_You wouldn't be the first."_**

"**_Well, little lady… Allow me to clear the lies from the air for you. I am not extremely attracted to you because of your body. In fact, I've barely noticed your unusually lewd dress."_**

**_Hannah let a blush creep across her face. _****He's extremely attracted to me?_ She wondered. She grit her teeth, and feigned a look of indifference._**

**_Aimé continued, "When I saw you after so long, the first thing I thought was, 'Wow… Now _****that_ is a girl who possesses grace. I must know her name, even if it kills me!' And then I met you, and the second thing I thought was, 'Ah… I see. Her maid is a psychopath. I didn't know my death would be literal.'"_**

**_Hannah giggled. "I see. Is death not always literal?" She asked._**

**_Aimé smirked a bit. "Touché. Are you the type that takes death seriously?" He returned._**

**_Hannah frowned sadly. She glanced toward the window, her eyes a shade darker. "Yes... To me, death is everywhere. My sister died during the Depression, my guardian died… by the hands of another during a duel, and I myself was almost killed." She explained montonely, flinching at the memories._**

**_The boy's eyes softened to a gentle grey. "You don't deserve that. Nobody you love- especially a family member- should die." He said quietly. He took a chance, and reached over to take Hannah's hand._**

**_The girl snatched it away in a heartbeat. "I love nothing." She snapped. "And nothing loves me."_**

**_The room was silent. It seemed as though the few people there were observing their conversation now, as well as Rose._**

**_Any other man would have flinched and thought her a prude brat, and left. Any normal girl wouldn't have said that to begin with; after all, girls that age believe love was everywhere._**

**_But Hannah wasn't a normal girl._**

**_But, then again, Aimé wasn't a normal boy._**

"**_I don't mind."_**

**_Hannah let her mouth drop open in surprise. Aimé merely smiled pleasantly, and held out his hand in a gentle manner. "I don't mind that you don't love anything. A girl's love is a confusing thing if false and thrown around lightly. This is why I'm going to make sure I get you to truly love me; for you, Hannah, are beautiful, intelligent, witty, and, above all, an independent and demanding girl. You only expect the best for you, and anything else is not worth your time. And, that alone excites and entertains me to no end. So I'm going to be the best; and _****that_ will be the Ashby's man."_**

**_Hannah let a dark blush creep across her face. Her heart began to beat faster, and her mind went into overtime working out his words. _****He wants to be my-? _She realized. She looked down quickly, and chewed her cheek with vicious force. Aimé's hand was in her peripheral vision and she only blushed harder. He was still waiting for her to take it._**

**_So, what did the Hannah Ashby, the infamous teenager, known all over the globe to be cold hearted and loveless, do?_**

**_She took it. She reached over, and laced her hand with his._**

**_Aimé's look of relief was phenomenal. "Give me what I need; not what I want. Ok?" Hannah asked, looking up once more. She decided she'd give but one chance. He seemed to be alright; for a man, that is. Aimé, with a small, joyous smile, nodded quickly. He stood, removed his coat, and draped it around her shoulders with care._**

"**_Of course, ma petite."_**

**_Rose felt Grell lay his head on her shoulder. "Ah, young love… How beautiful." He cooed. He looked up to see the defeated look upon Rose's face. "What's wrong? Depressed because you demons don't believe in love?" he asked._**

**_Rose glared at him. "A bit. But the real reason is..." She trailed off. Grell pouted, and waited eagerly for the answer. Rose hid her eyes with her hair, and clenched her jaw._**

"**_It has been ten minutes since they began to talk. I am five minutes late in serving their food."_**

* * *

"Happy Halloween, ma petite." Aimé said seductively as he trapped her in his ebony cloak. "As Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, you are my beautiful Christine, no?"

Hannah yelped as he dipped her, and smirked cheekily. Hannah sighed, annoyed, and turned his face away. "Go away." She groaned. "I'm Marilynn Monroe."

Aimé laughed, and set her back up. "Then tonight, we shall be the Phantom of le Inciendo De La Tarde and his lovely Marilynn." He called, bowing like a gentleman.

"That will be enough." Rose growled, gripping her pitchfork with more fever.

Aimé snorted. "How typical…" he mumbled under his breath. Hannah raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. She didn't get the chance to; Aimé had pulled out a black mask to hide her face. "Just in case, ma petite." He purred.

Grell, if you were wondering (or even cared) had already begun to flirt his way through EVERY man in the ballroom, while Hannah was still blushing over one particular's attention. Slipping on the mask he gave her, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her out into the dance floor.

She turned her head, and smirked at Rose. "Sing like you did at Ciel's party, Rose! I'm sure these people would love it!"

Rose bowed, causing a few men to whistle. "Yes, My Duchess." She agreed. She walked gracefully over to the band, and began to converse with them.

Aimé raised an eyebrow. "Your servant is multi talented, I see." He mentioned, twirling a curl of Hannah's hair.

Hannah giggled. "You have no idea."

Suddenly Rose's voice filled the air, in a sorrowful yet haunting tone, and Aimé quickly laced Hannah's hand with his, his other hand resting feather gently on the small of her back. Sparks ran down Hannah's spine, and she laid her head on his shoulder with great reluctance; the only reason she did was because she'd seen the other dancers do so.

_This is so… Nice…_ She thought, her other hand clutching his suit as they danced slowly. _How can another person- let alone a boy- make me feel so special…?_

Aimé stopped for a moment. He smirked. "Be right back." He stated. Before Hannah could even respond, a kiss was pressed against her cheek, making her eyes widen to plates. She touched her cheek, her blush eminent to even a blind man.

Aimé stood next to Rose and smirked. "I have an idea… If you would sing with me." He offered. Rose scoffed, but nodded.

"I believe I'm aware with what you're choice is…"

"Then we're on the same page."

At that, Grell joined Hannah after being turned down for the 25th time. "Dance with me now, Hannah?" He joked. Hannah rolled her eyes, and motioned for him to watch.

Grell's smile widened. "Oh, I have got to see this…"

* * *

**"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…**

**That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name.**

**And do I dream of him? For now I find… The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind…!"**

* * *

Hannah smirked at Rose's sinful voice; however, she felt chills roll down her spine as a deep, warm voice- a male's- appeared next to her. It was Aimé's. He took Hannah's hand, his voice heard clearly without a microphone. His eyes glowed silver, and it made the girl's breath catch in her throat. What he sang was in fact similar to the theme of Phantom of The Opera, but his words didn't exactly match. However, his words made a deeper impression than the actual ones.

* * *

"**Sing once again with me, our strange duet!**

**Your power over me grows stronger yet…!**

**With your spirit and my voice, in your blue eyes divine… As the Phantom of the Opera I swear…**

**Your heart is mine."**

* * *

Another couple of weeks had passed in Hollywood with, surprisingly, no issues. Ciel did not show his face, nor did Michaelis.

Grell would awake late in the afternoon after judging souls all night, and often joined Hannah whenever he could. Other times, he would be off on his own, searching for dates, which were surprisingly numerous. Hannah somewhat envied his ability to get so much attention; however, she had a certain boy which had caught her eye.

After all; no woman, not even Hannah Ashby, could resist a man who can sing.

"Good morning, young Miss. I hope you realize today is special." Rose called as she turned the lamp light on in Hannah's room. Hannah groaned, and threw a pillow at her, in which she dodged by bending over backwards like a gymnast. Instead, it smacked Grell in the face, ruining his makeup.

"You little brat!"

**_SMACK!_**

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU DO IT AGAIN!"

Rose smiled a bit as she heard Hannah's muffled giggle. "Young Miss…?" Rose asked, smoothing out her mistress's dark brown locks.

Hannah looked up from her pillow, her eyes sleepy. She let out a soft cry as Grell sat on her bed and pulled her into a sitting position. "I made it myself! A lady has to have baking skills, doesn't she?"

Hannah smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Grell. I honestly thought we would go without celebrating this…"

Rose laughed. "Never. It's a special day for you."

Hannah nodded. She scooped up chocolate icing from the small cake Rose held, savoring the sweet taste.

_Yes… After all, it is my birthday._

* * *

Hannah gasped as arms wrapped around her gently. She recognized the cologne, and she let out a small giggle. "Aimé. Good morning." She greeted.

The boy laughed, and kissed the back of her neck. "It is a good morning now. Happy birthday, ma petite." He mumbled. The girl turned a bit, and allowed the boy to rest one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. Stroking gently, he added, "I've got something special planned, you know."

Hannah gave a look of mock surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"What did you get? A doll?"

"…Damn. I need to make a call…"

"Wait- What? I thought I said I hated-!"

"I'm kidding, ma petite! Just kidding! No, I got you something better… Breakfast."

Aimé suddenly swept her off her feet, and to her dislike, carried her into the dining room of the hotel. Rose let out a growl of anger, and followed suite, Grell tailing behind like a slow school girl.

Laid out for the two was an exquisite table filled with French, English, and American breakfast foods- even scones. Hannah cooed in awe, her mouth already watering. "I remembered you had a really big appetite the night we had our first date- and all the other times I've seen food go up into your room- and I figured you'd like it. Do you?"

Hannah let a smile form on her mouth. "I…I love it." She mumbled, a little awestruck.

Aimé grinned, and kissed her cheek. "Only for you. I can't imagine what kind of life I had before you showed up, it must have been dreadful." He joked, pulling out her seat for her. She sat down daintily, crossing her legs like a lady.

"I don't believe we've formally introduced; I'm Hannah's butler, Grell Sutcliffe." Grell greeted, nodding. Aimé nodded back, his eyebrow raised. "You wouldn't happen to have any older brothers, would you-?"

"GRELL! BEAT IT!"

"Yes, ma'am! Sorry!"

The boy laughed, sitting down himself. "He's-?"

"Extremely so." Hannah interrupted.

"Oh… You seem to hire only the ones people have thrown out- the Irish weirdo, the black woman, the little cooking prodigy… I'm not sure what's wrong with Rose yet, but I'm looking- Oh! And, of course, Mister Sutcliffe, the, er, 'fruit of the loom'."

Hannah shrugged before grabbing a crescent. "I prefer gay men over straight ones for servants; they won't rape you in the middle of the night."

"Touché. I don't really mind; I'm French, we go both ways on a slow day."

"Good to know… Now, I spot a parfait, I won't stop until I devour it like a greedy child."

Rose flinched. "Young Miss, I must protest this… We don't know what's in the food."

Aimé rolled his eyes. "Relax, Miss Soloton. If I wanted to drug Hannah, I would have done it a long time ago, now wouldn't I?"

"Are you trying to get me to kill you, child?"

"Depends. I'll have to check with my mood when I find it. It's probably shoved up your ass, like the thirty foot pole that's already there."

"I'm glad it is; now I have something to impale you on-!"

"Rose! Enough! It's fine!"

Grell covered his mouth before he let out a laugh. Rose sighed. "My apologies, young Miss. Please, enjoy your breakfast with Aimé." She stated thinly, bowing. _I detest that boy with a passion…_

Hannah nodded. "Good." She turned to the elder boy, and grinned. "So, did you make any of this?"

He smirked, and shook his head. "I cannot make such things yet. But I can make lovely pasta."

"Ah! I love pasta!"

"Excellent, then. I shall make you lunch one day, eh?"

"I suppose so. Thank you."

"Anything for ma petite… Anything."

* * *

"Hannah, cutie, you have got to meet a friend of mine! I told him you were turning fifteen, and he got you something special~!" Grell cried in a singsong tone.

Hannah, wearing brown cotton trousers, black combat boots, white blouse, a green neckerchief around her neck and an authentic leather airman's jacket, grunted. "Where do you get the money to buy me these clothes, Grell? Honestly…"

"Well… Let's just say that the dead don't need their many things."

"Figures. You English crooks…"

"So cruel, young Miss!"

"Fuck off!"

Rose smiled deviously at Grell. "My young miss has never lost a fight of words." She declared proudly. Grell stuck his tongue out in a childish manner.

Hannah held onto her tan hat as Rose pulled back the top of the emerald green Mustang Convertible. They were driving through the desert to a small town just outside of L.A. named Vivan. The dry wind cut through her and blew the hair not covered by her hat around in a wild passion, while Grell's, considering it was in a high ponytail, only flailed in the wind like a vibrant red flag.

Grell pushed up his glasses. "If I were you, I'd be trying to think of funny jokes." He suggested as he toyed with the radio knob.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, and flinched a bit as Rose jumped back into her seat. "Why would that be, Grell? Is this man a comedian?" The younger girl asked.

Grell let out a short laugh, and grinned so wide all his teeth showed. "Not a comedian… but he loves a good joke."

Rose felt her blood turn cold.

"Oh, for the love for all… Please tell me you aren't speaking of-!"

* * *

"Undertaker~! Under- Huh? UNDERTAKER! WAKE UP!"

Grell kicked the black coffin roughly, his face in a pout. Hannah resisted the urge to laugh, and Rose appeared to be resisting the urge to cry.

"Who is Undertaker? Is that his real name?" Hannah questioned. Grell nodded, and sat on the coffin he was kicking.

"Undertaker used to be a Death God too… Until he retired, that is. But he used to be the best! And so very handsome, too…" Grell explained with a dreamy look upon his face. Then, however, he pouted again. "Damn guy helped Ciel discover Madam Red's and my identity as Jack the Ripper. I don't really hold a grudge, but you know… He owes me an apolo- HOLY SHIT!"

At that moment, the lid to the coffin flew off, sending Grell with it. Out of said coffin rose what Hannah, at first, believed to be a corpse. Because of this, she let out a loud shriek, and flew behind Rose, who laughed weakly.

The man- not corpse- before them had long, slivery hair that hid his eyes, a long scar that was just barely visible from under his hair on his chin, and a large Cheshire cat smile. He wore only a black bathrobe, oddly, with sleeves that were much to long for him.

The man, presumably Undertaker, waved a bit from his sitting position inside the coffin. "Hellohellohello!" He called rapidly; his long black nails a blur as his hand waved faster.

Grell raised an eyebrow once he'd lifted the lid off his person. "Are you alright, Undertaker? A bit too jittery, are you?"

Undertaker huffed. "Coffee is very bad for you. Why, I've been awake for three weeks straight! Isn't that lovely?"

Hannah peeked behind Rose to offer a strange look. _What a weirdo… This guy was a Death God?_ She though incredulously. "Uh, Mr. Undertaker, sir…?" She called, stepping forward.

Undertaker held his hand up. "Hold it, Poppet! First, I demand my payment."

_Poppet?_

Grell nodded. "Undertaker is a collector when it comes to jokes and laughter; I know for a fact I can't make him laugh enough. I always end up gossiping anyways…" He trailed off.

Undertaker had suddenly turned his attention to Rose. His face was serious, which, for Grell, was rather freaky.

"You…" Undertaker growled. Rose flinched, and looked down. "I remember you…! Rose Faustus, was it? You cost me a soul, young lady."

Rose let out a nervous laugh. "Please, call me Rose Soloton. And I was but a child; you couldn't possibly hold that against me. Besides, you scared me enough when I was younger…"

Suddenly, Undertaker let out a long, rolling laugh, which almost made Rose bolt for the door. "Eternal Rose, afraid of me! HILARIOUS! Oh, my, I think I might die…! Woo, the only thing funnier was Sebastian showing me those baby pictures of you!"

Hannah's ears perked up, and she looked at her maid's look of absolute horror with amusement. "So THAT'S how he always got you to laugh, Undertaker… He just showed you baby pictures." Grell mumbled. Rose grit her teeth and kicked Grell roughly, her eyes a bright red.

"OW! BITCH!"

She was about to punch him when a thought entered her mind, which made her smile evilly. "Oh, if Sebastian has _those_ pictures… I still have mine." She purred, dropping Grell with a loud thud. She picked Hannah up and carried her outside. "I'm sorry, young Miss, but I cannot allow you to see this. You either, Grell."

Hannah and Grell groaned and complained until Rose shut the door. They were met with strange looks by the other townsfolk, and feigned indifference.

That is, until a deafening, howling laughter was heard inside, which literally shook the entire building.

Hannah's mouth dropped open, and Grell almost ran her over to get back inside. Hannah, however, used her hidden talents as a ninja, and promptly jumped over him like a gazelle.

"What happened?" Hannah exclaimed when she ran back in, gawking at Undertaker, who was passed out on the floor from laughing to hard with a wide grin on his face. Grell quickly followed, and let out a soft gasp.

"Oh dear. Is he dead?" he asked. Rose smiled innocently, and held up a few photos. The actual pictures were on the other side, however; they were currently staring at the backs.

"No." Rose said pleasantly. "But If Sebastian had my baby pictures, and then I have his adolescent pictures."

Hannah huffed. "You demons hit below the belt. Do you really not like each other that much?"

"Well, in honestly, there are- were- only myself, Sebastian, Claude, Hanna, and, now, Ciel."

"Why are there so few of you?"

"Because I killed Hanna, and Sebastian killed Claude."

"…Not exactly my question, but alright."

Grell helped Undertaker up, and set him back on his coffin. Undertaker took a shaky breath, and smiled politely.

"Alright then. Let me see her." He ordered. Hannah stepped forward, her eyes suspicious of the strange Englishman. Undertaker pulled her closer by the hem of her jacket, and pressed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Ah…" He cooed. "Her skin is unnaturally warm. A temperature of at least 99.9 naturally, I'd say. Yet she doesn't seem ill… Strange. Your eyes are a very lovely blue; Ciel's was a similar shade, but not as sharp. Your hair is very fine too…" He touched Hannah's hair, which made Rose take a warning step. Grell took hold of her shoulder, and gave a look of assurance.

Undertaker continued. "This brown is very rare; a chocolate shade, or a dark oak. And your skin is quite clear and soft… Tell me, are you a living doll?"

Hannah scoffed. "No! Of course not! I live, and age, you moron!"

Undertaker frowned deeper. "Your attitude is rather sour, yet you contain a sweet center, I can feel it. And, somehow, people are attracted and follow you blindly because of this. Why…? A mystery. But its obvious Grell is an example; he has never followed the orders of a young lady, especially not one that is cruel. You, my dear, have to makings of being a very successful leader."

Hannah shuddered as one of Undertaker's nails pressed into her neck. He leaned in very carefully, and mumbled in a tone only she heard.

"Be warned, however, young Duchess. There are things watching you. Waiting to slice your throat… I'd be very sad if you wound up here, sleeping in my favorite coffin."

Rose grabbed Undertaker, forgetting her unease of him. "That's enough of your examining. Give her the present, and we'll be leaving." She snapped.

Undertaker let out a chuckle. "Of course! The gift. How rude of me!" He exclaimed. He turned swiftly and fled to the back room. Hannah was half expecting a portion of a dead body; a heart, or a brain. It wasn't that she didn't find that interesting; she just doubted that Rose would let her keep such a disease filled object.

To her surprise and slight disappointment, the retired reaper brought an average sized briefcase. She examined it carefully, and took it, mumbling a monotone thank you. She let out a small cry as she heard something thump inside the case. With a smile, she set in on Undertaker's coffin and clicked it open.

Rose smiled darkly, and Grell's eyes widened to plates. "Undertaker… You sure you should give her that?" He asked warily. Undertaker chuckled, and nodded quickly.

Hannah pulled out the sliver object, and her eyes widened with the utmost glee. It was a gun; a Beau Saint's Revolver, to be exact. It was a one of a kind object; a revolutionary thing. It was shaped like the very gun that shaped the West, the original revolver, but made from a metal that belonged to a rock from the sky. It would never rust, or be scratched, and if sharpened, could cut through steel. On the side was the Ashby crest; something Undertaker had done as an afterthought. The bullets were sharper than regular ones, and made from the exact same material. The thing would cost a fortune, an arm, a leg, and then some; that is, unless you were a Death God.

"I love it. Thank you, Mr. Undertaker."

Said reaper nodded, and patted the Duchess's head. "Now, if you excuse me… I'm going back to bed. It's my day off today…" He mumbled, before collapsing inside his coffin.

Grell giggled. "Same old Undertaker. At least now he's too old to be _too_ rambunctious."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Hannah was greeted with a rather large and extravagant party at the pool. It became obvious why Rose and Grell were so eager to get her out of the hotel; Aimé was planning a surprise.

He ran over to her when he saw his new object of his affection, and held her close. Hannah blushed shyly, but let him hold her. "Happy birthday, ma petite." He breathed, before kissing her nose. Hannah jumped back, and covered her nose as if he had struck it.

Grell giggled, pushing her forward. "Go on, Hannah. He won't bite." Grell assured her. Hannah trusted his word, and gingerly walked over.

Aimé smiled gently. "Ma petite, would you like to hold onto my arm?" He asked, holding out his arm like an escort. Hannah looked away. However, after a swift moment, she gave in, and held onto his arm with a vice like grip.

_He smells of the same cologne… It makes me happy. _She thought. She swallowed as she was greeted by people who had no idea she was Hannah Ashby; Aimé introduced her as Hannah, just Hannah. So to the people of the hotel, along with some stars she recognized but never knew the names of, she was just the new object of the Opera singer's son's love. And to them, that was fine.

As long as they got cake.

Hannah giggled as Grell shooed the band Aimé had picked away. "I'll do it myself, damnit! You cannot trust men to sing…!"

The cake, which was currently being devoured by their guests (Hannah refused to have anyone sing to her), was created by Rose- her young Miss's favorite creation by her, by far. It was a triple layer chocolate cake with strawberry whipped cream frosting, chocolate cookie crumbles littering it, and, written in green butter cream frosting, were the words, "Happy Birthday, Hannah" in elegant letters. Decorated around the edges were chocolate chip cookies shaped like camellias, and on the top next to the words was a large chocolate rose. "Not even the cake makers in my country could pull this delicacy off… Exquisite!" Aimé cried. "The chocolate and the strawberry icing go with each other perfectly, as though it was strawberries dipped in Dutch chocolate! And the delectable cookies, shaped so uniquely… Ah, true craftsmanship!"

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "A bit over enthused, Ai?" She asked, using Aimé's nickname. He wiggled his eyebrows, and went to indulge himself with another piece.

Meanwhile, Hannah missed her mouth due to a child hitting her arm on accident, and got chocolate icing on her nose. She blushed darkly, and tried to hide her face. Aimé, however, halted from retrieving his second piece, ran over, took her chin, and tilted it up. He smiled slightly, his eyes a burning silver. It made Hannah's heart flutter, and all thought left her mind.

"Allow me, ma petite…" He purred. He gently bit her nose, and licked up the icing as though she was a treat. Hannah felt her face heat up dangerously, and once she was free, abandoned the boy to open the presents she'd been given as though she was running from a killer. Aimé snickered, and licked his lips free of the excess icing.

"So cute…"

Rose sauntered to the boy, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. The maid leaned in, and mumbled darkly, "**You think you can take her from me…? Eh… Angel?**"

The "angel" let his hair hide his eyes. He grinned, and turned his head sharply, his bright silver eyes burning Rose's now red ones.

"_Former._ I'm a former Angel… I've fallen. In both ways." Aimé purred. "Your charge is something special… Demon."

"Hm… She's mine, you damned harpy. That Seal under her ear proves it."

"When she is dead, yes. But now? Well… That's her decision. I only want to exist as a human, Rose. God has given up on this angel… Lucky me."

"…I'm beginning to like you a bit more. But understand this…" Rose hissed. She yanked on his purple tie, and muttered in a deadly tone, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you. Slowly… And painfully. With my bare hand-"

"ROSE! I got a puppy!" Hannah screamed, her eyes wide and gleeful. Rose instantly let Aimé go, and smiled happily.

"How wonderful, young miss!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Aimé smiled as well, and fixed his eyes on Rose. They both had a miniature stare down, each thinking nearly the same thing.

_I despise demons._

_I despise angels._

The sound of Grell's singing filled the air. He knew a bit of opera, and was very talented; as always, only the best for the Duchess.

Hannah held her new dog's leash tightly and listened. "I think I'll name it Mo, Rose." Hannah stated, glancing down at the Chihuahua-Terrier mix. Its light brown fur shone in the setting sun, and it barked at its new master in approval.

Rose nodded. "That's a fine name, young Miss." She answered.

Aimé came over with more presents, smiling cheekily. Most were from him; others, from the guests around her. A small pile was from the servants of Ashby Manor, and Maria, picked up by Rose from the post office, and nowhere else.

The presents went as followed: a dog, new clothes, a scale model of Amelia Earhart's plane, a paint set, A LOT of jewelry, and quite a bit of money. From the servants: from Joanna, a book of different flowers; from Alex, a chess game; and from Maria, shockingly, a king's fur lined- possibly minx, or a white fox's fur- cloak. Instead of red velvet, however, it was an emerald green. And, ironically, from Grell, she was given a matching silver crown with emerald jewels.

_Now you truly look like a queen, young Miss_.

Aimé walked over to the young girl, and held out a soft grey plush toy rabbit. It wore an eye patch, and a black top hat with a green ribbon. "It's the very last 'Funtom' Peter Rabbit. I thought you'd like it… Ma petite." He cooed. Hannah held the thing gently, and smiled shyly. She knew very well that it was a copy; she saw the last Funtom Peter Rabbit. It was in a museum in London. But it didn't bother her; she hated the idea of holding something made by _him_.

"Thank you, Aimé. I lo- I like it." She said quickly. Aimé smiled wider, and laughed lowly.

"How cute… Oh? What's this…?" Aimé wondered aloud. He pointed to the small pouch in the back of the toy, and gingerly pulled out a letter. "It's for you, ma petite." He added curiously, handing it to her. "I swear, I didn't put it there. Honest."

Hannah frowned a bit. She opened the letter, and froze. In very neat calligraphy were the words she'd hoped to not have heard in a long while.

"'Mine is the last present. Enjoy while you can. Love… Ciel.'" Hannah read aloud. Aimé froze too. Though Hannah didn't know it, Aimé was well aware of the Phatomhive's true identity.

Rose held said last present grimly. It was a black and white striped box with an emerald green bow, tied perfectly. She lifted up the box's lid, and let out a loud hiss.

Hannah walked over hurriedly, followed by the elder boy. "What?" Hannah asked, snatching the box from her maid. When she opened it herself, she copied Rose and hissed as well.

In it was an original Phantomhive lollipop. And, to Hannah's horror…

Her ring.

She'd forgotten to wear her ring that day- for the first time since she got it, she'd forgotten it. And if he'd put it in her present...

"He's here."

"…Damnit."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Earl moved his black king closer to the enemy's white queen.

"Sebastian…?"

"Yes, young master?"

"Be ready to do as I command. It's already started in Europe… On December 7th, this year… You know what I'm asking. Do it."

"…Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Happy Birthday again, Hana. And for you people who know history… Be ready. ;)

*Marilynn Monroe was actually famous in the fifties, but I the read the Kuroshitsuji manga- THEY HAVE CELL PHONES! DX don't get on my ass when they have freaking cell phones! Just saying…


	10. Her Maid, Young Miss

…*Sigh* Ladies and gents, I am DISGUSTED. Not with you- but with myself. I had the audacity to put this mediocre crap up and expect myself to be happy! There are so many changes to be done! Which is why, for the past week, I've been focusing on improving this. Now there are new scenes! And better writing! AND NO TYPOS! XD ENJOY! _

* * *

"Mister Grell, Hurry, hurry!"

"Oh, Joanna, what's the rush?"

"What do you think? They will be early arriving today!"

"Oh… Oh dear! I haven't done any the chores she asked us to do! How do you know she's coming home so soon?"

"Rose phoned in just a moment ago! And don't worry, Olivia and I did them, but the floors aren't dry yet! Oh dear, we'll be killed for sure…!"

Hayden pushed up his glasses, and scooted Mo out of the way (for some odd reason, he sat whenever they were expecting company, or when Hannah was returning home soon). "Don't worry your pretty head, ma'am. She'll be so ecstatic over her victory she won't even notice." He assured before handing Olivia a small carton of juice as she walked by.

Mo yipped ("Mommy's coming, mommy's coming!"), and wagged his tail expectantly.

Grell pushed up his round spectacles and sighed. "I hope so…"

* * *

Rose elegantly walked back into the neat office, her black heels clicking on the white marble. She nodded to Hannah, and took her seat next to her silently. Hannah nodded back, turning her head to face the elderly man and his two adult children- and associates- with a polite look of malice.

"Thank you, Rose; I wanted to make sure they did their work- they work faster when they expect me home any minute. Anyways… Mr. Hartman, I must say, you've done a splendid job running this fine, family owned bakery… I love what you've done with the place too- very green, modern." Hannah commented happily.

Mr. Hartman cringed, and forced a smile. "It's so nice to hear you say that. I've been reading the papers- with all the publicity you've gotten lately, your new company is going places I couldn't even imagine. For you to say so is a compliment." He replied.

Hannah shrugged. "I had some friends open up some other stores in Ireland, England, and, thanks to my friend Maria, one in Venice."

"That would explain your confidence. What makes you think I'll sell my bakery?"

"I'm Hannah Ashby. To say I could make you is an understatement. By the time I'm done, you'll want to give it to me."

The eldest Hartman child scoffed, her blond hair bouncing. "You cocky little brat! No wonder you're called a diva!" She insulted.

Rose narrowed her eyes slightly. "Miss Hartman, I ask you don't insult my young Miss. I'm a very protective servant- much like a lioness is with her cub." She growled. She stood, and walked over to the family. She sat in front of the father, and stared their daughter in the eye, ignoring the father, who was blushing darkly due to Rose's bosom in his face. "Now, I'm not sure if lions insult each other- I don't speak their language, of course, being just a maid, you see- but I believe that a lioness would eat whoever does so all the same." She pulled the contract signing the shop over to Ashby Candies out of her long sleeves, slapped it down on the table, and pulled the pin that was in Mr. Hartman's shirt out of it, handing it to him with a polite smile.

"Now, Mr. Hartman, I believe you had something you wanted to sign?"

Mr. Hartman blinked, and coughed loudly into his sleeve to recover. The second youngest gulped, gawking at Rose with a slight bit of drool running down his face. Rose smiled more, and stretched out her legs in front of him.

"Perhaps you need more a little more encouragement?" Hannah wondered aloud, hoping he would catch her drift.

The daughter's mouth dropped open. "Dad, you can't be buying into this just like that! You built this place with your bare hands! Show some restraint-!"

"Heh…Where do I sign, gorgeous~?"

Hannah chewed the inside of her cheek, smiling smugly. _Typical… Show a little bit of skin, and they fall like dominos. Good work, Rose_.

"Hm… That's what I thought. Right there, there, and initial there…"

* * *

The servants had done well while she was away for the day, despite their reputation. Hayden had used his mother's secret concoction wood cleaner to make the floors shine brighter than ever, and Hannah's furniture had finally been entirely unpacked.

The place, to be simple, was glorious.

Only one issue remained.

The floor, while shimmering, was also a death trap. It was so slippery Joanna nearly tumbled down the stairs due to the loss of friction, and Mo was in Hell on Earth due to his already frictionless paws and nails. Hayden probably shouldn't have waited to mention this until after they had painted the floor. "At least you know now…" Was his excuse.

But Rose found this out as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Joanna halted in fixing the flower base to watch in horror as the maid skid all across the floor on the first step and into a wall. Miraculously, however, she ran up the wall like a ninja, did a backflip like an acrobat, grabbed Mo as he slid by, and used her body weight to slide over to the closed door again. She pulled it open graciously with the last bit of speed, a polite grin on her face.

Hannah raised an eyebrow curiously, yelping as her maid lifted her up before her foot hit the floor and placing her small dog in her arms. He yipped with glee to see his mom and licked her face adoringly, licking with even more fury as Hannah giggled at his antics.

"My apologies, ma'am! Hayden showed us how to polish the floor with his mother's recipe, and it's extremely slippery!" Joanna cried, explaining Rose's actions for her. Hayden rushed back in, his face none too glad to see the child who had almost killed him, and none to glad to see her with a sour look upon her face at his arrival.

However, he seemed to have let it go, considering she let him into her house. "Miss Hannah, how lovely to see you again!" Hayden cried happily.

Hannah's face turned even sourer, if possible. "You're going to pay for my Redwood floor if your demonic floor juice dissolves it." She spat.

Hayden slipped his arm around his head, laughing nervously. "I'm no butler, ma'am… Just a tutor."

Grell slid by in socks (a smart move), and held out his Miss's tea. "Because that's my job, isn't it? After all, as my last employer said… I'm a butler to die for." He added with a sly wink.

Rose chuckled. Glancing down at her Duchess, she said, "Now, care to accompany me to the dining room for the rest of your lunch? It's a lovely grilled cheese made with American cheese, of course, a side dish of homemade tomato soup, and, along with your Earl Grey, a tall glass of homemade peach juice, which I believe will complement the English brew nicely, leaving a pleasant taste in the mouth. During your lunch, naturally, we'll go over your lessons for later this evening."

Hannah licked her lips. "Sounds good- all up until the lesson part."

Grell giggled. "Then maybe you'll like this- Aimé sent yet another letter to his, and I quote, 'Beautiful green gem with a blue eyed charm'."

"He… He sent me another one?"

"Yes ma'am. He's sent two each week for the past two weeks- ever since you returned. I told you, Hannah, he's smitten."

"S-Shut up!"

It was true; every week since she'd returned from L.A., Aimé had sent her a love note and flowers twice a week, both handwritten and handpicked. Hannah wasn't aware how, but the idea of him caring so much made her feel warm inside.

_I'm younger than him too… And there are much prettier women. Why does he stay? _

_

* * *

_Hannah hit her bed with a loud thud, her mind heavy from sheer exhaustion.

"Young Miss… If it makes you feel anymore at ease, I do have more extremely good news." Rose offered, holding a small stack of papers.

Hannah raised her hand without sitting up, and gave a little motion to proceed. Mo had jumped up when Hannah had raised her hand, so the child became content with petting his head as the maid approached her, reading aloud the contents of the stack.

"Our starter shop here in Georgia has skyrocketed to the no. 1 candy shop on the East coast and Ireland in just 3 short weeks, became second in England, and is climbing quickly in Venice. The sales alone could pay for this mansion twice. Congratulations… You were smart in buying such a large place here; the one here in Georgia is the most popular."

Hannah smirked. "Obviously. The larger the store, the more things it'll hold, and the more things to sell... But its success is really your fault; you, after all, made every single last one of those sweets. And with our oven, too… How do you do it, Rose?" She inquired in an amused tone.

Rose smirked as well. "I'm just one Hell of a maid."

Hannah laughed, and sat up, shoving Mo off the bed. "Then let me see it." She ordered, grabbing Rose's wrist suddenly.

Rose tilted her head, letting out a small sigh when she realized what she meant. She pulled off her white gloves, revealing black nails and the Seal on the back of her hand. That was what Hannah meant by "it". Hannah reached over and pressed Rose's hand against her ear, grinning slightly as the seal under it heated up, like it always did when the two came in contact.

"Rose… Are you disappointed in me?" Hannah asked, looking up, her blue eyes lidded by her thick eyelashes.

Rose frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Disappointed… My emotions have been so hot and cold lately. Before, you could always expect me to be just how I am now. But since Ciel decided to use me as a new form of entertainment, what with this stupid hide and seek game, I've been more and more agitated. Not only him, but once I met Aimé, my emotions became something that I've now come to recognize as infatuation. From what I guessed…" Hannah smirked. "That made you incredibly jealous. Not to have my attention… To see someone else make me happier than you could."

Rose fell silent. "You are often to smart for your own good." She mumbled, her eyes lowering a bit. She smiled again, and this time, sharp canines poked through. "Yes, I admit it; seeing you so happy because of Aimé did anger me. However, not because I crave your attention… That, I believe, is the other way around."

"Tch!"

"Hm… I'm angry because an angel could do what I couldn't."

Hannah froze. "What?" She breathed. "What do you mean, 'angel'? You never use that term as an adjective to describe anyone but me, you better not be starting now."

"I'm not, young Miss. Aimé is what we demons call, a 'Fallen Angel'. He's an angel who had done something wrong, and therefore was reborn as a human. I'd suspect his wings were severed as well; if he tried drawing them out, all you'd see were bloody nubs."

Hannah grit her teeth, letting only a shaky breath pass through them. "His eyes…?"

"Obviously not normal, young Miss. I apologize-"

"No."

Rose let out a small gasp.

"No…" Hannah repeated. She smiled darkly. "This is perfect. Now I know all this time, he was just playing me… Probably wants to convert me, so he can get his God damned wings back… Hm. Bastard. Destroy the next letter he sends."

The dark haired maid felt a chill run down her spine. _Ah… Now there is the feeling I've missed so,_ She thought. "Does that mean you don't want him near you?" She asked, walking over to the tea tray.

The smaller child chewed the inside of her cheek*. "No… Like you said, he's human. But I'm in no rush. Why should I be…?" She trailed off. She kicked off her shoes, smiling smugly. "I don't need a boy to take care of me. That's what you're here for. Isn't that what right, Rose?"

Rose let out a soft, silent breath. "Of course…" She purred.

She knew it was all lies. Hannah adored Aimé; he was the first boy to make her happy. But she allowed her Duchess to lie to herself, if only a moment.

She handed Hannah her tea; Mentina Sugar, a Latin American mixture they'd obtained in Vivan. Hannah drank it greedily, and so sloppily some ran down her chin.

The maid chuckled softly. She slipped her young Miss's minx coat off her shoulders, and her pale blue dress was exposed. She gently ran her hands through her oak brown hair, and ended up cupping her chin and wiping the excess tea off her chin.

_It wouldn't be the first time you changed your attitude. I remember that day… Where you truly did cease from being the little baby I met in the factory._

* * *

**_"ROSE!"_**

**_Rose dashed into Hannah's room, her eyes wide and fearsome. By the way she screamed for her, she could only assume her Duchess was in danger. _**

**_And, as usual, Rose was right. _**

**_She was. _**

**_"Rose… I advise you to go back to sleep." _**

**_Rose froze, her eyes wide and horrified. The General was sitting on Hannah's bed, his body halfway draped over the small child's own, his lips moist with a fluid that was presumably the younger's saliva, and even a bit of blood. _**

**_Hannah trembled under the man, her eyes filled with tears and her mouth wet. Her nightgown was halfway ripped, her eye was swollen from where the General had struck her, and her blood was steadily flowing from where he bit her. _**

**_Rose let out a shudder of pure and absolute disgust. "You… You dare touch her?" She seethed. _**

**_The General laughed calmly. "So… What if I do? What can you do? The only reason I hired a disgusting whore like you was so I could make this little angel happy." He purred. He lifted Hannah's head up, and licked her cheek. "Parading her about is nice… Keeps my image up. But I demand more payment for giving her such a good life." He bit into her ear, and Hannah let out a piercing scream that shook Rose's very core. _**

**_"HELP ME!" _**

**_Rose, for the first time since she met Hannah, let her eyes bleed the shimmering red of a Demon. Black vines sprouted from around her feet, turning to ash as her feet moved, stalking toward him in a deliberate, slow manner. She slipped off her gloves, revealing her Seal; the shape of a rose, surrounded by diamonds, and four thin lines on the left, right, top, and bottom sides of the rose, stopping where the diamonds were, with Latin around the rose. Her canines grew sharper, and deadlier. _**

**_Only for her Duchess was she a devil and a maid. _**

**_The last thing the General saw was Rose's Hellish eyes, wide and bloodthirsty. _**

**_"Yes, My Duchess." _**

**_-0- _**

**_Rose held Hannah tightly as she screamed into her chest, her wails loud and heartbreaking. _**

**_"I'm sorry… I wasn't fast enough…" She murmured while Hannah held onto her with every fiber of her strength. _**

**_Rose ached with fury and hatred of the human race. It sickened her, almost, that she fed on the soul of that man for her young Miss. In fact, she physically felt rather nauseous because of it. To take a child into his home, only to parade her around like an educated animal? It was almost as if she was a dog that's shown off for knowing how to play dead. And then stooping so low as to want to rape the child? Rose would never burn Hannah's screams of anger, horror, and pain out of her mind. She would never be able to heal the scar that was now on Hannah's eye; a cut under it, meant to intimidate her into not making any noise, which she missed because Hannah's hair had covered it. Her other eye would probably never see as well as the other again, the General had hit her that hard. Her lip would take weeks to heal up, and right then it resembled the after effect of a bee sting, and twice as painful. _**

**_Not to mention the emotional scars. _**

**_The deepest, Rose guessed, would be that she hadn't realized her young Miss was in danger; since the Seal wasn't near Hannah's eye enough or on it, Rose couldn't just immediately sense if she was in pain, or even where she was if she was far away enough. Hannah had abandonment issues to begin with; for Rose to "ignore" her, when she certainly needed her the most? _**

**_Unforgivable. _**

**_Or so she thought. _**

**_"Thank you…" _**

**_It was almost so soft, she almost missed it. But she heard it. "Thank you so much. You… You're my savior. I-I-!" _**

**_Rose silenced her. "No, don't say anymore, young Miss. This is my fault… All my fault." _**

**_Hannah shook her head violently. "N-No… I-I made him mad. You shouldn't have to-!" _**

**_"YOUNG MISS." _**

**_Hannah flinched, and began crying again. _**

**_Rose grabbed her and forced her face up, her eyes red again. But when she realized she'd scared her, they softened back to green. While holding the trembling child, she stated, softly, yet clearly, "Nothing will ever be your fault. I, as your servant, will take whatever blame humanity puts on you. And I will kill whoever dares to do this to you again." _**

**_Then she stopped, and frowned, a thought reaching her. She continued, "No… Not just kill. Killing would be too quick, and painless. I will make sure that every waking moment of their final hours living will be the in the purest and deepest part of Hell, then I will kill them so slowly and painfully their last thought will be how to die quicker, and then I'll burn their bodies until nothing is left." _**

**_Hannah gazed wide-eyed at the woman. She let a small smile grace her lips. Surprisingly, that rather dark statement made her feel much better. _**

**_"Thank you…" _**

**_"No. Don't thank me. I do this because you are my young Miss; it is my duty- nay, my passion, my ambrosia." _**

**_Rose knew those words, "Thank you". They'd been said before. By her. She'd said those same words to Claude, so many years ago. But she would never let Hannah turn into her. Into a needy brat. _**

**_That wasn't in the plan. _**

**_She wanted to create a Queen. Someone who could do whatever she wanted, climb as high as she wanted, without anyone's help. But she chose to have help, because she wanted it. _**

**_That was someone Rose wanted to devour. _**

**_Not a brat; but a Duchess.

* * *

_**

"What are you doing, Rose?" Rose gasped as she was brought back into the present. Her eyes softened. "Nothing, young Miss. Just… a fleeting memory."

* * *

"Sun Tzu said: 'There are five methods to attacking with fire. The first is to burn personnel; the second, to burn stores; the third, to burn equipment; the fourth, to burn arsenals; and the fifth, to use encendiary missiles.'"

Hayden smiled. "Very good, Miss Hannah. You have such a clear reading voice." He complemented.

Hannah huffed, but smirked smugly. "I rather like this, 'Sun Tzu'; he's a very smart guy. He also has a few good points…" She flipped through the red book, to the part entitled, "Dispositions". She laughed a bit. "I rather like it. It reminds me of all the idiot adults who claim to be so much more intelligent than I just because they have age on me." She stated.

She fixed her green king's robe, and read the passage aloud. "'To triumph in battle and be universally acclaimed 'Expert' is not the acme of skill, for to lift an autumn down requires no great strength; to distinguish between the sun and moon is no test of vision; to hear the thunderclap is no indication of acute hearing.'"

Hayden laughed. "You come across people like that?" he asked, pushing up his glasses.

The younger nodded. "Just the other day, a man claimed he could make better chocolate simply because he could make things with it. He had such a large head, that is, until Rose and he actually had a bake off. Naturally, ours tasted better, because we put strawberry powder in ours. Just because he could make a chocolate cake that was- honestly, quite dry- it didn't mean he could create better candy."

"Really, now? Are you planning on making other things besides chocolate?"

"As a matter of fact, yes; I had Joanna purchase the largest lollipop oven on the East Coast, had Olivia show Rose how to make butterscotch, and I had Rose open yet another new store just yesterday in Alabama and hire at least 70 new workers to make the new things in the factory here in Georgia."

"Wow, you're busy! Ya'll must tired."

"Ha! I'm only just getting started."

"It's really good for our economy too. You hiring all these people…"

"I know… I want to bring this country back to its prime; at least, until the next time they screw up."

Hayden laughed. "Then you'll have to get me some of your butterscotch when it comes out before it does. If I may make a suggestion, salt water taffy was popular where I was when I was lil', and I once accidentally dropped a bag of peanuts into some caramel while making something for a lady; best combination ever."

Hannah's mouth formed an o. "Brilliant!" She cried. "Wait… Salted, or no?"

"Hm…Definitely salted."

"Ah…"

Hayden then tried to get her back on topic- Sun Tzu's book. It was their third lesson, and he wanted to stay hired until at least his fifth.

"Let's move on… His book is rather droning unless you're into war." He stated, handing the Duchess a small black book. He'd given up; Hannah had obviously lost interest, by the way she blankly stared at a random spot on the ceiling. "Let's read, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. It's a rather entertaining play, if I do say so."

Hannah shrugged. She opened it to about halfway in, a habit she did before reading anything. "'The raging rocks and shivering shocks shall break the locks of prison gates; And Phibbus'- Er, Phoebus- 'car shall shine from afar, and make and mar the foolish Fates.'" She read aloud. She rolled her eyes, and tossed the book against the wall.

"Boring!"

She heard a lighthearted laugh behind her. "Young Miss, I found Shakespeare a very colorful character. Much your type." Rose declared as she walked around. She curtsied to Hayden, who nodded his head back.

Hannah scoffed yet again. "BORING!"

"Then perhaps you'll find this a bit more interesting…"

Hayden raised an eyebrow. "That will be enough, Hayden. You're time is up." Rose stated. Hayden frowned, and pouted a bit. He took the hint, nodding to Hannah before exiting the room.

Once he was alone, Rose pulled a neatly written letter from her sleeve. "There is someone who would like to have your famous chocolate, young Miss." She said lightheartedly.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, now incredibly curious. "Better be someone important…" She grumbled. She glanced at the note, and nearly fainted.

There, written in skilled calligraphy, were the words, "Dear Miss Hannah Ashby: I'm aware you've made quite a name for yourself, young lady. Not only as a worldwide sweetheart story, but as a businesswoman too- the youngest I've seen. I'd like to meet you and this famous servant who does anything more perfectly than God- or so I've heard. Please, join me for lunch on November 30th. I'm ecstatic to meet you. Sincerely, Franklin Deleanor Roosevelt: 37th President of the United States of America."

Hannah's heart stopped as she read the name. She swallowed thickly. "The President… He wants to meet me?" She breathed.

Rose nodded, and smiled. "Seems your day as come much sooner, young Miss." She stated, sighing quietly as Hannah's smile grew wide and cynical.

Hannah gripped the paper so hard, it crinkled. She let out a soft giggle. "How easy…" She murmured. "Well, Rose, I suppose we should decide on what I should wear; after all…"

Hannah jumped from her seat, and patted the suitcase that held her Beau Saint's Revolver. She laughed. "We have to impress him. I'm angry, though… I'd just gotten used to living her again. Now we have to drive all the way to D.C."

"What can you do?"

"Oh, you'll see, Rose. You'll see."

* * *

XD I did it! Everything is PERFECT now! :D Enjoy!


	11. Her Maid, Emotionless

We may compare the virtue of justice to the Queen Bee, who orders and arranges everything on a system, because some bees are ordered to go among the flowers, others are ordered to work, others to fight with the wasps, others to take away the dirt, others to accompany and attend the Queen. And when she becomes old and has no wings, they carry her, and if any one of them fails in his duty he is punished without any forgiveness.

**-Leonardo Da Vinci**

* * *

Brown hair hit the floor delicately, like petals clipped from a dying rose. The only sound in the room was the soft, slicing sound of scissors as Rose fixed her mistress's hair. "What made you decide to get a new haircut, young Miss?" She asked, amused to no end.

Hannah grit her teeth, her eyes burning holes into the wall she faced. For an impulse reason, the young adult had decided that her hair had grown to long; therefore, in a sort of self mutilation, she'd cut it. To say it failed miserably would be an understatement. And what unfortunate timing, no less; the next day, they were scheduled to leave for Washington D.C.

Rose chuckled. "It's alright young Miss. As your maid, perfection is my philosophy. Designing a new style for you- at least until your hair grows back- is only one of my many required talents." She declared, snipping the last piece off with a dramatic wave of her hand. She guided Hannah over to the mirror, smiling happily. "My, my… I dare say this is a very cute style on you. It shapes your face a bit more now…"

Hannah hissed. "I hate it. I liked my other style better."

"Well, you should have thought about that _before_ you tried to do your own hair."

"Shut up!"

Rose huffed. Hannah cast her eyes to the side, her teeth still gnashing. "It's ugly… I'm ugly." He murmured sourly, her fists clenched tightly.

Rose sighed quietly. _It seems I have no choice…_ She thought. Without warning, she covered Hannah's eyes, making her shout with anger. She laughed a bit, smiling gently. "Young Miss… Your mind tells you things using your eyes. Like that you are ugly… but look. I have covered your eyes. Now you cannot see. Therefore, only I can use my eyes to describe you as ugly. And I certainly don't."

At that, Hannah let out a soft gasp and blushed a bit. She felt Rose slip a hair clip on the left side of where her hair parts, pinning it out of her eyes. She turned, and glanced up at Rose with a somewhat sour look. "What does it matter what I see and believe? It's what other people think, and say…" She mumbled.

Rose made a little nod in agreement, but she suddenly clapped her hands over Hannah's ears. "Then only my words will reach your ears." She stated, trying to hold back a giggle at her Duchess's stunned expression. "See no Evil, Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil." She added with a stroke of the younger's cheek.

Hannah recovered, and snorted. She turned back to the mirror, and ran her fingers through the back of her hair, the short, newly cut strands familiar yet different to her. She let a crooked smile cross her lips. "I-It does make me look more adult, I think…"

Rose nodded. "I absolutely agree, my Duchess."

* * *

The signs for District Columbia came into view as they drove by. Hannah noted that everyone seemed higher on edge than normal; the War was making everyone jittery, especially people so close to a huge hazard in Hitler's way. But America wasn't involved; at least, not yet.

They had to stop, however, just as they drove by a port. There was someone whom they had to drop off.

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Grell?" Hannah asked. Grell laughed a bit, shaking his head. She'd been surprised when Grell voiced his need to depart; he'd stated before, after all, that he was going to stand by her until the end.

"Nah. I'd love to, but I there are things I must do back at Dea- England. I gotta explain to William what I've been doing lately… and I need to put the book Undertaker borrowed back for him. Love to, sweetheart, but can't." He explained, his hand on his hip and a pout on his lips.

Hannah frowned. "Fine. But as soon as you're back in America, I want you by my side. Got it?" She ordered.

Grell glared. "Well, Geez! What makes you think I'm coming back?"

"…"

"…Alright, touché. I'll be back before you even miss me."

"Good."

Rose bowed. "Thank you for your assistance Grell. I doubt that we could have managed without you." She lied. Of course they could have managed; but for the other servants sakes (who wanted to go as well, and on some stroke of kindness, Hannah let them), she had to feign normality.

Grell bowed back. "I should be thanking you, hon; I've learned more from you and the little Miss than I ever did when with Sebastian. And don't worry; at your request, of course, I'll be looking after the opening factory in England- if I'm not drafted first."

"Ah, yes, I forgot… The men in England are also being drafted, like the ones here in America. Well, be careful. There have been bombings in England, I've heard."

"I'll try to be, young Miss. I'd say goodbye, but parting is such sweet sorrow, so I'll hold off on it until we meet again." He replied with a toothy grin. Hannah simply chuckled.

Grell gasped like he'd forgotten something, and suddenly pulled out a small hairpin. "For you, Hannah. I saw the one Rose gave you last night… This one is for when you want to- finally- deck it out in red." He explained. He made a rocker symbol, then backed up to the edge of the pier.

Joanna and Alex let out a gasp as he tottered on the edge, then fell with a loud cackle.

"Thanks for making me a butler to die for!"

Hannah rolled her eyes. _Always the theatric…_ She thought. She glanced at the hairpin; a ruby the size of Hannah's thumbprint above a black velvet bow. Simple, yet elegant. She closed her eyes, and sighed. "Ah, Grell…"

* * *

"Whoa, it's huge!" Alex cried, his eyes wide.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Buckingham Palace- not even close." She stated. Today, for the occasion, Hannah wore her trademark dark green dress. She fixed her black hair bow, yawning. "Let's just get this over with."

As they walked by, reporters and paparazzi began to crowd, and question her repeatedly in loud voices. Word had somehow spread about her meeting with the President, though none had spoken of it. Rose separated her from them, her eyes dangerous but her smile pleasant. "Boring…" Hannah grumbled. "Rose, don't bother, they won't hurt me."

Rose raised an eyebrow, and smiled more. "Alright. Come along Joanna, Alex, Olivia."

Meanwhile, Joanna was struggling past the reporters, Olivia was crowd surfing, and Alex was still trying to find a place to park. Ah, the goofy servants…

"Hannah Ashby?"

Rose stood between her mistress and the man in a black tuxedo and sunglasses who had spoken. "To whom do I owe this greeting?" She asked sourly. The man frowned, and held up a tag that said, "Secret Service".

"'Secret Service'? Never heard of it." Hannah argued. The man smiled smugly.

"Exactly." He declared. Two more men appeared, and nodded to the young child. "We've been awaiting your arrival, Miss Ashby. Mr. President is waiting patiently in his office."

Hannah nodded, and stepped inside the White House, with Rose following suite.

"Fancy…" She mumbled.

"But filthy." Rose added, looking around in disdain.

"Excuse me?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Obviously, the place needs to be cleaned. There's dust all over the table where the flowers are, and on the chandelier."

While Rose continued to point out the flaws in the most important house in America, Hannah jumped a bit as Alex, Joanna, and Olivia burst through the door, their breathing labored and their limbs entangled. She rolled her eyes, and made a motion for Rose to untangle them, interrupting her onslaught of the poor Secret Servicemen. "One of you direct my servants to your kitchen; they have a special treat for our dinner to prepare."

"Of course, Miss Ashby. Our other two men will escort you to the Oval Office."

Rose frowned deeply. "Young Miss, I protest this, allow me to come with you-!"

"Relax, Rose. I'll call if I need you. This is the President… He's not going to be any trouble."

Rose raised an eyebrow at the last sentence. Did she mean that in the way she thought?

"…Yes, My Duchess."

With that, Rose scooted the three servants after the lone Secret Servicemen. She eyed the other two with warning; the "hurt my Duchess and I'll kill you" look.

The two men shivered. "What a sour lady…" one mumbled to the other.

Hannah smirked. "She's just one Hell of a maid."

* * *

What she'd been told about the President was right; he was strangely polite. She knew this because she was currently facing him, sitting daintily and her eyes dark.

"I must say, I expected someone much younger- about ten, actually."

Hannah laughed. "Yes, well… I've been fifteen since a couple weeks ago." She stated. They both smiled at each other, politely and calmly. Somewhat like a polite stare down.

It was the President that broke the façade. "I'll be honest… I've had an insider watch you for a while. I almost put you under the care of your parents… And yes, I did find them. Sadly, though, they died in a car accident about two weeks ago…" He trailed off.

Hannah smirked. "How depressing…" She mumbled. The President narrowed his eyes.

"You are a foul creature."

"You're in a wheelchair."

Surprisingly, he laughed at that. "I see… Hitting below the belt."

"You can't feel it anyway, right?"

Another laugh, a softer one, interrupted her insults. One strangely familiar laugh…

"I wouldn't be so rude, ma petite… After all, he is the leader of your country."

Hannah shivered as gentle hands touched her shoulders. "A…Aimé?" She breathed, her eyes wide and dilated. The Fallen Angel nodded, and kneeled by her side.

"I haven't been completely honest, ma petite…" He whispered, holding her hand tightly.

Hannah frowned deeply. "I know what you are, Angel." She growled, snatching her hand away.

"And so do I." The President added, and motioned Aimé to come to his side, which he did reluctantly. "I had Aimé watch you for the past month… To make sure you weren't plotting to upset our government. From what I heard about you, I don't doubt it." He explained.

Aimé gave her a crooked, apologetic smile. Hannah narrowed her eyes at him, and stood. _Should have known… The fact that Aimé, who's seen me before- and remembered my face perfectly-, just ever so happened to be in the same hotel as I? I actually feel a bit stupid for not seeing through that_, she thought bitterly."Fuck you both." She spat.

The President sighed. "What a disgusting mouth. I suppose the fact you have no adult supervision other than your servants is the cause… In fact, that's actually the reason you're here. I need you, and your… 'Special' maid, Rose Soloton. For an important mission…" His voice got lower.

_Does he know?_

"I want you to deliver a message to a spy in Germany."

Hannah let out a loud laugh almost instantly after he finished. "You're insane! I'm a fifteen year old girl! I'm going nowhere near Germany, much less to deliver a message to a spy." She snapped, laughing again.

"Aimé will be joining you, and, I would guess, your maid."

"So? I still refuse it."

"I'm sorry to hear that… But, perhaps you'd want to hear the reward for doing so…?" The President offered, his hands now in his lap.

Hannah's ears perked and her face fell to a serious look again. She sat again, crossed her legs, and nodded. "I'm listening…"

The President chuckled. "Following the Great Depression, a plan- a secret one, or rather, an idea known by only me- was made to have a special division of our government made of solely child geniuses that strangely began appearing around that time… Teenagers and children like yourself and Aimé- though not _that_ entirely special. I want you to be the leader of this division… Chief of Special Forces."

Aimé nodded. "Please, Hannah. You're the only one who could possibly be allowed in without any suspicion." He begged from the chair he sat in.

Hannah huffed, glaring daggers. "Why are you even here? What could you possibly gain from serving as the Dog of The President?" she snapped.

The Fallen Angel flinched. "I needed this. My father lost the Opera house to the Germans, and my mother won't talk to me out of some patriotic bullshit. I didn't have any choice… They found me, they needed me."

"So all that 'ma petite' shit was just an act?"

Aimé gasped, and stood again. "Non, Non! I wasn't lying! Honestly! I-I-I just…"

"You found your job was more important." Hannah let her face turn a bit melancholy. It wasn't like she didn't admire that; she did, if only a little bit. But when it came to a job being above her…

"Non… I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt. I thought that… If I did as I was told, I would be able to be sure you weren't a threat. And you weren't! You're perfect!" He cried, kneeling before her again. He smiled widely, and ran his fingers through her new hair. "You're perfect…" he breathed.

Hannah slapped his hand away, and focused on the wall. She couldn't look at him, not then. Partially because he lied; partially because she did as well. _I let him think I was perfect… _She realized. She was aware that Aimé was awaiting an answer from her, but she wasn't sure on where she stood then. She could've gone right out and said that she was the real liar; her intention was to upset the government, and even kill the President. But, naturally, her logic won; the President she spoke of was observing the whole conversation. So she had no choice. She let him think that she was the sweet, innocent girl who, because of fate and pain, had made a deal with a Devil, and that was the only reason. It was better that way, anyways.

And because of her hesitance, Aimé said the three words Hannah thought she'd never actually _want_ to hear.

"I love you."

Hannah flinched. She heard the President huff under his breath; he found the whole scene funny, did he? "…I don't have time nor patience for love. Leave me alone." She spat bitterly, her voice a bit lower than normal. She glared at the President, the gaze she possessed sending chills down his spine.

"You think this is a smart move, do you?" she asked, before shoving Aimé away with her foot, forcing him to do something of a barrel roll. The angel grit his teeth, and didn't get up for a moment, as though it pained him to do so. Once he did, he leaned against the wall, his eyes downcast and forlorn.

The President sighed. "Not everyone works an angle, Miss Ashby." He answered.

Hannah merely laughed. "Oh really…? Then you aren't associated with the small group I call 'Humanity'."

* * *

"Baking is an art. Remember this, Olivia." Rose declared as she tied a white apron around her slim waist. She glanced at her tools, and sighed deeply.

"Honestly…" She grumbled, placed her hand on her forehead daintily. "And I thought the President's things were top grade. There is such better equipment back at the manor…"

Olivia shrugged, frowning more as Alex came back from the Supply Room. "I got all the things you asked for… But why do you need salt? I thought you were making cake." The Irishman questioned, yelping as Rose swiped all the items he had in his arms with one fluid motion.

Rose balanced the ingredients in one hand, biggest to smallest. The two servants stared with awe. "Now, observe." She ordered.

Rose suddenly tossed all the items into the air, and in one epic motion, gathered her thick strands of hair and tied them into a low ponytail with a black ribbon. She grabbed the bowl from the air, slinging it onto the table whilst the used her other white gloved hand to catch the flour. The eggs hit the edge of the bowl, the yellow yolk spilling into it. Rose poured the needed flour quickly, and kicked the sugar over her head and into the waiting hand that had already slung the flour across the counter. She turned on her axis, measuring the needed amount of sugar while she caught the salt with her heel- without spilling a grain. She lifted the salt into her other hand, examining it carefully. Once she was satisfied with the quality, she completely emptied the large grains of pure sea salt into the bowl, along with the four teaspoons of sugar. The second to final thing to do was add the milk, which she'd been balancing on her head. She let it fall, but caught the glass before it could shatter, smirking as the mixture was nearly complete.

She took the spoon- which she had tucked behind her ear, the only thing she didn't throw into the air- and began to stir rapidly, her hand but a blur as she rested the bowl on her hip and walked around to get the final needed ingredient: chocolate.

Rose frowned; she had tossed it so it would land right by the stove, yet it was nowhere to be found.

She found out why as Olivia walked back in, handing her not the blue packet she'd seen, but a tan one. Rose nodded, smiling. "Thank you. So this was what you made us wait for before we left…" she trailed off, flinging the bowl into the air. Olivia jumped back, gasping softly as Rose took the packet of powdered cocoa from her and caught the bowl once again in her hand. She added the powder, and continued to stir.

"Damn…" Alex breathed, his eyes following the maid's movements. "She's inhuman…"

Rose smirked. She pulled her glove off with her teeth, and dipped two digits into the mixture. She slipped them into her mouth, making Alex freeze and blush darkly. "No…" She trailed off, smiling at her results. _Sweet, with a salty tang that will make the cake moist and soft. _She guided the concoction into the stainless steel pan, and slipped it quickly into the preheated stove.

"No… Just one Hell of a maid."

* * *

"ROSE!"

Rose's eyes dilated. But not because of her Duchess calling for her.

She'd heard the soft sound of a gun going off in the distance and the click before she heard the scream.

She did a backflip, just barely dodging a bullet that whizzed by. It smashed into the glass jar of sprinkles, the glass and candy shooting everywhere. Alex shouted in surprise, and yanked Olivia off the table and to cover.

Rose grit her teeth, and threw the toothpick she'd used to test the cake's progress in the general direction of the bullet. Her eyes filled with glee as a loud shout of pain was heard; most likely, she'd hit the sniper in the stomach, or forehead.

"What the Hell…?" Alex whispered harshly, jumping as the heavy body of a man hit the grass below the large tree that had been outside the window.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me, Alex. Keep Olivia safe- I have to investigate my young Miss's well being."

And then she was gone, as soon as Alex blinked. He swallowed thickly. "She's… She can't be human."

Olivia gripped his shirt. For the first time since she joined the Ashby Service, she spoke.

"A Devil and a Maid."

Rose dashed down the hallway toward the Oval Office, her mind in overdrive. _What was that all about…? Why did that sniper try to kill me?_ She thought frantically. Perhaps this had been the President's intention the entire time; he wanted to eliminate the "perfect servant" before she was used for "evil".

Rose smiled darkly. _Or did you pull the trigger, young Miss?_

The maid found her Duchess, as she thought, grasping the Beau Saint's Revolver with a death grip. "It's about time, Rose. Where have you been?" She asked calmly, her head turning only a fraction.

The President sat patiently- almost amused, in fact, despite the deep hole that was in his wall. Aimé stood between them, shielding the President from the bullets he knew would kill.

"My apologies… I was about to bring your desert up. But it seems your conversation turned sour…?" Rose asked while she walked closer, knives sliding out of her sleeves.

The President chuckled. "I'll have to remember to give even the women a body search. You carry more weapons than men." He joked.

Hannah eyed Aimé with bitter hatred. He merely stared into her eyes, the orbs of blue still captivating to him. "Aimé, relax. No need to protect me." The President stated. "She won't shoot her-"

* * *

_**BAM!**_

* * *

Hannah's eyes widened as large as they could, the blue irises and black pupils dilating. Aimé copied her, but instead of a mouth hanging open, he had a small, sad smile.

"You… were wrong. She did."

Hannah's mouth opened wider, her eyes trailing the stain of blood on Aimé's chest that began to soak his shirt. Her arms fell limp, and she dropped the gun, the metal hitting the carpet with a sound thud. She ran up to his side as he fell to his knees, his groans of pains weakening.

Rose observed with interest, her surprise obvious. The President was the same, but he was more concerned with the boy.

"I-I-I didn't mean to!" Hannah stammered, tears forming. "My finger slipped…!"

Aimé took her hand gently, but tightly. He knew that already. It was the truth; in her adrenaline rush, she'd accidentally let her finger slip. He would never believe she'd do it on purpose.

"I'm sorry… I lied…" he breathed. The blood oozed out quickly, which made Hannah's head spin with realization; he was dying. The President wheeled himself to his phone, calling for the Secret Service, and an ambulance.

"I'm… I'm sorry…!" Hannah exclaimed, her teeth gnashed together. She leaned in, and kissed Aimé's' forehead with shaky motions. She swallowed, and pressed her forehead into the carpet by his ear. Aimé breathed in the smell of her hair; like sunlight and Camellias.

What Hannah said was so quiet, not even Rose heard it. But Hannah did, and so did Aimé.

"I love you too."

Aimé smiled wider at that. Finally, he'd done what his goal was.

* * *

"_**I'm going to make sure I get you to truly love me; for you, Hannah, are beautiful, intelligent, witty, and, above all, an independent and demanding girl. You only expect the best for you, and anything else is not worth your time. And that alone excites and entertains me to no end. So I'm going to be the best; and **_**that**_** will be the Ashby's man."**_

* * *

Hannah hiccupped, her blue eyes reflecting off his silver ones. Both were beautiful when combined, for both reflected the light in each other.

* * *

"_**As The Phantom of le Opera, you are my beautiful Christine, no?"**_

"_**Happy birthday, ma petite. I've got something special planned, you know."**_

"_**Only for you. I can't imagine what kind of life I had before you showed up, it must have been dreadful."**_

* * *

_Though I didn't want to admit it out loud… You made me the happiest I've been since I made the Contract with Rose. So, thank you… Thank you so very much. By the way, I found out what ma petite meant… 'My Little One.' _

"Ma…Peti…"

Hannah blinked. "Aime?' She called. The President halted in his orders, only to glance at the scene with grim sadness. Hannah repeated her call, her voice wavering when she saw his eyes lose focus.

"Ai…?"

Rose frowned. "Young Miss… He's-"

"_**I KNOW**_!"

Rose jumped. Hannah loomed over Aimé's now lifeless body, her entire being trembling with agony. "I know… I killed him."

She refused to let anyone see her agonized face, but the obvious was there; she was in immense amounts of pain. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered to her love's glassy eyes. She pulled his eyelids down, and kissed them both. She let out a shaky cry.

"I'm a murderer…!"

The President narrowed his eyes, and set down the phone. He wheeled back to his desk, and sorted out a few papers. Once he was done, he looked up at them both, his face holding no politeness anymore. "I suppose I have no choice then… You either take the mission or be charged with his murder. Your decision."

A knife whizzed by his ear. He was met with a pair of ruby red eyes, and bared canines. "You dare blackmail a suffering child? What a black heart." Rose spat.

"No." Hannah stated, standing on trembling legs. "I can't… I can't give up."

Both adults' eyes widened. Hannah had the brooch Aimé had been wearing in her hands, held tightly, as though it was sacred. "I'll do it." She mumbled quietly. She dried her own tears, then looked back at them with her usual stoic face, though her shoulders trembled. "If it means not being charged… I'll do it."

Rose shivered, her mouth parting slightly. _Even when murdering her last loved one, she still wishes to becomes the Duchess of the World…_ She thought with a smirk. Her eyes shone red, with a kind of bloodlust that only a Demon possessed.

_That is my Duchess… _


	12. Her Maid, Traitorous

"**Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop**

**When the wind blows, the cradle will rock**

**When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall**

**And down will come baby, cradle and all…"**

**_Who is that…? Who is that singing to me? That… That voice… must be…_**

"**Mo…ther…?"**

"**Hm… Goodnight…****Young Miss."**

**_Young Miss…_**

**_Young Miss…_**

**_Youn-_**

* * *

"Young Miss!"

With a loud scream and a jolt, Hannah bolted upright in her cot, and reached for the Beau Saint's Revolver she kept under her pillow. Her breathing was ragged as she stared, wide eyed and insane, at her assailant…

Rose. Only Rose, holding a tray of warm milk and pancakes.

"Young Miss… Did you have a nightmare?" She inquired, her face calm and pleasant as usual.

Hannah narrowed her eyes, and relaxed her body. "No…" She mumbled. "It seemed…" She trailed off. Her face scrunched with confusion. "It seemed more like a memory."

That was when she saw it. Rose flinched- something she rarely did. But Rose was quick to hide it. "Young Miss, whatever you dreamt of made you horribly in disarray. Here…" She stated, handing her the milk. "This will do well to calm your nerves."

Hannah frowned deeper. "No. I'm fine. I'm not a little kid, I don't need milk." She argued, sliding out of bed shakily. _That voice… Singing to me… I thought it was my own mother… but…_ Hannah thought worriedly. She slipped her emerald ring on her finger, her mouth pursed. _Why did she call me young Miss?_

Hannah grabbed her bathrobe, and walked outside, grateful for the somewhat warm air. Currently, they were sailing on a small but comfortable shrimp boat. It was less conspicuous than a luxury liner, naturally.

The plan to get the Duchess to Berlin and to the spy- if there was one at all- was to, first, take the Japanese shrimp boat they sailed on over to India, where they would disguise themselves as normal Germaniums the rest of the way. Simple, yet brilliant. Hannah had blue eyes, therefore tying her to the needed description of a German citizen.

As far as Hannah knew, they were coming close to Hawaii soon. It was unfortunate that they had to make such a huge round around the Pacific, but, no doubt, the Japanese were all over their area, protecting their homeland from America. Hannah was actually looking forward to seeing Pearl Harbor; she'd been rather keen on the ships there.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one.

"OW! OLIVIA! God, what is your problem with me? I was trying to see the ships!" Alex shouted, grabbing his foot after the smaller child walked on it. Rose rolled her eyes, and Hannah let out a tired sigh. Joanna held her stomach tightly, and refused to open her eyes- seasick, obviously.

Hannah had decided to do her servants a favor- she was planning on dropping them off with friends in India. She felt guilty that she left them all the time- after all, no Miss, no work, no pay. So she decided to give them a Christmas bonus for coming with her. Plus, the vacation.

"Miss, is that it?" Alex asked, pointing to the small blot on the horizon. Hannah rushed over next to him, smiling widely.

Rose nodded. "Yes, sir; that is Hawaii. We need to go there first. We were given an important message we were asked to convey." She stated. Which was a true statement; they needed to get backup ready on the waters, just in case they were ambushed.

Joanna raised an eyebrow. "It's so small…" she mumbled.

"It's a few kilometer's away. It's larger when it's closer."

"Really? Why?" Alex interrupted.

Rose looked at him like him was an idiot- which he was, honestly. "A little thing called 'Depth Perception'. Honestly, I'm rather thrilled you aren't the young Miss's tutor…" She answered sourly. She looked over at Hannah, hoping for a smile, or laugh even.

However, she only saw the back of Hannah's head. Hannah was busy staring into the distance; or at least, that's what Rose believed. What Hannah was really focusing on was not the distance, but what was past.

* * *

"**_Ma… Peti…"_**

* * *

Hannah clenched her jaw. She hated herself for allowing Aimé's life to be cut so short- and for being the one that did it. _I killed a man… No, not just a man. I killed Aimé. He was the one guy I knew I could rely on, and I killed him. And I would rather cop out to another man than pay the price for it. Just like that… I'm…_

Hannah's eyes widened, and she suddenly threw up over the side, her throat and eyes burning. Rose jumped to her aid, rubbing her back gently as she heaved.

_I'm a monster…_

Rose sighed. "I think this air is toxic for you. Once we're in the clean air of Hawaii, I'll prepare you some coconut cake, okay?" She offered.

Hannah merely heaved more at the thought of food- honestly; she felt as though Rose was fattening her up, like the witch in Hansel and Gretel- and wiped her mouth on her sleeve while she stood upright. "No thank you… I'm getting tired of sweets." Hannah stated quietly. What she really wanted was an apple; a green one, the sourest of all fruit.

Rose frowned. Her Duchess stared off at the water, her eyes empty. She fought the urge to growl as it dawned on her why she was behaving this way. _Stop crying… There's work to be done. You know that._

"Enough. Everyone, prepare yourselves. We'll soon be in the presence of very important people." Hannah declared in a weak voice made huskier by her burning throat. She expected an answer, yet received none. She turned, ready to shout at the three servants.

But she herself lost her words. Alex, Joanna, and Olivia all were staring at the same thing. A flight of planes, steadily gliding across the sky. It would make sense, what with there being a base so nearby, why they would.

It would… if the planes they saw were American.

"Rose…?" Hannah called worriedly, her eyes dilating as she whirled around to watch the planes zoom by. Rose caught on, and immediately went into action.

Rose's eyes lit on fire, it seemed. She paid no heed to the other servants; she only had one order, put on her by Satan himself; protect her charge. Protect Hannah. With inhuman speed, she lunged at her young Miss, shielding her before the others even registered that she'd even moved.

"Miss Rose, what-?"

* * *

**_FWOOM!_**

* * *

Hannah screamed as Rose was flung backward and into the control room for the ship, the area splitting and raining iron and wood. Hannah felt her fingers slip as her maid hit it, and she slid out of Rose's arms and into a pile of netting.

Hannah felt the air leave her lungs. She'd looked up, and saw what could only have been described as pure Hell.

Smoke covered the sky above Pearl Harbor, almost blocking out the Japanese airplanes that had turned and began flying back from whence they came. Fire and debris shot up into the sky, only to be rained from the clouds. Even from a few kilometers away, pieces of metal- and even more ghastly, people, soldiers- floated past. Hannah fought the urge to vomit again, and chose instead to scream, louder, as a flaming piece of metal stabbed into the area where her head had been only moments before.

She shielded her eyes, and continued to shriek in terror. _What just happened? Everyone… The Japanese, they… They destroyed it. The harbor… they killed all those people…!_She realized, her eyes dilating from behind her hands. She heard Rose call out for her, but she couldn't breathe- there was some sort of panic overcoming her, mostly due to the fact that she knew the planes had seen their ship.

A loud banging was heard, and she sailed out of the boat and into the sea by some huge shock wave, coughing and spitting for air. A plane had seen them, and opened fire; the ship was destroyed in seconds. Hannah tried to come with a reason as to why they shot one of their own ships, but she was cut off by the sound of a loud, heavy object falling into the ocean. With a sickening lurch, the child was quick to realize she was still tangled in the net- a net that ever so happened to have weights on it. She gurgled only once, and sank into the water after them.

Hannah's mind was in a fog. She struggled for air and the surface, but found only salt. She reached up from a tiny hole in the net, but found only vacant blue, and a small sliver of light that was the surface.

Her ring glittered in the diluted sunlight, merrily shimmering on her finger. She blinked back water, but it only burned worse. _Shit…SHIT!_ She screamed, releasing bubbles of her last air. Her eyes drooped closed, and she let her body relax- or rather, she had no choice but to, lest she lose her leg. She felt the pressure of the ocean build around her, but she was too lightheaded to care anymore.

Suddenly, her Seal became incredibly hot- so hot that the water began to boil around it. Hannah let her eyes snap open, and screamed at the top of her lungs. It burned her, yes, but she screamed more out of anger.

**_I want to kill them…! I HATE…HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE-!_**

* * *

Hannah let out a loud gasp as she was revived, the color of life and open ocean swirling before her eyes like a brilliant kaleidoscope. She coughed and puked up saltwater, and sucked in air like a vacuum. She shuddered violently, suddenly very cold. _I'm alive… But… how…?_

"HANNAH! Holy shit, you're alive! Thank the Lord!"

Hannah blinked, and turned her head to her servant. It was Alex who said this- he'd survived, as well as Olivia and Joanna. And Rose was the one who kneeled by her, holding her up- no doubt the one who had revived her. "Young Miss…?" Rose mumbled.

Hannah groaned. "Where… Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"アメリカ、黙れ！移動して、我々が撮影する!"

Hannah froze. She recognized that language oh too well… "Don't tell me…" She growled.

Rose nodded, glaring. "They were waiting for us, it seems." She declared, eyeing the Japanese soldiers that surrounded them on all sides. "Someone alerted them we were coming."

They were on one of their ships- now officially the first American P.O.W. They were surrounded by them- Germans, too, though not as many. Rose crouched over her young Miss protectively, her eyes alighting with green.

"Schritt weg von der antichristen!" One German yelled, and pointed his gun at the two. Rose's eyes dilated and she held Hannah even tighter, and shielded the child's head from harm.

Hannah narrowed her eyes, and tried to pry herself from Rose. "What did he just say? Rose! Answer me!" She yelled, her shoves not even budging the maid.

Rose hissed, and let her eyes turn red. "Sie wollen sie? Ficken." She growled in German. The German merely laughed and made a little head motion. Hannah flinched as a man yelled again, in Japanese, probably to give the same order in the native tongue of the soldiers. The others followed without question, and ran toward her. She thought they would take her, but instead, they grabbed Joanna, Olivia, and Alex.

Olivia's eyes dilated, her glasses lost, and she began wailing- she was only six, after all. Alex swallowed, trying to budge. "Get away from me! You God damn Crout-!"

* * *

**_BANG!_**

* * *

Hannah felt something splatter against her eyelids and cheeks. She touched her face, and looked up shakily. Alex looked back vacantly, his happy eyes empty. Olivia screamed loudly, and Joanna tried to back away. "Alex…" Hannah breathed. She realized then, what the liquid was; blood.

Alex was dead.

His body was dragged by soldier to the side of the boat, and then he was tossed over the side- like garbage. Hannah swallowed thickly, and backed up. "Rose!" She called fearfully. _Alex… I'm sorry,_she told him, and looked down at the steel deck.

Rose stepped in front of her, an evil look upon her face. Hannah heard Joanna call out for her, for help. But Hannah closed her eyes. She knew good and well what was going to happen. "I'm sorry, Joanna, Olivia…" She called.

Joanna blinked. She let what Hannah meant sink in, and, for the first time, a furious look spread across her face. "You… YOU BITCH!" She screeched. She sat up, her chocolate eyes wild and furious. Olivia shrunk away, and began to silently pray. "I HATE YOU! You are a selfish, spoiled little brat who has a black heart, and is going to rot in Hell! I regret ever being hired by a little whore who lets another grown woman treat her like a rag do-!"

**_BANG!_** **_BANG!_**

Hannah jumped, and trembled as she no longer heard Olivia's wails. She let out a shaky breath. She flinched as the sound of two bodies- one larger, one smaller- were thrown off the side as well. The German laughed. "Und dann war da ein ... Wir haben spezielle Anordnungen der Führer nicht, dich zu töten. Ich bin neugierig, warum ..."

Hannah frowned. "What is he saying…?" She asked Rose.

Rose smiled down at her. It almost made Hannah sick, just seeing that disgusting, overly polite face. "He says he's not going to kill you." She stated.

The Duchess narrowed her eyes. She scoffed, and stood. Japanese men began shouting- no doubt to tell her to get back on the ground. She ignored them, however, and tucked her hair behind her ear. With her seal revealed, she gave the order. "Kill them."

Rose smiled widely. "**_Yes, My Duchess._**"

One man fired out of fear of the woman. Rose smirked, her eyes now blood red, and caught the bullet between two fingers- a godly gift. The German men stared in total awe, and began shooting at her as well, despite orders to hold their fire. Hannah covered her ears, each booming sound grating. Rose laughed as she caught each of the 200 bullets with but one hand.

"Mein Gott ... Du bist ein Teufel!" The one who had shot Alex shouted. Rose smiled, and laughed a bit. She slung at least 50 bullets at him, causing the others to shout in shock as they hit him like they were freshly fired. Rose did the same with several others, until she had no bullets left.

"No…" She mumbled, grabbing a tossed gun and shooting at one that tried to call for backup over the radio. "I am just a maid."

"Heh… 'Ou are not so scary ven vat 'ou hold precious es in jeopardy."

Rose spun on her heels, hissing as she met Hannah's indifferent glare. She was pressed into the chest of a man with slicked back white blond hair and icy blue eyes. He held a gun against her head, the barrel digging slightly into her temple. "Thank 'ou for murdering zose bastards. 'Ou see… My Lord vants zis girl… And he pay, oh, how 'ou say… 'Big Bucks.' I needed zem out of my vay." He said, smirking. His accent wasn't German, but Russian. Rose knew this man; he was Ivan Ignov, a mercenary for hire. And it wasn't hard to figure out which 'lord' he meant.

Rose clenched her fists. _This is what he was waiting for… He knew they'd destroy Pearl Harbor. But how? No… It doesn't matter now. I'm so sick of having to protect this child from him… Why can't he find something else to busy him?_She thought bitterly. Rose tilted her head to the side, as though realizing a solution, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "Rose, save me." She barked.

Rose didn't move. "If I did, he'd kill you, young Miss." She stated, almost amused.

Hannah clenched her jaw. "You dare defy our contract?" She hissed through her teeth. Rose shook her head a bit, and pressed her lips against her mouth.

"My apologies, young Miss. Surely, you wouldn't mind waiting whilst I discover a way to save you?"

"What are you talking about? I ORDER YOU TO DO IT NOW! SAVE ME!"

"I cannot, young Miss. You will be killed."

Hannah gasped a bit. _What the Hell is she doing? Why is she not destroying this asshole? She could do it in two seconds!_ She screamed inside her head.

The Russian laughed, and stood, still holding Hannah against him. "Good demon… Surely, zat is vat 'ou are, no?" He laughed. "Don't vorry… I take good care of leetle girl."

Hannah frowned darkly. "He smells like tobacco. Kill him!" She ordered. She was tired of being pressed against an ugly Russian like a toy. She was tired of being treated like a toy- PERIOD.

Rose didn't move. "I apologize, young Miss. As much as I'd love to… I cannot."

It took Hannah a moment to register this. She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "What did you just say?" Hannah asked quietly, her voice soft with disbelief.

Rose backed up. She smiled again, sweetly. "I'm…bored with you."

Hannah felt her blood almost literally boil. She let her eyes widen to plates, and she let out a shaky breath. Ivan laughed, finally emitting a sound. "Now…'Ou come vith me."

With that, another boat sped up, driven by a man clad in black. Ivan jumped off the war boat and landed in the other. Hannah then, finally, began kicking and screaming. "YOU FUCKING CUNT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DRIVE A STAKE THROUGH YOUR SOULLESS HEART AND MOUNT IT ON MY WALL AS A FUCKING TROPHY!" Hannah shrieked, surprising even Ivan with her foul mouth.

Rose shook her head. "Goodnight, young Miss." She mumbled, smiling wider when Hannah gave out a muffled shriek as a cloth filled with chloroform covered her mouth, sending her into a deep sleep.

With that, Rose's smile faded. "I'll be back." She stated, pouring all her hatred and rage into those three words. Ivan chuckled, as did the man driving the boat.

"'Ou think that 'ou can just save her? Like a leetle knight after a princess?" Ivan joked. "My, My, Vose… Vat Mr. Michaelis said about 'ou vas true…"

Rose hissed. Before she could retort, the boat sped off. But not before she caught a glimpse of her Duchess's soft face, so peaceful in sleep.

She let out a shaky sigh, and swallowed thickly. She fell to her knees, breathing her fury. _He will treat her well, at least for a while. Sebastian wouldn't allow her mistreatment. That gives me time to get Grell…_She rolled her eyes, and snarled.

_And Aimé._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel observed the crowd of tourists that dared cover his mansion. "So disgusting… Scare them away, Sebastian." He ordered. Sebastian, nodding, did as he was told.

Ciel smiled. "I wonder… Did Ivan do as he was told?"

A moment later, the tourist who had filed in quickly ran out, screaming bloody murder. Sebastian walked back in, holding a small note. "This was dropped off by one of Ivan's men. He has her." The butler declared quietly, his red eyes refusing to meet the blue ones of his master.

Ciel smiled manically. "Yes!" He shouted, standing. He laughed joyfully, as if he'd just won a prize. "Now my revenge… Tell them to do the second part of their assignment."

Sebastian, however, hesitated. Ciel noticed, and scoffed. "Do as I say, Sebastian." He barked.

Sebastian looked up, his eyes emotionless. "Young Master… Don't you think the second part of your revenge is a bit… cruel?" he asked.

At this, the Earl laughed again. "Why not? She embarrassed me. Nobody will embarrass me- Ciel Phantomhive."

The demon flinched, but it went unnoticed. "Yes, My Lord…" He mumbled, walking out of the room. As he stalked down the hallway, he couldn't help but grit his sharp teeth.

_Rose… Forgive me._

* * *

Ooooh, why is Sebastian asking for forgiveness? What could possibly be in store for our Young Miss? Why did Rose abandon Hannah so easily? And can Rose bring Aimé back from the dead to save his true love? 0.0

Until next chapter, adieu. Review


	13. Her Maid, Tortured

Warning: this chapter contains highly graphic scenes. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

Screaming.

People- _good people_- burning in the open fires. Their screams echoed inside one's skull, and their moans of torture could turn a man to insanity.

One particular scream, however, rang out over the rest; it was wild, and pain- filled. Almost insane.

It was the scream of a dying child. But not just any child. A Duchess.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Hannah screamed, her mind blurred by the heavy dosage of drugs. She felt her clothes rip from her body, leaving her naked and exposed to the people around her. She cried out weakly, and covered herself as best she could. She let out a silent cry as her hair was yanked back, and she was dragged to an industrious sized shower. The water suddenly snapped on, almost breaking her back with the force of it. She fell to her knees, and the people laughed at her. Simply laughed.

_Stop laughing at me…_

Suddenly, she was forced to her feet, and a man with surgical gloves held her hips. On pure instinct, Hannah kneed him in the face, and bolted for something- anything- that resembled a door. But all she heard was more laughter.

_Stop laughing at me…!_

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was tripped, and dragged by her ankles to the man. She shut her eyes, and waited for the inevitable. She let out a weak sob as she felt them stand her up again, and the another time, louder, as fingers slipped inside her, probing as though she was a farm animal.

When he released her, she fell to her knees, her body curled into a ball. She heard him shout something in German, but she didn't know what he said. She could only shut her eyes, and wait until the calm came.

But there was no calm. Not for her. Not even when she closed her eyes; all she could see were those damned green eyes, staring at her, the mouth that matched it forming the words, "Good Night."

She burned with pure hatred. Once again, she was lied to. Tricked. Told she'd never be harmed again, and then was betrayed by the sweetest of faces. She wanted to puke; so she did. What did it matter anymore?

They once again laughed. Their smiles surrounded her, eyes raping her of her dignity. Raping her of her sanity, her will, her _everything…_

**_STOP LAUGHING AT ME!_**

* * *

When Hannah awoke, she was greeted by several shrieks. She blinked sleepily, and then confusedly. She was surrounded on all sides by dark haired children. Many were incredibly thin, most anorexic. They all stared at her with awe, and one smaller one reached over to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" Hannah shouted, slapping his hand away. His eyes welled with tears, but none fell. He merely scooted away, like a rat. Hannah bared her teeth, and stood. To her surprise, the children scattered, fleeing to the corners of the small hut they seemed to share.

"Please… Help us."

Hannah froze. The voice was weak, small, frail… A little girl's voice. Hannah turned, and met the large doe eyes of a little girl no older than six. She felt a soft pain in her heart- the child was missing an arm.

"What the Hell happened here… Where am I?" Hannah asked, suddenly covering her nose. A foul, terrible stench filled the air- like decaying animals.

The little girl held out her one hand. It was black, and dirty- like the rest of her. In a heavy Polish accent (it was a wonder she spoke English to begin with), the girl answered, "Don't know. They came… They took us from our mommas and papas. They carried us away… and then they hurt us. They hurt a lot of us… Some, they put in these showers that had a bad smell. Some they put in these little rooms that smell like smoke. Some they just shoot… They killed my momma's baby that way. They threw him in the air, and went POW!" At that, the little girl made a hand motion like she was firing a shotgun. "And he didn't move anymore. They did that to all the babies, and laughed. They thought it was funny. Then, oh, then, they shaved all our heads, if we were good, and they threw us in here. We work every day, so we can make food for them… If we aren't good, they'll throw some of us in this big pit, and pour this bad smelling water, and then drop a match. I think that's a good thing… It keeps a lot of us warm."

Hannah let out a shaky breath. "Shit…" She breathed. She took a few steps back, the information finally sinking in. The children backed away, as though they truly did fear her.

But she wasn't the fearsome one there. _What are these Crouts doing to these kids…?_ She wondered, her eyes dilating as she fell out of the hut.

She was greeted none-too-warmly by German soldiers, pointing guns and yelling. Hannah lifted her sapphire blue eyes at them, and like the children, they too suddenly backed away. They even stood at attention. Hannah bit her lip, wincing as she felt blood run down her mouth- she had been gnawing at it in her sleep. She picked at her ragged grey dress disdainfully, memories coming back. "Oh, how ironic…" She hissed to herself.

She began to walk. What she'd guessed proved to be true- the soldiers followed her, no matter where she went. She walked around the area, her eyes widening and growing more disgusted as she progressed.

Children were carrying tools far too heavy for them, and were hit and kicked if they didn't work fast enough. They were all filthy, bony, and obviously exhausted. To her left teenagers and young adults were escorted off to the side. Some were given tools like their child counterparts, but others were led away, to a large, grey building. One boy had turned his head and saw her, his chocolate eyes alighting with curiosity.

Hannah's heart almost stopped. The boy looked almost exactly like Aimé. His eyes softened sadly, and he waved at her, smiling shyly- almost as though he knew what was to come- before he was thrown into the room. Hannah let out a short scream, and tried to run toward the building. But one soldier grabbed her, and turned back on her path, glaring darkly and shaking his head.

Hannah whimpered, and swallowed thickly. She continued on her way, her shoulders hunched in fear. She jumped at the sudden sound of gunfire, and covered her nose and mouth when a truck carrying the source of the smell she hated on the back.

The rotting bodies of children and their parents, their eyes and mouths wide open in horror. One limb fell off a child no older than five, and it rolled over to Hannah, its fingers brushing her bare toes.

Hannah let out a long, terrified scream as the location became obvious.

She was in a Death Camp.

_But… For who? These look like normal German and Polish people…_ She wondered. She turned her head, her eyes catching the guard closet to her. "You there." She called, turning completely to face him.

He raised a brow, nothing more. She glared, and continued, "Why are you damn Crouts keeping these people here? Who are they to make you hate them so? Who are they?"

The Germans face was grim. His lips formed the one word Hannah did know in German, and it made her blood run cold.

"Jüden."

* * *

Rose sighed as she walked through the crowded lobby. Her eyes were set on a lone elevator, her focused gaze giving her a serious look. She wore a long, black mourning dress and a wide brimmed hat. She dodged the men who went up to console her (hoping that she was mourning a dead husband) and went so far as to knock one out for daring to grab her arm.

"Humans are filthy…" She mumbled. She pressed the button, her eyes downcast as she thought of her Duchess. _Surely, she's treated well… I'm so sorry, young Miss. I broke my promise. Please, when the time comes, forgive me,_ She thought. She smiled slyly when the door opened suddenly, revealing an empty elevator- save for a young woman about Rose's age, dressed in a black bellhop uniform.

The woman had long, dark grey hair tied into two high pigtails, and her eyes were hidden by bangs. She did not look up, merely inclined her slightly to inquire to Rose as she stepped in quickly.

"What floor?"

Rose huffed. "103rd." She ordered quietly, her head inclining as well.

The woman frowned deeper, her head turning back as the doors shut. "Ma'am, the Empire State Building doesn't have one hundred three floors." She stated, her voice lowering as well.

Rose laughed quietly. Her eyes bled red, and she removed her glove, revealing her Seal on the back of her palm. "It does when I want to see Heaven."

The woman stood still for a moment. Then, she lifted her head, revealing kaleidoscope eyes that changed from red to orange to yellow to green to blue to indigo to purple to black to white to pink, in which the cycle started over again, all lidded under heavy grey eyelashes. "As you wish, Miss Soloton. One hundred third floor we go."

With that, the elevator rocketed into the air. Rose lost her breath for only a moment; anyone would. She slipped the glove back over her hand again, her eyes observing the Harpy before her. That's what the creature was, after all; Harpy, servants to the Death Gods.

Where Rose was going was to see the Head God; the greatest Reaper the world had ever seen, and will see, for this Reaper brought the sweet death to many in the past, the present, and future alike.

Kami.

Rose let out a short breath as she felt the elevator halt. She gave the Harpy a nod, and said creature pressed the button for the doors to open. She walked out, her eyes filling with boredom as she surveyed the impressive pearl castle before her. She was in the world of Death Gods now; definitely not fit for a Devil such as herself.

Speaking of a Devil…

Rose blocked the spear that was flung at her head, her eyes growing impatient and incredibly annoyed. "William, it's me. Calm down."

William stepped out from the shadows of the oak tree, his yellow eyes alight with the same annoyance Rose had. "I'd prefer it if your lot didn't always take the damn elevator." He declared boldly, walking past her and yanking his spear from her hand. Rose followed, smiling smugly.

William sighed angrily. "You damn creatures think just because you can, you can waltz into our domain like that? Kami will have my hide for letting you-!"

"Relax, William. I got this."

Rose smiled politely, turning her head a bit to see Grell's-the owner of the assuring voice- face once again. "Why, Grell, it's so nice to see-!"

* * *

**_SLAP!_**

* * *

"…How dare you…?" Grell hissed, his hand still hanging in the air. Rose touched her cheek, her eyes dark. "You fucking bitch… You just LET them take her! THAT CHILD-! Tch… I forgot. You don't care, do you? You just want her soul. The more filthy, the better, right?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "I had no choice."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Grell!"

Grell shook his head. "No! I won't stop yelling! Kami showed you what Hannah's going to do…! You know as well as I how THAT horribly screwed with the natural order!" he shouted, straining "that" as he pointed at the maid.

Rose hissed. "Don't speak of things to come, you hermaphrodite! Lest you jinx the entire thing!" she warned.

William nodded. "For once, I agree, Grell. Please, you have a job to do. For once, do it."

Grell clenched his jaw, and pushed his glasses up angrily. "You better fix this, Soloton. Or I will myself. I'm not afraid to get dirty anymore. A woman must protect what's important, you know. But… I guess you wouldn't, would you?" With that, he stalked off, his red hair blowing in a wild breeze.

Rose scoffed. "My goodness, what did you do to him?" She asked, walking once more.

William pushed his glasses up his nose. "It's not I, but the girl."

"Ah… But of course. I take it Kami has been expecting me."

"Correct… In fact, you made her a bit annoyed. She bet you'd be on the elevator at precisely 12 o' clock, and it's a quarter after."

"My, my… How much money did she lose?"

"More than you're worth."

"…Dear…"

William pressed the button to let them inside the Great Library; the largest building. Rose walked through as though she was shopping, smirking as the four young Grim Reapers jumped and scattered. "Oh, stop it, they don't know any better." William scolded.

Rose laughed. "I'm sorry… I just haven't seen children here in a while."

William's mouth thinned. "That's because they were recently picked from our archives. Kami thought we'd need them later…"

"Right you are, Will. As usual, you prove everyday why I placed you in charge of Reaper Management."

William froze, and immediately stood at attention, his scythe at his side. Rose rolled her eyes, and stared down the incredibly tall woman before her.

She had the same hair as the Harpy- no doubt where they themselves got it from- but it was shinier, and her eyes changed from black to white, with all the grays in between. Her eyelashes were thick and inky black, and they masked her eyes like an Egyptian who placed black goo on their eyes to shield them from gnats. She stood at 8 feet, a long, black trench coat wrapped around her body along with a loose maroon scarf around her neck. Her face was young, possibly a bit older than Rose, but not by much. This was Kami- the Greatest Death God ever known.

"Rose… Long time no see." She stated, her voice hoarse, yet melodious. She motioned Rose to follow her and saluted to William, who left without another word.

Rose obeyed, her eyes scanning over the tall woman, trying to discover an emotion. But Kami's eyes held none- it was as though she was saving them inside her.

They came to a humongous fireplace, two feet taller than Kami. Kami let her head fall as she walked right up to it, merely observing the flames in the stone pit, the flicker somehow hypnotizing. Rose stood a few feet back, watching in mild interest.

She'd met Kami only once; when she was still with Hanna, Claude and Sebastian. Kami had tried to kill them due to the fact she feared their power. She'd looked just as Rose remembered her, and acted the same way too. Kami was wise, sharp, but a naturally loving leader. It was Sebastian that showed her what fire was, hence why she coveted so to this day. She found the concept of fire fascinating still; the flickering light that can create and destroy… It was beautiful, yet terrifying.

Suddenly, black began to pour out of Kami's back, like her very shadow was trying to separate itself from its host. It pooled to the ground, which made Rose step back a bit. However, she let out a sharp gasp as the black snapped up as a pair of large, ebony wings, its sheen golden in the light of the fire.

That was Kami's defense. A bit of her power, a taste of the absolute might she possessed.

Rose felt a shiver run down her spine as Kami's husky voice growled calmly, "I know why you come to me. And the answer is no."

Rose clenched her jaw. "I need him, Kami. He can find her without any effort. Because the Seal is farther away from her eyes, I cannot be like Sebastian and find my charge in the blink of an eye. But he can. He's burned himself into Hannah's heart." She explained.

Kami scoffed. "I punished him because he refused to do his job- Andrew is his babysitter now. When the girl killed him, she did him a favor… Now, he's back on my side of the fence. And I won't allow him to cross over yet again."

"Oh? And what would you do if I forced him from you?"

"I'd kill you. Plain and simple."

"Oh, really? I'd love to see you try…"

Kami whirled around, pulling out a long weed whacker from her sleeve. "Rose Soloton, this is my Death Scyfe; with it, I'll cut right through you, black bones and all. Do not test me in my own home."

Rose smirked; she didn't fear Death. Not in the slightest. "You and I both know that isn't true." She purred. She let long black knives slip from her sleeves, and her eyes turned bright red.

Kami huffed. She pointed the weed whacker at the maid, her eyes changing shades quicker with her anger. "I will have order, Demon!"

At that, Rose let out a soft, dark laughter. It echoed throughout the library, sending chills down the spines of many Death Gods. _Kami… though I met her only once, she hasn't changed. She's still obsessed with balance. She still despises Demons… If only she actually knew Hannah, instead of watching over a trillion lives with those eyes of hers. Then she'd know why I must do these things,_ She thought.

Rose closed the distance between Kami and her by a few feet, laughing louder. She pulled off her gloves with her teeth, her black nails glimmering in the fire's glow. "Order, you say…?" Rose repeated, her smile turning even more cynical. "You call for order, but, dear God of Death, you know the future. You know what we from Hell have been preparing for. And you know what I've been ordered to do. So why…?"

No fists were thrown at that moment, only energy of good and evil coursing through the air, like lightning.

The only question was whose was stronger.

Kami let out a sharp gasp. Her wings melted to pools of black by her feet, and she screamed with pain. She'd been burned by the energy- Rose's energy. Falling to her knees, she glared up through her hair, her eyes alighting up with the purest form of white.

"**Why do you call for order when it doesn't exist anymore**?"

* * *

Hannah screamed with pain as bolts of electricity shot through her body, her blue eyes dilating with the unbearable pain. She continued to scream as it was done over and over, until she saw black spots.

The doctor- or rather, the scientist- halted the electricity, and took the child's temperature. After saying something to one of the nurses, he waved a hand in Hannah's face in an almost mocking way.

Hannah glared at him through her hair, her eyes stating what her mouth could not. The man laughed, and ruffled her hair, as though he was just playing a game with her. Hannah let out a howl of detestment, and struggled against the binds that strapped her to the cold table.

_Why are they doing this to me? They know I'm not Jewish! Why are they treating me as though I was one?_ Hannah wondered, her mouth dropping open as they cut into her thigh, catching the blood as it rolled down her hip. A nurse walked up, and dressed the wound as soon as the scientist turned. She shuddered, and groaned weakly.

_Perhaps they want to send a message to America… Well, fuck! I can do it myself! You don't have to hurt me!_

Suddenly, the same nurse who dressed her wound stroked her cheek, his eyes sad. Hannah turned her head to the side, refusing to respond with anything.

He flinched. He turned to his superior, and began talking rapidly in German. The scientist interrupted him, shouting loudly. The nurse jumped back, and allowed the other to do his job.

Hannah, strangely, pitied the nurse. _He looks like he doesn't want to be here… this can't be right. Germans are disgusting, heartless creatures… So why is this one pitying me?_

She groaned with confusion, and instead tried to think of something else to ponder while she was brutally tortured. Like, for example, why the Hell they were doing so many tests- or what they did to her after she passed out. All she remembered was being incredibly angry...

As far as Hannah knew, she was a normal child; well, physically, of course. And the fact that she _knew_ Ciel was behind all this only added to her annoyance. After all, it was the man he'd hired that threw her in here. _German's don't even like Russians!_She shouted inside her head, pleased to find that thinking distracted her from the pain of being forced off the table and onto a treadmill. _Oh, when I get my hands on him… I don't care if he's the mother fucking Queen Victoria come back from the grave- I'll ring his little neck and piss on his flaming grave!_

At that thought, Hannah giggled. She suddenly was inspired to smile, no matter what they did to her; it was easy, considering it was freaking them out to see her so cheery.

Very, very amusing for the Duchess.

* * *

Sebastian threw off his medical mask, his eyes wide and- strangely- confused. _She smiles even though she's being forced to run five miles! How is this possible…? How… How can…?_ Sebastian grit his teeth, the canines growing out. He slammed his fist against the wall, almost shuddering from the pleasure of finally releasing just a sliver of the anger he'd kept at bay.

He was there of his own accord. Ciel didn't need him; at least, not at that moment. Sebastian merely wanted to observe, make sure they didn't kill the girl… Why? He honestly had no clue. He knew why she was there, why she was being tested like a lab rat… The humans were curious. No- he didn't know why he cared. _It's… It's because she's human. That's all. It's because she's still got a soul… and I'm__starving__…_

But no matter what the butler told himself, he still could see her smug smile, as though she knew…

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian whirled around, and quickly slipped his mask over his face. "Ja? Bin ich wieder benötigt?" he asked.

"Nein ... Das Tier braucht mehr Medikamente. Sie redet, und es ist ärgerlich, der Arzt. "

Sebastian flinched. "Bitte ... nicht nennen sie die. "

The other nurse glared. "Ich rufe das verdammte Ding, was ich will! Holen Sie sich die Medizin! "

Sebastian nodded reluctantly, using every muscle in his body not to rip the other nurse to shreds. He did as he was told; after all, in the end, he was but a servant.

* * *

Hannah whimpered as she felt a needle stab into her vein. She turned her head, her blurred vision only making out a pair of soft brown eyes.

_Or are they red? Aaah… fuck… My head feels heavy..._ Hannah thought. Just before her mind fell into a coma of a dizzy swirl of dim color, she felt the hand of the nurse brush a strand of hair out of her eyes in an almost loving way. She narrowed her eyes, confusion filling them again.

_I still don't understand… Why… Why do you pity me?_

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Sebastian showing emotion? Unheard of! He pities our Duchess… But why? Review! Please! And if you have the attention span, go translate what they're saying.

-_- You'd be surprised!


	14. Her Maid, Godless

A long, blood curdling screech reached the ears of every senior Grim Reaper. Grell didn't know what to say he heard it. But he knew what it meant- as did William, for he appeared next to Grell with a serious and deathly grim look upon his face- a darker look than normal. This look said what was already obvious.

Grell swallowed thickly, holding in his breath. "Undertaker...?" he questioned, nervously gripping his chainsaw.

"I don't know, Grell. He's retired. He may not want anything to do with this, not anymore. Honestly, this wasn't in my job description..."

"I... I don't think I can do this, Will. I can't... Those kids, I mean! You know! A woman just can't do _that_ to children!"

William, for once, let his eyes soften, if only a very tiny bit. "As Kami always tells us..." He trailed off, his eyes darting to the new Reapers- mere children, whose souls were brought back from beyond by Kami. Seeing their innocent faces, not yet tarnished by the death they surrounded themselves in, he almost lost his nerve.

But no, not William. He would never be emotional. It wasn't his job to be. It was his job to look after Ronald and Grell, and reap the souls of humans who knock on their door. Granted, on the inside (and he completely denied it) he had the utmost respect and sympathy for the over emotional Grell and the somewhat cocky and childish Ronald. After all, he, Ronald and William were made Gods at the same time. They'd trained together, become adults together... The redhead and the two toned were the closest thing he had to friends. But he would never be emotional towards the other men. He had to be the smart, the calculating one.

There had been one point where he was timid, he remembered- the time when Grell was the serious, dark character, and he was the quiet, sweet-hearted one. When they were younger. When everything made sense.

That changed when they appeared.

He remembered it clearly- the ugly, red eyes he detested to this day. They had stared at him with fascination, with utter loathing- just like he had. They came, and they changed everything. They took everything from him.

He hated demons with every fiber of his being, because they robbed him of any feeling known as, "love". He couldn't feel anything remotely close, because they showed him what became of it in the end.

Burnt bodies, bloody entrails.

And heartache.

_It's their fault… their fault that I can't remember what it was like. It's their fault Grell can't remember what it was like. It's like they switched our personalities, I think. I wonder… What would have happened to the future if they hadn't made that… that **thing**…_

Perhaps there was-once- when he wanted to feel emotion. He'd had a little pang in his stomach as he took the souls of the Noah's Ark children; perhaps that was sadness for them? It didn't matter. He had to be without feeling- he had no other choice. Though it hurt him in the process, to keep his "friends" from dying at the hands of some God-forsaken demon (and he'd roll on the floor and sing "London Bridge" before that happened), he'd become numb and unfeeling. After all, if he wasn't, then everything would go to Hell.

But, then again, it already had.

"'Turn our backs to life, and embrace death. Thy end is near.'"

* * *

Kami coughed up blood, her eyes black as she observed Rose through her concrete-colored hair. She leapt up, in a final pounce, but yet again, vines of black suit knocked her back. She coughed up blood, and shuddered as the evil aura passed through her.

She knew that this was coming; but, like she'd said, she wanted order. However, she wanted _her_ order. The order that didn't call for her death.

"Kami... I would like to ask you something now. Something incredibly important." Rose declared, her heel digging into the flesh of the Head God. Her emerald eyes stared into ebony ones, her lashes lidding the green, so that it appeared darker than normal.

Kami didn't feel her skin break, and didn't feel her insides begin to leak out. She didn't feel pain- she'd given it up a long time ago. She gave up her humanity, her mortality, her ability to feel pain, all before even demons existed- she'd given it to man, as a gift. But she still felt anger, and hatred that this is what needed to be done.

"What?" The God snapped, her eyes narrowing and her fists clenching.

The demon seemed to pause. Kami saw emotion flash in her eyes- sadness, perhaps?

"... Mine or Sebastian's?" She breathed, her jaw clenched tightly.

Kami's eyes dilated. She let out a snort, and rolled onto her back, deepening the wound caused by Rose's heel. "Why do you care? It's still going to destroy everything."

"I... I want to know."

"_Why_?"

"Because if... I...want one."

Kami laughed loudly at that; her laughter was unique, what with her coarse voice. She was cut short, and instead of laughing, let out a sharp gasp as Rose stabbed her where her heart was meant to be, the sickening lurch of her "blood" pouring out unfamiliar. But she only found it more amusing.

She'd let Rose kill her; after all, like the demon had said, there was no order anymore. And without order, there was no point for her to exist.

She was getting old anyways.

"Is that so...? Then... You already know. Yours died Rose..." She purred. Her smile mimicked Undertaker's for a moment, the innocence telling a different tale.

_Come on, then... Kill me, you bloody fucking DEMON! **COME ON!**_

"It's Sebastian's."

And then, with an inhuman scream of the utmost rage, Kami ceased to exist.

* * *

Ronald couldn't believe his eyes. He had been in England for the past few months, and when he came back, this was what waited for him?

His eyes stared into the empty eyes of his office friends in the Secretarial Division; they'd been massacred, down to every last pretty woman. But he didn't see anyone leave; what could have happened there? Who could have done this? Who could have possibly had so much rage that they'd slaughter everyone in their path?

"Where is Boss Kami? Grell...? William? Are you here?" He called. He dashed down the hallway, calling out for his cohorts- or anyone at all, if they were still alive.

The sound of a soft sigh reached his ears as he passed by the Fireplace Room- Kami's office. He froze, his heart pounding in his ears. _Who is that...?_ He thought. It sounded familiar, yet unfamiliar.

"Oh, Love... What have you done? I told you, 'you need to retire with me', but you wouldn't listen..."

Ronald gasped under his breath. He immediately pushed down the door, his glasses nearly flying askew from the force and his near stumble. He looked up at the source of the voice, and let his mouth drop open in utter surprise.

"K...Kami... She...! U... Undertaker...?"

Indeed, Undertaker sat comfortably by Kami's still body. His eyes stared into the fire Kami coveted oh-so-very much, his silver hair falling in streams on his shoulders. Ronald continued to stutter, trying to work the information he now had out.

Kami was dead. The God of Death was dead-as was the Secretarial Division, and the Librarians, and the Cleanup Crew, and even the damn janitor- and the new Grim Reapers were missing. And Undertaker just sat there by Kami's mutilated body, doing nothing. He appeared to have ignored Ronald's existence, for he continued to talk to the fire.

"Don't worry..." Undertaker trailed off, his smile fading. He seemed... sad? Ronald didn't know. He barely knew the man, but he knew Undertaker was never anything but downright cheery.

Undertaker set a heavy book by Kami's hand, and closed her wide, open eyes with the gentleness of a lover.

But this wasn't what scared Ronald. What scared him was that Undertaker threw a pen into the cackling flames- the very same pen used to rewrite how something or someone dies.

And the little window that told how much ink it had was empty.

"Oh... Dear Claudia..." he purred, kissing the Death God's broken lip, his hand to her cheek.

Ronald swallowed. "Un...der...taker...?" He whispered, his eyes widening more behind his glasses as Undertaker's frown turned into an incredibly violent grimace and his hand that laid against Kami's cheek curled into a shaking fist, his long nails breaking his pale skin.

Ronald had the sudden feeling like he wasn't supposed to be there.

"You shouldn't be here."

The statement came so suddenly, said so montonely, the younger Reaper barely registered the elder spoke. _Can he read my mind...?_ Ronald wondered.

"S-Sir... Who did this?"

The elder suddenly gripped a thick strand of concrete colored hair, swallowing what seemed to be a sob as the strand turned to ash in his palm. He stood, and the younger could see the scythe that Undertaker had been holding the entire time in his other hand.

It suddenly came to the Ronald, like a ten ton pile of bricks. He backed up a few feet.

"You killed them."

Undertaker let out a soft giggle. "No." He deadpanned. He whipped his robes around a bit, so they weren't in his way. "Rose Soloton did this. She killed your friends, and, I think, took the new Reapers. She murdered my love Claudia..."

Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Who's Claudia?" He asked, becoming more and more uncomfortable.

He had no idea who Rose was; was she the third Black Demon he'd heard about? If so, than she wasn't very good at her job; her charge was currently in Germany. He knew this because he'd received a false alarm from her.

She'd tried taking her own life. Ronald had seen a lot of disturbing things in his time, but what the fifteen year old was going through in that Hellhole known as Germany was nothing he'd ever seen. Every torture known to man- except rape, oddly- either was being, or had been done to her. He almost let her die, as an act of kindness; but he'd been called back before then, by Kami, and had no choice but to let her live.

It would probably be something he'd regret for the rest of his life- and his was eternal.

Undertaker sighed. "It...doesn't matter anymore..." he trailed off, his eyes once again falling to Kami. He, suddenly, dropped his scythe. The loud clatter echoed in the empty room, and seemed to silence everything; even the flames were snuffed out by the resonating noise.

Ronald let his mouth drop open again. The one thing a God never does is drop his weapon. Not even Undertaker, who was retired, ever gave his weapon back. And to drop it in such a way...

"Sir... Kami told us she once had a name, before she became the Head God. Is she- Were you-?"

Undertaker interrupted him with a laugh. It started out soft, then escalated into a mad cackle. His smile stretched almost ear to ear. "Roooonald...Ronald, Ronald, Ronald..." he cooed. He seemed to have lost his mind- or what was left of it.

Ronald backed up, flinching a bit when Undertaker reached out and gripped his wrist before he got too far away. The elder's smile softened, and Ronald swore he saw a warm, sweet, amber yellow orbs from behind his silver hair.

_Ah... Dear Claudia P..._

"Ronald. I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

*Gasp* Kami, the God of Death, is now dead herself! Have Grell and William gone AWOL? And what is the favor that Undertaker asked of Ronald? DID HANNAH TRY TO KILL HERSELF? O.O and what of this mysterious statement, "It's Sebastian's?"? What could that possibly mean for our Duchess?

More importantly… What is this mysterious "thing" William spoke of?

REVIEW!


	15. Her Maid, Lullaby

Sebastian always thought of himself as a person- or demon, rather- of sound morals. Not the best morals, but morals all the same.

Protect the Master, be on time, and succeed in all one does. Those were his three most prized.

He, however, was, to his great disgust, flawed. Horribly. But he was so perfectly good at being flawed; he might as well not have been at all.

He didn't realize how flawed he truly was, however, until he met the two bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his incredibly long life. No, they weren't owned by Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive was now the owner of a pair of the dirtiest blue eyes he'd ever seen; constantly tarnished by red and maddening lust for revenge that had been completed a very long time ago. Those eyes he hated, yet adored at the same time. Ciel confused him, but not in the way that made him hungry. It just made him tired.

No, it was Hannah Ashby held those beautiful blue eyes. It was that girl that made his heart swell with a strange feeling of pride as she refused to lose her sanity to the German scientists, even after she'd been tormented in EVERY way one could think of. Though he didn't know why. He cared for nothing; no human made him feel proud. Especially not one that he didn't have charge over.

Perhaps he was just hungry. At that point, he'd seriously considered doing as Rose did- eat other souls to sate herself while under contract. He detested the idea- after all, what was the point of a contract if one simply ate other souls? Where was the climax of the tragic tale?

However, he could see why Rose would do such a thing. She was very tempting. So much like Ciel, yet so different… So much like the Trancy boy, Alois, yet so different… It was as though they were combined into her.

That was why Sebastian let the Germans torture her to such a dark degree. He wanted- no, _needed-_ that beautiful originality and spark to vanish. He was desperate for her to become a lifeless shell of nothing, a creature hardly recognizable by the human world. Something Rose would never devour.

Sebastian suddenly froze from "sipping" his ration of water (there was a shortage), a thought occurring to him. _Rose never flaunted the fact she'd eat her…_ He realized. He found it odd, but then again, Rose was the odd one out of the trio of black. Whatever she did usually was original in its absurdness.

Then again… Those things had a habit of meaning something later on. The butler rolled his eyes. _She probably knew she'd never eat her, the fool._

The thought floated in his head for mere moments before the demon choked on air he didn't need. _Why on Earth did I not see that? She did know! Hence why she let her go so easily… The little wrench! What is the girl hiding? Did Rose use some sort of bomb and put it inside the girl? Or is that a fake? Damn her!_

"Hm, Sebastian. Where are you going?" an Officer asked as Sebastian suddenly stood, a dark look on his face- a contrast to the fake, pleasant grin he usually had.

The butler turned and sighed. "My apologies. I must be going back to work. Dr. Steifle simply cannot understand the little girl's ability to stand drugs. She's not a Jew- or rather, not a monster."

At that, the Officers around him barked in laughter. Sebastian forced himself not to cringe. _They sound like fattened hounds…_

"Alright then. Don't fuck her yet!" One shouted, earning another round of laughter and another surge of fury (misplaced fury, mind you) from the "nurse". "I swear, Sebastian, you and that girl must know each other. Otherwise you wouldn't be so eager to see her girly parts!"

Sebastian forced a laugh, the very idea of having anything sexual to do with the brownette utterly repulsing. He left then, his eyes burning. Oh, one day, he'd kill them all. They'd all burn in his front lawn, while he sat with his demon spawn and laughed at them, instead of the other way around.

His throat thickened at the thought of "spawn".

* * *

**_"I feel so warm, Sebastian. Will you be here to care for me when it's time?"_**

* * *

"Naturally, I don't bother procreating… I'm not even sure I could. Never bothered to try. The feelings of 'love' and 'compassion' and 'maternal need' are so strange." He told himself, his obsidian hair reflecting cold sunlight. "Perhaps I am not meant to be happy- my atonement for disgusting sins. It would have been nice, though. I could have had someone to finally kick around."

He paused to show the guards his I.D. before stepping into the laboratory- the only one disguised as a crematorium. The "guests" at the camp were expecting death when they were brought to this. What they found was worse.

"Ah, Sebastian! Come here! Such perfect timing. The girl has awakened, and wishes to speak to you." Dr. Steifle told the butler.

Said butler raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, but why would you care what she wants? And for what reason would she speak to me?" He questioned.

"Ah. You forget Sebastian. This is no ordinary girl. She's got the mark of the Beast!"

Sebastian forced down a laugh. _Before Rose killed Hanna, there were about twenty people with the similar mark. The silver- haired whore worked fast, and in numerous quantities._

Dr. Steifle led Sebastian to the back, to a steel-plated door covered in locks and bolts. Not to keep anyone from getting in, no- to keep Hannah from getting out. She already proved the first night she could figure out how to pick a lock.

Surprisingly, that night, she hadn't gone toward the gate. She'd gone to the cabin where they were keeping the children. Perhaps she'd known some of them? It didn't matter. When she arrived, all she found were empty beds, blood, and a torn-apart, stuffed rabbit. She'd sat down on the floor, taking in all she saw, before letting out one of the longest, probably saddest screams the butler had ever heard. She wept for hours, unmoving, sitting on the grime-covered floor and clinging to the destroyed toy like it was a lifeline.

When they finally grew bored, the Officers dragged her back to her cell, and the door was replaced with the one that was creaking open, the frozen sunlight pouring through the crack.

The butler heard a small cooing sound, like a dove calling out as it withered away. Was that the girl they'd brought in? Couldn't have been. She sounded so… defeated.

"Children will play in the mirror. Laughter does not leave under labyrinth…Red blood gets my body all wet- Who is killing me?"

Sebastian stepped inside the cell, his nose scrunching as a heavy smell of feces, vomit, and blood reached his nostrils. He looked down at an absolutely filthy young girl, rags for clothing that barely protected her from the cold, her face nearly black with soot, small trails of pink from where her tears burned her face raw, and maddened blue eyes staring blankly at a wall as she hummed.

He felt a slight pang of guilt. Rose was surely going to kill him for this mistreatment. "Hannah-?"

A loud bout of giggles interrupted them. "Please let me finish. I'm bored, and I've been working on this."

Sebastian snorted. She hadn't lost her mind… not yet. She was just incredibly annoyed. Dr. Steifle jumped back, hiding behind the butler with wide, terrified eyes.

The butler sighed angrily. Why was he here again?

"Where is my Hare~? Where is my Hunter~? Why's there a place called 'darkness' here…?"

* * *

**_"Neh, Rose… it's dead. How dreadful."_**

* * *

The demon jumped. He'd heard this song before. That wasn't something Hannah made.

That song was Child's Play, the Lullaby of Demons. He swallowed, and approached the young girl, like he was creeping up on a feral animal. "Want to feel warmth of skin but it's wet as having got wet and rain... And who is killing me?" He purred lowly, examining blue orbs.

Hannah, for a moment, smiled innocently. She knew him.

He was her-

Her what? She didn't remember.

This was Sebastian. A demon that kidnapped her.

Yet...

To sing to her… it felt so natural. Sebastian felt a spark of disgust creep down his spine. How could he possibly feel natural around the disgusting, disease-ridden child? Or perhaps he did so because of that- because he was the same.

Hannah smirked, her realization lost. "I knew it. Hi, Sebastian. Did your little Master send you to kill me? If so, do it slowly. I heard death is very sexually releasing, and since I haven't experienced such pleasure, I'd like to before I pass on to Hell." She droned, her hand reaching up to scratch oily hair.

The butler chuckled. He'd learn where she'd heard that song before, and with any luck, with next to no effort. "No. I believe you wish to speak to me?"

"Hm. I wanted to thank the nurse who gave me such kindness… But I take it back. Fuck you."

"How harsh. Would you care to talk anyways?"

"Will you tell the doc I said the same thing?"

"It can be done."

"Absolutely."

* * *

"I wish to speak to the one called Andrew."

A flurry of spears stabbed the spot where the maid once stood, and at least twenty pairs of ice blue eyes flared with hatred as the demon skipped past them.

"My, my, aren't you all in a bad mood?" Rose called pleasantly, chuckling as one threw himself at her. She rolled her eyes, and stabbed his stomach with his own weapon with only a pinkie. The Angel rolled over, coughing up blood and moaning in pain. Several other Angels attempted to do the same thing, but ended up with the same fate.

As Einstein said; insanity is described as a human repeating an action over and over, and believing there will be different results.

Rose wiped her hands of blood on her apron, examining the crowd of infuriated- yet severely diminished- Angels. "I'm only going to say this once." She stated before letting her eyes bleed red. Her fangs protruded, and her smile faded to something of a snarl.

"**Where is Andrew?**"

Several Angels jumped at the darkness in her voice, and fled- a rather wise idea. A few, however, began spouting the same exact thing- Andrew's location.

"CELL 69!"

Rose smiled pleasantly again, and turned, waving politely. "Thank you! Have a lovely Rapture, you slimy, pathetic weaklings!" She cried happily, before disappearing from the courtyard.

Obviously, Rose had gone a step higher than the Death Gods and straight to the Bureau of Angels- her least favorite place in the entire world. There was no God here- they were such perfectionists, they didn't need leadership. They led themselves.

It was nothing but mass panic now. As soon as the female demon had been spotted, Angels had begun to run rampant in a mad dash to protect their Shangri-La-like palace. Hence why Rose was greeted with such a warm welcome.

Now, however, they kept their distance when they discovered Rose was not there to deliver her Christmas gift late.

* * *

Her shoes clicked along the tile. She sighed softly, in absolutely no rush to get to the cell. She even paused along the way to fix her hair.

It was only when she heard her name being shouted did she turn her head.

It was Aimé. A stunning white Aimé, dressed as an English Prince from the Renaissance. "Oh, Rose! It's incredible to see you here! I cannot wait to return to Earth to save my Ma- GYAK! Ow, please! Stop with the abuse! I'm not at fault, I swear! I only went back to Earth to love such an angelic, pure-"  
"Not so fast, cunt. I'd hold your tongue. Kami gave me orders to keep you in line, and keep you from talking about Ashby. After all, since you STOLE MY JOB."

Aimé whimpered as a scyfe pressed into his neck, his own silver eyes meeting forest green. Rose raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, we've yet to meet. Who are you?"

The owner of the green eyes looked up, a sneer on the owner's youthful face. He looked no older than Hannah, but an inch taller. He had a neat mop of deep brown hair, so dark it was almost black, with bangs that brushed to the side. He was dressed sharply, like an English Prep School student; a white dress shirt, black sweater vest, emerald green tie, and black slacks and black leather belt. He wore square spectacles like William, but not even those could hide his annoyance with no doubt everything breathing.

"I'm Andrew J. Shades. It's a pleasure, I'm sure, to know you, but I'm a bit busy, you see." Andrew stated quickly before smacking Aimé on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Rose blinked. Surely, this wasn't _the_ Andrew, one of Jesus' twelve disciples. He was far too young. "I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. You cannot be St. Andrew." She declared, her eyes narrowed.

Andrew groaned. "I didn't say I was, now did I?" he snapped. "God, give me a break! I'm on duty right now!" He dragged the limp Fallen Angel back into his cell, before tossing him in with a loud grunt. He sighed deeply, and fell limp against his wooden chair.

The young Reaper looked up. "Fuck off. I'm taking a nap." He grunted.

Rose scoffed. "Why, I never! My name is Rose Soloton! You will respect me, you disgusting little half-wit!"

Andrew let an eye open lazily. "Ah. This makes sense. I was wondering why you were here to begin with, Devil. You killed Kami, no? I'd say something harsh, but that bitch had it coming, depromoting me. So Congrads."

The maid chuckled dryly. "Give him to me."

"No can do. He's mine, unfortunately, to abuse and watch over- at least until my shift is over."

"And that's in…?"

"Twenty years."

"…Naturally. I'm afraid I don't have that time. You see, my young Miss is in a rather tight spot."

"I know. We've been watching. And laughing at you, who have no idea what's going on." Andrew sat up. "Tell you what, lady; I'll let him go. But I have to accompany him."

The demon grit her teeth. "I would prefer we not bargain the key to my Duchess's freedom."

"Too bad. I'm getting out of here whether I give you him or fight you for him. And I don't really want to fight you, the little French fag isn't worth it. He's REALLY not wroth it."

Rose nodded in agreement. "Why Hannah loves him, I'll never know."

"That could have been me, by the way. The little prick stole my job by kissing up to Kami, to give him a 'second chance', and went instead to watch over the girl. God, I want to kick in the nads."

"Oh? Hm. At least you wouldn't betray her and be a spy for the President."

"Ugh, politics. Almost as bad a religion. Rose Soloton, demon? You don't seem so frightening."

"I can be, ask your Angel friends."

"No thanks. Once again, I despise those twinkle-toed fags."

"…Fine. You may accompany us."

Andrew stood quickly, popping his neck and knuckles. The cracks awoke Aimé, who leapt to escape the cell. At the same time, Andrew had opened the door, which caused the Angel to fly right into the wall with a loud SMACK!

Andrew snorted in amusement. He snapped a collar around Aimé, who groaned in confusion. "A collar? I didn't know a Reaper was into bondage." Rose stated lightheartedly.

The Reaper gave her a dark stare. He snapped his fingers, and the Angel screamed in pain as he was electrocuted. "To make sure he doesn't try to escape." He explained, bowing graciously, like he'd just performed magic.

"Rose, why are you allowing him to be so cruel? I'm Hannah's true love!" Aimé exclaimed, standing.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "If I remember correctly, you betrayed her. She loves nothing but herself-"

"Ooooh, that's hot. I love an independent lady. Lot less mess during a nasty breakup."

The demon raised a brow at the God's outburst, and she went back to speaking. "-and certainly not you. I'm not even sure she feels guilty about you anymore."

Aimé narrowed his eyes. "She does love me! I can feel it- ACK!"

Andrew forced Aimé (yet again) onto the floor by his large sickle. He smirked smugly. "Please. You're a pedophile. You're, what, twice her age? Get a life, girly man." He deadpanned.

"I hate you! You are so sadistic and boring! No romance in your voice at all!" The Fallen Angel hissed.

The Reaper stuck out his tongue in a disgusted manner. "Oh, fuck, give me a break. 'No romance'? Like I care." He retorted.

Rose pinched the bridge between her nose. _Lovely, now I have these two to deal with. I'm beginning to miss Joanna and Alex,_ she thought. "Andrew, where did you say my young Miss was again?"

Andrew paused in shoving his steel-toed combat boots into Aimé's arse to look up sheepishly. "…Germany…"

Rose blinked.

Then Andrew was on the floor, screaming in pain as the demon ripped his flesh and screamed like a banshee. He grabbed his scyfe and shoved the butt of it into the creature's stomach. He rolled away, coughing and swearing loudly as he bled onto the white floor.

Rose glared through her hair and yanked the boy up by his collar. "**Where in Germany?**"

"WELL, SHIT, I'M NOT TELLING YOU NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

The demon hissed and dropped him. "Aimé!" She barked.

"Auschwitz."

Andrew bolted into the cell before slamming it shut and shoving the key into his back pocket. At that moment, Rose pressed her body again the doors, hissing like a drowned cat and reaching for the brunette.

Andrew laughed before falling back. "Good luck getting me now, bitch!" he taunted. He suddenly groaned and flopped back. "On second thought, go without me. I'm too tired."

Aimé raised an eyebrow. "Can I take this collar off now?"

"Let me think about that…No."

"Aw…"

Rose pulled the door open. "Out. Now." She ordered. Andrew rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. "Good."

"Don't hurt me. It's not my fault, it's yours." Andrew retorted, pointing accusingly.

The demon glared daggers. "Silence. Accompany me now, show me this death camp."

Andrew saluted lazily before yawning. "Yes ma'am, oh-so-scary-demon-bitch-with-giant-boulders ma'am."'

Aimé muttered to Andrew, "Don't mock her, she'll kill you."

"She can't," Andrew argued. "I'm pure Grim Reaper. I heal like that!" And just as he said that, new skin hid the bleeding meat that was his abdominal muscles. He clicked his tongue, however, at his torn clothes that now exposed his toned body. "Fuck. Meet me at the gate, I gotta change."

"You care?" Aimé declared, more as a question.

"WHAT? Can't a guy have some style? I'm just changing into the same thing so I don't run around Europe naked!"

Rose sighed, annoyed. "Fine. Be gone."

In a flash, Andrew vanished. Aimé and Rose hadn't even turned before the boy returned, dressed in the same clothing. The only difference was he now wore a black fedora hat and black gloves.

"My full uniform. What? I'm lazy, get over it. I HEARD THAT, AIME! I AM NOT A FAG- TAKE IT BACK- HA!"

**_SNAP!_**

"OOOOOOOOOOW! YOU LITTLE-!"

* * *

Review!

Now, many of you may be wondering why I suddenly added Andrew.

WHY NOT? Aimé is a putz! He's so boring… Totally not right for our Duchess. She needs a hard ass to not take any of her emo crap!


	16. Her Maid, Once Joyful

Review, and find out! :D

"Young Miss… Please, come with me now."

Hannah turned her head at her name being called, her once scraggly hair, clean and cut, falling in her eyes once again. Her deep blue eyes glared with utter detestment, and she gritted her teeth. But, nonetheless, despite the obvious hatred, the white-gloved hand reached out and took her own, the owner's lips pressing softly into her knuckles.

"My Master is waiting, Hannah."

Hannah immediately slapped Sebastian's hand away, her eyes livid. "Call me young Miss again, I'll break your arm, demon or not." She snapped.

The butler only chuckled. "My apologies, Hannah. Would you prefer I call you by your name?" He asked, his head tilting like puppy.

Hannah turned her head, and began walking to the car that awaited them. "Yes." She stated. Her steps slowed for a moment, and she closed her eyes tightly, as though in pain. She cleared her throat, and continued, "I'm not a Duchess anymore, after all."

Sebastian paused mid-step, his eyes widening to plates. Then, a dark smile crossed his face. _I bet she doesn't let Rose call her Hannah,_the butler thought smugly. He hurried ahead of the young girl, and opened the door of the car for her. "After you, Hannah."

Hannah rolled her eyes. _He's going to be saying my name the whole time, lovely… What is with this 'besting Rose' complex of his?_ She wondered as she stepped into the black limousine. She leaned against the seat, her sigh of relief hushed as the butler followed her. He sat in the seat across from her, his smile still pleasant and obviously fake.

"What's wrong, ma'am? You look quite exhausted. Are you alright? Why don't you sleep? I can assure you, the journey to England is far." Sebastian teased, a finger pressed to his lips. "I won't tell."

"Will you shut the fuck up? I get it! I'm going to be raped and murdered as soon as I get to Britain! I understand!" the girl screamed. She laid her head back, and let out a loud, long scream of frustration.

Sebastian shuddered, and smiled wider. "I only wanted to make you as comfortable as possible." He cooed.

"Then shut up. That's an order."

The butler laughed, his eyes burning a brighter red. "You don't tell me what to do. Only my Master does." He growled, his smile ever present despite his anger.

It was Hannah's turn to laugh then- and she did, loudly. "Oh? He's your Master? Is that why you left England on your own to come and torture me personally? "

The demon's grin finally faded into a look of indifference. "Be silent." He ordered.

"Did I hit a nerve somewhere? Who knew? The butler actually would rather be in a concentration camp than with his beloved Phantomhive! Is it possible that you don't like the little fucker as much as you let on? Or are you just sad the prissy bitch won't be on the menu-?"

In a moment, Hannah found hands around her neck, pressing tightly against her windpipe. Her vision swam almost immediately, and she let out a soft cry of distress.

She felt lips press against her ears, and sharp, elongated teeth dig into her earlobe. "**Do not speak of my young Master in such a way. Though he would be furious, I will easily kill you- right here, right now. And believe me, Hannah**"- her name was hissed-"**I'm going to make sure you're wide awake the entire time.**"

Hannah shuddered, but made no other reaction other than to struggle for breath. When she had the air, she let out a maddened giggle. Copying Sebastian and leaning so her own lips touched his ear, she whispered, in a pleasant yet dark voice, "Do it, then. _Kill me._"

The butler moved his head back to look the girl in the eye, his fury turning to shock as he met her eyes. A large grin crossed the young girl's face, and she let out another choked giggle, her face now turning red from lack or oxygen. "Kill me. I dare you."

Once again, Sebastian's mouth watered at the flare of darkness emanating from the Duchess's heart, and it was all he could not to take her up on her dare. "Hm." He huffed, before sitting back yet again, back to his pleasant servant's face.

Hannah coughed at the sudden gush of air reaching her lungs, shutting her eyes to hide the pinpricks of tears. "I hate you." She coughed, her eyes swimming with color. "All of you… demons…"

The butler huffed once more as the girl's head of oak brown hair hit the seat, her eyes drifting closed as she slipped into darkness. "I must have used more force than necessary… No worries though. I still hear her… heartbeat…" He mumbled, a shiver running down his back.

He titled his head, and as the car finally pulled out of the camp and into open woods, he noticed that the girl's head bounced like a ball due to the bumpy road. His eyes softened a bit, and he removed his tuxedo jacket, slipping it under the girl's head so she could sleep peacefully. His hand lingered near her seal, and he swallowed as the seal burned him through his glove. He tucked stray brown strand behind her ear anyways, his hand resting on her cheek as he willed the red in it to die.

He frowned sadly. "Such a damaged spirit… Why would Rose continue to torment the creature with the promise of a life of dominion over humanity? Surely, she knew she'd die before then… And why choose this one, out of all the people suffering during the Depression?"

He narrowed his eyes. He took his hand away, resigning to simply looking out the window.

"Foolish girl… Why do you always cling to what's past?"

* * *

Andrew yawned loudly as their legs hit the soft ground, his eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of humanity.

"Oh yeah, we're in the right place- the smell is atrocious." Aimé stated, scrunching his nose and holding his breath.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "But I cannot sense my young Miss." She argued, walking ahead.

Andrew followed quickly. "Probably because they've either already killed her-" he received a well-deserved kick for that- "or they've moved her."

Aimé nodded. "I'll try again." He declared, daintily sitting on the ground as though praying.

Andrew yawned yet again. "I say we book it. It's too late, she's probably already dead- DON'T HIT ME, I'M BEING HONEST!"

Rose hissed darkly. "Be silent, or I will silence you myself."

Andrew waved her off like she was a bug, and leapt into the air and into a tree to observe the surroundings. "Oh, DAMN! Look at this, they're just burning people in whole crowds! Jesus… Oh, shit, I think I'm going to be sick…"

The sound of choking was heard, but Rose chose to ignore it as Aimé's body began to glow with a soft white light, his hair rising out of his face to reveal one perfectly white eye. He gasped loudly as his entire body stiffened, and visions of Hannah gasping for breath and then laying on a car seat as a gloved hair tucked hair behind her ear flashed like a movie. He began to hear voices that matched it, and he instantly recognized Sebastian's.

"**_Foolish girl… Why do you always cling to what's past?"_**

Aimé jumped, falling back into the moist dirt, sucking in air, his eye wide with shock. "She's alive, but they're taking her to England- Ciel's going to kill her himself." He told Rose quickly.

Rose gritted her sharp canines, her eyes burning red. "Not if I rip out his heart first…" she spat.

"Also…" Aimé began, standing. "I couldn't help but notice that Sebastian was being awfully gentle with the child as she slept… And he said, 'foolish girl, why do you always cling to what's past?' Care to explain this, Rose?"

At that moment, Andrew dropped down, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "There's no time for this- if you really want this girl, we gotta get moving now. It'll take at least a day to catch up to them- Aimé's only recalling what's past; for all we know, she could already be in England."

The maid's eyes turned darker. "Andrew is correct, we shall-"

"Not until you answer me, demon. Why was Sebastian looking at her like that? What did he mean, 'what's past'? What's past?"

The demon scoffed. "Nothing. He's the fool." She argued.

Aimé smirked. "It didn't seem that way. I'm not moving until you explain."

"Hm. Sebastian is hungry, that's all," Rose began. "And what's past is just that, past. It shouldn't matter what happened before even you were born."

The Reaper raised a brow. "You demons and your secrets…" He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"If you won't tell me, then I'm not moving. I'm not stupid, Rose. There is a good reason why you and Sebastian hate each other so- why Claude Faustus hated Sebastian so. Was there a falling apart between you three? I distinctly remember hearing that the three infamous Black Demons of Hell were rather close. Did Sebastian- or, even, Claude- do something to break that?"

The maid had been walking away as he spoke, but she froze at the mention of her "brother". Her hair hid her eyes, and she bit her lip until it bled.

* * *

"**_Neh, Eternal, what are you doing all alone? Don't you have to be going back to your Master? After all, the bastard owes you for tricking all those people into believing he was Zeus's son."_**

"**_Shut up, Claude, I'm busy."_**

"**_Doing what? You're so lazy, baby sister!"_**

"**_I said shut it! You're so mean to me sometimes!"_**

"**_I'm the mean one?" At that, Claude giggled, his wide, yellow eyes taking in his sister's round face. He sat next to her, leaning forward to see just what his "sister" was watching. He had to squint a bit- he'd be needing glasses soon, it seemed._**

**_He smiled brightly. "Neh, neh! What a cute family of wolves! Are you trying to learn how to turn into one?" He asked, turning his head. "You know, I already learned how to turn into a spider."_**

**_Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Claude. Show-off. And no, you know I already turn into flowers. I'm just… watching them."_**

**_The adolescent male raised an eyebrow. "Why? We should go eat them! It's not everyday we see wolves."_**

"**_Yeah… Hey, Claude, did you know that wolves are better parents to their children than humans? They stay with their children no matter what."_**

"**_Really? Interesting. But what does that matter? We're demons. We don't care."_**

"**_No, you and Sebastian don't care. I, however… Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to have parents? Since we just kinda… appeared."_**

"**_Hanna is kind of like our mother. She's old, right?"_**

"**_If she hears you say that, she'll kill you!"_**

**_At that, Claude jumped up. "HA! Defeat me? The infamous Claude Faustus? Nay! None shall dare to try! Claude protects his sister, and secures our survival in human's land!" He cried, raising his fist to the heavens._**

**_Rose giggled, applauding. "Yes, yes! None shall beat Claude!"_**

"**_Hm. You're both fools. Claude, you're older than me, so you should act your age for once!"_**

**_Claude narrowed his eyes, his snaggly canine poking out as he pointed at the new arrival. "Silence, Sebastian! You're opinion is neither needed nor asked for!"_**

**_Sebastian rolled his eyes, and bowed to the only lady in their midst. "Miss Soloton, I request you come with me."_**

**_Rose blushed lightly, her red skin turning pink. "W-Why?" She stuttered, standing._**

"**_I want to spend time with the third Black Demon, that's why. Is that such a crime?"_**

**_Claude elbowed his sister, mumbling, "He likes you~!" and smiling at the increased blush and giggle emitted from Rose._**

**_Sebastian wasn't amused. "Come one, Rose! You always spend time with Claude. Play with me now!" He cried, dropping the proper air._**

"**_Nu-uh! I don't always play with Claude!" the female argued, hands on her hips._**

"**_Yes, you do!" Claude retorted, grabbing her arm. "And it's going to stay that way! Because Rose is my sister! Not Sebastian's!"_**

**_Sebastian ran over and took Rose's other arm. "No! Let me play with her!"_**

"**_No!"_**

**_Rose flung them both off, hissing like a drowned cat. "I don't want to play with either of you! I'm going back to Heracles now!"_**

**_Claude and Sebastian had been wrestling the moment their limbs were entangled by Rose's toss, but they both stopped to give cries of discontent._**

"**_Aw, baby sister, I'm sorry! Come on, let's go watch the wolves again!"_**

"**_WHAT? Bullshit! Cats are soooo much better! Rose, come on, play with me!"_**

"**_I don't want to hear it! You guys need your own Masters!"_**

"**_I GAVE YOU MINE!"_**

"**_I just ate!"_**

"**_AUGH! BOYS ARE SO WEIRD! Even demon boys!"_**

**_Sebastian and Claude untangled themselves and quickly ran after Rose, giggling and snapping at each other like puppies._**

**_Sebastian held Rose's left arm, Claude held her right as they caught up, both smiling ear to ear. "Sorry." Sebastian stated. "We just want to have fun with Hell's flower, after all. You're so pretty."_**

"**_Watch it, Sebastian- it's my job as her brother to severely hurt you!"_**

"**_Ha! Let's see you try then."_**

"**_Ha, ha! Funny."_**

**_Rose blushed darker. "I hope we're all this close when we're older…" She mumbled._**

**_Her brother let his grin relax into a gentle smile- after all, Claude loved to smile. "Me too. I didn't like the idea at first, when you asked me to help you… But I like having someone to protect. It makes me feel like I'm meaningful to someone."_**

**_The second youngest scoffed. "Keep talking like that, and I'd say you were human." He chided. Sebastian smile nonetheless, and gripped Rose's hand. "Still… I wish the same thing."_**

**_The youngest nodded. "We'll be like wolves- never to betray or harm another. Like…"_**

"**_A family."_**

"…**_Yeah… A family. Promise?"_**

"**_Promise!"_**

"…**_Of course."_**

* * *

Rose was snapped back into reality by her name being called. She turned her head slightly to see Aimé still standing, awaiting his answer.

"Well? Why does Sebastian hate-?"

* * *

**_SHULK!_**

* * *

Andrew jumped and let out a shout of shock as Aimé's head flew into the trees, the blood from it spattering on his glasses.

Rose's eyes were bloody red, and glowing like the fire from Hell. "You're annoying me now… I have no more use for you," She mumbled softly, the blood from the veins in Aimé's neck splattering her dress and face.

Andrew's eyes dilated, and his glasses fell down his nose. He backed up, swallowing in fear as the demon aura pulsed, turning the ground below her black as ash.

Aimé's body lay limp, no longer with a master to give it commands.

Never again would he rise.

"What the fuck, Rose?" The Reaper asked, still unbelieving of the sudden bout of incredible violence.

Rose chuckled lowly. "He made me remember things I'd rather not. I didn't need him anymore… we know where my Duchess is being taken."

"S-Still… don't do that." He mumbled, wiping his glasses of blood. _Maybe I took this thing too lightly… Rose is still an original. Shit… I'd care, but since Kami's dead, she isn't paying me to watch him anymore… So, I don't care if he is dead. He probably won't be missed much._

"Hm, be careful… or you'll be next."

_Or, rather… Sebastian Michaelis is next. The bastard will_**_pay… FOR EVERYTHING!_**

* * *

*gasp* what is this? Claude was not always so serious and scary? They all got along at one point? Why did remembering that anger Rose enough to finally kill Aimé? Why does Sebastian show kindness to our Duchess? And what was this "everything" that Rose spoke of?

Review!


	17. Her Maid, Fevered

**Never let the future disturb you. You will meet it, if you have to, with the same weapons of reason which today arm you against the present.**

**-Marcus Aurelius Antonius - Meditations, 200 A.D.**

* * *

**__****_CLANG!_**

* * *

"Grell, you have no idea what you're doing! Stop this immediately!"

"I don't know what I'm doing? I know exactly what I'm doing! What about you, Willu? Do you know what you're going to do next?"

"Yes! I'm going to get these children to safety, and severely injure you!"

William hit Grell with his clippers again, with much more aggression. This time, however, the redhead was expecting it. He blocked it with his chainsaw, his smile wide and insane.

_He's lost his mind…_ William thought with wide eyes of shock. _And he's been training._

They'd been wandering the Irish countryside for several weeks, caring for the young Reapers they'd rescued from Rose's wrath. Grell had appeared to be beside himself with love for the trio- especially Makenna, who had reddish hair and a flare for the fabulous like him. Her and her brothers, Wyatt and Samuel, both with blond hair, were confused as to whom they were before their souls were brought back from the beyond; this, however, was good. It gave them fewer chances to ask questions. They were like newborn children, almost.

But if Grell loved them so, why did William find them passed out, whirring blades ready to rip their necks to shreds as they slept?

He'd engaged Grell in combat, which was what he was doing then- and it appeared as though Grell was possessed. His expression wasn't that of a joking manner. No, he was deathly serious, if one would forgive the pun.

The redhead focused on the brunette with those deathly calm, serious eyes as they exchanged blows- spear vs. chainsaw. Red vs. black.

Comrade vs. comrade.

William coughed up blood as the redhead shoved his foot into his gut, his glasses flying askew. He blinked back tears, for his eyes blurred instantly; really, he was a mess without his glasses. Only able to see mosaic color, he fell to his knees, dazed.

"Why…?" William grunted, glaring up at a blotch of red he knew was his coworker. "This isn't you, Grell. You don't hurt children! That's the exact reason why you didn't show up at the Noah's Ark Incident!"

Grell laughed. He kneeled, smiling sweetly at his coworker and ignoring the mentioning of the past. "You look so silly right now. All confused and scared…"

"Answer me, God-damnit! What is wrong with you?"

Yet Grell only smiled. "You were always the smart one, you know… When we were kids… remember? You did all my homework for me as long as I talked Kami out of getting you those hot pink glasses!" He giggled. "Good times, right?"

William's gaze softened, but it was replaced with slight confusion. "I don't know what you're going on about. Enough, Grell. If you stop this now, I won't tell the children."

"You make it sound like they're ours."

"I-UGH! Disgusting!"

The redhead stood. "I know." He stated flatly, his smile never leaving. "I'm sorry Will. I love children- but I can't let Ciel's dream come true. If I allow Hannah to fall into those demonic hands, then we'll all die. At least we'll be safe, you and I. Kami gave me these words before we left," He circled William, who quickly stood, though shakily.

"'You must send those souls back to the other side, for I have made the mistake to bring them back'", Grell repeated, whipping his hair off his shoulder. "'In doing so, Hannah's chances of the right future are increased, as Grim Reapers no longer deserve to in such large number. So, kill them- William too, if he protests.'"

William gritted his teeth. "Kami did not say that. You are lying!" he shouted.

"Ooh, Willu! You're showing so much emotion! It's kinda hot… Too bad I have to do as my orders say. Isn't that what you've always wanted me to do? Follow orders? How funny!

**_SLASH!_**

"Here I am, doing orders, but you say I shouldn't!"

**_SLASH!_**

"Grell, honestly! You're so foolish! What could Hannah possibly be that could turn you into this- this person? I don't know you anymore!"

The brunette tackled Grell, stabbing his shoulder, thereby pinning him to the ground. "I don't know you." He repeated quietly.

Normally, William didn't show such emotions. But he hadn't been so cold, had he? Maybe, once, he smiled at Grell.

Maybe once.

He blinked back blurred vision. "Grell…Please…" He breathed.

Grell's eyes widened. "Willu… You're crying."

William blinked, gasping lowly as clear drops fell on Grell's cheeks.

So he was.

The brunette quickly stood, wiping his eyes and clenching his teeth tightly. "No. I don't cry, you know that."

The redhead smiled gently. "Of course. Will… You know… you've always been my best friend. Nothing will change that." He winced as the spear was removed from his shoulder. He stood silently, his scyfe limp in his arm. "But this is something I have to do. And if you won't go against your orders, then I have to do my own."

In a second, Grell slung his chainsaw at his coworker, smiling wider as a choked cry was heard.

William's back spewed blood, and he smacked against a tree. He coughed up more blood, the red liquid running down his chin like rain. "Where… did you learn this?"

"Hannah. My Duchess."

The dying Reaper nodded, closing his eyes. "Of course, the girl… Stupid brat…" He coughed. "Grell… I know I don't beg… but…"

The redhead kneeled. "Hm? Ah! W-William…"

William smiled- a true, sweet smile. "Please, do your job."

Grell let out a shocked cry. He lifted William's head up to look him in the eye, only to begin shaking as yellow turned dark black.

It was almost his moment.

And then, his Cinematic record exploded.

* * *

**_I was the eldest. So I had to look out for them- Grell and Andrew. Ronald was always able to do things on his own… But not Grell and Andrew._**

**_I felt it… a personal failure when Andrew was demoted to working with the Angels to guard the pathetic Aimé- the Fallen Angel that went against his job and brought humans into our business. _**

**_Grell was serious when I first was introduced to him. I was too, but not like him. He didn't even try to smile. I at least attempted._**

**_I think it's because he remembered his life before Kami brought him back from the beyond. He was killed by his father, from what Kami told me. I wanted to say it was okay, that he didn't have to be so angry._**

**_But… One day, he came to work, and… well..._**

**_"I've decided that since I'm so gorgeous, I should work to be a lady! So, what do you think, Willu? Am I pretty? I even teased my hair!"_**

**_Imagine my surprise. Cold-as-ice Grell, now a drag queen? It was shocking, and a bit disturbing. But I guess I liked it- the fact he changed, not his appearance. He was different, happier… I don't know. Maybe it was because my own past is a mystery. But I think Grell is like a brother._**

**_Maybe I made a mistake, being so hard on him._**

**_"Grell, for the millionth time, GET BACK TO WORK!"_**

**_BOP!_**

**_"OW! MEANIE!"_**

**_I should have been more understanding, should have been nicer. He was my best friend. He… was the only thing I ever had that was interesting. Something that made me get up from sitting behind a desk._**

**_"William."_**

**_"Hm? What? You should be working, Grell, for Kami's sake-!"_**

**_"It's your birthday."_**

**_A smile._**

**_"My-what? My what?"_**

**_"Your birthday. You forgot. So I got this! It's a cake!_**

**_Another smile, happier than the first._**

**_"I…don't like sweets."_**

**_"Oh… I got it! I'll eat a piece for the both of us!"_**

**_"Hm. I thought you were going on a diet."_**

**_A giggle._**

**_"It's your birthday! I'll break it- just for Willu!"_**

**_"Tch. I don't even think I was born today- you just want an excuse to eat cake."_**

**_"Nah! I remember! This is the day I first met you! Remember? Oh, yum~!"_**

**_"…Hn. Let me try a piece."_**

**_"That's the spirit!"_**

* * *

"W-Willu…"

Grell fell to his knees. The Record only showed William thinking of Grell, looking out for him. "I didn't know… I thought you hated me… that's why I didn't feel so bad doing what Kami wanted… I… I acted all innocent for you, acted like I was afraid to kill the little three. But… but you… you really wanted to keep them alive, didn't you? And you always have cared… This is all my fault…"

He sobbed silently, his body bent over William's, which was growing colder by the moment- and, miraculously, the children slept on.

He lifted his head suddenly, to look at the sky- as though he actually was speaking to God. "I-I changed my mind! I don't want to be alone here! I made a mistake!"

The Record stopped almost immediately. The redhead was stunned at the absolute silence. He looked down at William's black eyes, at the tears the ran in rivulets down his face-Grell's tears, not his."I… William…Will, I-!"

"Ngh… Grell…"

"…I-I judge you worthy."

* * *

"Young Master, I have returned," Sebastian declared, stepping out of the car. He smiled sweetly, politely as Ciel glared.

"Where the Hell have you been? Did I say you could leave my presence?" The boy barked.

Sebastian didn't even flinch. "My apologies, young Master. I had no idea you missed me so."

"Shut up with that nonsense! Where is she? Bring her forward!"

"Yes, my Lord."

In a moment, Sebastian yanked a rather pale Hannah out of the car. She weakly struggled, but it seemed the motion only made her pale even more.

The butler examined her for a moment after she let out a low groan. "Oh dear…" He mumbled, pressing his cheek to hers. "The poor baby is sick."

Ciel growled. "What? She can't be! She has to be in top physical condition for this to be satisfying!"

"I'm sorry, young Master, but have you forgotten- she was inside a disease ridden camp for a week, with below freezing temperatures, with no hygienic situations. I'm surprised her body could handle such extremes."

"Damn it to all kinds of Hell!"

Hannah only moaned in pain as colors swirled around her. She gripped Sebastian's shoulders tightly, tears leaking out of her eyes at the sudden feeling of back and legs being stretched like taffy. She was definitely ill- probably the 'flu.

Ciel clenched his teeth. "Fine. Take the little baby to a room, and care for her until she is well enough. Honestly, humans…"

Sebastian gripped Hannah's hip in fury. _You were human once, don't insult this one,_ he thought. He heard Hannah whimper, and cough heavily. He sighed slightly, and carried her into the warmth of the house.

Hannah cried openly. _Please, just kill me, kill me, kill me… I can't take this anymore… I'm dying…_

Just as Sebastian set her down, she limped to the trashcan by the door and heaved, the sounds of her retching the only sounds filling the room. "…What?" She snapped, falling to floor just as she tried to stand.

Sebastian walked over calmly and picked her up, laying her in bed. Her labored, hoarse breathing speeding up with fear at the coming motion.

But Sebastian only sighed again. "Relax. You are safe for now. Would you like me to sing you something, Hannah?"

Hannah blinked lazily. "Why…?"

"Because I know it soothes you. I'm a rather good singer, if I do say so myself."

The girl turned on her side, her hands flying to her stomach. "Fine." She hissed quickly. "Whatever."

Sebastian smiled politely. He sat back, and began to sing quietly.

"_Onward, Christian soldiers, marching as to war,_

_With the cross of Jesus going on before._

_Christ, the royal Master, leads against the foe;_

_Forward into battle see His banners go! Refrain_

_Onward, Christian soldiers, marching as to war,_

_With the cross of Jesus going on before_."

Hannah chuckled softly. "A hymn? You know one? How ironic."

"Hm… I know many things."

"Then…Sebastian… I have a question. Is… Is there really Heaven and Hell?"

The butler chuckled. "You really want to know?"

"Yes. It won't matter if there is; I just want to know if I'm going to Hell or not."

"…Alright. No. There was never a Heaven and Hell- you humans made that up. There are worlds that the entities live, but no, no Paradise. We demons have lived on your plan for all time. We have no real home."

Hannah turned her head. She was frowning. "That's…"

"Good?"

"N-No. That's so sad…"

The butler raised an eyebrow. "Sad?" he repeated.

The girl nodded. "Yes… You never had a home… that must be so sad, not ever having someone to rely on, to care for."

Sebastian's eyes dilated. "You… feel sorry for me? Me, of all people?" He laughed, his gaze softening. "You are the ironic one. Surely this is the fever speaking."

"Maybe… But still… I'm sorry… you had to be alone."

And just like that, she was asleep.

Sebastian blinked, and chuckled quietly."What a foolish child… to feel pity for a demon." He stood, and walked out the door. He turned his head, just to make sure that Hannah hadn't died.

But no, she was alright- sleeping peacefully, her oak hair like a halo around her head.

Sebastian sighed softly.

"Poor little baby…"


	18. Her Maid, Maternal

It'd been a week since Hannah had come to the seemingly deserted Phantomhive manor. Sebastian had gotten the idea to actually buy the damn home from the Queen (whom he still had a bit of influence over, regardless of the generation) and now it was home to a, "very wealthy, but very mysterious elderly man."

They were half right, he supposed.

The girl was in horrible shape. Sebastian had thought she'd been just simply ill, but no- this was so much worse. She'd been screaming nonsense, barely English, and struggling in her own clothes, as though they were suffocating her. Her eyes were glassy, and her skin felt like a hot pan after it was only allowed to cool for a moment.

Ciel had not visited her. He'd rather not see the girl until she was better, as he told his butler. So, until that time, she remained in what had once been Ciel's own room. She'd been moved after Sebastian discovered a rat nest hidden in the wall.

In fact, Ciel was the one who suggested she had rabies. He told Sebastian, before his departure to play Chess by himself as usual, that he would be disappointed if that were the case.

It meant she'd die before he could kill her himself.

Sebastian was, at that moment, in the kitchen, cleaning it for the millionth time- even though the area had been spotless for twenty years. He sighed boredly. In a lazy motion, he leaned his body on the counter, brushing his pants of imaginary dust.

His mind wandered to Hannah's song- Child's Play. _Rose must have taught it to her. That is the only way she could know that song. I understand you now, Rose. Surprisingly. No matter how hard I try to understand you, you are the only creature whose purposes and ambitions elude me. No more though… You treat her like you would have treated the other._

* * *

**_"Rose."_**

**_The woman turned her head, her thick, black hair brushing her new pale skin. She smiled with full lips. "Brother." She declared, curtsying. "I see you got the glasses I sent you."_**

**_Claude smiled a tiny bit, pushing the square pieces of glasses welded to wire up the bridge of his nose. "Indeed I did. You should show these to your new human. You showed him the play, right?"_**

**_Rose giggled. "Indeed I did. But you were the one who wrote it." She walked up to Claude, kissing his cheek in a kindly manner. "Now, what is it you want?" She asked, taking his hands in her own._**

**_Claude frowned. "I heard Sebastian has been here to see you." He stated darkly, with a hint of jealously in his voice._**

**_The maid smiled wider. "He has, but only to see if my skin changed color. Do not worry your head, Brother. I've got no ill-manner planned. If that is what you're implying," she began._**

**_Her brother only frowned deeper. "That isn't what I worry about…" He mumbled, pulling his sister closer and kissing her hair. "I just want to keep you safe. From… his… er… intentions."_**

**_Rose's eyes, which had been closed in happiness, snapped open. Her face turned dark red. "Oh, you perverted boy!" She yelled, hitting his arm roughly. "I cannot even believe you'd think that I- UGH! DISGUSTING!"_**

**_Claude snorted. "He talks of you."_**

**_Rose froze in spouting another insult. She blushed darker. "H-He does? Oh, I care not…" She trailed off quickly, smoothing her hair and turning away. She walked into her master's kitchen, grabbing a pot from the rack._**

**_The elder man huffed. "I see. So you're turning red in fury that I'd suggest you eye him?"_**

**_"Absolutely! Now, be gone before I lodge this into your head."_**

**_"I haven't seen you in forever! Can I not stay a little while?"_**

**_"No! I'm busy preparing my master's daughter's dinner."_**

**_"Hn. Forgive me then." He wrapped an arm around his sister. "But I wanted to let you know that Sebastian is not worthy to be the father of anything- lest your only child."_**

**_The words made Rose pause. She swallowed thickly, and sighed. "I know. I can only have one child… Demon women can only have one child." She whispered._**

**_Claude frowned. "Neh, do not look so sad. No man can resist Rose! Surely, a human man will strike you as a pure-hearted individual, fit to be a father of a girl strong as you!"_**

**_Rose raised a brow. "Hm, don't be foolish, I care not for a pure heart- I am a demon, after all. I'd be too tempted to eat them. You're so sure it'll be a girl?"_**

**_"Yes! Only a girl would be strong enough to endure you."_**

**_"OH! You are so cruel!" The maid smirked. "So, what would you do if Sebastian got on his knees and begged for me?" She asked._**

**_The butler smirked too. "Why, I'd turn my nose to the air and laugh, loudly! Ha, ha, HA! And say, 'fool! You dare attempt to win the heart of a demon woman? FOOL!'"_**

**_Rose laughed, her giggles like bells. "Too cruel, too cruel!"_**

**_The air filled with laughter for a moment, before it died softly, leaving only the sound of birds chirping outside._**

**_Rose kissed Claude's cheek. "You are my brother- never forget that. Though I cling to you, never going far from you, I'm learning how to be on my own. But I still… love you."_**

**_Claude smiled softly. "I love you too, sister. You are never a burden, don't worry. As I said when I was younger, I like to care for you. This is why I'll die before Sebastian ever calls you, 'mate'."_**

**_"Do not worry. He won't."_**

* * *

****

Sebastian laughed to himself. _They had no idea that I was listening… I always had a lucky timing, _He thought amusedly. _What fools, those two were… Clinging to things like love, the fakest of all emotions… They were demons, yet they acted like humans._

He frowned. Memories flashed by his mind- the things that had happened no sooner after that. He gritted his teeth. "Fools…" He hissed. He heard the sharp squeal of metal, and realized too late that he'd been squeezing the stainless steel counter until there were finger-shaped indents in the metal.

He growled. "Now I'll have to replace that… bugger…"

Then, suddenly, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Ciel looked up from his book, his body tensing in his library chair. "What the devil? Why in the world would someone be knocking on our door? Who the Hell would visit us?" He muttered. "If it's Rose, so help me, I'll sick Sebastian on her." He added, a bit more annoyed.

_Hm. Speaking of him, he's been acting rather strange lately… I have no care, he is but my servant, after all. He cannot leave my side even if he tries. However… I worry that he may seek some sort of sustenance with Hannah. She's mine to destroy, damnit! She's mocked me, disgraced me when I offered her a rather posh deal, and spat in my face by refusing to give up! _

Ciel pouted angrily. "What I wouldn't give for a cup of tea right now…" he groaned.

* * *

Sebastian frowned. "Someone is here? Strange…" He muttered. "But, as a top-notch butler, I must answer. Hannah's food will have to wait." He added.

Brushing more imaginary dust off his shoulders, he grabbed his towel and briskly walked to the door. Considering he was in the back of the house, that would take a moment. He knew he could easily be there in a matter of milliseconds- but, really, what was the rush? They would surely wait. And Sebastian was rather keen on being lethargic that day.

He passed Ciel's room, the soft weeping from it indicating Hannah was having yet another fever dream. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That girl, honestly. If I don't take better care of the doll, she'll die."

* * *

**_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_**

* * *

Sebastian, for the first time, stumbled in his walk. He let out a sharp, soft cry of shock, his body tensing. He ran his fingers through his hair, his fingers shaking violently.

"Damn it…" He hissed. "Forget this, there's work to be done."

His hands gripped the door handles, forcing his face to relax into a polite expression of indifference.

Smiling finely, he pulled open the doors.

And met a pair of blue eyes, wide with shock.

"My…My God… Sebastian?"

The butler felt a sense of complete and utter dread.

He knew this woman.

_Damn it…_

"My God… Sebastian! Oh, you don't look a day older!" The woman flung herself at him, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek, which he suffered through. "I was in England to search for a new husband after my accident to support me, but now that I know it's you that lives here- we can finally be together!"

Sebastian detached the middle-aged woman from his person. Yes, he knew this woman anywhere- the last person Ciel ordered him to manipulate, sixteen years ago. Her name was Báeth, an Irish woman. She was pretty, in human terms, he supposed. She had long, oak-brown hair (tied in a ponytail) and sapphire blue eyes. Right then, she wore a simple grey dress and blue scarf. She'd aged quite a bit- which is why she was staring with wonder at him, who hadn't aged a day.

She grinned widely. "I never told him, you know…my husband."

Sebastian let out a sound of understanding. If he remembered correctly, she'd had some information on Ciel that they didn't want to get out, so Ciel ordered him to, "convince her otherwise".

The result was this- a love struck, middle-aged woman not bothered by his unchanging age.

"And… Oh, Sebastian, you won't believe me when I tell you- you left… before I knew it."

Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine. A sense of foreboding came over him.

Whatever he didn't know, it wasn't going to be good.

Báeth smiled wider. "When we had that lovely night…Remember?"

_Ugh, the smell…_

"Don't worry though, my husband thought it was his."

The butler's head snapped down. "What?" He said quickly. "What was his?"

The woman chuckled.

"Our child, of course."

Sebastian's eyes shot open. The world was silent for what seemed like hours. He fought the urge to let his demonic eyes bleed through at the utter fear he now had. He swallowed thickly.

Then he smiled happily.

"Oh, Báeth! That's so amazing! Oh, I must know her name! Now I can look for such a beautiful child! Please, is it a boy?" he lied. He had no choice- she didn't know he was a demon, and that the mistake he'd made was one of the worst in history.

"No, it's a girl. And…" She trailed off. She narrowed her eyes, and turned her head to the side. "She's a brat. I had to give her up after the Depression, and then when I finally went to see her, she screamed at me, calling me a bad mother!"

Sebastian pouted falsely. "How rude of her. Tell me her name, and I'll correct it immediately. I've always been able to find beautiful women, after all," he purred, lying once more, his eyes falsely warm.

She blushed and giggled like a school girl.

And what she said next actually caused Sebastian's heart to stop.

"Hannah. Hannah Ashby."

* * *

**_"Claude, I have good news!"_**

**_Claude only turned his head slightly- he only had to, for he clearly saw what the "good news" was._**

**_Rose was pregnant._**

**_He turned fully, his face now much more joyful than before. "Oh, Rose! Congratulations! Who is the father? Will I meet him?" He asked, holding her tightly. "It must have been a while ago…" He added, touching her bulging stomach. "Delightful!"_**

**_Rose's smile faded, but only a bit. "If I told you, you'd hate me." She mumbled, pouting._**

**_"Nonsense, I could never do that."_**

**_The maid took his hands, holding tightly and smiling worriedly._**

**_"Well…It's Sebastian, Claude. He… um… wooed me, I suppose."_**

**_Claude instantly tensed. His smile faded slowly, until he was glaring. "What did I say?" He shouted. "Sebastian doesn't even care for you- he just wants a mate, the horny bastard-!"_**

**_"Watch your mouth!"_**

**_That was Sebastian then, who'd finally appeared from behind his tree. His fists were clenched tightly. "I've always been the appropriate mate for Rose- that's why I was made. Why she and I were made-"_**

**_"Oh? Then why am I here?"_**

**_"To care for my wife until I took her as mine."_**

**_"SHE IS NOT YOUR WIFE!"_**

**_With the loud roar came a fist- a fist that connected soundly with Sebastian's face, sending him into the tree he'd just been hiding behind. Sebastian's eyes shone red, the pupils slit like a cat._**

**_"You dare hit me…?"_**

**_Claude smiled madly, his own eyes already crimson, his glasses askew. "Absolutely." _**

**_The two males clashed in a tangle of limbs and claws, teeth and growls. Rose could only watch in horror- after all, she was already too far along, and all her power was feeding her unborn child._**

**_Claude held Sebastian by the throat when the dust settled, his face grim and livid. "I will kill you for befouling my sister." He hissed darkly._**

**_At that, the younger male laughed. "One problem, Claude…" He leaned in, and whispered, so quietly, into his ear, "She's not your real sister. Which means you aren't angry because I took her virginity and her first child as my own- you're jealous because you didn't."_**

**_"YOU LIAR!"_**

**_Claude growled deeply in his throat, his hands slamming the demon's head back down. "I will never forgive you for this, this… this disgrace! Believe me, if I had the Blade… You'd already be dead. But luck is on your side- I don't have it."_**

**_Rose quickly hurried to Sebastian as Claude jumped back. She held Sebastian's hand tightly, her eyes glaring daggers at her "brother"._**

**_The eldest grit his teeth at the sight. "I will never forgive you." He repeated. "From this day forth, I'll plan your death, and ruin, and utter humiliation. I'll take away what's so precious to you… just as you've done to me."_**

**_Rose's eyes widened. "Cl..Claude…" she breathed._**

**_Her brother's eyes softened at the call of his name. The smile he gave her, so sweet and sad, was his last true one._**

**_"I'm so sorry, Rose, that I wasn't there."_**

**_The woman's eyes watered. She ran to her brother, clinging to him like a child._**

**_"Please… Don't leave me…!"_**

**_ Sebastian glared in betrayal, but that was all. He didn't try to stop her. He knew there was no point, anyways. They never agreed to stay with the other._**

**_Besides, she was his, no matter who was watching after her._**

* * *

****

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

She only had a minute left in the house. She'd turned to walk into the dining room, and taken about five steps.

Then Sebastian shot Hannah's mother.

He felt nothing, doing so- it was not her his mind was on.

She only blinked in shock, her hair like ribbons as she fell to the floor, her blood pouring out of the gaping, wide hole in her chest. She clenched her fist, let out a squeak that resembled a plea, then did not move.

This was all ignored by Sebastian as he ran up the stairs to Hannah's room, his eyes bright red.

_WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT? The damn child looked exactly like her! FUCK! FUCK IT ALL TO THE DEEPEST PART OF HELL! I didn't hunger for her- I was sensing her demonic blood! DAMNIT ALL! _

Sebastian gripped his hair, his breath ragged in his fury. "I apologize, young Master." He breathed, his eyes shining crimson. He slowly opened the door into Hannah's room, where the child still lay, heavily breathing and groaning.

His eyes lowered. "This 'pains' me… but I cannot allow you to live another moment." He mumbled, drawing a knife he kept on him at all times from his sleeve. "Half demons cannot live. Not until the true one shows it's face."

He slowly approached the bed, his hands gripping the knife tightly.

Hannah lay still, so quiet, and so… innocent. Her face was stained with tears of fevered, confused frustration, and her hair a wild mess. She lay on her back, so her heart was exposed for him. This was good, because it made his job easier.

Sebastian, without a second thought, quickly raised the knife above his head. _Such a shame… Young Master will be disappointed._

But, just as he began to bring the knife down, just as he was going to put the Duchess's life to an end…

She opened her eyes.

And she smiled.

And she mumbled the one word that caused Sebastian to drop the knife instantly, only to grab again for fear of Ciel hearing.

"Father."

Sebastian stared, dumbfounded. She knew? _No…_ he realized with a sense of relief. Her eyes were misty, and unfocused. She was only hallucinating he was her father.

Oh, the irony.

The butler set the knife on the table. He blinked at the girl, confused. "…Yes?" He finally dared to answer, swallowing.

She smiled, a nasally giggle reaching past her lips. "Daddy, I'm really hungry. Can you make me some chicken noodle soup?" She asked tiredly, yet sweetly, sitting up a bit, her nightgown falling off one shoulder.

Sebastian blinked more.

Then, his resolve broke. Maybe it was her eyes, maybe it was the fact she called her, "Daddy".

But he grinned, and patted her head like he'd done it her whole life. "Of course, Hannah. I'll get some ginger ale too- that should help with your throat and stomach."

Hannah giggled sleepily, wrapping her arms around Sebastian's neck. "Thank you, Daddy…"

And she kissed his cheek, her long lashes brushing it as her lips pressed against it.

It only lasted a moment… but it was the more gratifying than eating a million souls.

"I love you. I'm going back to sleep now…"

Sebastian was still blinking confusedly as he stood, walked to the door, and exited. It was only until he closed the door that he realized what he'd just met- fully realized.

That child was his. And it was alive.

* * *

**_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_**

**_Sebastian opened his mouth to give an explanation -finding none-, his eyes wide with fright. "Rose, no! This isn't what you think!"_**

**_But he couldn't blame Rose to think that was his fault. After all, what else was she to think?_**

**_He was, after all, holding their dead infant._**

**_Their dead daughter._**

**_"I…no… Rose…"_**

**_Rose roared, her sound like a dying lioness after seeing her cubs slaughtered. "MY BABY! YOU KILLED MY BABY!" She screeched in agony, her eyes incinerating everything but Sebastian- the very thing she was trying to burn._**

**_Sebastian shook his head. "I-!"_**

**_"GO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! YOU CHILD KILLER!" Rose dragged her claws across the back of Sebastian's neck when he turned away, the sharp pain causing the man to shout._**

**_He dropped the tiny corpse, the doll-like creature that no longer would move and cry, and fled, hatred burning in his eyes._**

**_He'd had one chance. _**

**_He'd never say it, but the day he met Rose was the day he'd felt his heart beat- felt his demonic soul light with fire. Maybe it was just her smile, or her sweet voice as it sang, or maybe it was just her altogether._**

**_But he felt emotions no other could bring from him when she was near._**

**_He had one chance._**

**_And he failed._**

* * *

The butler pressed his head against the door, his lip worried between his teeth, his hand over the unseen scar on the back of his neck. "Hm… how foolish I must be." He breathed sadly. "These women will drive me to insanity. Now, at least… I know why Ciel's eyes were so important to me."

Blue eyes… If he remembered correctly, since he'd fled from Rose's wrath, the only master's he had, had blue eyes. But he'd never been connected- at least, not until he was summoned by Ciel.

But Ciel was so close in Hannah's age… he had blue eyes… and had her same characteristics.

What was the reason Sebastian was so protective of him again?

* * *

"Sebastian, I heard a noise- who was at the door?" Ciel asked, his face impatient and aggravated.

Sebastian smiled politely, his true feelings as secret as always.

"Nothing young Master. Nothing at all."

* * *

DUN. DUN. !

How do ya like that plot twist, eh? ;D

Review!


	19. Her Maid, In A Dream

_**There she stood. It was almost too perfect for words, Rose realized with a smile.**_

_**A fool could pick her out of a crowd numbering in millions. She was just too beautiful, too colorful for the world of grey that surrounded her. She was knitting something, fixing some sort of clothing, while mumbling what sounded like algebra. Looking innocent, just as the demon always imagined her.**_

_**Why couldn't she be Rose's child? Rose deserved her. She knew she did.**_

_**Rose grinned wider, yet it was still gentle. Hannah reminded her of Desiree- they had the same smile.**_

_**Was this Desiree? Of course not. Nowhere close. Still… There Hannah was. She had a soul- a human soul. Yet, she had Desiree's face- her smile. Did that mean that her baby was reborn as this creature? If so…**_

_**"Baby…" She mumbled, her eyes bleeding red.**_

_**Hannah was hers.**_

_**Even if she wasn't her child, she was still a beautiful snack. She could already tell- there was more human in her right then than demon. She knew that the darker her soul got, the more demonic she'll become.**_

_**But Hannah's soul would remain. She could straddle the edge of Hell and humanity, yet wouldn't cross it without her full consent.**_

_**This left a dark, sweet, perfectly powerful soul to devour. Should she learn to see her as her child, then perhaps they'd start a new fad. Demons adopting human children.**_

_**Oh, the humor of the idea.**_

_**A woman walked up to Hannah at that moment, and began snapping at her, ordering her to do something downstairs.**_

_**She would be the first to die, Rose decided with bared fangs.**_

_**But first, she had to meet her new child.**_

* * *

"Rose, are you alright? You're spacing out…"

Rose glanced up at the boy leaning against the tree, his eyes darker in the shade. She huffed. "I'm fine, Andrew."

Andrew nodded, his mouth pressed thin. "What do you see?" He asked.

The demon squinted. "I can't sense her, but I can smell her- Which means that she is there, obviously. But Sebastian's trying to mask her. Foolish attempt, but a smart idea."

The Reaper kneeled by her, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. "Alright… Well, lady, for the millionth time- how do we get in?"

That was the question they'd been arguing over for the past week and a half in their small wood-hidden campsite. After all, they had not one, but two demons to deal with- and they were in their home territory. Logic would tell them that a frontal approach was asking for death.

Still, the longer Hannah stayed in there, the more likely Ciel would do something they both would rather not think of.

Rose didn't doubt Ciel's ferocity for one second. He was demon, therefore was just as strong and violent as Sebastian- though maybe not as experienced. And he would fight her in a heartbeat; he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty himself, something he and Hannah had in common. Even though, now that she pondered it, Hannah was more willing, and even preferred it.

But there was one thing Ciel would gladly get his hands dirty with- her blood.

For a moment, Rose cursed herself- how could she have been so pathetically stupid? She expected Sebastian to realize that Hannah was a half-demon (which was what Rose knew the moment she laid eyes on Hannah, that fateful day in the factory), and then treat her like an equal. But no, she was treated like an animal in a concentration camp, and then shoved into the stately mansion to be fattened up, like a pig to the slaughter.

Literally.

Rose raised an eyebrow. A thought came to her suddenly, as she heard Shades sigh boredly. "Why are you still here again?" She asked, looking up at the teen with a slightly annoyed expression.

Andrew, strangely, didn't jump at the sudden voice breaking the silence, like most would. He shrugged. "Got nothing better to do. I could take a nap, but shockingly, I'm not really tired. And I don't want you to kill me, which I know is exactly what you'll do if I turn my back."

"Oh, smart boy."

"FUCK OFF! Oh, God, my head… I need a nap…"

Rose rolled her eyes, and growled deep in her throat, her gaze back on the manor. "What the Hell is he doing? Honestly, he's been pacing in his room for the past three hours."

"You can sense him too?"

"Of course I can. I am one Hell of a maid, aren't I? Fool…"

"Stop calling me that, you stupid bitch!"

"What did you just call me?" A dark glare froze Andrew in his place, turning his skin white and slipping his glasses down the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing, ma'am! I was j-just, you know, suggesting that we get them when they're asleep...?" Andrew answered weakly, smiling nervously.

The demon rubbed her temples. "Sebastian doesn't sleep."

"Yeah he does! You sleep- and you snore."

"That's you, you idiot, you just think it's me because you're dreaming."

"Really? Damn, I thought the medicine I had got rid of that…"

The maid stood. "Alright then. I'm sure Ciel at least attempts to sleep, which means he probably orders Sebastian to do so as well. We'll attack then."

Andrew nodded quickly. "So… Hannah really is a half-demon?" He asked randomly, pushing his glasses back up. "I know you told me, but it's still unbelievable. I mean… I read the timeline Kami made. It predicted that when a half-demon showed its face… It's impossible to believe she's that creature."

Rose huffed. "Absolutely. Hannah will be our leader- supernatural creature and human alike. What her choice is will decide our fates." She answered promptly. She paused for a moment, and chuckled. "After all, Andrew, you know better than anyone that the creatures, "God", and "Satan", don't exist. There was only us. And the one who decides what this world will turn into is the one who comes from both worlds. In a way, I suppose... she's both the Antichrist and the Messiah."

Andrew gazed toward the Mansion in awe. "This is why everything she's ever been through is for a reason. Why her parents abandoned her, why her sister was killed, why her guardian attempted to… to rape her… and why she's in that house. To prepare her for the ultimate decision- will she lead the world to prosperity, or ruin?"

The Reaper laughed. "Everything happens for a reason, eh? But that's a lot of weight for a little kid."

The maid huffed. "Honestly… She is no child, Reaper."

Rose rested her head on her hands, which were folded daintily on the ground. "And it seems one of her many hidden talents is she can make people do as she asks and subconsciously want to follow her. Sebastian and I can do that as well- to everyone except out masters, of course. Like… I could make you act like a chicken if I wanted to."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Bullshit."

"If you do dance like a chicken, I'll let you marry Hannah."

"…Whoa, r-really? Wow, jeez, never thought of getting married before, but she's, like, really, really ho- OH, FUCK YOU!"

* * *

Sebastian laughed at Rose's and Andrew's conversation. "Honestly, they think I can't hear them? Rose is slacking off…" He mumbled to no one in particular.

That, however, was not his concern at the moment._ I'm sure I've paced enough times already_… He thought, before walking out of his small, plain room. Sure enough, he could still sense himself pacing- which is exactly was Rose would sense as well.

He smiled. _Now that that is done with…_

* * *

"What are you doing in here?"

Sebastian smiled politely. "I can't see you? I'm depressed." He answered lightheartedly. "If you continue to hurt my feelings, I'll stop being nice, and just… forget to feed you. Or, worse… forget to lock your door."

Hannah gritted her teeth, her eyes burning holes in Sebastian's own. However, the butler could easily see the fear of his last threat in her eyes. "Fuck off. I'm tired, and sick." She groaned, only making the same sound but louder as he sat beside her.

"Don't say such filthy words, you're a young lady. Young ladies do not say, 'fuck'."

"Who are you, my mother?"

Sebastian broke out in full laughter. The girl's frown only deepened in confusion, until she looked rather comical.

"Not quite." The demon purred, his eyes turning bright, shimmering red.

"What is that supposed to mea- ah…?" Hannah's eyes widened, the blue orbs changing from cerulean to dull baby blue the instant their eyes met. She stayed still, her face relaxing, as though she was sleeping with her eyes open.

The butler stroked her hair gently. "How are you today?"

It was a moment before the girl answered quietly, in a soft, far away tone. "I'm still sick, Daddy. Can you make me feel better?"

Sebastian pouted. "I can only make the fever go away. Human sickness is something you'll have to fight yourself. But you're getting stronger, I can tell. You're so strong…"

Hannah smiled happily. "It makes me happy to hear you say that, Daddy." She coughed thickly for several moments after saying that, and laid her head on his lap. "I love you…"

Sebastian patted her head.

"Of course you do, Desiree…"

His smile turned a tad darker. "My little girl…"

Hannah looked up, her eyes cloudy and glassy. She righted herself, and kissed her father's cheek. She giggled. "You look so funny… all scary… like a monster!" she cried, wrapping her arms around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian laughed. "I'm sorry, Desiree- you do know that's your name, right? What is your name?"

Hannah looked him in the eyes, her grin lazy.

"My name is Desiree- I am a demon, and I am your daughter. Rose is my mommy, but she's mean to me, so I'm going to kill her when I see her." She declared without skipping a beat.

The butler grinned, showing off sharp teeth. "Good girl! I'm so proud of you!" He cried, lifted her up into his arms.

_Perfect… It works…_ he thought with a sly smirk.

He supposed it was a little wrong for him to hypnotize Hannah into believing she was Desiree, his and Rose's daughter, but he couldn't care less. She helped him imagine what it would have been like. And not only that, but when Rose finally comes to retrieve her Master, she'll meet, instead, what Sebastian created.

The look on her face would be worth it.

Sebastian kissed her forehead. "You're such a perfect child…" He cooed, looking down at her with eyes full of adoration.

Eyes that quickly changed to ill-contempt.

He wanted to see Desiree- his purebred, demonic child. But no; instead, he saw pale skin and hazy blue eyes, clouded with the spell she was under.

This wasn't Desiree. This was Hannah Ashby, the mutt he spawned.

He wasn't sure how he felt about her. There was definite disgust- he, Sebastian, spawned a child meant to change the world with a whore? One he hadn't even bothered to look at? Oh, the horror.

And, perhaps, there was a feeling of non-sympathy. This was a girl who would forever be someone's, whether it is someone's whore, toy, weapon… She couldn't be a human. She couldn't be a demon. Or, rather, she could. But only God (who didn't exist) knew the outcome of that choice.

Maybe, just maybe, he did, in fact, hold a patch of sympathy. That is why he put her in that state. It was a way to block out the pain. With the spell, she wasn't Hannah Ashby. She wasn't a half-demon creature that turned into something perfectly foul and horrid, wasn't a toy someone raped and destroyed and neglected beyond repair, wasn't filled with greed and a need to destroy everything that opposed her.

She was Desiree. Purebred. Beautiful. Loved.

And oh, how Sebastian loved her.

Every book, describing demons as uncaring and apathetic, lied. They were a way to avoid the obvious- demons were creatures, living animals. Therefore, felt. Sebastian felt emotions- he could hide them, but no, they were there- and he felt love.

He decided then- he felt sympathy for Hannah. That's why he was willing to turn her into his dead child. Because as Desiree, she was nobody's master or toy.

She was just his last thing to hold.

But he knew, deep in his heart, that Desiree was dead. The girl he looked at was his daughter, no matter whom the cow was that gave birth to her, and she was alive. She wasn't a corpse, forever a still doll in his arms.

* * *

_**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"**_

* * *

Why did he even try to kid himself? He wanted the child he had with Rose. Not because that child was better- because it had been the one thing that kept him connected to the female demon.

Because he knew deep in his blackened heart that he had **not** been the one to kill his daughter.

* * *

_**"You don't deserve her."**_

_**Sebastian coughed up blood as the knife was forced farther up his gut. He hissed, and glared daggers at his assailant. "Claude…"**_

_**Claude's face was unchangeable from behind ebony glasses. "That baby will be retarded, surely. Or deformed. Because YOU are the shit that raped the only woman that dared to get near you."**_

_**Sebastian chuckled, his head resting on Claude's shoulder. "Jealous?" He breathed in the elder's ear. "Jealous that…" He shoved the elder away suddenly, wrenching the knife from his stomach. He clicked his tongue in distaste. He'd have to eat quite a few souls to heal that.**_

_**He barked in laughter only once. "Jealous that she loves me?"**_

_**Claude roared and tackled him again. There was no more proper fighting- they were demons, and would fight as such.**_

_**Teeth, blood, claws, howls, roars. All were a blur, in a stain of black.**_

_**Sebastian quickly gained the upper hand- he was an adult, not a little boy. He could easily best the elder, even though he was wounded. He pressed the enraged male into the ground, smirking victoriously. "She'll never love you like she loves me. Haven't you seen it? The attraction she has for me…?" Sebastian asked teasingly. "I had no idea incest aroused you, Claude. To want to mate with your sister…"**_

_**Claude's face lit up with the utmost fury. He grabbed the younger by the throat, leaning in close to whisper words that Sebastian would ignore, only to regret the decision to do so with all his might.**_

_**"She's not going to love you for long."**_

* * *

"Father?"

Sebastian looked down at Hannah, smiling softly. He tilted his head a bit, examining the dazed girl.

He had to admit, there was… something. Something he saw in Hannah, when he wasn't hypnotizing her. She was still clinging to a chance she'll be free- free to dominate the Earth, and all Her creatures.

Would Desiree have been like that? Probably not. Sebastian would have spoiled her too much to want to work for anything. Hannah fought for her life- a bit like Alois had, he mused, only a tad bit more extreme on the "working" part, considering Hannah was forced to deal with heavy machinery at the age of four. Ciel had his wealth given to him on a silver platter, and Desiree would have been the same.

Which took him to his final point; if he had to choose, who was it that he wanted?

He chuckled. _Ah, Rose, you'd be so proud of me. I'm turning human too._

"I'll be right back… Hannah."

* * *

Night came faster than expected. Rose suddenly found herself, instead of conserving energy in a small clearing, slinking along the rose bushes like a thief. She reasoned with a small smirk that she was, honestly- she was stealing from Ciel his "revenge".

"This is too easy." Andrew muttered suspiciously. "This is waaaaaaaay too easy."

Rose frowned deeply. Sleeper the Reaper was right. Sebastian should have attacked them by now. Where was he?

There was no time to think. Instinct was what Rose was going to follow, considering she'd never been inside Ciel's mansion. And although she'd memorized the intricate blueprint she'd stolen several days ago, Sebastian was more than capable to create some rather nasty surprises.

Andrew froze in his spot behind a lamp post (not the best hiding area). "Did you hear that?"

Rose's ears perked up. She did, in fact, hear something- arguing. Sebastian's quiet voice versus a louder, more enraged, youthful one.

The maid smirked. Whatever they were arguing about, they were oblivious to the strange pair in their garden. And she knew that quiet voice, and the situation it was used in- Sebastian was being scolded.

* * *

"Young Master, I apologize, but she's still horribly sick-!"

"LIAR! Move, you stupid creature!"

Sebastian didn't know what the meaning of "panic" was, but he was sure that what he was feeling then was the very definition. Hannah was still hypnotized- not into believing she was Desiree, he knew now that when he did that it caused her to be even sicker for several minutes, and saved it for when he was desperate for her attention (as strange as that is). But she wouldn't fight back.

And Ciel would know what he'd been up to. And he wouldn't be very happy about it.

Ciel narrowed his sapphire eyes. "Move." He ordered. "I order you."

Sebastian felt his body go rigid. He'd forgotten his promise- to do whatever Ciel asked, right then. He grit his teeth.

For the first time, he wished Rose would hurry up and attack him.

Ciel smiled with triumph. "Finally… the little bitch is going to pay for insulting me…" He breathed, his eyes turning blood red. He shoved Sebastian away, and the butler stepped back seven footsteps.

His hands were on the door knobs, which sent a sharp stab of fear down Sebastian's spine.

The young demon's hair hid his eye- for some reason, he still kept his patch on. "Don't bother me." He mumbled, his smug grin still pleasant.

The butler was glad Ciel had his back turned to him. That way he wouldn't see the elder demon tremble with hatred and fear for his child.

"Y-Yes, my Lord."

Ciel paused in opening the doors, and the butler realized, too late, that he'd stuttered- something he'd never done. Ever.

"What was that noise?"

"... Noise, my Lord?"

Ciel turned his head, and Sebastian stiffened quickly. "Yes." Ciel stated. "Someone is here."

Sebastian inwardly sighed with utmost relief. Then he heard it too.

The soft sound of a scyfe being sharpened.

He smirked inwardly._ Bless that woman and her timing_, He thought. "Oh dear," He mumbled, looking out the window. "It seems Rose is here. And she brought a friend." The butler's eyes widened as a pair of glasses shining under a lamp light caught them. "Well, well… the apathetic Andrew is among us. We should be honored."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked, removing his jacket and situating his sword against his thigh.

Sebastian chuckled. "He is excellent with a Reaper's weapon."

"Why?"

"Simple. He makes them."

* * *

"FOOL! STOP THAT!" Rose screamed in a hushed manner, swiping the long scyfe from the teen as he began to drag a rock he'd found across it.

Andrew growled. "Give it back!" he whispered/shouted. "I need-!"

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

In an instant, Andrew found himself thrown into the bushes of roses, his cries of pain as the sharp thorns stabbed him ringing out in the air. "FUCK!"

Rose hissed, her eyes bleeding red as she met sapphire.

Ciel brushed off his shirt, chuckling lowly, and ignoring the debris that was once the overhang. "Hello, Rose Soloton. I see you brought a friend with you- I also see it's not Aimé. Did you kill him, I wonder? Tch, how impractical."

The maid laughed. "So says you. Where is Sebastian? I have a bone to pick with him."

"Upstairs. I told him I wanted to kill you alone. You are the demon that dared to bring that bitch into my life, after all."

"HA! May I remind you that it was you who wandered into ours?"

"Hn."

Ciel dove for the woman, who skillfully grabbed him by the cuffs of his sleeves and flipped him without much effort. He was actually quite light.

The boy growled deep in his throat as he hit the ground with a loud thud. He drew the sword that rested on his hip, his grimace changing to an interested smirk. "Ah, so you are as skilled of a fighter as I thought. Excellent."

The woman narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done to my young Miss." The words tasted strange on her tongue- she hadn't said it in so long.

_Young Miss…_

"…You little shit…"

Rose turned her head sharply. Andrew had just crawled out of the rose bushes, bloody and obviously very infuriated. His clothes were covered with rips, and his hat was nowhere to be found.

His favorite hat.

"This was my best outfit." He deadpanned, his eyes changing to bright yellow outlined with green. "And you pushed me in some fucking rose bushes. AND NOW, I CAN'T FIND MY MOTHER-BROTHER-SISTER FUCKING HAT. Rose, give me my scyfe. NOW."

The demon woman raised an eyebrow. She did as she was ordered, lightly tossing the Reaper his weapon.

Both demons were shocked as Andrew caught it with one hand, spun it like a baton (or like there wasn't a very sharp blade at the end), and then transferred it to both hands- all without stopping the spinning. He abruptly stopped twirling, the blade stabbing the ground as the Reaper placed his foot on it, leaning against the wooden handle. He made a "come hither" motion with his hand, his tongue dancing across his pearly white teeth, looking both threatening and like he was the poster boy for Don't-Fuck-With-Me Magazine.

"Bring it, girly boy."

Ciel's eyes bled to red at the insult, and he ran at the God with inhuman speed, his sword but a silver blur.

He was fast.

But, apparently, Andrew was MUCH faster.

Rose barely saw him- her, a demon! He was just a sudden black form that moved the moment Ciel did, ripping his scyfe from the ground at the same time. Ciel saw this, however, and jumped into the air after him.

Rose doubted she'd ever seen such skill with a scyfe- even when she fought against Undertaker. Several moves that Andrew executed were considered impossible for even Sebastian to accomplish. He met Ciel's sword at every turn; when they were in the air, when they hit the ground, and even as they ran through the garden.

Andrew rotated his weapon around him like a wheel while he chased the Earl all around the rose garden, mutilating the Earth beneath him and slinging dirt everywhere- and all over Ciel. In the time that the Earl was distracted by the dirt in his eyes, Andrew stabbed the Earth once more, using the flexible wood to pull himself back and shove his foot into Ciel's face.

The boy flew back, blood shooting from his nose dramatically; however, he quickly gained his momentum and did a backflip to right himself. He laughed, wiping his nose on his deep blue jacket sleeve. "Is that the best you've got? How pathetic! You are so pathetically weak!" Ciel taunted, his mouth not moving from the permanent frown it was in.

Andrew jumped into the air, did a full backflip, and landed on the metal fence that surrounded the walkway to the mansion with the utmost grace. "Yeah, I agree! Oh, by the way, you should really learn not to talk so loudly to yourself, people will think you're nuts." He spat, smirking smugly.

"YOU-! You bastard!"

"Temper, temper, girlie!"

Ciel dashed over to him, but instead of launching himself at the teen, he grabbed the gate below him with a dark grin.

Andrew immediately caught on. He jumped just as the demonic Earl ripped the enitre steel fence from the ground, flinging it into the air like it was a simple ribbon.

The Reaper did not panic. Quickly thinking, he used his scyfe's blade to land on the fence as it was still in the air, grinding down it to the younger boy, sending sparks everywhere.

Rose's eyes widened. She permitted herself to think a rather immature thought, one she'd deny she'd even had later on.

_**That is really badass…**_

Andrew, suddenly changing destinations, jumped onto what was left of the overhang, resting his weight on his foot to slide down.

Ciel turned quickly, his eyes dilated. He was just in time to see the close up of a black gloved fist in his face, and hear the words that probably would piss him off later in life.

"Say goodnight, Princess!"

* * *

Sebastian silenced the dazed mumblings of his confused child, his eyes filled with fear. "Listen- I want you to be very quiet. This is between the adults, alright, Desiree?" he ordered, his arms holding her tightly. He laid her back onto the bed, already gathering the energy needed to force the girl to sleep.

Hannah nodded quickly but lazily, her hands cupping her father's face.

"Don't leave me." She breathed in a single gasp of air.

Sebastian felt his heart pound at those words. He smiled warmly, and kissed his daughter's cheek once more.

"I won't."

Then, Hannah fell silent, her hazy eyes drifting closed.

* * *

Andrew cracked his knuckles, his smile close to evil. "Wow. That was shockingly easy. I'm kinda disappointed."

Rose chuckled. "Ciel probably isn't used to fighting actual Reapers- you're lucky for that."

The Reaper rolled his eyes. "Luck had nothing to do with it- I've been training for years for that kind of fight."

"You are quite skilled, I must admit- what hidden talents."

"Well, he did rip my clothes. These aren't cheap!"

"…That is the only reason you even bothered to fight, isn't it?"

"Hell yes."

"… Men…"

Andrew opened his mouth to argue, but was suddenly cut short. His eyes widened, then dulled as he slumped to the ground.

"Shit…"

Sebastian lowered his hand, grateful that that trick worked on Reapers as well as humans.

"You…!"

His eyes met Rose's, and for one moment, his heart soared. She looked beautiful, as always- ebony hair, emerald eyes flecked with red in her fury, pink rose petal lips pursed at the man's arrival.

He almost smiled.

"Rose." He stated, as though he'd just seen her yesterday. "Welcome." He greeted. His eyes traveled to where Ciel was, unconscious and- ironically- in a rose bush.

_Good_, he thought. _He's not moving for a while_. _Was it bad not to warn him that Andrew specialized in the SCC Division- Supernatural Creature Control?_

Rose growled. "I hope you're ready to die, you lecherous bastard." She threatened.

Sebastian smiled politely. "Please, if you're going to make threats against my life, allow me to at least invite you in. I can assure you, Hannah is fine. There is no rush."

The maid's face scrunched up in distaste, but relaxed after a minute. "Hm… if you want to do this like this… then fine. I'll play by your game, Seba-stain."

Sebastian laughed at her nickname. "So I'm a stain now?" He asked, walking past her calmly, knowing she was too polite to attack him.

Rose giggled in all good nature. "Yes." She followed closely.

Her breath tingled the scars on the nape of the butler's neck, and she chuckled quietly as she saw the rather obvious marks, a bit pleased that they were still there.

Would her reaction been different if she realized Sebastian kept those for a reason?

"And I hate stains."

* * *

REVIEW!

You know, I turned a typo into a badass ending to this chapter. XD epic me!

Is it just me, or is Sebastian kinda creeping on our Duchess? I know I'm writing it, but you know…

CIEL. NEEDED. TO. GET. HIS. ASS. KICKED! It was WAY overdue! And the guy that I based Andrew deserved this ego booster. XD Plus there's a reason I made him "unconcious".

Review please!


	20. Her Maid, Love's Dance

_When, I wonder… When did you bloom?_

_Was it when you were born, and light first reached your eyes?_

_Was it when you spoke, and your voice lit the air like a candle?_

_Or…_

_was it when you realized that I was never meant for you…?_

* * *

_**"Sebastian. This is an order. Since you are pretending to be my son while we are under contract, you are required to attend my family's gatherings. Therefore, I request that you go out and get a date to said gathering."**_

_**Sebastian bowed his head, his mussed, ebony hair falling into his eyes. "Yes, my Lady. Will that be all?"**_

_**"Yes. Now get out of my sight."**_

_**"CLAUDE! Let go! Augh, I saw it first!"**_

_**Claude laughed wolfishly, dangling the rose in his sister's face. "Neh, Eternal! Relax! It won't die yet!" He cried, bringing it to eye level. His expression softened. "It won't die unless Rose tells it to…"**_

_**Rose smiled sweetly. "Does that mean I can have it?"**_

_**Claude raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Sure. I forgot why I even had it." He stated, slipping the flower into his sister's hand. He kissed her forehead, amazed to discover that she was now up to his eyes in height.**_

_**"Rose is tall now." Claude declared, poking her forehead. "I'm worried she'll be taller than me." He continued to poke Rose's forehead, until the girl gave out a sharp shout and punched him in his stomach.**_

_**Claude fell to the ground, tears in his eyes and the wind knocked out of him. His glasses hit the grass with a soft thud, exposing the dizzy expression he now had. "Ow… You punch like a man…" he grunted.**_

_**Rose grinned smugly. She would have hit him again, had she not sensed Sebastian when he stepped inside their "den"- which was their home while they were in-between meals.**_

_**Sebastian seemed on edge, for some reason, Rose could sense it. But why? Did the woman he was under contract with make him do something embarrassing?**_

_**Claude let a smirk spread across his face. "What's wrong, Sebby? Did you have to wear a girl's dress… again?"**_

_**Surprisingly, the elder didn't argue back. His shoulders merely stiffened.**_

_**Claude jumped suddenly, and rose, fixing his glasses back on his face. He cleared his throat, before attempting to sound serious. "You two- I am being summoned. I apologize, but whatever torture you have planned will have to be carried out without me." At that, he grinned widely. "Be back tomorrow, 'kay? Bye-bye!"**_

_**Then, he vanished, in a cloud of flames.**_

_**Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. With Claude gone, what his next action was would be a lot easier. He turned to Rose, and bowed in respect. "Rose… I have a request for you."**_

_**Rose raised an eyebrow. She lifted her baggy black dress, sighing as the sleeve slipped off her shoulder. "What?" She snapped. She was already in a bad mood to begin with, with Claude's constant teasing that seemed to increase more as the days grew.**_

_**The elder almost backed out. One may think that asking Rose those kinds of things was easy- after all, Sebastian seduced women at twelve that most men couldn't get until they were forty. And now, as he was sixteen (by human terms), he still got those same women and more.**_

_**But they weren't the most terrifying girl in existence.**_

_**He was a man; he'd admit it- Rose terrified him. She was so harsh on him at times; he feared it was because she hated him. After all, he wasn't Claude.**_

_**But he was Sebastian, and he would do as his master asked.**_

_**"Will you please accompany me to my Mistress's ball tonight?"**_

_**Rose didn't know how to answer; in fact, she didn't even realize exactly what was asked until Sebastian's face fell. Then she pouted, suspicious. "What? Me? Attend your ball? Isn't that against some sort of rule?"**_

_**Sebastian shook his head. "And I don't want to bring some human girl… So will you go?" He asked again, forcing his blush down as he turned his head to the side to watch a squirrel devour a bug. He awaited for the death blow that was sure to follow. However, after a moment, he felt neither foot nor fist in his face. He turned his head back, shocked at what he saw.**_

_**Rose was looking down, her finger twirling her bouncy curls. Her face was red as a tomato, her face set into a pout. She seemed to be deep in thought.**_

_**Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Rose?" He called, touching her forehead.**_

_**The girl jumped, and blushed darker (if possible). "U-Um… I-If I did go- not saying I will- wh-what would I wear?" she stammered.**_

_**The boy smiled. "My Mistress is a fashion tycoon. Surely, she can get you something."**_

_**The female demon's expression changed from shy to annoyed in a heartbeat, and she huffed. "Hm. Whatever. Your master probably ordered you to do this." She barked, pointing accusingly. She sneered. "Dog. You even have a collar." She flipped his black cross necklace, giggling as it clinked against his chest.**_

_**"Hey! I like this necklace!" Sebastian exclaimed, annoyed at the insult and the flicking- she knew how much he hated dogs, and how much he treasured the one piece of jewelry he owned. "If you don't want to-!"**_

_**"I never said that."**_

_**Sebastian let out a grunt of surprise. Rose drew a fan from her sleeve, smirking deviously as she fanned herself. "If you need a date, then I, Eternal Rose, shall assist. But you soooo owe me."**_

_**The demon boy grinned. What a shock- he'd asked Rose out on a date, and she didn't kill him.**_

_**"Of course."**_

_**"Oh, hello, Sebastian! Where is your date?" a man that was meant to be his uncle asked the demon.**_

_**Sebastian smiled finely. "She's getting ready upstairs. I'm afraid this was all rather sudden, and she had no time to get ready." He explained. "She should be walking through the doors any moment."**_

_**The man- his name was Gaylord, he remembered then- smiled pleasantly. "Oh, of course! Did you pick a beautiful one?"**_

_**Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I don't know. She isn't what I would call 'pretty'. She's actually quite plain."**_

_**"Oh, how cruel! No wonder you don't get any girls."**_

_**"Hmpf!"**_

_**While Sebastian waited for Rose to finish preparing herself (which took longer because his Mistress's servant demanded to do it), he contemplated Rose.**_

_**Was she pretty? Sebastian supposed. He never really took the time to notice. She was somewhat like a little sister more than anything. He wasn't surprised that she never really got souls through a formal contract. She always had to steal them from Reapers, and feed on dying. If Hanna knew that was how she was feeding, there would have been much more punishment for those actions, as the trio wasn't allowed to interfere with their fellow supernaturals.**_

_**He sighed deeply, boredly.**_

_**Then, with a hush of the room, the doors opened, and out stepped Rose.**_

_**Sebastian met emerald green eyes that were vibrant under charcoal eyeliner. A pair of pink lips smiled nervously, and pale skin flushed deeper red.**_

_**Was that Rose?**_

_**Surely, that woman in an emerald green dress with white frill, long black gloves, and ebony hair tied into high pigtails wasn't the child he'd grown up with.**_

_**No, he was certain. There was no copying of those eyes. That was Rose, the girl that now stared at him like he'd grown another head.**_

_**"Sebastian, are you alright?"**_

_**Sebastian stiffened, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Sorry. I just… I've never seen you like this before. It's strange."**_

_**Rose rolled her eyes. "I know. Stupid humans… were treating me like a doll…" she grumbled, quickly crossing her arms. "So what?"**_

_**The boy regained his composure quickly, chuckling. "I think…" He trailed off, before grinning innocently.**_

_**"I think you're beautiful."**_

_**Rose gasped a bit under her breath, her emerald eyes widening in shock. "Um… Thank you…" She muttered, turning her head.**_

_**Sebastian took her arm. "We're supposed to dance now, Rose." He muttered into her ear. "Would you like to?"**_

_**"Hm. Why not? After all, it's your reputation at stake."**_

_**"Not really."**_

_**Sebastian led Rose out onto what had been dubbed the dance floor, his hand tightly clenching hers. In all honesty, that was the first time he danced with a girl. He rested his other hand on her hip as the crowd parted with little giggles and coos. He felt Rose clench his hand tighter, and she cleared her throat.**_

_**Then, they danced.**_

* * *

"You look well." Sebastian commented.

Rose didn't move from her spot in the middle of the entrance hall. She glared daggers, no doubt wishing that the man would spontaneously combust. If she kept giving such a hateful look, he probably would.

Sebastian smiled pleasantly. "So, Rose. Shall we dance?"

The demon rose an eyebrow, before bursting out into laughter as Sebastian stepped to the side and gestured to an object on an ornate table.

A record player. And as the music began, she immediately recognized the tune.

Her laugh faded, and her expression grew somber. "This is the tune that was playing that day… the first time you asked me to dance."

The butler nodded. "I… I thought it fitting."

"Indeed."

The two servants stood in silence, the sound of old memories dancing through the halls, as though they'd gone back in time.

Rose's eyes softened from harsh red to emerald green. Was it just the music?

Perhaps.

* * *

_**"It's nice to see you again."**_

_**Rose jumped at the sound of a boy's voice. It was familiar, but deeper, with a sweeter tone. She turned her head, and met a pair of warm, ruby eyes.**_

_**She smiled a bit, recognizing the owner immediately. "Sebastian? My, it's been years! I see you finally got the soul you wanted…"**_

_**Sebastian grinned. "I did indeed! And look, I even grew a bit." He moved to her front, bowing like a gentleman.**_

_**Rose's widened. "A bit" was an understatement. Sebastian was almost unrecognizable. His cheekbones were defined with age, his jaw set to give him a masculine appearance that he'd been lacking as a teen, his hair neater and shimmering, and- who could forget? - he was now two inches taller.**_

_**He'd grown up.**_

_**Sebastian looked up from his bowing stance. "I see the Rose has grown as well." He commented.**_

_**The woman turned her head. "No. I haven't changed at all."**_

_**The butler laughed as though that was the funniest joke on Earth. "Nonsense! Look at you!" He cried. His hand found his way into her hair, stroking slowly. "You're all grown up too… Your hair is all thick and shiny… you're taller…" As he said this, his eyes slowly inched their way down her face, then her neck, then her-**_

_**"PERVERT!"**_

_**"OW!"**_

_**Sebastian hit a bush of roses with a loud crash, his laughter still ringing in the air. "Careful," He began, his tone light-hearted. He jumped out of the bush, brushing himself off. "You don't want to alert her Majesty."**_

_**The woman waved him away. "Pfft, I'm not scared of any human. Besides, we can turn invisible, remember?"**_

_**The butler shrugged. "I come back after a hundred years, and you treat me like this- Tch! Typical." He snapped. He walked up to her, pulling her into a hug.**_

_**Rose was surprised by this. "I missed you." She heard Sebastian whisper into her ear. He pulled her closer, as though he'd never do so again.**_

_**She blushed lightly. She smiled softly, laying her head against his shoulder. "Me too. Claude and I-"**_

_**Sebastian tensed at the mentioning of Claude's name. "Oh… he's around, eh?" He moved so he could speak to Rose's face instead of her shoulder.**_

_**"Of course. He's always been with me."**_

_**"I know."**_

_**Sebastian stepped back to examine Rose, an annoyed pout on his face. "Where is he?" He asked, his eyes darting around, as though Claude was hiding.**_

_**Rose giggled. "He's probably speaking to Hanna still. They've been working together more lately- I think it's because they're working on this new project. Something about 'demon puppets' or something… all I know is that they call them 'The Triplets'."**_

_**"Fascinating. But this is good… I, er… wanted to give you something."**_

_**"Oh?" Rose tilted her head to the side. "What?"**_

_**The butler fished for something that was in his jacket pocket, his face screwing up in concentration.**_

_**After a moment, he smiled. "Ah! Here! I found it, you see. It was growing right in the middle of a forest fire, in Ireland. It's not a rose… but it reminded me of you. I think it's a symbol of something. Or… a good luck charm." At that, he opened his hand to reveal a large red flower. There was no detail- it was simply red.**_

_**Rose loved it.**_

_**She took it, breathing in the smell of fresh ash. She gasped. "Sebastian, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with elation.**_

_**Sebastian grinned happily. "Yeah. That's why it reminded me of you."**_

_**Rose blushed, embarrassed. "You are so strange… First the dance, now giving me all these compliments. What's your game?" She jumped a bit as Sebastian rested his hand on her back, his head turning a bit to meet her emerald eyes.**_

_**The demon chuckled. "I just… want to understand how someone like you- a demon- can be so angelic."**_

_**Rose rolled her eyes. "That's not a compliment."**_

_**"Then maybe this will be… I've been thinking about how we connected so well, those years ago… and… I think… I think I want you as my mate."**_

_**The demon woman almost dropped her flower and fainted. "What?" She breathed, staring at the elder like he'd lost his mind.**_

_**Sebastian blushed. "I want you to be my mate." He repeated. "I'm old enough to now… but I don't want some human. Humans aren't good enough. I want you. I guess…" He sighed. "I guess you are just someone I'd rather not go without."**_

_**Rose smirked. "So this is the reason behind all those flirtatious dances?"**_

_**"Absolutely. Do you want to? I don't want to force you. I know what you're like when you are displeased, after all."**_

_**A soft giggle followed that, tinkling like a bell.**_

_**"…Let me think about it."**_

_**"AH! That's not a no! Excellent."**_

_**"Hm!"**_

* * *

They danced as though they hadn't hated each other for years. But the look in their eyes was the same.

Loathing. Utter loathing.

Rose smiled pleasantly. "You know, Sebastian… We may not be here if it wasn't for you."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, curious. Yet, he knew where this discussion was going. "How so?" he asked anyways.

Rose's smile remained ever present. "If you hadn't kill Desiree… we might still be HAPPY!"

Sebastian let out a breath of shock when a foot nearly connected with his temple. He grabbed Rose's arm, yanking her into a twirl. So that's how this is going to be? Can't I have one dance with you before I'm forced to kill you?

"WE MIGHT HAVE HAD FRIENDS!"

* * *

**_"You look so pretty with the flowers in your hair..."_**

* * *

"WE MIGHT HAVE HAD A GOD DAMN FAMILY!"

* * *

_**"Will you dance with me? You've always been a better dancer."**_

* * *

"WE MIGHT HAVE STILL BEEN IN LOVE!"

* * *

_**"I know we're demons, and it doesn't mean anything... but I love you, Sebastian."**_

* * *

Sebastian fought the urge to scream.

_Oh, Rose… We still are._

* * *

Rose and Sebastian began their dance on a slightly more violent note. Kicks, punches, and swipes were made at each other, all along with a dance so deadly.

Truly, a dance with the devil.

Only this time, "devil" was plural.

Rose winced as Sebastian pressed her close to his body, the sound of popping of a spinal chord ringing. She laughed at the meager pain. "That's actually rather enjoyable, Sebastian. I needed a massage."

Sebastian grabbed her arm, twisting it until it was pinned behind her back. His eyes glowed bright red. "You are insufferable. Why I ever wanted to take you as my bride amazes me." He hissed, twisting her jaw so she looked in him in the eye.

Rose's emerald eyes changed to vermillion. "I was about to ask the same thing." She answered, smashing her head against his without a second thought.

Sebastian gripped his forehead at the rattling pain, thereby letting the woman go. He glared daggers at her through his ebony hair. In a moment, he was back at her.

The dance had changed its form of passion.

Rose tackled Sebastian as well, and they met in a flurry of roars, hisses, and teeth. Demon's blood splattered the black and white tiled floor, the red a stark contrast.

Sebastian pinned Rose, his sharp teeth bared like a lion. "I will never forget your face," He muttered darkly, his finger digging into the gash on her cheek. "You have tormented my heart for the last time, you demonic, evil woman."

Rose howled with animalistic laughter. She gripped his wrist, bending it so far back the bone snapped, forcing a loud hiss of pain to pass Sebastian's lips. "What am I to do? You stole my master from me. You know better than anyone that that is the cruelest thing to do to a demon. I wonder… do you know the truth…?" She purred, her teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulder.

The butler grabbed a fistful of her hair, slamming her head onto the tile, and leaping into the air. With a sharp cry, he snapped his wrist back into place, the wound already beginning to heal itself. Reaching into his pockets, he tossed silver knives at her, hissing in annoyance when she blocked with her own marble.

"**YOUNG MISS! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOUR SERVANT IS HERE! I SHALL BE THE ONE TO PLACE THE CROWN ON YOUR HEAD! NOT SEBASTIAN, NOT CIEL, BUT I**!" Rose screamed insanely, her eyes glowing like the fires from Hell. She laughed manically, throwing all her knives at Sebastian in a last-chance attempt at ending his life.

Sebastian blocked all the knives saved for one. He was sliced on the shoulder, the blood like a tiny fountain pouring from his veins.

He wasn't concerned with it.

It was painless compared to the sudden pulse of dark energy he felt.

* * *

_**Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. He'd walked into the room where they were preparing Hannah, making sure she had no diseases, when he heard an ear piercing howl…**_

_**And they were all dead.**_

_**Mutilated beyond recognizing, their faces torn like paper, intestines wrapped around their necks and torsos, tongue lolling from jawless mouths. Eyes popped out like they were gumballs. Hands- who knew where they were?**_

_**And one, tiny form, sitting in the middle, covered head-to-toe in blood.**_

_**"You look like an Angel… walk like an Angel… talk like an Angel…but I got wise…"**_

_**Sebastian stepped closer, shuddering with revulsion as the dark energy was palatable.**_

_**There were no red eyes. Only black, soulless pits made of pure abyssal fire.**_

_**Or so it seemed. The tiny form raised it's head, revealing frightened, cerulean eyes, full of tears. Still she sang- perhaps to calm herself down.**_

_**"You're the Devil in disguise… oh yes you are… Devil in disguise…"**_

* * *

Sebastian's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Rose… wait…" He breathed. "ROSE!"

Rose laughed. "What, Sebastian? Are you angry because I'm declaring Hannah MY child? I can see from your unsurprised expression that you already know. HA!"

_Honestly, when did she suddenly lose her damn mind? Blood always did this to her…_

Sebastian tackled her, pinning her to the ground. He shoved his hand over her mouth, remaining absolutely still.

"Do you feel that? Rose, stop! Do you feel that?"

Rose attempted to throw him off once more, but then she too felt the aura Sebastian noticed.

She shuddered.

The blackened aura that now surrounded them was tangible, it was so strong. It peeled the paint and wallpaper of the walls, cracking the tile below them. It set plants on fire- plastic and real.

And it wasn't just strong.

It was **_evil_**.

* * *

Ciel smirked smugly. "Fools. They should no better than to leave a master unattended." He stated to himself, turning the handle to Hannah's room.

She lay there, twisting and writhing, like she was in the middle of a particularly horrible nightmare. She sucked in air like it was about to run out, sweating profusely, her whimpers of pain sweet on Ciel's ears.

He approached her, and sat on her bed, cupping her cheek. "You know… Hannah… you would have been quite beautiful in my time. Sadly…" He trailed off, slipping his eye patch off to reveal his Seal. His eye burned as it sensed Hannah's own. His eyes glittered ruby, his black nails digging into pale skin, breaking it and sending tiny rivulets sliding down a soft cheek.

"I don't think you deserve to experience losing your virginity. Besides, I'm not in the mood anymore for that. Tch, gross… I'll just kill you instead." With that, he pulled a knife from his sleeve.

His sapphire eyes softened. "This will be the second time I brought another master's end… Maybe Alois will keep you company in Heaven."

He raised the dagger into the air, his face set into a grimace.

_Finally… it ends now._

Then, he quickly brought it down.

* * *

_**"You're the Devil in disguise…"**_

* * *

_**"YOUNG MISS!"**_

* * *

Eyes snapped open, the owner gripped Ciel's wrist, the fragile bone a hair's way from snapping in half like a twig.

Ciel gasped, his orbs dilating with fear.

"What… the… fuck…?"

A soft giggle, husky and low, echoed, sending chills and pulses of deep, dark energy that he now felt.

The flowers that surrounded the room burst into black flames spontaneously, the soil bleeding black fluid that was unrecognizable. The flowers caught the drapes on fire, and in seconds, the room was halfway engulfed.

However, Ciel barely noticed this.

"_**Ciel… Didn't Sebastian tell you**_…?"

Sapphire met sapphire. Yet, with a simple smile…

Blue turned to black.

"_**Heaven isn't real**_."

* * *

OH SHIT!

That's right, ladies and gents, HANNAH IS AWAKE! And she is PISSED! Prepare for some MAJOR epic demon fighting next!

Review!

FYI- the ending of Rose and Sebastian's past will be over in the next chapter. And epic dance of death!

And for all those who didn't know what song Hannah was singing (Shame on you), it was the song, "Devil In Disguise", by none other than The King Of Rock and Roll, Elvis Presley. Yes, I'm aware he came after Hannah's time, but like I did with Marilyn Monroe, GET OVER IT. Kuroshitsuji the manga has CELL PHONES. In 1889. DON'T COMPLAIN!


	21. Her Maid, The Butterfly

_We are each our own devil. With our hands, stained and black, we made the world our Hell. And from that Hell outgrew demons, though weak and young. _

_As the world grew blacker, they grew stronger. They are the ultimate beings now- our masters, though they serve us._

_Now, because of that greedy black stain humanity has birthed, we have risen one demon too many._

_However, this one is different._

_It knows us, has lived among us, and has existed with us. We sat next to it in school, we ate with it at the table, we spoke to it in Church. We let it into our home, we let it corrupt our children, we let it steal their lives._

_And we only have ourselves to blame._

* * *

A loud creak emanated from above them. The chandelier's chain had melted, and was a hair's way from crashing to the floor.

The butler and maid, ignoring their fight, fled outside of the house before it collapsed on them. That was a wise choice, since the stairs cracked like ice and the priceless paintings began corroding like rust in a desert wind.

The butler stumbled a bit on an upturned piece of earth, though he used the momentum to front-flip his way farther from the dying home. He landed on his knees, and hissed under his breath. His wounds were great, but not unbearable- he'd had his bloody arm cut off, what Rose gave him was nothing! He then stood shakily, the sense of dread and evil weighing heavily on even him.

Rose was quick to follow, her temper now level and her mood calm. "Sebastian… where is Ciel?" She asked, her eyes darting suspiciously, searching for the boy.

Sebastian scoffed and narrowed his eyes, not even bothering to search. "Take one guess." He deadpanned, motioning to the Master bedroom.

The female's eyes dilated. In a moment, she ran past Sebastian, in an attempt to rescue her Master. She would have jumped, had the man not grabbed her and dragged her from the house. "If you go near there, you WILL die, you stupid girl!" Sebastian hissed, his strength barely containing the woman.

Rose let out a growl of fury in between laughter. "I know my Master, fool! What could I possibly have to fear?"

The elder clenched his jaw. Rose was the fool, not him- could she not sense the feeling of dark hatred? Of rotting innocence? "Unless you want to end your life, then get that Reaper and run!"

"And leave you to kill my young Miss? NEVER!"

The male demon sighed, his breath uneven and shaky, the feelings growing in volume. He had to admit, she was courageous to risk death on retrieving the child. But now wasn't the time to suddenly care about her.

"Why?" He asked. "Why bother? Her soul is unreachable. Even if she were to choose to remain human, her soul would be so twisted and distorted the mere consumption would turn you mad."

Rose stiffened at that. Her face contorted into rage and disgust. He knew nothing of Rose. How could she possibly become mad if she already was? "Reasons that you will NEVER understand." She answered darkly. She drew another knife, and shoved the man away. "I will kill you to get to her! NOW MO… ve…?"

* * *

**_…_**

**_Clink…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_Why… _**

**_Why did you… leave me… all alone… in the dark…?_**

**_Was…I not… good enough…?_**

**_Was I not… a good daughter…? A good… friend…? I know… that I… am flawed… but… why…?_**

**_What… did… I… do… to… deserve… going… to…_**

**_…_**

**_Hell…?_**

* * *

**_Clink_**

* * *

_…That sound… That's the sound… of chimes. Like the ones at the mansion in Georgia…_

Rose let her eyes droop closed, her frown deepening. _Such pain… I can feel it, in every breath…_

Then, suddenly, silence. Silence that made Rose pause in walking again, and sent tremors down Sebastian's spine. He swallowed thickly, his ruby eyes dilating as red flames licked the glass of the window.

_What have I done?_

* * *

"**_Get out of my sight._**"

* * *

**_CRASH!_**

* * *

The window shattered into a million shards, not only destroying it, but the wall around it as well. In a moment, the flames that erupted like a roaring maw from the gaping hole caught the vines that twirled around the home ablaze.

Sebastian let out a sharp gasp as a blue/black form contrasted against the sky. "YOUNG MASTER!"

Ciel had been the force that destroyed the window, and was now speeding like a bullet for the war-torn ground. Sebastian, without a second thought, leapt for his Master, catching him in his arms and landing safely away.

Ciel was trembling violently, and even sobbing without tears. He let out random cries of terror, and clung to his servant like he was his lifeline. This, of course, made Sebastian's own shiver grow.

"What, young Master? What did you see?" He asked quickly, his eyes darting to the gaping, flaming hole in the mansion.

A sense of nostalgia went over him. It was as if Ciel was laying in his subconscious again, demanding a contract. The flames of the mansion that he so despised now licked the sky and teased the Earth, just as they had so long ago. The last time, however, he reasoned, was because of an Angel that he hated with all his might.

Now, it was because of him.

* * *

All she felt was anger. Hatred. Then… power. Immense power.

What she always wanted.

Flames didn't hurt. She looked at her palms, noting with no surprise or emotion that they were whiter than paper. It was to be expected.

Whatever she was- human, demon, half-bred mutt from neither plane- she had what she wanted.

…

_And yet… something… something is missing._

* * *

"**_So, you finally show?_**"

Rose turned her head sharply, her eyes dilating in terror.

A small black form stood in front of her, the flames exploding, licking her back like little puppies. Her clothes had been burnt, until all she had left was a ragged, dirty white, spaghetti-sleeved nightgown. Her hair was a dully saturated oak, limp like water against her skull. Her feet had obtained the appearance of a cross between hooves and bear feet, and her nails on her fingers were now claws and connected directly to the hand, elongated and pitch black, the rest of her fingers also a duller onyx, like she'd stuck them in coal. Long canines bore, and the form let out a loud, screeching hiss.

Then opened its eyes.

Rose's heart broke as the sad blue gazed at her, the pupils slit with madness. There were no whites, only black surrounding blue like a sea of ink. They recognized her with pure, utter betrayal.

She smiled sadly. _Like a mother abandoning her child._

Ciel let out a howl of fear, quickly hiding behind Sebastian. "KILL HER! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he screeched.

Sebastian jumped at the command. He grit his teeth. "Master… please… I cannot… she is…"

"**I ORDER YOU TO KILL HANNAH ASHBY! NOW!"**

The demon leapt without another word. He had to do as his Master ordered.

_The second time I get to watch a child of mine die. Twice I'll hurt Rose. Am I capable of anything other than misery? Hm... Of course... I'm a demon. That is all I'm capable of, misery. _

"I'm sorry, Hannah…" He breathed as he wrapped his arms around her, stilling her escape. Hannah stood, unmoving. She looked blankly at him, as though she didn't recognize who he was- which was probably completely and totally true.

**_Daddy..._**

He clenched his jaw tightly, fighting the immense feeling of self-loathing.

And then he stabbed her.

"NO!"

He jumped back, his stomach twisting and turning as the demon woman gave out a loud howl of agony.

...

Yet...

Hannah remained standing. Did not let out a cry of pain, didn't even bleed.

The butler gave out a shout of surprise as he was shoved into the wall of the mansion, as though he was a stuffed animal. A imprint of a clawed hand burned into his jacket, catching it one fire. Sebastian was forced to toss it, less he'd want his dress shirt burned too.

He attempted to stand, but his leg gave out from under him and sent him to the broken tiled floor. He propped himself on his elbows, his ruby eyes glaring from behind black bangs.

Hannah laughed at the glare. It was soft, and dry, like she was still ill. "**_Cute. You tried to kill me, 'Daddy'. At least you do as your Master orders. That… cannot be said… about YOU._**"

The last part was directed to Rose, who was frozen to her spot. She had thought Sebastian had delivered the final blow, and killed her Duchess, hence why she gave out the screams.

But no. Hannah grabbed the handle of the knife…

_And snapped it in half._

The rest sunk into her skin, sending chills of disgust down the maid's spine. Rose's mouth dropped open as the flesh reappeared itself instantly, until it appeared there was never a knife there.

The girl opened her mouth wide, slipping two fingers down her throat. With a soft choking noise, she dragged the broken silverware out from her esophagus, stared at it with disinterest, then lightly tossed it into the bushes.

Rose shuddered. "Young Miss..." She breathed, attempting to call out to her Master.

Hannah let out another chuckle. Only, this time, it turned into a howl of laughter.

"**_YOU BITCH!"_**

Rose jumped from her spot just her mistress tackled her, her fists creating a crater where the demon used to be. "**_YOU LIAR!" _** Hannah screeched.

This time, Hannah caught her target, and tackled Rose to the ground. She bit deep into her thigh, forcing a scream of pain from Rose. Rose yanked her Mistress free, and threw her far from her person. The demon girl hit the ground on all fours, her body in a position like a pouncing tiger.

Rose dashed through into the garden, leaping over a dazed and confused Andrew, who had just awoken only seconds before.

Andrew groaned in pain. "Fuck, that hurt... What happened- HOLY SHIIIIIIIT!"

At the last part was when he saw Hannah bounding on all fours toward him, a look of pure madness in her eyes. He laid flat against the ground, his face almost blue with terror, when she copied Rose and jumped over him, her attention everywhere but him at the moment.

The Reaper blinked, his mouth hanging open. "No way... that's what a half demon looks like? DAMN... That's a little creepy..."

Rose narrowed her eyes, dodging her mistress's swipes at her face. "DO SOMETHING, YOU TWIT!" She screeched.

The teen stared at the possessed fifteen-year-old, blinking confusedly. Then, he burst out into laughter. "HELL NO!" He exclaimed, smiling like an idiot. He pulled himself up using his scyfe, ignoring the daggers sent his way, and hopped over what was left of the fence and back into the bushes.

"Hey! I found my hat!"

Hannah hissed deep in her throat. "**_You lecherous swine... I'm going to rip you to tiny pieces, then burn them. You'll be just like those children I was forced to watch DIE. Did you know that, Rose? I was forced to watch children, younger than I, be burned alive. And then I was thrown into a cold room, and experimented on like a lab rat. And then I was thrown into below freezing air, and cut, and burned. All with the thought that you were never going to save me._**"

She yanked a nearby rose bush from the ground, rearing it around and smashing it into the woman like she was a baseball. She glared pure deadly intention through her wet hair. "**_Do you know that feeling, Rose? Of being so lonely it kills you, like a disease? I LIVE WITH IT!_**" She pounced, her hands curling into fists and striking the maid viciously.

"**_ALL I AM IS PAIN, SUFFERING, AND LONLINESS! I LIVE WITH IT, I FUCKING BREATHE IT! And what have you done? YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER! All I ever wanted was my family! BUT MY SISTER IS DEAD, MY PARENTS ARE DEAD- AND YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN THEM SOON!"_**

Sebastian blinked. "Oh dear..." He mumbled, wondering whether he should be proud or worried. "Should I give her a hand, or let them work it out like normal couples?"

Ciel glared darkly at him. This was no time for jokes. "Why are you just standing there? Kill it! Before it kills me!"

Sebastian snorted. "You think it would, young Master?" He asked teasingly, approaching the boy. He smiled sweetly, and leaned in.

Ciel held his breath at the sudden intrusion of space- something he hadn't done in years.

"Please, young Master… I beg of you… **Shut up.**"

And then he was gone.

The lord blinked confusedly. _How dare he speak to me that way…? Why was he so angry…?_

Sebastian tackled Hannah, ripping her away and throwing her into the trees behind the manor. After a moment of checking to see if she'd immediately jump back, he helped Rose to her feet, his eyes lit with concern. "Are you alright?"

Rose grunted, shoving him away. "I am fine! Do not touch me, you filth!" She shouted, ripping a piece of her dress to wrap around her leg. She wiped the blood from her mouth and nose "It is only a flesh wound. I have had worse."

Sebastian chuckled. "I know. I was there when you gave birth."

For that, he received a kick to the face that had him seeing stars. "I have no time for jokes." Rose muttered.

At that moment, Hannah walked through the front doors of the mansion (which had been blown open earlier), her expression anything but pleasant. Her face held a few specks of blood, and the skin on her arms began turning a grey color.

Rose's emerald eyes once again met Hannah's, who was sizing up her "prey", and keeping at a distance. She sighed. "I cannot kill her. It is my contract, and I refuse. What brought this? I had not sensed her sinking this far when I last saw her."

The male demon's expression grew serious, if not a tad bit guilty. "I had her hypnotized so she would behave. Apparently she broke it on her own when Ciel tried to… well… you know. But… it seems she lost her mind. She's become a full demon-"

"No."

The male raised an eyebrow. "'No'?" He repeated.

Rose nodded. "She's still human. I can still feel her soul. However, it is searching for something inside herself- what, I do not know. The demon inside her is acting as the dominate half… and isn't happy about her treatment." She explained, her nose scrunching in distaste.

Sebastian nodded. "Inevitable. Though this is your fault, techniqually." He added.

"NO, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, YOU TWAT! HAD YOU NOT TAKEN HER TO THE CAMP, THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER-!"

"No. This is my fault."

Rose and Sebastian jumped at the voice. It was Ciel, looking at his lap sadly. "I had no idea that this… girl… was a demon. A demon so frightening and powerful… I didn't know what my actions would bring…" He trailed off, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Sebastian's eyes softened. Ciel? Being remorseful? Who had ever heard of such a thing? "Young Master…"

Ciel looked up, and then stood, though shakily. "She attacked me in my room, and then flung me out the window- all without breaking a single sweat. She… her power, it… it's not normal, even for a demon of high caliber." He looked Sebastian in the eye, his Seal alighting purple as he opened the eye containing it. He fought the urge to chuckle- even after all that time, he still had a habit of closing it when the patch was off.

"Sebastian, this is an order." He declared. He grit his teeth. This was against his morality… but he had no other choice. _Damn it... Honestly, Sebastian better not give me grief for being nice to a girl, his child or no._

"Save her. Turn her back into a human, before she harms anyone outside of this."

Sebastian's eyes dilated in absolute shock. _Young… Master…_

The feeling in his heart returned again. The shock, the delight… the feelings that came with Ciel. His bangs hid his eyes, and he smiled happily.

"_Yes, my Lord._"

In that same moment, Hannah grew bored of the display, and attacked Rose yet again. This time, however, Rose was completely ready. She grabbed the child and pinned her to the ground, her hands flying around the child's throat. She expected the girl not to move, for fear of being strangled.

Once again, however, she was surprised as Hannah shoved herself up, forcing Rose's hands to press into her windpipe. "**_I am not afraid to die anymore… Are you?_**" She breathed hoarsely, shoving the woman back twenty feet and into the flames of the house.

The demon coughed as thick smoke entered her lungs, sparked with deadly poisonous energy from the Duchess . The manor was now all but safe to be inside, and she was in the very middle.

A sense of calm filled her. She wouldn't be angry if Hannah killed her- she deserved any type of pain for her mistake. Memories of her Mistress, before she knew the truth about her power, floated through her conscious. _She was so beautiful a soul... it really is my fault that it's so twisted now._

The half-demon flew through the window after her, her smile distorting her face. "**_Nowhere to run, Rose. My only hope is that I kill you before I die as well. A shame though... I was really looking forward to having my soul devored by you._**"

Rose let out a soft grunt of shock, and Hannah's expression softened. "**_Bet you didn't know that, huh? All these years, I've been waiting for the day I knew would never come, but attempted to reach anyways, solely because I knew you'd stay by my side if I did. After all... That's the only way it'll be satisfying, right? If I fulfilled my wish? For you to eat my soul... HA! What soul, eh? It has to be gone now! And that dream I had? LIES! But... you knew that as well, am I right?_**"

She sliced the maid on her side, her eyes growing feral from the smell of demon blood.

Rose leapt onto the roof, and Hannah followed suite, her eyes wide like a predator. With every swipe of the claw, Rose was ready to parry with a well-aimed kick. But, just as her kicks were on mark, they were also ineffective, as though they were hitting solid steel.

_How is this possible? She isn't even aware she's a demon fully, yet she's fighting better than I did when I was that young! Tch… Sebastian, you cur..._

"**_Cursing Sebastian for hypnotizing me? Foolish woman… You alone shoulder the blame for this monster you see._**" Hannah declared boldly, grabbing the woman by the ankle and slamming her back and forth against the roof, shattering and scatter tiles everywhere.

Rose coughed up blood as she was thrown away like a doll, wincing in agony when she hit the chimney. Bricks flew everywhere, and in the background she heard Andrew give out a shout of pain as one smacked him across the skull.

"**_Why, I wonder, did you leave me? Why did you tell me, 'good night', then allow me to be taken and tortured like a lab rat, only to return, expecting I would forgive and forget? You know me so much better than that, Rose. After all… you raised me._**"

Rose hacked violently, then giggled softly. "I did raise you like that. But I had no clue that they would do such horrid things, young Miss. I believed in the foolishness of men once more… I believed Ciel would have taken you to his home, gotten bored of you, and then left you for me to collect."

Hannah howled at the top of her lungs, grabbing the demon woman by her hair and forcing her head back. "**_YOU EVIL, VILE, HEARTLESS CREATURE! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH WORDS TO ME? YOU KNEW HE WOULD KILL ME!_**"

For that, another laugh erupted. "He couldn't have killed you… you are a half-demon, Hannah. You cannot die by the hands of fellow demons."

_A demon..._

_You are a demon._

_You aren't human anymore._

_YOU ARE A DEMON._

The girl gasped, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks, her face contorting with terror and shock.

"**_I'm… I'm a…_**"

She stopped her fist from colliding with Rose's face, her sapphire orbs widening slowly. She dropped her fist shakily, her face shifting into a look of pure agony. She backed away from her servant in a dazed, zig-zag pattern, her hands clutching where her heart was as though it was falling out of her chest. She trembled violently, her entire body twitching and trembling like a leaf in a storm.

"I'm a… a demon…"

Rose watched, helpless, as Hannah's blue eyes faded into pitch black, like a light going out. Only burning holes in her skull remained.

Then, Hannah screamed- not in fury, or hate- but sadness.

Utter sadness.

* * *

**_Where… am I…?_**

**"Hi. I and my brother were waiting for you to wake up. Want a spot of tea?"**

**Hannah blinked rapidly, and sat up. She had been lying on a park bench that was painted a soft, creamy white.**

**_That's not the only thing white_, she appraised with a grimace.**

**She was back at the park of ice- the same place where she formed the contract with Rose.**

**She frowned, confused beyond belief. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.**

**"Oh, just a little place in-between. No tea then?"**

**Hannah's eyes slid halfway closed in annoyance. _Lovely, another British fool. What's he going to do, cut off my breasts?_ She wondered dryly. "Who the Hell are you?" She asked, turning her head to see who was talking to her.**

**At first, she thought she was looking at a woman. But then, she realized with a gasp, that it was a boy. A blond boy, with wavy locks that framed his round, youthful face and slightly covered light blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and white dress pants, with no shoes, despite the freezing air.**

**He smiled pleasantly. "Hi. My name is Alois Trancy." He introduced. "And this is my brother, Luca."**

**Hannah's mouth dropped open. _No… this can't be… He is the reason Ciel is a demon…_**

**She stood quickly, her hands clenching into fists and her eyes narrowing threateningly. "What do you want? Come here to eat my soul and become alive or something?" She asked suspiciously.**

**Luca giggled, finally revealing to have been behind his brother on the bench. "No! He just wants to talk! It's okay!" He cried, jumping up to hug the girl. She flinched in defense, but blushed when the small boy hugged tighter.**

**She looked up at Alois, who was smiling still. "Luca…" He began, walking up to his brother and rubbing his hair. "Why don't you go and play in the park? I have to speak to her alone, and we don't have a lot of time…"**

**Luca nodded enthusiastically, and, to Hannah's surprise, bowed to his brother. "Yes, Your Highness." And then, he giggled happily and dashed off, leaving the two teens alone.**

**Alois chuckled. "He hasn't seen a girl in a while, you'll have to forgive him."**

**Hannah didn't lower her guard. "Why are you here? What do you mean, 'talk'? How are you-?"**

**"Still alive?" The blonde finished, smirking slightly. He sat back on the bench, and motioned Hannah to copy him. "I won't bite, I promise."**

**The girl, frowning still, begrudgingly sat next to him. She crossed her arms, shivering at the sudden chilling wind.**

**Alois looked ahead of him, watching his brother running back and forth in a carefree manner. "Your demon ate our souls, but a piece of our innocence manifested and lives here now, in a sort of limbo between life and death. It's not as bad as you'd think, just very cold… I have my brother to keep me sane, so..."**

**Hannah frowned softly. "I'm… sorry…" She apologized, not sure what else to say.**

**The blond huffed. "I know. I've been watching you, you know. From this place. Don't worry, by the way. You aren't dead."**

**_Can he read my mind?_**

**"No, I can't read your mind, it's just easy to guess at this point."**

**Hannah blushed lightly. She pouted a bit, her arms wrapping tighter around herself. "Start talking, Blondie." She ordered.**

**Alois laughed sweetly. "Okay, okay! Calm down…" He sighed, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I wanted to show you some things, since you're about to decide to become a demon out of hatred."**

**"Become a demon out of- what?"**

**"Hatred. You're going to give up your soul because you hate Rose. But I want to show you a few things."**

**"Show me… what?"**

**The boy waved his hand in front of them, chuckling at Hannah's gasp as a mirror-like mass appeared before them. "What Rose has done for you."**

**Hannah's eyes lit up with anger. "FOR ME? She cares for me about as much as my mother did!" She argued.**

**He shook his head. "That's not true and you know it. Let me show you."**

**Suddenly, an image appeared on the glass. A memory.**

**It was Rose, sitting at Hannah's bed. It was after Hannah begged Rose not to leave her side. She was holding her tightly, trembling.**

**"My little girl…" Rose mumbled, kissing Hannah's forehead. "Angel… not demon… a real Angel… not the ones who hurt him… but the ones who serve God, who spread love and peace." She smiled softly. Her hands found purchase stroking brown locks and a smooth cheek, and she simply sat there, humming softly.**

**After a moment, she opened her mouth, and began singing.**

**"****Where is my heart…? Where is my soul? Why in this place there's cold darkness here? Closing your eyes as you drift in wet full moon's rain… having got your soul cleaned… All for who has killed me…****"**

**Hannah clenched her jaw tightly as the image faded. She looked away, the back of her eyes throbbing dully. "So what? What does this matter? So she's the person I heard that song from. Big deal."**

**Alois sighed, obviously annoyed. "Fine then. Then maybe you should see this."**

**At that, another image appeared.**

**This one was something Hannah was familiar with- the day after she'd made the deal.**

**"My name is Rose Soloton, and from now on, I am your humble servant. Give me an order, and I shall follow."**

**Hannah, so tiny, blinked. Then, she smiled sweetly. "Do you have any money?" She had asked.**

**"Er... No. But that has been fixed. You see, I had someone adopt you... a very well-off General that has no other family, no parents or children. Therefore, when he dies- which he will- you will inherit his large family fortune." Rose had explained, smiling pleasantly as she poured the girl something to drink.**

**They were on a boat back to Ireland, Hannah's homeland, where she'd be staying until the "General" came to meet her.**

**Hannah had nodded, understanding... somewhat. "I don't want some creep to adopt me though."**

**Rose had smiled wider, and laid a hand across her chest. "I promise, young Miss, that nothing will harm you as long as I am by your side. To turn the world into the shape of it's one true ruler, you, is my only passion and desire. I will forever be by your side, loyaler than any dog or knight. You told me yesterday that you wanted everything. I shall do as you command, and give you just that."**

**The girl had smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks, her hands stroking the bandages that wrapped around her head. Rose frowned slightly. "Young Miss, don't touch them. Though it was easy for a maid such as I to repair the scalp, it will get infected if you keep poking at it. Then the hair will never grow back!"**

**Hannah had giggled. "You are so protective. It's kinda funny." In a moment, her smile faded. "I want them to scar. It will remind me of the mistake I made- trusting." **

**The girl's grin had changed into a dangerous smirk. "Therefore, no matter what you say, I will NEVER trust you... demon."**

**Rose's hair hid her eyes, and she grinned like the half moon turned sideways. **

**"But of course, Young Miss."**

**"You dare insult my Miss, sir?"**

**Hannah jumped as another image instantly appeared.**

**It was after they'd returned to the mansion from their, "vacation". Rose had been sent by Hannah to retrieve a new dress- a black and white one, by what she suggested.**

**The man she was speaking to chortled. "Why, yes ma'am. You a servant of hers? Then give her a little message- when she's legal, tell her to find her ass into my home." He joked, howling with laughter with his drunken companions. "She looks pretty tight, if you know what I mean!"**

**Rose smiled pleasantly, but Hannah could feel her rage- her utmost disgust. It was like a fire, sinking into her skin and bones.**

**_Hearing me being insulted does that to her?_**

**Rose rubbed his shoulder. "You are absolutely right. I will give her that message… But for now… care to settle for me?" She purred, batting her eyelashes sweetly.**

**The man's grin widened. "Hell yeah! Come 'ere!" he shouted immediately, grabbing Rose by her waist and practically shoving her into the nearest alley.**

**Hannah blinked in utmost shock as his scream filled the air. Rose had mutilated him, smiling and chuckling madly the entire time. As he lay, dying slowly and painfully, Rose gave him a pleasant kiss on the forehead, followed by a slap across the face.**

**"Never insult my young Miss. She will be the ruler of the World one day. I will guarantee it. Her throne may be rusted, her mind a mess of color and insanity, but even if she orders my arms to be ripped from their place, I will stand by her. To paint the world in her image... Oh, should I be so honored to see that carried out."**

**What Rose ignored was the fact the man was already dead.**

**Alois waved his hand, and the mirror disappeared. "Do you know why I showed you that?" he asked.**

**Hannah glared. "To make me lose my lunch?" She chirped, annoyed.**

**The blonde laughed. "No, no… It's to prove a point. Rose, Sebastian, and Claude are demons. But they aren't Gods- they have more flaws than us, because they aren't meant to have any. Rose was unaware that Ciel would harm you. She even went to Kami, the God of Death, to recruit Reapers for your retrieval. She went to see the Angels too. She wanted nothing more than to see you reach your goal. Solely because you deserve to have it come true."**

**"But… wait... she hates Angels…"**

**"Because they hurt your father."**

**Hannah raised an eyebrow, but her expression said she already knew. **

**Alois's smile finally faded. "That's right… it's true. Sebastian is your father- your real one. And Rose is deeply in love with him. Why is not our business… but she was harmed in a way unimaginable, and Sebastian took the blame for it. But she still loves him. More than I've ever seen humans love."**

**Hannah felt her heart ache for her maid, despite all that she was put through. She knew of love, and betrayal. Hell, the maid was the reason for half of those feelings. "She loves you too, you know. You are something she's wanted for a very long time- a child of her own. You are her daughter in her eyes. Which is why she would be devastated if you were to give into the hatred that surrounds you."**

**The brunette's expression twisted into confusion and annoyance. "Hatred is all I have."**

**"No. It's not."**

**Hannah froze. _No... _She thought, her head turning to her other side.**

**A small hand settled on her shoulder. Curly, dark brown hair hid one faded brown eye, the smile on the owner's lips warm and gentle.**

**The Duchess fought the urge to burst into tears- whether of happiness or loss, she didn't know.**

**"Maybelle..."**

**It was Hannah's big sister, exactly how she looked the day she died. She even wore the same grey dress and dress shoes with white stockings. "Hi, little sis... Well, I guess you're the big sis, right?" She giggled.**

**Alois shook his head, laughing softly. "She showed up a little while ago. She said she was waiting for you."**

**Maybelle nodded. "I had a feeling you needed to talk."**

**Hannah swallowed thickly. "Bella... I... I miss you..." She breathed, tears forming in her eyes.**

**Her sister wrapped her arms around her neck, smiling still. "I know. I miss you too. I wish I didn't die, so I could have helped you. Maybe, if I had been there... This wouldn't have happened."**

_**"Bella! Please! You can't wear the hair bow, remember? What if that lady snatches it? It's the last thing Mommy gave you!" Hannah whined, tugging her elder sister's dress.**_

_**Maybelle grinned widely. "It's okay, I swear! They won't notice!" She cried, tying a ruby red ribbon loosely into her hair. "Look, don't try to be Miss Bossy, 'kay? I'm the big sister! I know what I'm doing!"**_

_**Hannah huffed angrily, but after a moment, she giggled, hugging her sister tightly. "Right. You're the big sister! You're strong, and smart!"**_

_**"Yup!"**_

_**Maybelle hugged Hannah tightly back. "Get ready to go to the sewing room. I'm going to the machines today, okay?"**_

_**"Got it!"**_

_**The elder sister appeared to be thinking for a minute as the younger slipped on her dress. "Hey, Hannah-Bannana." She called, going to under their bed and retreiving a tin box. "We have enough money- I saw we go and get some ice-cream after work today. My treat!"**_

_**Hannah gasped, her blue eyes wideneing comically. "But ice-cream is so expensive!"**_

_**"I've got enough! Don't worry!" Maybelle argued, patting Hannah's long, chocolate brown hair. "Besides..." She trailed off, her eyes gaining a faraway appearance. Her smile faded until it was just a gentle turn of the lips. "I want to make my little sister happy. No matter what."**_

**_Hannah giggled a bit, her hand entwining with her sister's. "Same! I want to make you happy too! We'll be... uh... Queens! Yeah! Queens of the whole world! Just you and me!"_**

**_The elder laughed. "Yeah!" She twirled around with Hannah, holding her hands tightly. "So, what's your first wish?" she asked, genuinely interested._**

**_The younger appeared to be thinking deeply. After only a second, she grinned hugely. "I want my ice-cream to be strawberry!"_**

**_Maybelle nodded vigorously. To Hannah's surprise, she curtsied like a servant._**

**_"Yes, my Duchess!"_**

**_Hannah threw her an odd look. "'Duchess? I thought I was a Queen!"_**

**_Maybelle stuck out her tongue playfully. "I get to be Queen! You are a regal Duchess!" _****_With that, she dashed out, laughing loudly at Hannah's threats of "de-throning"._**

**_As Maybelle closed the door, Hannah had a sudden feeling of loss. But it was deeper, deeper than she'd ever felt._**

**_The feeling grew, and _****_Hannah felt tears in her eyes._**

**_"Why... do I get the feeling like I'll never see her again?"_**

**"Bella..." Hannah whimpered, tears now pouring freely. "I can't. I can't turn back now."**

**Maybelle seemed sad, but her smile didn't drop. She held her little sister tightly, her face buried into her hair.**

**"You still don't understand…" Alois mumbled, not wanting but having to interrupt the reunion.**

**Hannah sniffled. "What do you mean?" She questioned. **

**Maybelle was the one to answer that. "You are Change. You can lead the world to death, or prosperity. But you won't get anywhere by wallowing in hatred and pain, sis." She answered, reaching behind her.**

**The Duchess gasped a bit as she took out the ruby bow, and tied it around Hannah's wrist. "You have to forgive and forget."**

**Alois stood, as if that would make the point, walking around so that he faced Hannah and her sister, who both still sat.**

**"Look at me- I let misplaced hatred consume me, until I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. The same is for Ciel- actually, even more so. He fails to see the big picture because he wallows in the hatred and pain of his past life. He fails to notice his servant, by his side, willing to die, though their contract ended the moment Ciel became a demon."**

**The brunette gasped. "Why does he stay?" She asked, standing suddenly. Maybelle was close behind, and it became clear to both of them that how much shorter she actually was in comparison.**

**"Because Sebastian loves him. He loves him so much, it pains him to see him as the monster he's become. Hatred and Love are the same coin, different sides. One flip, and they change. Stop it from spinning, and live knowing your past, but not hating it. Accept it, and thank it. Because of it, you are where you are now." Alois explained simply, like it was obvious.**

**Hannah tilted her head. "But… they…"**

**"Don't matter anymore. You have a home, you have people who care about you. You are alive. For God's sakes, you're the bloody Ruler of the World!" Maybelle cried, smacking her sister lightly on the arm. ****Hannah giggled, her tears stopping their continuous flow.**

**Alois smiled at that, and took her hands. "Pain… pain is only meant to be there until you're better. You are better now."**

**Right after he said those words, the world they were in vanished from their feet, like a dream fading into reality. Hannah gave out a shout of fear, but was cut off by a pair of tiny hands grabbing her dress, and another, slighter larger pair grabbing her arm.**

**Luca smiled happily as he stood next to Maybelle. He held her hand tightly, like she was his sister now. "I'm glad I got to meet you! Did you have fun talking to my brother and your sister?" He asked, looking up sweetly.**

**Hannah gave a sad smile. She turned to look at Alois, then Maybelle, nodding slowly. "I did." She stated. "Thank you. I think what you've said is the best advice I've ever gotten. Before I go, though… I have a question."**

**Alois raised a blonde brow. "Ask away."**

**"Why… Why did you turn Ciel into a demon?"**

**The blonde looked shocked for a moment, then grinned widely. "Simple." He stated, letting go of her hands.**

**Hannah frowned. "Well, why? Tell me!" She demanded.**

**Maybelle giggled. "You are always so impatient, Hannah-Banana... It's okay though. I hope... you'll be able to wait... until I see you again."**

**"Wait..." Hannah trailed off, her eyes once again filling with tears. "Don't- BELLA! Wait, don't leave me! Come back with me!"**

**Her sister sighed. "You know I can't, little sis. You'll have to wait until it's your turn."**

**The younger let out a sob. "Maybelle... please... I love you... I love you so much!"**

**"I...I love you too, Hannah. I'll always be here, watching out for you. Just like a strong, smart big sister should."**

**The teen whimpered once, yet smiled through salty tears. She laughed softly, her eyelids drooping shut.**

**"One more thing..." She called, gripping the red ribbon like a lifeline.**

**"Yes…?" A faraway trio of voices asked.**

**Hannah closed her eyes tighter, and her grin widened excitedly, like a little child. "I think I'll be better."**

**Before she faded into light, she could have sworn she heard a trio of giggles.**

* * *

"...I... I'm alone...?"

_Big sister... please... tell me that this power is something I can control..._

"YOUNG MISS!" She screamed, quickly jumping to catch her mistress as she collapsed and fell off the roof. She landed on the ground with the child in her arms, faraway from the mansion which was now rubble engulfed in flames.

Sebastian gasped once grey skin faded back to peach, and ran to Rose's side. "What? What happened?" He asked worriedly, his eyes widening in shock.

Rose shook her head, just as confused as the butler. "I don't know, she just suddenly fell. I didn't hurt her, so why…?"

The butler held up her head. "Come on, Hannah… wake…" He begged in a voice barely above a whisper, frowning deeply.

The maid stroked her cheek. She gave out a shaky sigh of pain. "This… This is my entire fault…" She muttered.

Sebastian looked into emerald eyes just as they filled with tears, cringed, and glanced away out of respect. He knew she didn't want to be seen like this.

"I shouldn't have left her. I failed her as a servant… I failed her as a guardian and mother. Just as I failed to save Desiree…"

Sebastian flinched at that. "That wasn't your fault… It was mine. I let…" He began. Rose looked up suddenly, her eyes showing her confusion. He turned away quickly, his voice failing him.

"You 'let'?" She repeated. "…You liar…"

Sebastian jumped as Rose's foot nearly collided with his face. He growled. "What are you doing? You're mistress could be-!"

"Shut up… I'm fine." _Honestly, these demons..._

Rose paused in punching Sebastian in the face. Her expression brightened immediately. "Young Miss!" She cried, rushing to the girl's side. Glancing around, she grabbed Sebastian and ripped his coat off him, leaving the man disoriented and extremely annoyed. The maid placed the jacket around her Duchess, smiling happily as Hannah's feet and hands changed instantly at her touch. She gazed into soft sapphire eyes once more.

"Young Miss…" She breathed. She kneeled in front of her, her eyes cast to the ground. "I'm so sorry… forgive me for abandoning you."

Hannah clenched her jaw. "I understand why. Though you betrayed me..."

Rose cringed. She waited for the onslaught of insults that she now accepted. "You came to get me, that's all that matters." Hannah finished, standing on trembling legs.

Rose's eyes lit up with utter shock and surprise.

"Just don't leave me anymore. Or else you'll never be fed another soul again."

The maid smiled widely at that, her bangs hiding her eyes. _She's returned to me..._

She got to her knees and stood by her side, where she belonged. Her hands folded in front of her as they always were meant to.

Once again, the third Black Demon was with her Master.

Hannah turned to Sebastian, and her expression didn't change. In fact, it grew sour.

"Feel free to kick his ass now."

Rose's grin grew wider and darker. She expected as much.

After all, she did raise her.

"Yes, my Duchess."

* * *

Dude. HARDCORE. Only Hannah can do that with a knife.

Sorry, I had to end it on a sorta funny note. This chapter was pretty intense…

Yay! Alois became the voice of reason! I imagine he would be… better than Claude.

I fixed it. I wasn't happy with how rushed it was, so I added a few things. Like Maybelle! XD She was such an unimportant character, but at the same time, if she hadn't died, this story wouldn't have happened.

Review!


	22. Her Maid, White

**_Demons, in a way, were merely glorified humans. We were put on this Earth to test the human race- to help and to ruin. _**

**_Being a demon, I am no exception. I hid them well when it came to my masters, but I felt love. Demons had to- if we felt nothing, we would have no desire to protect our charges. So, yes, I loved._**

**_I felt love for two things; my beautiful wife, whom never ceased to amaze me, even to this day._**

**_And my daughter…. My daughter, whose face- even to this day- I can still see in my mind. _**

**_She wasn't what I thought she would be. She was round and chubby, and she cried constantly. Her skin was pale like the moon, instead of red, like I had been at her age. She did have a tail though- a tiny little one that wiggled when she laughed. And wet black wings, still flapping like she was trying to fly from her mother's arms._**

**_And big, sweet, expressive, wise, loving, heart-breaking blue eyes._**

* * *

"How does it feel?"

**_SMASH!_**

Sebastian flew back, barely dodging a piece of rubble that zoomed past the area by his ear. _Damn… _He raised his arms in defense, his gaze never tearing from the maid. He grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing angrily and with pain as Rose stabbed his arm with one of the knives he'd thrown at her earlier.

He grinned a bit, and chuckled. "What do you mean, Rose?" He asked teasingly while tearing himself away from the other demon, ducking as another pillar of burning wood was thrown at him.

Rose grabbed Sebastian by the scruff of his collar and slammed his head into the breaking, scorched brick, her eyes vermillion in fury and delight. "How does it feel to have your own child deny you? Does it hurt? DOES IT?"

The butler glared. "Not in the slightest." And he spat into her face.

Rose howled with fury and punched him in the jaw, grinning wider as blood spattered from the demon's nose. She lifted him up, grabbed his wrist, and slung him into the collapsing manor, following after him quickly.

The butler landed gracefully on his feet, only earning a moment to realize nostalgically that he was in his Master's study, before a blur of black and white with a fleck of emerald knocked him off his feet yet again. He gave a short grunt as he crashed through the wall, hitting the trees in the back of the mansion with loud, snapping sounds- whether they were his bones or the trees, he had no idea.

"Where's your fight, Sebastian? This is so boring, just beating you to a bloody pulp! I want to entertain my Mistress as I slowly end your life!" Rose whined with a sadistic grin, the wind picking up and blowing her hair around wildly. Her eyes burned the air as they glowed bright red like the Hellfire the butler knew oh-too-well of.

Sebastian sighed softly, his own smirk fading into a blank expression. "You wouldn't kill me. You care too much-"

**_SMACK!_**

Rose slapped him with all the strength she could muster, her nails scratching his cheek harshly. The four lines of blood dribbled down his face thickly, and then hit the ground with wet plops as she yanked his face up to hers. As they were two inches apart, she bared her teeth, her long canines flashing. "I care for you as much as I cared for the Fallen Angel Aimé- and his head is in one corner of the German wilderness, while the rest of him has been mailed to the Angels along with a beautiful, little surprise."

The butler grimaced. "Go on then." He whispered, his hand flying up to grab her wrist and squeeze it tightly. "Kill me. Get over with it- you hate theatrics when it comes to revenge."

The maid shook her head, releasing a few chuckles. "No." she stated simply, letting a soft, satisfied sigh pass her ruby lips. "No. This time, I'm going to savor it." She yanked him by his long bangs to his feet, yanking him until she hand his head in a firm position to where he couldn't break free without snapping his own neck, or worse; pulling out his beloved hair. Her other hand reached under her apron, the sound of a pouch being unzipped a silencing noise. What she took out had Sebastian gasping lowly and struggling with a bit more force.

A shard. And not just any shard- the shard of a sword. And not the shard of just any sword.

The shard of the Leviathan.

"How…?" Sebastian trailed off, his eyes widened with horror and disbelief.

Rose chuckled louder in twisted amusement. "I destroyed it, yes- but I saved one little shard. A big enough one to pierce your heart quite nicely." She purred, digging the sharp end into his cheek.

Sebastian gave a howl that sent a chill down both Master's spines all the way from the front of the Manor.

"Sebastian…" Ciel mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the girl that stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Call her off! Now!"

Hannah seemed surprised that he had gained the courage to speak to her, but recovered and snickered, covering her mouth a bit. "What? Afraid he'll lose?" She teased. She took a few wobbly, almost playful steps toward him, pleased to see that the boy cringed and backed up.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then let them fight. You have me to worry about. Tell me, Ciel… do you even know how to throw a punch?"

**_BAM!_**

Apparently not, it seemed; the moment Hannah's fist collided with Ciel's face, not only was it without him blocking, but the Earl yelped and fell to the ground quite easily, his eye opening to reveal his purple Seal. "You bitch…!"

The girl sneered. "Please. I've gotten an upgrade from being your typical bitch, don't you think?" She yanked the boy to his feet by his collar and slammed him against the wall- similar to what Rose was doing to Sebastian. She huffed, her smile growing as the boy continued to struggle. "You and Sebastian are the same- pathetic. Unable to beat a bunch of girls."

The Earl hissed. "Shut up! Maybe I'm not hurting you because I believe in the idea of NOT hitting girls!" He spat, squirming in the girl's shockingly strong grip.

The Duchess snorted and cocked her head to the side. "I'm not a girl- I'm a Duchess!"

**_SLAM!_**

Ciel saw spots as another fist collided with his temple, and his eyes widened with shock as a thin line of blood dripped past them, the thick, hot fluid flowing from where he'd been struck. He coughed up even more blood when Hannah crushed his face with her foot, digging her heel (and his head) into the concrete. "Tch… how boring."

There was a moment of silence between them- the sounds of Rose and Sebastian's shouts and threats didn't count. Ciel glanced up through ebony locks, his eyes softening a bit with sympathy despite the situation. "You still don't deserve any of this…" he trailed off, causing the girl to cringe with surprise.

Hannah shook her head, her blue eyes taking in Ciel's one violet. "You're right. I don't." At that, she laughed wearily. "But what choice do I have now?" She removed her foot and stepped back, her arms stretching out as an invitation of some sort. "I saw Alois, you know. As I was on that roof." She added, her head cocked to one side once more.

Ciel leapt up, his expression conveying both shock and suspicion. "Really now…?" he asked offhandedly, brushing his shirt off. "What did he say?"

"Well, for one thing, he told me that I was the only one to decide the future of our world. Your usual thing. Secondly… he told me that Sebastian loves you."

"YOU LIE."

Hannah laughed at the Earl's suddenly horrified expression. "I'm not. You know it's true- you just don't realize it." She began walking toward Ciel, her eyes no longer fierce- more like she was scolding a sibling. "Search your feelings, Ciel." She added with an amused smirk.

Ciel chuckled. "Cute."

"I try."

The Earl and the Duchess took cautious steps toward the other, until they both met at the middle with interested and serious expressions. "We are educated, mature children, Ciel." Hannah declared, her steps a bit more wobbly than Ciel's as she paced around him. "Even better- we are nobility. Let's leave such fighting to the servants, shall we?" she offered, curtsying like the lady she wasn't.

The brunet snorted. "My thoughts exactly…"_This way, I'm not thrown around by her shocking strength…_

The two teens stood apart, staring each other down silently. _She has to be lying… Sebastian is my servant only! He does as I tell him because he has no choice. Not out of love of any sort… demons can't feel love._

* * *

**_"Isn't she beautiful, Sebastian?"_**

**_The demon smiled at his wife, his hands delicately holding his small child as though she was a glass doll. He nodded enthusiastically, kissing the top of his wife's head happily. "Of course she is. She came out of you, didn't she?" he teased._**

**_Rose huffed, blushing lightly. "Whose fault was this?"_**

**_"Ah, touché. Best two hours of my life…"_**

**_"PFT, more like two minutes. Oh, no, scratch that- two seconds."_**

**_"AH! Your words kill me!"_**

**_Rose took their daughter from Sebastian's arms, giggling lightly as he laid his head on her shoulder. "She's going to be a strong one, I'm sure. One day…"_**

**_The male nodded. "Desiree was a good name. I'm glad we decided to name her that… it fits her really well." He mumbled into thick, curly, black locks, kissing the owner's cheek and poking his baby's with one finger. This, naturally, caused the infant to awaken, and she let out a loud wail and began flailing her arms for her mother._**

**_Rose glared accusing daggers at Sebastian, bouncing the child and humming softly to get her to go back to sleep. "You are so useless!" She scolded at her husband, rolling her eyes as he backed up and held his hands up in defense._**

**_"Sorry, love. Maybe she's hungry…" He trailed off. He smiled, and bowed. "I'll be right back. I think I know just the thing."_**

**_Rose snorted. "Don't take forever. Tch… this is the time I wish I was human. Then I could breast feed her…" she sighed. "Humans can be so much closer to their children… and have more than one. It's not fair…" her face fell, and she stroked the curly black hair of her daughter gently, the serene face of the sleeping infant a beautiful sight._**

**_Sebastian kissed her lips sweetly, chuckling. "I'm glad your not. Don't ever wish you were some human… they aren't as perfect as you." At that, he kissed his daughter's head, grinning at his beloved and his child. "I'll be right back, Desiree… don't give your Mother trouble."_**

**_"Hm…just go."_**

**_"Yes, my Love."_**

* * *

Sebastian was thrown back over the manor, his body hitting the ground with a loud smash. His face was cut severely, as were his hands and arms, the sleeves of his shirt barely holding together. He groaned in agony, his body shakily attempting to rise from the rubble and failing.

Rose cackled as she approached him, walking through the crumbled mansion calmly. "Young Miss, do watch. This man- who cared more for a boy that treated him poorly than for his daughter-is going to die now." She declared, the shard of the Leviathan menacingly in her hand.

Ciel gave a small gasp. "Sebastian, get up! That's an order!" He shouted, glaring at Hannah as she grabbed his shoulder to keep him from running to his aid.

"Ciel, this isn't about us."

"Then why-?"

Hannah snorted. "You are such a dense moron…"

"Shut up!"

Rose chuckled. She kneeled by Sebastian, who had not moved despite his Master's strict order. "First, you killed my baby. Then you killed my brother. And now… now, I do believe it's your turn."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes darkly and gritted his teeth harshly. "You are a fool…. He was never your brother."

The maid cut his cheek again, smirking at the loud shout of agony from the butler. "YOU are the fool. He has done things for me that you will never know…"

She cringed at her own words. Yes, her brother did things for her. But they were for purposes she didn't know of until it was too late.

* * *

**_"Shh… there, there, Sister…" Claude purred as he rubbed his sister's back._**

**_However, Rose continued to howl in pain and in agony, her eyes blood red with fury as she held a bloody black cloth to her chest. "I HATE HIM!" she screamed, not fighting Claude's arms as they wrapped around her tightly._**

**_He glanced down and kissed her forehead. "It's alright… I'm here… I'll always be here."_**

**_Rose hiccupped and simply stared into space, the cloth held even tighter to her chest. "I don't understand… why would he kill our child…? Why… I…I thought…"_**

**_"Sebastian has always wanted your virginity- nothing else. He told me so himself… I'm so sorry, my dear sister. I thought it was best not to tell you… you would have been so crushed by it… That was my mistake."_**

**_Rose didn't look at him. "My baby… my sweet, sweet baby…"_**

**_Claude kissed her forehead again. "Forgive me, my sister… Though I don't deserve it, I suppose…"_**

**_The woman curled into a ball in her brother's arms, her head lying on the man's chest. "…It's alright… I could never hate you…" She looked up, and smiled softly through her tears. "You would never hurt me like that…"_**

**_Claude's eyes widened a bit behind his glasses, as though those words struck a chord inside him. He fell silent for a few moments, before nodding, unsmiling. _**

**_"Never."_**

**_"Sister, here… I brought you something to eat. It's not a human's soul, but it will do until you feel better…" Claude called, walking inside his room at his newest Master's palace._**

**_Rose was sitting by the window, the small, black cloth used to carry Desiree wrapped around her shoulders like a cape. She stared blankly out past the glass, her eyes dull and empty, devoid of life and the will to live it._**

**_Claude sighed. "Sister, you need to eat. You're going to get weaker if you don't have some sort of life in you-"_**

**_"It doesn't matter… my life died a year ago, remember?"_**

**_"Sister…" Claude sighed wearily. He approached Rose, his hand delicately rubbing her shoulder. "Aren't I a part of your life too…?" He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. "Forget Michaelis. He doesn't mean anything anymore… it's just me and you. Just us." _**

**_Rose's eyes widened a bit. "Brother…?" She breathed, shocked at his close proximity. _**

**_Claude let out another soft sigh. "Call me Claude, please… I don't like being your brother…" At that, he pressed his lips to hers, pinning her to her spot on the windowsill, his hands cupping her soft cheeks._**

**_The woman was too stunned to kiss back, so she merely stared wide-eyed at Claude's closed ones. When he pulled away, his eyes were blood red with desire. "Rose… Sebastian was the wrong choice for you…" He purred hotly, leaning in for another kiss. "I'm much better at this game…"_**

**_SMACK!_**

**_Claude's eyes widened with surprise as Rose's hand came across his face with such harshness that it turned his head a bit. She quickly leapt from her spot on the windowsill and backed up, a look of horror on her face. "Why-Why did you kiss me like that? Claude-!"_**

**_Claude's eyes flared- but not with passion. "Because I'M the one that should have been the father to your children! Not him!" he snapped. "I'm the one that's taken care of you at the expense of my own self! I should have been the one to mate with you!"_**

**_Rose felt tears come to her eyes. He couldn't possibly be saying what she thought. It was some sort of nightmare she was living in, she was sure. "Is that why you wanted to be so close to me…?"_**

**_Claude sighed sadly. "Not at first, of course… But as I saw how beautiful and amazing you became… and how Michaelis was going to take advantage of that…" _**

**_Rose shook her head slowly. "…I-I can't, Claude. You're my brother- just my brother." She backed up more. "I can't…"_**

**_Claude narrowed his eyes. "Why not? Because of him? I don't care about him! I'm the one that deserves you! I'm the one that won you in the end!"_**

**_That, apparently, had been the wrong thing to say, for the female demon, with a short whimper, turned and ran from her brother, tears flowing down her face._**

**_Claude gasped lowly. "Rose-!"_**

**Why…?_ Rose thought, tile quickly being replaced by soft grass as she dashed away from her brother. _Why am I only put on this Earth for THEM to ruin me? Is this all I'm worth…? **

**_Was that truly all a woman- demon or not- was worth? To cook and have children? To be a pretty decoration that spread its legs when it was ordered? Surely there had to have been something that decided who was stronger. Who said that a woman had to be these things? Men? Who told them that? Who gave Sebastian and Claude the right to treat her like she was a prize to be won?_**

**_She stopped as the ice of Russia suddenly appeared- she'd run all the way to the tundra? "What am I worth…?" She asked herself, slowly down to walk. "Am I just here for them to fuck and give children…?"_**

**_Suddenly, something caught her sharp eye. It was a pack of snow white wolves, simply relaxing in the snow. The Alpha was obvious- it was standing proudly on the boulder above the pack, watching over them while they played in the snow. Rose smiled a bit- she always had loved wolves. They reminded her of when she was little. When Claude was her brother and Sebastian was fatter._**

**_Suddenly, the wolves caught her scent, and they all turned to look at her, as though she was about to attack. A few even began to growl dangerously. But, after a moment, the Alpha jumped off the rock to address her silently, its black eyes taking her in with curiosity while the rest of the pack fell silent._**

**_And that's when Rose noticed something shocking._**

**_The Alpha was a female._**

**_The demon, after recovering from the surprise, kneeled to the she-wolf's eye level. "Do they respect you…?" She asked, tilting her head and smiling a bit. Rose's grin stretched wider. "I bet they have to do whatever you tell them to." She added._**

**_The she-wolf suddenly turned and ran back to her pack, barking at them, ordering them to stand. They all did as they were told, and howled to the unseen moon. The she-wolf took a moment to glance back at Rose, before bounding through the snow and into the distance, her pack following without questioning and without complaint._**

**_Rose's eyes dilated with shock as the unspoken words from the Alpha Female gave her clarity. Then, she nodded. She understood._**

**_ "If a stupid bitch can be stronger than men… why can't I?"_**

* * *

Rose laughed. "Now, you can finally burn in Hell- where you belong. Just one request though… Desiree. Let her sweet, innocent face burn behind your eyes before you die. Imagine her sweet giggles… the life we could have had together… and HOW YOU RUINED IT!"

"**I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING!**"

All eyes were on Sebastian then, as he howled those words. Rose glared, wide-eyed, at him, unbelieving that after all that time, he still denied what he had done.

However, as Sebastian lifted his head to look up at Rose, her expression softened to confusion and sudden sadness.

Sebastian was weeping. For the first time, she saw tears roll down from his ruby eyes. He gritted his teeth, sharp canines giving him a fierce look. He let out a choked sob. "I didn't kill our baby. I swear it on my life, Rose. I didn't kill her… I didn't kill Desiree."

The maid's hand shook as she held the shard of the demon banning sword in it, her eyes wide and pupils dilated. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian laid his head back, his expression what only one would call as a look of absolute defeat. "Kill me. Please, please… kill me."

Ciel's mouth dropped open with shock. _Why… why would he say something like that? _"Sebastian!" He called, his wide blue eyes full of worry.

Rose simply gazed at him. "Why… why would you ask for it now?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because…" he trailed off, reaching up as though he wanted to touch her cheek. "I…I love you. And me dying will make you happy."

Rose felt the air leave her chest, and she tightened her grip on her shard. "…This doesn't make me happy. But I have to get revenge. It's the only way I can feel-"

"Free?"

The maid gasped a bit, and nodded. Sebastian chuckled. "Don't worry, Rose…" His face turned solemn, and more tears rolled down his face.

"I took that revenge a long time ago."

Hannah's eyes widened with absolute surprise. She understood what he was saying now- what he was implying. Suddenly, many questions were answered.

_Sebastian… didn't… kill Rose's daughter. Claude did._

* * *

**_"Did you know, Sebastian, that when a lion wishes to became the head of the pride, he challenges the leader first, kills him, then kills the cubs and mates with the lionesses to make new ones? I find that very smart… If one can't have his own children… then the children that aren't his don't deserve to live."_**

**_Sebastian felt dread enter his chest. Rose was sleeping peacefully by a tree, her lips pulled into a gentle smile. It was obvious she'd been knocked out- a cup was by her hand, the contents dripping out and burning the grass below like acid. It had to have been Claude- who else would she trust so well, other than Sebastian himself?_**

**_But, more importantly, where was Desiree…? Where was his baby?_**

**_Claude chuckled dryly. "It's quite quiet now, don't you think…? No more baby's cries to pollute the air. I wonder… why is that?"_**

**_Sebastian's heart shattered. He understood then. Perfectly understood. "No… you… didn't…" He fell to his knees, suddenly unable to hold his own weight._**

**_The other male tilted his head, unsmiling as always. Then… he pulled out a bundle. _**

**_A bundle stained with blood._**

**_Sebastian leapt to catch it as it was tossed to him, his mouth letting out a choked cry as glassy blue eyes stared up at him. He fought the urge to vomit, and ignored the blood slowly staining his clothing. His mouth hung open, unable to close out of the horror and anguish._**

**_"Now we're even. You took Rose from me… I took what you made together from you." Claude backed up, his yellow eyes narrowing darkly._**

**_"…No…"_**

**_Claude raised an eyebrow, letting out a sound of curiosity._**

**_Sebastian raised his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, his teeth bared so much it distorted his face and gave him a frightening look. "We are NOT even. I am going to hunt you down, and take away the last thing that you hold dear to that ugly, black heart of yours- your life. And then I'm going to come back, and take Rose to where we can be together forever. Without you to fuck it all up. I swear, if it's the last thing I will ever do in this life, I will kill you."_**

**_The other demon let out a snort. "Well… let's just see you try." And then, he was gone._**

**_Sebastian glanced down after a moment, his expression softening once more. "My baby…" he whimpered, his hand stroking a round, cold cheek. "My little girl…" He kissed her head gently, his tears hitting her lifeless face. "My little girl…"_**

**_That seemed to sink the concept in finally, for Sebastian let out a long, drawn out howl in loss. He howled over and over, holding his child's body close to him._**

**This is my entire fault… my girl…**

**_Then, as if it couldn't get any worse…._**

**_"Sebastian… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_**

* * *

Rose stared glassily at him while the information sank in, her breath coming out in short pants. "No… no…" she breathed, her own tears welling up.

Sebastian nodded. "I'm sorry…"

Rose coughed back her tears, and gave Sebastian a confused look. "Why didn't you tell me the truth…?"

The butler chuckled. "You wouldn't have believed me. Besides… it was my fault. I thought that it would be so simple to have a child... I forgot that Claude was who he was. It might as well have been me."

The maid blinked slowly. "Sebastian…I…"

"Don't say you're sorry. Just… kill me. So I don't have to hurt you anymore."

Ciel gave a loud cry of protest, twisting and turning in Hannah's grip, ignoring her cries to stay out of the situation. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! Sebastian, GET UP! THIS IS AN ORDER!" he screamed, his eyes burning bright red.

Sebastian turned his head to look at his Master, and chuckled lightheartedly. "Young Master…" he smiled happily. "Ciel."

Ciel paused, his eyes widening to plates. _He said my name… he's never said my name…_

The butler chuckled louder. "I forgot to tell you… when you became a demon… the contract ended because you didn't have a soul anymore."

The Earl's mouth dropped open again, his entire body trembling. "Then… why?"

"Hm… I enjoyed serving you, Young Master. You were very close to me. You reminded me of my daughter, in a way… what I wanted her to be. What I had hoped she would have been…"

Hannah's eyes softened at this, and she gently let Ciel go. She knew he wouldn't fight anymore.

Ciel stared at him with absolute disbelief, his hand reaching up to touch his ring. "Sebastian…"

_…I'm the one who should be sorry. I… _

He gasped as Rose lifted the shard high. _What is she doing? Is she really going to-? NO!_

"Hm… I might even love you, Young Master."

"SEBASTIAN!"

**_SHULK!_**

"…Young… Master…"


	23. Her Maid, Black

"…Damnit, Sebastian. Why, of all times, did you choose **_now_** to disobey me?"

Sebastian felt blood drip onto his clothes, soaking into his already ripped shirt and slacks. It was a ruby red color, like wine, and smelt foul as he inhaled it deeply into his lungs.

It took him a moment, however, to realize that it wasn't his.

"YOUNG MASTER!" He sat up quickly, catching his Earl as his arms- which were holding his body as he was crouched on all fours over his butler- collapsed.

"Tch… You're an asshole… I can't believe you made me do that."

Sebastian felt his stomach turn as he saw the shard sticking through the boy's chest, and clutched his body tightly. "Damn… this hurts…" Ciel mumbled, coughing up blood, grimacing as it splattered the ground wetly. "Could you-?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord." Sebastian swallowed thickly, nodding quickly as he gingerly removed the shard from Ciel's chest cavity. Ciel gave a loud yowl of agony, but it was silenced by a loud cough, followed by the splattering of more blood and a low groan of pain.

Hannah stared, wide-eyed with total shock. _Why the Hell would he do that? Is he out of his mind?_

Rose backed up shakily, her mouth covered by her right hand as her pupils turned to dots. She shut her eyes tightly, hung her head, and turned it slightly to the left. "I-"

"Don't say you're sorry. This is my fault." Ciel interrupted, huffing a bit at the maid's obvious guilt. He held the spot where the shard had recently been, wincing once more. "That's going to leave a few scars…"

Sebastian gritted his teeth, unable to register that his Master would even begin to consider what he had just done- and then made jokes about it! "Young Master… Why did you do such a thing? I'm… very disappointed in you…!"

Ciel glared half-heartedly, his hands balling into fists as his left hit Sebastian on the chest. "I did it to save you, you asshole! You're welcome!" He groaned, his head falling back with a soft crack as it hit the tile.

After a second, his face softened to something between a look of fear and sadness. "I never got to… thank you."

The butler raised an eyebrow, brushing hair from Ciel's sapphire and amethyst eyes, his ruby orbs meeting them and realizing they couldn't look away.

"I've always wanted to thank you, but I figured it didn't matter since you only did it because you had to. But…" He trailed off. Tears pooled in his eyes as he struggled with the words, and the dew drop- like things stuck to his eyelashes. "You stayed by side when I was turned into a demon… and all this time after it. You took care of me when nobody else wanted me… You never thought about yourself- just m-me. Even though I treated you poorly, even though I made you harm your kin… your wife…"

At that, Sebastian broke the gaze he shared with Ciel and glanced at Rose, who had returned to her Mistress's side as said Mistress watched with solemnity- far enough to give them time. The woman's head was down, but it was obvious she'd heard that, for her hands clasped tighter in front of her at the mere mentioning of such a word.

Ciel's small tug on his collar brought his attention back to the boy. "I know the pain you felt when your child died… That lonely, empty feeling that you can't get rid of… I had it too, for such a long time. But… But it's gone now. I don't have that hole anymore." At that, Ciel's lips curved into a sweet smile, and he even giggled a bit. But as though the smile came with a price, tears began to fall like rain, mixing with the vermillion blood underneath him. "You filled it… that gap. I'm not lonely anymore."

Sebastian swallowed thickly, his hands shaking as they held the boy's body. "Young Master…" he lifted him up to a sitting position, and Ciel's head lolled onto his shoulder. The boy coughed up more blood, and chuckled, suddenly finding his position very comfortable- like leaning against your father for support, knowing he'll care for you and teach you.

"You are my greatest friend. How ironic, hm?"

The butler chuckled softly, shockingly losing the shake he had. He stroked the slightly ruffled ebony locks, ignoring completely the Earl vomiting more blood onto his shirt. "I suppose so, Young Master-"

"Stop, Sebastian… for my final order… I order you to call me by name."

"…Yes, My Lord…Ah… Of course, Ciel."

Hannah's eyes softened at that, and she looked to the ground, suddenly decided she had no right to watch that to begin with. She glanced at her hands, her frown deepening with the sound of Ciel's labored breathing slowing down- almost as if he was about to fall into a deep sleep.

In a way, Hannah supposed, he was. The issue was he wouldn't awaken.

_This is all my fault… Why do I have to be so useless? I'm supposed to be the ruler of the world… surely… I can do something as simple as save a boy._

_…Wait…_

"Rose."

Rose's head didn't rise. She merely watched the two males a few feet away. It seemed as though she hadn't even registered her Mistress was speaking. "Yes, Ma'am?" She asked quietly, her voice slightly hoarse.

Hannah thought about her question for a moment more, on whether it was even wise to ask. Then, she sighed deeply. "Is there a way to save Ciel? And don't lie to me." She added the last part quickly as Rose opened her mouth- no doubt to do the exact thing her Mistress just told her not to.

The maid swallowed, and clenched her jaw tightly as she was forced to tell the truth. "Yes, Ma'am, there is." She stated clearly, shaking her head slightly to move bangs from her eyes.

The Mistress narrowed her sapphire eyes. "And that would be-?"

It took a moment, but the woman finally answered, in a low tone, "Young Miss, Ciel is very weak because he has not eaten the soul of a human. If he were to eat a strong enough soul, Sebastian and I could use our powers to heal him."

Hannah cringed. She expected that answer. She sighed again, crossing her arms. "I see… I'm going to guess that there is only one soul on this Earth strong enough for such a thing to occur?"

"…Yes, Ma'am."

"…Figures." Hannah sighed for the third time, only this time it was much deeper and longer. The bags under her eyes from lack of sleep showed on her face as she warred with herself, her hands clenching and unclenching with uncertainty.

_I'm… I'm so tired… Tired of all of this. And… If Ciel dies… then I'm free to live. I can go home, and resume my business… I can be the star I always wanted to be. I won't ever have to worry about other demons… It'll be just me. Knowing Rose, she'll choose Sebastian no matter what. After what's happened… I wouldn't blame her. It's what I deserve… to be alone. I'll be known throughout the world as the Duchess._

Hannah reflected on her actions, as well as the actions of others. Everything she had done- and would have done- seemed so small compared to the moment she was facing with then.

Shockingly, she found herself laughing. Laughing loudly, in fact- and not with bloodlust, no. With anger, actually. Anger that she was being put in such an annoying situation, and the one person she thought of should have been the farthest from her mind.

_Hm… Strange. I'm asking myself what God would want me to do._

"…Rose."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"…Do I even have to give the order?"

Rose's eyes dilated with absolute shock. "Young Miss…" She breathed. However, as the unspoken order sank in, she hummed softly, her eyes softening as they turned back to their gaze at the males.

There was a moment of absolute silence- save for the wind, that is, as it gently caressed them. Hannah didn't quite realize it was such a cold wind until the winter sunshine broke through dark grey clouds. But, as the light hit her, she remembered just how chilly England was.

"…Is this what you truly wish for, Young Miss?"

Hannah scoffed. She glared darkly at the demon, but her lips curled into a teasing smirk. "Are you questioning me?" She asked, in an almost light-hearted tone, raising an eyebrow.

The maid chuckled lightly, her own smile growing. _Ah… The same human child I met that day. Typical…_

"No, Ma'am."

"Hm. Then do as I order."

"…**_Yes, My Duchess._**"

* * *

…

**_I dig my hole you build a wall._**

**_I dig my hole you build a wall…_**

**_One day, that wall is gunna fall…_**

**_Goin' build that city on a hill._**

**_Goin' build that city on a hill…_**

**_Someday those tears are gunna spill…_**

**_So_**

**_Build_**

**_That_**

**_Wall_**

**_And_**

**_Build_**

**_It_**

**_Strong_**

**_'Cause_**

**_We'll_**

**_Be_**

**_There_**

**_Before_**

**_Too_**

**_Long…_**

**_…_**

* * *

A soft hum of a young man was heard in the air outside a large, white office building's executive balcony, along with the soft chirp of birds and the distant sound of cars honking at each other. The owner of the voice was dressed in a simple business attire- white dress shirt, black vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He twirled a small, American coin in his fingers, staring into the distant, taking light notice of the rising sun.

"Grell."

The owner of the hum glanced up, grinning hugely at the person that faced him and pocketing the coin. "Hello, William." He stated, beckoning him closer.

The owner of the second voice, William, did as he was motioned, a hint of a smile on his face. "Twice." He told Grell, holding up two digits.

Grell glanced up, his bangs obscuring his yellow-green eyes somewhat. "Hm?"

William snorted, his smile growing a bit wider. "Oh, nothing… I just realized… That's twice you've attempted to kill me." He answered, reminding the redhead of the time they spent attempting to work together to pass their exams.

At the mere mention of the memory, Grell howled with laughter, his body doubling over as he struggled to breathe. "I-I-I can't believe you remember that! That was SUCH a long time ago!" He shouted, slapping the other man on the back gently.

William hummed. "How could I forget? I do believe that's when you fell in love with me, right?"

Grell turned a bright red, pouting slightly. "Shut up! I was young! I had no idea what a large asshole you were!"

"I apologize then. I shall do my best to keep my… 'asshole' ways to myself."

The redhead sighed, running his hands through his long, ruby locks. "I hate it when you apologize to me, it makes me feel so awkward…"

"I have no choice, I'm afraid." Will declared, turning around and stretching his arms. He snorted. "I would LOVE to call you anything else besides, 'My Lord'. Like, 'evil he-witch that tried to KILL ME'."

"Aw, poo, you aren't still sore about that, are you? I brought you back!"

"Yes, but as a result… Hn. I can't believe you didn't realize what would happen if you saved a fellow Grim Reaper…"

"Oh, you know that's not why. I was chosen because of-!"

"Yes, yes… I know. Because of your relationship with _her_."

"Speaking of small children-!" The third voice made Grell jump slightly, but since William was facing the owner of said voice, he only bowed slightly.

"Ronald. Good to see your back. How are the younger ones?"

Ronald yawned loudly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Ah, they're sleeping like angels- if you pardon the term. Spent the whole night studying for their exams tomorrow- er, today." He answered.

Grell nodded, his legs crossing as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. "Alright. And the Angels-?"

"We're still trying to find some, but we've clipped most of those greedy bastards. They won't remember ever being divine… Just normal humans. Like they should be."

Grell's face turned serious, and he inclined his head once. "Thank you. However, about the Juniors… Hold all testing for today. Today is a special day, after all. We need to all be on standby in case we're needed."

Ronald bowed deeply to the redhead, his eyes closed and his grin stretching ear to ear. "As you wish…" He mumbled. He snorted.

"Kami."

Grell blushed lightly, and looked away. "Don't call me that… It's so queer…!"

"But that is your name now… as the leader of the Grim Reapers." William interjected, picking Grell's coat up from its place on the railing.

"Yes! I know that! But… it's still so odd, being in charge. I don't know if I'm really cut out for it." Grell sighed once more as William helped the long black object slide onto himself, his tongue sticking out.

"You think that now, of all times?" Ronald teased, crossing his arms.

The redheaded Grim Reaper pouted deeply, rolling his eyes as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Why, yes- I do!"

William drew Kami's long scarf from the pocket of the coat, handing it to Grell, who wrapped around his neck carefully.

The God sighed softly for a third time- he seemed to do that more often lately. If he remembered correctly, Kami did the same thing. "I just wish Undertaker was here…"

There was a moment of silence. Ronald kept his eyes to the floor, and scratched the back of his neck tentatively.

_It was his choice… and in the end… I never did learn where he went off to with Boss's body. But… I did that thing he asked me to do. I did do that._

"…Is Andrew down there as well…?" Grell mumbled, looking back up.

Ronald's head lifted once more, and he smiled a bit. "Yeah. That he is… I tried getting him to come back to HQ, but he's a stubborn, little prick… Kept on insisting that he'd be there." He snorted.

William huffed. "It seems he's developed a little crush, hasn't it…?"

Grell giggled at the statement. "What do you expect? I ordered him to keep watch until the time came. He's been seeing the same thing over and over…"

"And it's not necessarily a bad image, either. The demons took good care of her body." William added.

"Hush now, you'll spoil the ending!" Grell exclaimed, turning back to the rising sun. The light reflected off his glasses, obscuring his eyes- eyes that had turned from white to black with all the grey's in-between. He chuckled more as his hair billowed in the wind. "We're the only ones left after the Massacre… Just us four. People's souls have been wandering about for a while, with no place to go… But now… Hm… Now it's time to start again, right?"

The two other Reapers, nodding to the other, stood at full attention. "SIR, YES SIR!"

Grell laughed louder. "Oh, my… We're about to see something extraordinary, aren't we?"

* * *

**_…_**

**_Goin' build that wall up to the sky_**

**_Goin' build that wall up to the sky…_**

**_Someday your bird is gunna fly_**

**_Goin' build that wall until it's done_**

**_Goin' build that wall until it's done…_**

**_But now you've got nowhere to run_**

**_So_**

**_Build_**

**_That_**

**_Wall_**

**_And_**

**_Build_**

**_It_**

**_Strong_**

**_'Cause_**

**_We'll_**

**_Be_**

**_There_**

**_Before_**

**_Too_**

**_Long…_**

**_…_**

* * *

_…Where…Where am I…? Am I dead…? Damnit… I don't want to die!_

"Her eyelashes are twitching…"

"Hm. Good. No, let her wake up on her own."

_Who are those voices…? There's noise all around me… sounds like…_

**_Ting…_**

_…Wind chimes… and water. But… why water…? _

Long, doll-like eyelashes parted to reveal deep blue eyes, hazy and unfocused. The owner's vision was as blurry as a fogged shower mirror, but she could make out the fact that she was surrounded by people.

She wasn't alone. Oddly, that made her extremely happy.

"…Big…Sister… I want to get that ice-cream now."

There was a soft laughter of a woman, and a gentle hand stroked oak brown bangs from her face. "Oh, look at her Sebastian. She looks just like her, don't you think?"

The sound of wind chimes echoed in the air, accompanied by the gentle patter of disturbed water. She was moving- no, gliding. She herself wasn't moving, she knew that, but she felt as though she was anyways. Shockingly, she felt warm. She, however, was not wearing a coat. Did that mean that it was a different season?

"Oh, I wouldn't say that… Our Duchess looks so much more different than anyone else. And her dress just matches so well with the spring atmosphere... As lovely as her servant. Almost."

"Sh! You're scaring her! Go flirt with the maid somewhere else!"

"Hey-! You cheeky, little brat!"

As the owner of the blue eyes sat up, her vision began to clear. But, oddly, her mind didn't. She had no idea who she was… where she'd come from… who the people were that surrounded her.

"…Wait…" She narrowed her eyes suddenly, and the people around her each smiled in their own way.

* * *

**_"Young Miss… You'll sleep for a while. But you'll awaken… Oh, how you'll awaken."_**

* * *

"…My name is Hannah Ashby…" She trailed off. She glanced at the people that surrounded her; a man dressed in a simple white dress shirt with an open vest and black jeans that stood across from her, a woman in a simple black tank top dress that sat somewhat to her side and somewhat behind her, and a boy around her age in black shorts and a white, shirt-sleeved, button-up shirt that sat under the man.

She knew those people. Her eyes widened with shock as she finally registered it. _She **knew** those people._

"Sebastian…" The man nodded as Hannah said his name, his eyes gentle and calm as he was recognized by his child. She let out a small gasp as she remembered the boy. "CIEL!" She screamed, her blue eyes meeting his one. Ciel Phantomhive was the boy across from her- the one that her maid had pierced with a shard of the Demon Sword Leviathan. Yet he lived? How? "You're not-!"

Ciel chuckled lightly. "Good morning to you as well, Milady. We've been waiting for you for some time." He told her.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about…?" She mumbled, confused. "…H-How long have I actually been asleep?" She glanced down, and noticed that she now wore a white dress that ended at her knees, with an ebony bow sash and an ebony bow tied around her neck, as well as long, ebony gloves that ended at her elbows. In her hair was an onyx hairband with a cream-colored rose and an onyx butterfly perched on it.

She pouted her pink lips. "Where are we…?" She asked, turning every way to observe her surroundings. She'd seen the buildings before, but it was vague… she knew she was floating down a river, hence the sounds of water. But she wasn't sure where she was.

She groaned darkly as a wave of sharp pain shot through her spine to her brain. "My head…"

A gentle touch got her attention. "Young Miss… don't force it. Just let the memories come to you."

Hannah looked up at the woman, and her eyes widened once more. "Ro…Rose…" She breathed.

The maid smiled happily. "Good morning, my Duchess." She greeted softly, letting out a small cry as Hannah suddenly wrapped her in a hug.

The girl began shaking- out of fear or happiness, she wasn't sure. Rose's expression softened nonetheless; however, as she held her Duchess, her fingers gently stroking her brown locks. "I… I didn't think I'd see you again…" Hannah mumbled. "I didn't think I'd wake up like you promised…"

Rose chuckled a bit. "Oh, come now… I could never allow you to be in harm's way."

Hannah released her maid, and sighed lightly, her eyes showing her confusion and slight fear in her expression. "Where are we?"

Ciel motioned around him in a circular pattern. "I do believe its Venice, Italy. Lovely place- perfect for a vacation, if I do say so myself."

The girl's mouth dropped open. "WHAT? We're in the middle of a war! We can't-!"

"Young Miss…" Rose interrupted. She smiled nervously, her hand patting her Mistress's shoulder. "…The war is long over. You've…eh… You've been asleep for about ten years."

"…huh?"

Sebastian chortled. "You've been sleeping for ten years, my Duchess."

Hannah blinked confusedly, looking down at her body- her fifteen-year-old body. _But… I'm not any older… if anything, I look younger! How…?_

Then, it finally came back to her.

* * *

**_"Goodnight, Young Miss. I'll see you in the morning… when you'll be just like me."_**

* * *

Her stomach dropped a bit, and she covered her mouth in case she began to start vomiting. "That's… right…" She breathed in a hushed whisper; she looked at her reflection in the water, jumping slightly when a pair of ruby red eyes stared back.

Her own ruby eyes.

She backed up like the reflection was an evil monster bent on her death, her knees drawn to her chest and her hands covering her mouth as she trembled.

_WHAT WAS I THINKING? Why did I do that? I could have lived a normal life, yet I chose THIS? FOR WHO? That Earl? GOD, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! Now I'm…_

"…I'm a demon…!"

"…No. You aren't."

Hannah's head snapped up to look at Ciel, who was smiling calmly. "You are nothing like us. Hannah, you gave your human soul to me so I could continue to live. No demon would be willing to do such a thing for the other. Because of this... no words can describe my gratitude…" He trailed off, tracing the surface of the water with his fingertips. "However... I have an important question. You gave up the chance to be a human… why?"

Hannah made a soft sound, and looked at her feet. "Strange. I was asking myself that just a moment ago." She deadpanned. She averted Ciel's eyes, looking down at the passing school of tiny fish. "I… I don't really know what I was thinking. I just… felt sad for you. You and Sebastian finally grew to realize what you meant to the other, and then…"

Rose made a soft sound. "Don't look at me- I merely did as my husband asked me to." She argued, blushing lightly.

Sebastian smirked slightly- however, there was evidence he still held a bit of a grudge, for the smug look was a bit more venomous than it should have been. "Oh, so I AM your husband? Well, children, looks like we'll have a big happy famil-!"

"HOLD IT."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, finding Hannah's sudden serious look a bit amusing. "Don't think that just because you are my father that I'll treat you like you are." She declared, crossing her arms.

The butler pouted slightly as he inclined his head. "As you wish, Milady." _One day… she'll call me, 'Daddy'._

As Sebastian went into that oddly disturbing fantasy, Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Why do you three keep calling me that?"

Rose fixed Hannah's hairband, sighing. "You gave up your human soul… You chose. Why do you think, my Duchess? You are our Master now."

Sebastian gave a hum of agreement. "It has been preordained. Whatever choice you made, whatever path you took... we demons are to follow when you give the call. Without any type of question or argument.

"…Oh." Was all the girl could think to say. Hannah glanced at them all, a worried look on her face.

"…Um…D-Did I choose wisely?"

A snort from above got their attention. "Of course you did! You couldn't have made a better one, in my book. Now you won't get old a wrinkly-like."

Rose glared at the dark-haired teen sitting on a roof above them. "I thought I told you to leave." she growled, her lips curling into a snarl. "We don't need the help of a Grim Reaper now."

Hannah tilted her head in curiosity, her head lifting up to look at the green-eyed boy. "You're a Death God? Who are you?"

The teen sighed and yawned, jumping down from the roof gracefully and landing on the water, where he stood as though it was solid. "My name is Andrew J. Shades. I was the Grim Reaper you… er… jumped over."

Hannah nodded, vaguely remembering a screaming boy with the same face. She smiled pleasantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Andrew blushed a bit, not expecting such a kind thing after he saw the terrifying creature she turned into, and nodded. _God, she's so cute… _"Likewise, Milady. Grell and the others send their best regards." He stated, carefully taking his place on Hannah's other side.

Hannah smiled wider. "How is Grell?" She asked, tilting her head once again.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "He's pissing me off, that's how he is! He think just because he got picked to be the new Boss, he can tell me what to do, like I'm some sort of bitchy errand boy! I'm losing precious sleep!"

"Well… you do sound like a bitchy errand boy, Andrew." _New Boss? What happened to the old one?_

Andrew opened his mouth to argue, but decided that it would be counter productive (and that she was right) and closed it, flushing darkly and glaring at the leaves and such floating in the water.

"Why are you so red?" Hannah asked, more to tease than anything else.

"I-I… DAMN IT! I hate girls! I can't say anything to you!"

Hannah let out a soft giggle. "Why? Because any retort might make me mad? That's so sweet that you would care."

The Grim Reaper huffed, yawning nonchalantly. He puffed out his chest slightly, leaning just a bit closer to the demon girl. Rose, however, saw the motion and growled deep in her throat, Sebastian joining her once he FINALLY snapped out of his dream of Hannah calling him, "Daddy".

Andrew was terrified.

Ciel and Hannah found it absolutely hilarious.

Sebastian pushed the gondola down the river carefully, the bells at the end silencing the group- but it was a comfortable silence. Hannah felt herself become oddly calm at the sound. Like she'd heard it- or knew she would hear it- all her life.

"So… What now?"

* * *

"...Are you sure?"

Ciel smiled, nodding gracefully, his one blue eye reflecting in Hannah's own. "Absolutely. It's the least I could do, after all this… Besides… I need to do a bit of…" He chuckled. "A bit of soul-searching."

"I see. Suit yourself then." Hannah understood perfectly, so she didn't press the matter. "Ciel…" She trailed off, her hand extending. She narrowed her eyes determinedly, but her smile grew. Ciel gave a soft sound of confusion at her sudden change in expression- which was odd, because at that point, her sudden change in personality shouldn't be a shock at all.

"I'll be calling for you soon."

Ciel snorted. "Naturally. Being a demon of high caliber, I won't be far." At that, he turned and began to walk down the alley, the feeling of no one following him strange.

However, just as he was about to jump, he felt an incredibly familiar presence at his side. He gasped lowly, his body whirling around to meet a pair of warm, wine colored eyes hidden slightly by thick lashes. He stared with utter confusion. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel honestly believe he would stay with his wife and child. After all, why would he stay with Ciel, who'd been so terribly cruel?

Sebastian chortled. "Honestly, Young Master. You thought I would leave you? Especially after you risked your life for me?" He, to Ciel's complete and total shock, he kneeled onto one foot, smiling brightly with his hand across his heart. "The way I see it… I owe you a huge debt- my life. Since you obviously will not let me take it in your name-" at this, Ciel snorted- "So I have no choice but to follow you until my life ends."

The Earl felt warmth fill his heart at that statement, and he looked away, sucking the emotions that bubbled behind his eyes. "…Thank you."

"I would never leave you, Ciel. Though I love Rose with all my heart… she knows the sacred bond of Master and Servant. And I honestly doubt Hannah really gives a damn."

_Good assumption._

"I don't want you to stop seeing her… But I'm not going to let you leave."

Sebastian grinned behind his hair._ Of course… A game._

**_"Yes, My Lord."_**

And, in a flash, Ciel and Sebastian were gone.

* * *

Hannah smiled, chuckling a bit. "What a strange pair… You aren't jealous, are you, Rose?"

The maid scoffed. "…A bit."

Hannah laughed. She looked up at her maid, her sapphire eyes closing halfway. Above her, Andrew hung, upside-down, from a clothesline, his loud yawn the only thing interrupting the quiet of the early morning.

"And what about you?" Rose called, looking up at the teen.

Andrew gave a light hum. "I might as well stay. Hannah's as cute as a button, and I've always had a thing for the assertive, stubborn type. Makes it better when I make them blush."

Hannah blushed lightly, proving the Reaper's point. "Hm… Well… Fine then. Stay. I need a bitchy errand boy."

"HEY-!"

Rose laughed, adjusting Hannah's hairband, glaring a bit as Andrew dropped from the line and walked to Hannah's other side, his arms crossed cooly. As a bit of an afterthought, she kissed Hannah's forehead lightly, causing the demon girl to turn a darker red at back up. Rose sighed a bit. "Tell me, Young Miss… What is your plan?"

Hannah was caught off guard by that question. What would she do?

The birds began chirping again, and the soft smell of the sea billowed through the air. It was soothing, like the bells she'd come so accustomed to hearing at her home in Georgia.

Suddenly, a small, black and green, fluttering object danced by her. She smiled tiredly as she recognized it immediately.

A butterfly. She'd always loved butterflies, she remembered. She loved how beautiful they looked, dancing in the air. She felt as though she was like a butterfly, at times. Or rather, as a butterfly still in its cocoon. _Not anymore though. I think I deserve to be a Butterfly... By all, I think I've been through enough to be called so..._

_Hm... a Butterfly... heh._

Black enveloped Hannah as the sun lit her blood red, shimmering eyes. Rose stared in absolute awe as a pair of large, black wings unfolded and beat the air, disturbing the dust and dirt. A black tail unwound, shimmering like leather and curling like a snake.

The demon grinned sharp canines. "**_Why don't we find out some other time? Ciel was right… this place is beautiful. I want to enjoy it."_**

And, as Rose bowed gracefully, her smile as polite and sweet as it had been since Hannah was a baby, Rose felt as though she wouldn't uphold to that statement. After all, knowing her Mistress, she couldn't stand to not be attempting some sort of work. It just wasn't her nature. Then again, it wasn't Rose's either.

"**_Yes, My Duchess. Doing everything according to you… creating everything as you see it... and painting the world in YOUR image… THAT is the Ashby's maid._**"

Hannah grinned wider.

Oh, how things like that amused her so.

**_"This world… is mine now. They just don't know it yet."_**

* * *

**_So_**

**_Build_**

**_That_**

**_Wall_**

**_And_**

**_Build_**

**_It_**

**_Strong_**

**_'Cause_**

**_We'll_**

**_Be_**

**_There_**

**_Before_**

**_Too_**

**_Long…_**

**_…_**

* * *

The End…?

* * *

Ending song: 'The Singer' from the video game 'Bastion'.

Written By: Miss Sunday Of The Seventh Key

Anime: "Kuroshitsuji" by Yana Toboso

* * *

Thank you all for reading this! I really appreciate everyone's love and support.

This story has held a special place in my heart the moment I started it. It's probably the best thing I've ever written. And it's still not fully up to my standards.

SO, although it's completed, I'm fixing the chapters to make them High Quality.

.. And don't worry. This story, while "done", is far from over. ;D

Thank you guys once again!


End file.
